Midnight Wings
by Miriel-F
Summary: No one chooses whom his heart will love...KaoruXBattousai
1. Prolouge,,,The Avian Queen

**Summary**

For hundreds of years the Avian and Vampire Kingdoms have been at war against each other. Kaoru's father, the Avian king, dies at one battle leaving Kaoru as the sole heir of the throne. Meanwhile, in the Vampire Kingdom, the ruthless king Kenshin is determined to crush the avians, beginning with the new young queen, Kaoru. However, neither of the two counted on falling in love. Both are faced with betrayal, conspiracy, and deceit as they struggle to end the war between the two kingdoms. BK

Hi again!! Didn't take so long, did I? Here is the first of the new fics I plan to write. As usual, few things to note:

- I was inspired to write this a year ago while reading a novel called "Hawksong" in this novel the avians are in war with the serpents and the people there are more like shape shifters i.e. avians turn into birds. However, in my fic avians are people who can produce wings at well. The only aspect I have copied from the novel is the idea of a constant war between 2 kingdoms. I might borrow another idea later on, and I will clearly state it when I do (don't wanna go around claiming other people's work as my own). Otherwise, the plot and the entire world created here are my own ^_^

- And just to eliminate confusion, the first part of this chapter (the part written in italic) will take place sometimes later as the story progresses.

- The way I imagine the settings, clothes and everything is more like the medieval time, but of course this is an AU fic.

I would like to thank my beta reader **otakuusa** for editing and pointing out my countless mistakes!

_**

* * *

Prologue **_

"_KAMIYA KAORU!" _

_The piercing angry voice was somehow all what Kaoru could hear despite the loud noises of the surrounding battlefield. Cries of pain, anguish, and death filled the valley where the battle was taking place, and to some soldiers, those voices of torment filled the whole world._

"_KAMYIA KAORU!" _

_Kaoru stood on high ground. From this position she could look down on the battle field. Kaoru stared at the spot where the furious warrior shouting her name in challenge stood. He was standing on a huge rock in the middle of the battlefield; his body erect, his red hair dancing in the air and his sword unsheathed. _

_Himura Kenshin _

_King of the Vampire Kingdom_

_The man she loved._

_And he wants her dead._

"_My Lady." Kaoru tore her eyes from the red haired king and looked at the man beside her. He was her personal guard, as well as her trusted friend._

_Seta Soujiro._

"_After all this time you insist on calling me your lady." Kaoru said with a sad little smile. _

"_I beg your pardon…Kaoru," he apologized, before looking down at the battlefield. "Perhaps I should go and end this---" _

"_No Soujiro. I won't allow you to fight him." Kaoru began to unbuckle the pin holding her cape, a distant look appeared in her sapphire eyes "After all, I am the one who had killed __**her**__." she finished solemnly. _

"_My La…Kaoru" _

_Kaoru suddenly turned to face him "Soujiro," she said in a solemn voice "If anything should happen to me…" Kaoru faltered. "Please take care of my people, hold the council off." _

_Kaoru moved as of to give him a hug. The thought of never seeing him again filled her with a great sadness. "Thank you for everything, Soujiro." She said instead and leapt down the high hill and towards the battlefield. _

_She saw the king of vampires still standing on a huge rock at the middle of the field. All around him vampires and avians alike were dying, fighting, and crying in agony. The wind ruffled his red hair and his cruel amber eyes were fixed on her as she made her way on the field. He was carrying his unsheathed sword in one hand and Kaoru noticed blood covering the length of the blade. _

_At the sight of him Kaoru felt exhausted. The weight of the day pressed down upon her. It had been a very long battle. She had fought and killed, and her side was burning where a vampire had slashed her earlier on. _

_And now as she made her way in the battlefield, almost no vampires came at her. There was few who attacked at her but she managed to deflect their blows. She didn't have to worry about them for long though. _

"_No one touches the queen!" the vampire king bellowed._

_Despite the deafening noises, Kaoru was certain that the vampires could hear their king quite clearly. After all, their senses were very keen. _

_Now all vampires parted and made way for her. Kaoru felt her heart beating so fast that it nearly drowned out the other noises. Despite the cool day, she was sweating and her palms felt damp. She urged herself to calm down. She was closer now to where Kenshin stood, looming over the huge rock. She felt his cold gaze wash over her. _

_Suddenly he jumped down causing the earth crack beneath him. _

_He was very powerful. _

_He remained crouching on the ground, glaring at her from under his red bangs like a predator ready to spring at her, his golden eyes blazing. All the traces of the love he felt for her were now gone. Kaoru was some distance away, but to her horror blood stains were clearly visible around his mouth._

_And it wasn't his blood. _

_Kaoru halted several paces away from the red haired vampire. Everyone around her seemed to have grown silent.__She glanced around and saw countless winged-bodies scattered on the green field._

_She was losing the war._

_She had failed her people._

_But no matter what happened, she would take responsibility for her actions..._

_The king straightened from his crouch slowly, a great animal ready to pounce. _

_Regardless of whether she was ready or not…_

_Kaoru gripped her sword tightly _

_She would fight_

_Kaoru charged_

_Kenshin ran to meet her_

_Kaoru felt as if time itself stopped. It seemed as if she was moving in a slow motion. Maybe her mind was trying to delay the inevitable, but everything around her was moving very slowly. She was approaching both her lover and her sworn enemy very slowly. Well, it didn't really matter if her mind was playing tricks on her, or if things were actually slowing down around her. One thing for sure…_

_She would meet her destiny with a sword in her hand._

_He was getting nearer _

_She would not go down without a fight…_

_His sword reflected the bright sun_

_She was the queen of the Avians_

_The king of vampires was close now…_

_She would die fighting for her people…_

_---Their blades connected--- _

…_and she would take the man she loved with her._

* * *

Chapter 1: The Avian queen

_I'm, unfortunately, the queen of the Avians…_

* * *

The sky was crying.

Or so it seemed to Kaoru. Because of the grief building inside of her, it seemed even nature was mourning Kaoru's loss. All around her were corpses, bodies of both the enemy and her people. But Kaoru wasn't aware of that. She wasn't aware of the pouring rain, soaking her hair and clothes, wasn't aware of how it washed the blood away from the green field, wasn't aware of voices calling her name, wasn't aware of the blood staining her left shoulder. She was on her knees, staring at a man lying on the wet and bloody ground.

Her mentor.

The Avian King.

Her father.

And he was dead.

He had fought bravely for more than twenty years.

And now he can finally rest.

Kaoru reached out; though her mind was currently unaware of the movement. Everything seemed unreal, as if she was living inside one of her nightmares. But as her hand touched the cold cheek of her father, she knew this wasn't a nightmare.

He was gone.

The vampires had succeeded in killing him and the one who had killed him lay dead only two meters away. Her father was a warrior; he had died fighting, just like the way he had lived.

Kaoru began to cry, or maybe she had been crying since the moment she saw her father's body but the rain kept intermingling with her tears. Through her blurry vision she thought she saw something on the left side of her father's neck, before she could focus on it someone spoke.

"Lady Kamiya," One soldier said tentatively, "Please, allow us to care for your wound."

Kaoru tore her eyes away from her father's body.

"Soujiro?" she enquired worriedly.

"He's fine, my lady, he's helping to find the wounded."

Kaoru nodded as she looked back at her father's body. One of the many cruelties of war, was that there was no time to mourn your loved ones. She leaned down (with some difficulty) and planted a gentle kiss on her father's now icily cold brow.

"Farewell, father." she whispered, trying hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

There would be time to cry later.

Kaoru stood, and a man came with the umbrella she had refused earlier. As she stood, the other men immediately went on one knee. Kaoru was puzzled at this. Why would they bow to her? People only knelt before Kings or Queens.

Her eyes took in the exhausted men, four soldiers and one physician. They all seemed entirely drained.

They all had seen too much in one day.

If Kaoru hadn't been exhausted herself, she would have realized the reason behind their confusing actions.

"Why are you kneeling? Do rise."

The men glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Why my lady, we have to show respect to the Queen of the Avian Kingdom"

Kaoru blinked. Queen?

Then it dawned on her.

Her father was dead. She had no brothers or sisters.

She was the only heir.

She was now Queen of the Avians.

And she was barely seventeen.

_

* * *

Two months later_

Kenshin walked inside his private quarters and slumped heavily on an oversized armchair. A heavy sigh escaped his chest as he leaned back, closing his eyes, and with his hand clutching a letter from the Lycans Kingdom.

_So soon it will be the time…_

Had it truly been this long since the battle between his people and the Avaian kingdom? It seemed only yesterday that the Avian King had been slain by one of his vampires.

And soon their Queen will ascend the throne…

And she was only seventeen.

The truth was, she hadn't even reached the age of seventeen. According to his sources, her seventeenth birthday was sometime later this year.

One would think he had his victory more than two months ago when the Avian King had perished. But the truth was, neither of the two kingdoms had actually won. Kenshin had lost many of his soldiers in their last battle. His loss was so tremendous that he couldn't even take advantage of the confusion and chaos in the Avian Kingdom during last two months. The Queen was underage, they too had massive losses, and Kenshin bet that the Avian council members were fighting amongst themselves. He almost pitied their new young queen…almost. Pity was a sentiment that he could no longer indulge in.

Kenshin reopened his blazing amber eyes.

After years of continuous war, Kenshin was a man of few sentiments. He lived to fight and crush every Avian. But one particular scene had been haunting him since the last battle.

A raven haired girl, kneeling at the body of her father in the pouring rain

Her face had been too shocked to display any emotion at first, but he had watched as her young features broke down in grief.

Kenshin abruptly sat up straight and crossed his booted legs. He turned toward the small table at the right side of his chair and poured himself a drink. He choked down the red liquid in a single gulp.

_Why in hell am I thinking about this? People die in war, and she might as well start getting used to it now that she'll be queen. _

In his other hand he still held the letter. Kaoru's coronation ceremony would be held in a month in the neutral kingdom of the Lycans. All kings and queens must attend according to the letter. This means he will be travelling to the Werewolves' Kingdom in few weeks.

A smirk appeared on Kenshin's ruggedly handsome face.

He was curious about the young queen, and the ceremony would allow him to know his enemy in a more civilized manner. Kenshin didn't expect much about her, after all she was only a child. Though he must admit, the girl knew how to fight.

For two years she had been participating in many battles between the vampires and avians, but he had never fought her because she was never in the front lines. But this was expected. No father would send his daughter to the front lines, where death was a constant companion to every soldier, certainly not one as young as she.

Kenshin poured himself another glass but this time he sipped slowly.

Kaoru was certainly a good fighter, but the raven haired girl was young and inexperienced in the matters of running a kingdom. He looked forward to meeting her and making her aware of exactly whom she was facing. His kingdom needed time to recover, but once they were ready he would crush the Avian Kingdom and make this young queen his slave.

A small smirk played on Kenshin's lips and he raised his glass in a mock toast.

"To the new queen"

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, throwing golden rays across the vast green field.

The graveyard

Kaoru stood among the tombstones staring down at her father's grave. The wind blew gently, ruffling her hair and lifting the hem of her cloak. Even though it was against her county's traditions for a girl to wear a man's clothes, Kaoru could care less. She was dressed as the other soldiers. Black boots, dark breeches, blue linen tunic with a leather belt around her slender waist where her sword was safely secured.

She never go anywhere without her sword

Kaoru sighed and glanced again at the crumpled letter in her hands. _In few weeks I will have to go to the Lycan Kingdom._ The fact that she was going to the werewolves' territory did not disturb her, however the coronation ceremony…that was what she was truly worried about. She was only sixteen, and she didn't feel ready…she was terrified.

"Oh father, why did you leave me?" She knelt by his grave. The two month mourning period was over, and today she had to meet with the council to discuss many pressing issues. Although she was the only heir, she couldn't rule the country alone until she was eighteen. Until then, she couldn't make any decision without the approval of the council. Kaoru heaved a great sigh again and straightened her posture; her eyes scanning the horizon. As far as he blue eyes could reach, white tombstones filled the green field. So many had died in the recent years, and more in the last battle, where her father had perished. Her spies claimed that the Vampire Kingdom suffered the same tremendous loses, but at least their king had lived.

_The vampire king…_

_Himura Kenshin…_

_Better known as Battousai…_

Kaoru had not met him, but rumors claimed that he had hair as red as blood, eyes the color of gold and anyone who looked into them can lose control of his own body and be under the red-haired demon's whimsy control. Kaoru didn't know if the last claim was correct, but she knew that he was lethal, his swordsmanship skills had no equal in all the five kingdoms. He could face a score of men and still beat them singlehandedly. His strength and skills were celebrated across the Five Kingdoms. Even her father had once mentioned that the vampire king's fighting style was designed to kill countless opponents at a time and no one but he- the vampire king- had mastered it.

Kaoru didn't care about the rumors. She hoped to fight him one day, and beat him. After all, she was good with swords. Ever since she was a child, when other girls her age would play with dolls, she used to practice swordsmanship instead. She would show this king what a good fighter could really do.

Kaoru shook her head. _Don't get so carried away Kaoru, you're not a child anymore. You're supposed to think about peaceful means to end the war, not dream about beating the best swordsman in the Five Kingdoms. _

Kaoru smiled bitterly. _I am the queen now, no time for dreams anymore… _

The sound of beating wings drew her out of her reverie, and she turned to see the newcomer. Her mouth curved up in a smile when she saw Soujiro.

His brown wings disappeared as his feet touched the ground.

"Soujiro!" Kaoru smiled.

"My Lady." he knelt on one knee before her.

Kaoru rolled her eyes "How many times do I need to tell you?" Kaoru complained. "Drop the formalities, I'm still Kaoru."

Soujiro smiled and stood up "it's hard to believe you're the queen now. Or maybe…" his brown eyes moved to the king's grave. "It is hard to believe that King Kamiya…"

Kaoru bowed her head "I know…my father was a great ruler, and I want to be loved and respected just like him but…"

Sojiro's eyes softened. He understood the hardships she was going through, she was still young, yet she was forced to grow beyond her years to rule an entire kingdom. Soujiro went on one knee again, this time closer to her and reached for her free hand. "You know…" He pressed his lips on the back of her hand "…that I will always be at your side, my lady" He kissed her hand again gently.

Kaoru was surprised at that. This was the first time Soujiro pulled something like that. They had known each other since she was eight and he ten. His parents had been dead when he had been found in the forest. He and Kaoru had been inseparable since then. He had always protected her, and had become her personal guard at the age of fourteen. One would be surprised at how a child could protect the sole heir of the Avian Kingdom, but Soujiro was a gifted swordsman. He could easily beat any Avian knight twice his age and size. His speed and agility were his main strengths, and compensated for the brute strength many other soldiers counted on. Now, feeling his lips on her skin, Kaoru felt her cheeks becoming hot from the rush of blood. Kaoru was unfamiliar with such gentle acts from men. She lived her childhood as a tomboy, playing with the boys and beating them occasionally with a wooden sword. And of course many kept their distance just because she was a princess.

Soujiro smiled, as he let go of her hand and stood up. "Let's go back, you've had enough of this place for a while."

Kaoru immediately nodded and bowed her head, trying to hide her blush.

"Would you rather fly to the castle?" Soujiro asked.

Kaoru shook her head. "I prefer to walk." She hated her wings.

Soujiro nodded, and they started to make their way among the tombstones. "The coronation party is in less than a month." He glanced over at Kaoru. "You should give orders to prepare for the journey to the Lycan's Kingdom."

"I know." Kaoru looked down at the letter in her hand. "I will be discussing this with the council today…"

"You seem nervous." Soujiro remarked, as he noticed her gripping the letter tightly.

"You know me…I hate formal parties…" She grumbled.

Soujiro chuckled softly. "But you're the guest of honor!"

"Don't tease me Soujiro."

Soujiro kept chuckling and shaking his head. "Forgive me, my lady." He stood before her and bowed low.

"You know, it's hard to be mad at you for long." Kaoru smiled at him.

Soujiro straightened, and his face was serious now. "I know what you're feeling now, Kaoru. But I had known you for years and I can say that no matter what obstacles you face, you will be a great queen, one who will lead her people in the right direction."

Kaoru stared at his gentle brown eyes. His presence beside her gave her strength, and she knew that she would need all the strength she could muster up in the coming months…or years.

"Thank you, Soujiro."

* * *

The bed rattled, making the headboard almost bang against the wall. Rapid successions of short, sharp gasps filled the bedroom before being replaced by a moan and a deep breath.

Kenshin rolled off the ebony haired woman and lay on his back as his breathing began to calm. The woman moved closer to him, settling her head on the crook of his arm and resting her hand on his bare chest.

"You seem absent minded, my lord." She tilted her head and kissed his jaw.

"Hmmm…" Kenshin murmured, his eyes closed.

"Is it because of the journey in two days?" She asked, stroking his chest.

"I suppose so." Kenshin said, opening his amber eyes to look at her. She was a beautiful woman, with lustrous black hair and matching eyes. Her skin was pale, characteristic of most vampire females.

Yukishuro Tomoe.

She had pure blood in her, making her of the royal family. They practically had known each other all their lives. Kenshin considered her a special person to him. Before he had become a king, he had challenged and killed anyone who dared to disturb her. But did he love her?

Looking into her eyes, he knew the answer.

No he didn't love her, or love anyone else for that matter. For any girl, to be loved by him meant that her life was forfeited. The chance of her staying alive after his love for her is known was slim. Kenshin didn't want to end up like his late father. Kenshin's mother had died three years after marrying his father. Killed by an avian assassin. Kenshin had been too young to remember anything about her, but he could certainly remember the man his father had become, as a result of her death.

Not a man, but a shadow of a man

"Kenshin, are you listening?" Tomoe's voice brought him back to the present. She frowned "what are you thinking about?"

"I was distracted by your beauty?" Kenshin tried.

Her frown deepened. "You weren't looking at me."

Kenshin tilted his head and kissed her "I wasn't thinking about anything important." his kiss had the desired effect, for she dropped the matter and kissed him back.

For years now, their relationship had been purely carnal. There had been a time when she had tried to be more, to be his wife. But Kenshin had made it clear that he didn't think about marriage. Not now anyway. However his people were growing restless. They wanted an heir to secure the throne, not that they expected him to die soon. He was still twenty-six, and people in the Five Kingdoms live a very long life. But with the constant battles they were fighting, he could end up dead any day. That or targeted by an assassin. Not that Kenshin was worried about the latter. Since he was a child he had survived numerous attempts on his life without even a scratch, not only because he was thoroughly protected since birth, but because of his…certain ability.

Tomoe broke the kiss and looked down at him as she settled her head on one hand. "Looking forward to meeting the new queen?" She asked, her fingers roaming over his chest.

"Aren't we all?" Kenshin rested one hand behind his head. His long red hair was loose, and his handsome features looked in deep thought at the mention of the queen.

"I bet she's being controlled by the Council. They will make her their puppet"

"Possibly, and this would be to our advantage." Kenshin said, thinking of how corrupt and greedy many of the Council members were.

"It would be really awkward," Tomoe said "to meet the avians in neutral conditions. We haven't done that in a while."

Kenshin agreed silently. It had been about three years since he had met with Avian King in a place other than the battle field. He respected King Kamiya immensely, for he was an honorable man and a brave warrior. However, their last civil meeting was anything but peaceful.

"Now that reminds me," Kenshin said, staring at Tomoe. "Warn Enishi that I will not tolerate any misbehavior during the coronation ceremony," He said firmly. "I don't want what had happened last time to be repeated."

"Don't be harsh on my brother. He has lost so much because of the Avians," Tomoe said defensively "Besides, that Avian soldier was baiting him. I was there."

"I don't care, just tell him to control his violent moods, and not to kill another Avian soldier in a neutral kingdom. We don't want to compromise our relationship with the werewolves."

"Alright, my lord," Tomoe leaned over and kissed him again. "I will talk to him, and I'm sure he had had enough of avians' blood, after all he had killed hundreds of them two months ago"

Kenshin nodded, remembering the last battle. Indeed, Enishi had killed many Avians. He was an excellent fighter, with skills almost as good as Kenshin's. However, Kenshin had certain advantages over others.

Tomoe moved over him and straddled his waist. "I believe the night is still young…" She smiled seductively, tossing her hair over her shoulders.

Kenshin looked up at her naked body, his eyes fixed on her breasts. Her curvaceous figure had always attracted the attention of other men. And now seeing her naked on top of him made Kenshin's hands move to her waist and then feeling her body up until they stopped at her full breasts.

"Yes, the night is still young." Kenshin said huskily, his eyes blazing with lust.

* * *

There you go, don't worry it's not a KenshinXTomoe fic! Lol, I think Tomoe would be OC in this fic, then again, I think it's a hard task to pin her character down :/ sorry if this chapter is kind of boring, but things will get interesting once Kenshin and Kaoru meet, I'm looking forward to developing their relationship ^_^ it feels really strange writing an AU fic, I had thought about writing another fic in the RK universe, but after 2 years of writing Her Existence it became hard to imagine the RK world as anything else.

Now as for the other fic, I hope to release it sometimes in the coming days, Easter break has started so should have some free time!

P.S. Is anyone interested to be my second beta reader? I know I have lovely **otakuusa **but I'm sure there are days when she will be busy with school so I need a back up! Lol


	2. Fated Meetings

Chapter 2 is up!

I know, you might be thinking what the hell happened to the other fic, but since I've recieved so many great reviews for this one (and because the other fic is just so bleak) I've decided to go along with this one.

Just want to thank Karol Wolfe for editing this chap and Aly the Trickster (maybe later hon) ;-)

And thank you all for the reviewing XD

Edit: sorry about the multible alerts, I was just wondering why the hell the alert wouldn't drop in my inbox when suddenly all New-Chapter alerts filled the inbox _ lol

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fated Meetings**

_In the end I fear that my love for him has doomed us all…_

* * *

The Lycans' kingdom is situated in the middle of the Five Kingdoms. It shared its borders with the other four kingdoms, and kept a peaceful relationship with them all. The peacefulness and prosperity of the kingdom was evident even before Kaoru and her retinue reached the tremendous walls of the capital city. The city stood a mass of tall spires, gracefully arched bridges, and gently twisting roadways, scattered atop rolling hills in delightful confusion. Upon heroic towers, banners and pennants fluttered in the wind. Several small rivers were running among the high buildings.

Along the streets, people stood staring at the avians' new queen. They had already seen an avian messenger flying in the sky towards the castle to inform the werewolves of their arrival. Kaoru smiled at the gathering crowd, trying her best not to show how nervous she was.

A river ran before the palace, so that entrance was made over a high bridge that arched across the water into the main courtyard. The palace was a collection of great buildings connected by long halls that sprawled atop a hillside in the centre of the city.

As they entered the courtyard, trumpets sounded from the walls, and guards stood to attention. Porters stepped forward to take the mounts, while a collection of palace nobles and officials stood near the palace entrance in welcome.

As Kaoru approached them, her eyes scanned each one of them, searching for the king. A young man about her age walked ahead of the group of nobles to meet her. He wore his brown hair in a high ponytail and had a friendly smile on his face. His clothes were rich in appearance with a white cape adoring his shoulders. Kaoru assumed he must be an important noble. She cursed herself for not attending noble balls with her father over the previous years.

"Welcome to my kingdom, lady Kamiya" the young man said cheerfully as he stood before her.

Kaoru's eyes grew wide. She was speechless as she stared at the brown haired man. _He's the king! _From her knowledge the Lycans' king had been reigning over his people for twenty years, since before she was born.

Kaoru blushed as she realised that she had been gawking at the king. He only smiled at her in a friendly manner, as if used to people being surprised.

"I'm glad to see you well, Lord Okita" Kaoru said after recovering from her embarrassment.

"Call me Okita," the king smiled "and can I call you Kaoru?"

Again Kaoru was surprised at his informal attitude but she felt herself relaxing "yes of course, Okita"

He gave her one of his smiles again and proceeded to introduce his nobles to her. Kaoru tried her best to memorise each name and was glad when finally she and the king walked ahead of the nobles into the castle. They walked through several outer rooms, and then reached an inner courtyard. Here fountains and trees decorated a garden, beyond which stood the central palace. Kaoru was surprised that werewolves had an appreciation for beauty.

"You must be tired from journey, Kaoru" the king said "your quarters are ready for you and my households are at your service"

Kaoru thanked him for his hospitality before parting with him and soon found herself mounting a marble set of stairs leading to the sleeping quarters.

"The palace is beautiful" Kaoru whispered to Soujiro, who was walking silently beside her.

"This is a kingdom who had known a century of peace" he remarked absentmindedly, for his eyes were sharply looking around.

"Relax, Soujiro. No one is going to attack me in a neutral kingdom, besides the vampires haven't arrived yet"

"I just hate being weaponless" he said in a low voice careful not to allow the squire, who was leading them, to hear him. They had been asked to forfeit any weapon in their possession.

Kaoru also hated not having her sword with her, but this was for the safety of everyone, even the vampires will be asked the same thing once they arrived. Kaoru wasn't looking forward to meeting the vampire king, the truth was she wasn't looking forward to any of this, particularly the coronation ceremony.

She heaved a sigh _I might as well get it over with. _

* * *

Kenshin stepped out into the cool night. The weather here, in the werewolves kingdom, was warmer than further to west where his and the avian kingdom lay. He was dressed in a light white tunic and black breeches. His booted legs moved soundlessly as he made his way westward, where he knew a thick wooded area was located. He had arrived three days ago and had met with most of the important figures.

Except for the avian queen

According to the werewolves king, she had arrived a day before he- Kenshin- had arrived and mostly she was busy with the preparations for tomorrow's ceremony. Kenshin made his way among the thick trees with ease. During his regular visits to the werewolves' kingdom, he often ventured here to sit by a pond located in the middle of the trees. It was a quiet and dark place, however, due to the bright half moon; he reckoned that the place will be alight as the pond was directly under the moon. He walked soundlessly; everything around him seemed to be in deep slumber, for it was past midnight. Kenshin spotted an opening in the thick trees and made his way towards it, the pond should be beyond the opening.

When he was few paces away from the opening he stopped, sensing someone beyond the trees. He resumed walking, careful not to make any sound and stopped by the opening.

He froze on his spot when he saw the sight before him

Over the pond, a raven haired girl hovered quietly. Her bare feet barely touching the crystal water of the small lake. She was wearing a short simple white dress, reaching just above her knees and with an opening on the back. Her raven hair was loose, allowing the breeze to stir it gently. But what awed him the most were her magnificent onyx wings jutting from her bare back and fluttering slowly.

She looked like an angel

Kenshin was not a man who held strong beliefs in the gods, but the sight of her truly made him believe in angels. From his position he had a side way view of her, she was looking heavenward, still unaware of him. Her face reflected great sadness and now he could see thin trickles of tears running down her cheek. The moon bathed her in its silver light and she almost appeared to be glowing.

Kenshin unconsciously took a step forward.

The girl immediately tensed and looked towards his direction. Her tearful eyes widened and suddenly her wings disappeared, causing her to drop in the cold water with a splash.

Kenshin cursed and lunged into the pond. She had been hovering over a point directly above the middle of the pond, where the waters were deepest. He swam to the centre of the pond, where she was flailing and gasping. Kenshin took hold of her waist and raised her head above the water, at first she fought him.

"Easy, easy" Kenshin said calmly as water was splashed on his face and hair "I'm not going to drown you"

She stopped struggling and stared at him with large sapphire eyes, she was about to speak but started to cough instead.

Kenshin gave a soft chuckle, he had recognised her the moment she turned her head towards him before her wings had disappeared.

As her coughing subsided, Kaoru glared at him "you…" -a soft cough again- "what are you laughing at?"

Kenshin opened his eyes and stared at her in amusement "I've always pictured my meeting with the avian queen, but this wasn't one of the possibilities"

It seemed as if she didn't hear him. The moment his amber eyes met hers, he had noticed how something resembling panic appeared in her blue eyes. Now she abruptly disengaged herself from him and swam toward the shore. She was capable enough of swimming; it seemed that her episode of drowning had been a result of surprise and confusion.

"I saved your life and I get no thanks?" Kenshin feigned disappointment as he followed her to the shore, his eyes were fixed on her bare back.

"My life wouldn't have been compromised," Kaoru replied stubbornly as she reached the shore "if you hadn't been spying on me" she seemed to be looking for something as she hugged herself against the cold breeze.

Kenshin took in her figure as she turned here and there to look for her lost thing. The now drenched white dress hugged her figure perfectly, outlining every curve. His eyes moved from her breasts down her body. He heard her muttering something about her cloak, and he understood that she was looking for something to cover herself. His eyes darted sideway, to the opposite side of the pond and spotted her dark cloak discarded on the grassy ground. His amused amber eyes returned to her. It seemed that she was too nervous to realize that they had swam to the opposite side from where she had first come. He suppressed a smirk, he wasn't about to enlighten her, he rather continue his appreciation of the view before him.

She suddenly sighed in defeat and looked over at him, halting her frantic search "you are the vampire king" she said in a hushed tone, she made an effort not to stare directly into his eyes.

_Clever move _Kenshin thought before raising an eyebrow at her tone "disappointed?" he gave a soft laugh "what? You expected the vampire king to be a seven foot giant, shooting lighting form his eyes?"

His words made Kaoru blush visibly as she averted her gaze in embarrassment.

Kenshin stared intently at her face; he could almost see the blood rushing to her cheeks. Unlike the vampire females, her skin was rosy with a beautiful glow to it. His amber eyes moved to her neck, he wondered how it would feel to sink his fangs into her skin and taste her warm blood.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I could ask you the same question" Kenshin replied, never taking his eyes off her. She seemed to be trying to look anywhere but his eyes but her eyes kept darting to his face before glancing away quickly.

"I can't sleep"

"Scared?"

"I'm not scared" she said defiantly, as if trying to convince herself "I'm…I'm just worried" she said softly.

Kenshin stared at her. Worry and uncertainty was evident on her young features. He realized that she must be the youngest queen ever to take throne. A strange tender feeling tugged at him, a need to comfort her or drive away her worries. But as quickly those feelings appeared, Kenshin pushed they away. _I shouldn't be thinking about comforting her, I should be thinking of ways to crush her. _Kenshin knew that he could eliminate her here and now, she was weaponless and he could overpower her easily.

_But where is the fun in that? _Kenshins smirked and at the moment his eyes met hers. He didn't know what she saw in his eyes, but whatever it was, it made her take a step backward. Then she stopped herself and defiance appeared in her blue eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

Kenshin was about to reply but stopped "It seems that we are about to get some company" he said instead, in a nonchalant voice.

Before Kaoru could comprehend what the red haired king was saying, a flutter of wings was heard and suddenly Soujiro dropped down before her, positioning his body between hers and the vampire's.

"My lady, are you hurt?" Soujiro asked the girl behind him but his hostile grey eyes remained fixed on Kenshin.

Kenshin let out a soft chuckle as he turned his back to Soujiro, a clear sign of how small he considered the threat posed by Soujiro "believe me, winged boy," Kenshin walked towards the opening from where he had first emerged "had I wished any harm to your young queen, you would have found her body already floating on the pond" he abruptly turned towards them, his eyes now fixed on Kaoru, who still stood behind Soujiro. With a graceful movement, Kenshin swept her a curt bow "I wish you a good night, your majesty" he said with a smirk before disappearing into the darkness among the trees.

* * *

Soujiro abruptly turned to face Kaoru "are you alright, Kaoru?" is eyes scanned her quickly, looking for any damage.

"I'm fine" Kaoru said. Now that the vampire king was gone, she felt that she could breathe normally.

"You should have sent for me before going out alone" Soujiro reproached.

"I…" Kaoru averted her gaze "I just wanted to think for a while"

Soujiro sighed "it could be dangerous, you could have been targeted"

"I understand, but I couldn't help it"

Kaoru looked at Soujiro when he suddenly cleared his throat, he was looking anywhere but at her.

"I…I think you should cover yourself" he said in a nervous voice.

Kaoru looked down at herself, and saw that the drenched white dress was clinging to her body like a second skin, leaving little to imagination. Kaoru felt the heat on her cheeks and she knew that she was blushing again.

"Here," Soujiro removed his cape and handed it to her "this should do"

"Thanks" Kaoru gladly covered her body. She felt embarrassed for being seen wearing this dress. The avians women were very preserve when it came to their clothing. Long dresses were the traditional clothes for women when they are in public. But Kaoru had been wearing a long cloak when she had first come to this spot.

"What are you looking for?" Soujiro asked when he saw Kaoru looking around.

"My cloak" she answered.

Soujiro swept his gaze around the pond and spotted her cloak discarded on the other side of the small lake "there" he said and his brown wings appeared. Avians males usually wear tonics with two semi-circle openings at the back to allow their wings to grow when needed. Usually soldiers cover those openings by wearing a cape like Soujiro. Now he flew over to the other side and fetched the dark cloak.

"Thanks again" Kaoru smiled at him when he handed her the cloak.

"We should go now," Soujiro said, always alert "you need to rest, the ceremony is tomorrow"

Kaoru nodded and for the first time, her mind wasn't occupied with the coronation ceremony.

* * *

Kaoru lay in her bed unable to sleep. She tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position. She sighed. This time, her lack of sleep was not only due to the approaching coronation ceremony. Her mind kept wandering back to her unusual meeting with the vampire king. She must admit that she was surprised when he had first appeared. Avians' first instinct is to protect their wings. That's why she instinctively retracted them the moment she saw the red haired vampire among the trees.

_I must have looked like a fool_

Even now Kaoru felt embarrassed as she thought about herself dropping into the water and nearly drowning. But she wondered why had he saved her? Wasn't he supposed to push her head down the water instead? He would have ended the war there and then.

_The war…maybe I should have discussed with him possible ways to end it_

But she thought it would have been useless. Her father, and her grandfather before him and many more of her ancestors had all tried peaceful means with the vampires, but all had ended with disasters. They had been fighting for so long now that both sides had forgotten how it had all begun. Each side blamed the other. Kaoru hoped she would be able to do something to end the war in spite of the council's lack of faith in her. She was after all the first female to take the throne for hundreds of year.

Kaoru heaved a sigh and turned on her side, her thoughts returning to Kenshin. She remembered his eyes, they were the color of gold, blazing in the night and despite all the warnings regarding how dangerous looking directly into them might be, she had found herself unable to look away. And it didn't help that he possessed a beautiful face.

"Ah!" frustrated Kaoru buried her head under a bellow.

_What are you thinking? He's the enemy! _

But that didn't change the fact that Kaoru found him handsome. _How plain I must have looked standing close to him in my disheveled form? _Kaoru thought in dismay. Him being drenched hadn't affected him in anyway. If anything, it brought out sharp features and outlined the scar on his cheek.

Kaoru removed the bellow and sat up.

_Beautiful or not, if I don't end this war, someday I am going to meet him in the battlefield and seek to shed his blood. _

* * *

The Lycans kingdom was in a festive mood. Everywhere banners rippled in the breeze, and garlands of summer flowers filled the walls. Many avians travelled from the avian kingdom to celebrate the coronation of their queen. The avian populace was aware of how young the queen was, but her father was a man who had been loved and respected for his just reign. They had faith that the new queen would follow his path and maybe do what he couldn't… Defeat the vampires

The relations between the avians and the lycans were in a great shape for hundreds of years and this was reflected on the coronation day. Both werewolves and avians could be seen together in the streets and taverns, glad for the opportunity to establish new friendships as well as rekindling old ones.

The preparations in the castle were complete. The whole population of nobles and most rich commoners of the Five Kingdoms had already gathered in the great hall where the ceremony would take place. Over four hundred people were attending.

The walls were covered with giant banners and rich tapestries. The banners were of each kingdom as well as every major household in the Five Kingdoms. The empty throne was located on a high dais and behind it hung the avian banner.

Kenshin, along with the other three leaders, was seated on the front, further from other nobles and nearer to the raised throne. The room which had buzzed with chattering and laughter was silent, save for hushed whispers, as the priests entered the hall, all walking in unison at the same measured pace. The doors were closed as the priests took their places at either side of the throne –four on each side- chanting soft prayers. One held the new crown, fashioned by the priests, resting upon a cushion of purple velvet.

Suddenly, bells began to chime and all those attending rose to their feet as the doors were once again opened.

From where he stood, Kenshin had a clear view of the huge entryway. There standing at the threshold, the fading sun's light behind her, stood the avians' new queen. She took slow steps into the great hall and now Kenshin could clearly see her beauty. If the simple short white dress he had seen on her yesterday reflected her natural beauty, the light purple gown she was wearing now magnified it. Her shiny black tresses were down, she wore no jewels or accessories, and in his opinion she needed none. She looked like a shy young bride walking to her husband to-be.

Now she was close to where he was standing, despite her attempt not to look at him, their eyes met. Kenshin gave her a loop sided smile but she averted her gaze and began to ascend to dais. Kenshin saw that despite her brave façade, she was scared. He had glimpsed it in her sapphire eyes.

As with last night, her back was exposed and Kenshin found himself thinking about her wings. They were of an unusual colour. Yesterday had been the first time he had ever seen an avian with black wings. Usually their colour range from white to brown. King Kamiya's wings had been white. He wondered if she had gotten those onyx wings from her mother's side.

Kenshin brought himself out his reverie when Kaoru stopped before the throne. She did not sit. Two of the priests moved to stand before her, one carrying the purple cushion and the other older one was carrying a staff. The latter struck his staff upon the floor and all those attending sat again.

"Now is the hour and here is the place" his strong voice rang through the hall "we come to crown the queen!"

"Bless the queen" answered the other priests.

The head priest touched Kaoru upon the shoulder with his staff, resting it there as he said "by what right do you come before us?"

Kenshin's sharp eyes were on Kaoru. This question would have been more relevant if she had siblings or others claiming rights to the throne.

"By right of birth" she answered in a soft but clear voice, no fear or nervousness was reflected in her voice.

"State your name and claim"

"I am Kamiya Kaoru, daughter of the avian king, the only daughter of the avian royal blood" she said.

The ceremony was carried on until Kaoru was crowned with a simple circlet of gold.

"Now is the hour and here is the place. It is to you this burden has fallen, Kaoru, daughter to the Kamiya line of avian kings. Will you take up this burden and be the avian queen?" the priest asked.

"I will be the avian queen" Kaoru said

"Do you swear to defend and protect your kingdom, faithfully, serving the people, to provide for their welfare, weal and prosperity?"

Kaoru's blue eyes met Kenshin's amber orbs now and she did not break their eye contact as she answered "I, Kaoru, do so swear"

Kenshin gave her a curt nod as if acknowledging her vow

_You can vow all you want now, little queen, _Kenshin thought amused at the fire he had seen in her sapphire eyes _when the time comes, you will be sitting beside my throne by my feet, awaiting my pleasure_

* * *

Kaoru sipped slowly from her cup. She was glad that the ceremony was over and now everyone had moved to another hall waiting for the dinner to be served.

"You seem relieved" Soujiro remarked. He was standing beside her near one of the great pillars of the large hall.

"You know that I wasn't looking forward to the ceremony" Kaoru said, her eyes moving around the crowd, nodding and smiling to important nobles now and then.

"At least you didn't appear to be nervous"

Kaoru looked at him "I didn't?"

"No not all," he smiled at her "you did great"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him "you aren't saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"Have faith in yourself, your Majesty" he laughed at the look she gave him. Then he abruptly stopped laughing, looking over Kaoru's shoulder.

Kaoru turned in time to see Queen Makoto Yumi approaching.

Queen of the Falcon Kingdom

Since both were of equal status, Kaoru didn't have to curtsey to her, but Kaoru didn't help the small bow she gave as the Queen of the Falcons stopped before her.

"My dear," the brown haired queen said in soft and gentle voice "you have grown to a beautiful woman since the last time I've seen you, Kaoru-chan"

"I thank you, Lady Yumi" Kaoru was always at awe with regards to the falcons. Their kingdom was located in the far east, and they differ so much from the other kingdoms. Their clothes, manner of speech and even –Kaoru had heard- their homes and way of living were very different. Even their queen now was not wearing a dress like the other ladies. She wore something resembling a long red robe with her shoulders exposed. From what Kaoru had heard, this piece of clothing was called a kimono. Kaoru had heard that the falcons' ancestors had been avians but had moved to the east, where they had established their kingdom. But now as the Falcons' queen stood close to her, Kaoru couldn't believe that this woman could be an avian. There was magic about her, everyone knows that the Falcons were the most powerful race in the Five Kingdoms. There was magic in their blood, and they made sure it stays _only _in their line. It was rare for people from different kingdoms to mate, but the laws of Falcons totally forbid crossbreeding. They hunt and kill anyone attempting that.

"I met your mother many years ago," Queen Yumi said, looking at Kaoru in a strange way. As if studying every part of her "you were little more than a year of age, how much you resemble her"

Kaoru felt her heart twisting at the mention of her mother.

Queen Yumi suddenly reached out her hand and touched Kaoru's cheek "at such a young age, you carry a great burden," her fingers were cold, but Kaoru didn't notice that, there was a strange feeling that seemed to be seeping inside of her, reaching for her very soul "but soon you will embrace your destiny"

Kaoru swayed and felt the room spinning around her, the glass cup slipped from her numb fingers to the floor and she would have followed, if Soujiro hadn't caught her staggering form.

"Kaoru!" Soujiro gripped her shoulders as the glass shattered on the floor.

The nobles who were near stopped their chattering and stared toward Kaoru.

"It seems that it's been a very hard day for her," Queen Yumi remarked, looking at the dazed Kaoru "please make sure she get some rest" with that the queen left, moving gracefully in her red kimono as the gathering nobles parted for her.

Many nobles started whispering as they looked at Kaoru, then they hastily made way as Okita approached.

"What is the matter?" The werewolves' king stopped by Soujiro and Kaoru.

"I'm not sure, my lord" Soujiro answered, concern written all over his young face "she seemed to have gone light headed suddenly"

Okita stared at Kaoru "Perhaps my physician should see her…"

"I'm fine…" Kaoru whispered, her eyes were closed as she leaned on Soujiro for support.

Okita looked at her pale face "you seem very tired, Kaoru"

"I'm fine," Kaoru repeated "I…I just need to sit down"

Okita nodded as Soujiro helped Kaoru moving to one of the large sofas near the window. Kaoru perched on the soft sofa and covered her eyes with one hand as she leaned on the armrest.

"Perhaps you should retire for now" Soujiro suggested as he sat beside her, his voice reflected his concern.

"Oh Soujiro, you were saying how great I carried myself in the ceremony and then I go and make a scene" Kaoru suppressed a moan.

Soujiro frowned at that "you're worrying about the wrong things, it is your health…"

"I'm alright, Soujiro," Kaoru sighed and looked at him "I'm not sure what has happened, but it's gone now"

Soujiro studied her face. Color had returned to her cheeks and she appeared much healthier than few minutes ago.

"You've scared the life out of me, Kaoru" Soujiro shook his head "I thought your drink was poisoned"

It was Kaoru's turn to stare at him, he appeared to be so worried, and his usually smiling eyes were free from their usual mirth. Kaoru moved her hand and griped his.

"I'm so sorry," Kaoru said softly, squeezing his hand "I didn't mean to make you worry"

"I will forgive you, if you promise to retire after dinner"

Kaoru frowned "It will be rude, this party is held for me"

"I thought you hated to be the guest of honour?" Soujiro teased.

Kaoru smiled "I will withdraw an hour after dinner, how about that?"

Soujiro thought for a moment then he said, "deal" he gave her one his smiles "now you're forgiven"

* * *

"What do you think this was all about?" Tomoe asked.

Kenshin didn't reply initially. He continued observing the young queen, who was still sitting on the large sofa. He, Tomoe and Enishi were standing near when Kaoru had nearly collapsed. Kenshin had seen the Falcons' queen speaking to then touching Kaoru before the new queen had suddenly gone so pale and almost sank to the floor.

"I'm not entirely sure…" Kenshin said.

"Maybe the witch has done something to her" Tomoe offered.

Kenshin wondered about that. Kaoru had turned pale the moment the older queen touched her, but it could be a mere coincidence. But still, the Falcons' queen wasn't referred to as a "witch" for nothing.

Tomoe shrugged "perhaps our little bird has finally given in under the pressure of the day" then she turned to her brother "why are you so quiet tonight?"

Kenshin's sharp eyes glanced sideways at Enishi. Enishi was Tomoe's younger brother and a squad's captain in Kenshin's army, more importantly Enishi was a man who indulged himself in the pleasures of flesh more than any other creature in the entire Five Kingdoms. Vampires were lustful creatures, but Kenshin suspect that there hadn't been a night when Enishi slept on an empty bed. Because of his rank, family and –Kenshin assumed- looks, there were always willing females to satisfy his urges.

But it seemed that this time Enishi had his eyes on an unwilling female.

Without taking his eyes off Kaoru, Enishi replied "I'm just thinking"

"About what?" Tomoe insisted.

"About my bed," Enishi gave a small smile.

"You mean about _who _you want to be on your bed next"

Enishi chuckled and threw one arm over Tomoe's shoulders "you know me too well, sister" he kissed the top of her head, while his black eyes remained fixed on the oblivious girl sitting on a sofa.

* * *

Next night…

Kaoru stretched her arms as she descended the marble stairs. Now that the ceremony was over she could relax for a while before returning to her kingdom, where the real work would begin. She moved leisurely towards the garden as she studied the paintings on the wall. After insisting that Soujiro should retire from his guarding duty and have some rest, he had finally yield and went to his quarters. Now Kaoru took the opportunity to roam the castle without worrying Soujiro.

As she neared the garden Kaoru heard voices so she hid behind the wall. Then she risked a peek to see who was there in the garden. Her eyes widened at the sight and blood rushed to her cheeks. She immediately retreated and rested her back against the wall again. She waited till her heart stopped beating frantically and then glanced again.

There, against one of the marble pillars surrounding the garden leaned two people. She recognised the man, whose back was to her from his red hair. He was kissing a girl Kaoru couldn't see, but with shock, Kaoru could see that the unknown female's leg was hitched around the king's waist. One of the female's hand was looped around his neck as he kissed her deeply, while her other hand was buried beneath his dark blue tonic. Kaoru could hear their loud breathing but she couldn't catch their low murmurs.

Suddenly the red head vampire stopped what he was doing

Kaoru tensed and immediately hid behind the wall again, pressing her back against the hard stone. Now, there were no voices coming from the garden and Kaoru waited few moments before risking a quick glance.

There was no one there

The only sound was the sound of the trickling fountain's water.

Kaoru blinked in surprise, _where have they gone? _She moved from behind the wall and stared around the garden, there was no one.

Kaoru turned again toward the direction of her room…

And came face to with the smirking king.

Kaoru gasped and jumped back, pressing herself against the wall again, her heart beating frantically.

"Oh Kenshin," the vampire female, who was standing behind the king, said "you have scared the little queen"

"I seem to do that a lot" replied the king, his sharp eyes never leaving the wide ones of Kaoru "spying, aren't we?"

"I…" Kaoru tried to say, but blushed when she remembered what she had witnessed. Now she recognised the woman from the coronation ceremony. The vampire female was as beautiful and elegant as in night before. This time her hair was loose and she was wearing a long sleeveless dress with a one slit on the right side that reached her thigh. The dress outlined her curves perfectly and Kaoru felt very plain compared to the pale woman, despite Kaoru's higher status.

"I can almost see the blood rushing to her face" the vampire female said.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at Kaoru's evident embarrassment "haven't you ever seen two people kissing?"

"I… didn't know that you're married" Kaoru said uncomfortable at being scrutinize by the two vampires.

Kaoru glanced at them when they remained silent.

A puzzled expression dominated their beautiful faces before both began to laugh, adding more to Kaoru's discomfort and embarrassment.

"Married?" the red haired king chuckled "whatever gave you that impression" his amusement was evident as he stared intently at Kaoru.

Kaoru looked from one to another "but you two were…"

"Kissing and touching?" Kenshin offered "you don't have to be married to enjoy these and more"

"Yes you do" Kaoru blurted "it is improper to do those kind of things before one is married" she said firmly but this only seemed to amuse them more.

"Now I remember," the female vampire said in her soft musical voice "I've once heard that the avians are very conservative and preserved, it seems that it doesn't only apply to their clothes" she looked at Kaoru up and down, taking in her dress. Kaoru's dress was of rich light blue material, long and with a dark sash looped around her slender waist. It was longed sleeved but her shoulders along with her back were exposed. It was a tradition among the avian females to wear dresses with large back opening for their wings. Of course Kaoru would have preferred to wear a tunic and breeches but she had to keep an appearance.

"So does that make you a virgin, your majesty?" Kenshin leaned over her, resting the palm of his hand on the wall beside her head.

"Of course I am!" Kaoru snapped then blushed for nth time when they both laughed.

The vampire woman approached Kaoru and stood to her right. Now Kaoru felt more discomfort, being flanked by two vampires.

The woman reached out and touched one loose strand of Kaoru's hair, running her hand along it "I remember that I was your age when I had lost my virginity," she said huskily as she moved her face closer to Kaoru's "you should try it," she whispered "perhaps we can introduce you to a new world" her black eyes bore into Kaoru's sapphire. And for some reason Kaoru felt unable to look away. Her lids felt heavy and her mind was clouded, and even as the vampire female broke the eye contact and moved her nose along Kaoru's bare shoulder and neck, Kaoru didn't move.

"Tomoe, enough" a firm voice ordered, causing Kaoru to snap out of her trance. She blinked several time and stared from one vampire to the other.

"Kenshin you're no fun," Tomoe said, tossing her black hair behind her shoulders.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked, staring at the king. All signs of amusement were gone now.

"Nothing you should worry about" he said sternly as he moved away from her

Kaoru was confused, but she didn't press the matter. He was moving the other direction when she suddenly spoke, "we should talk"

Kenshin stopped and turned toward her "talk?"

"Soon each of us will be going to their kingdom," Kaoru paused "I…I think we should talk about a way to end the war"

Kenshin tilted his head sideway "you think talking will solve everything?"

"Not everything," Kaoru pushed herself off the wall "but it's a start, I…" she faltered when Kenshin suddenly turned to face her, his eyes stern.

"Do you know what had happened the last time your father and I met to talk?" he stepped toward her "thirty avians and fourteen vampires had died" he almost hissed at her "and it was supposed to be under peaceful terms. We can talk all we want, but our people won't be satisfied with talking, they would want more practical solutions" he was very close now, making Kaoru back to the wall again "so your first lesson, little queen is: talking wouldn't achieve anything"

"This can't be, I've spoken to Okita and he seems to have a suggestion…"

"The Lycans' king had lived in peace for so long now," Kenshin made a dismissing gesture with his hand "I doubt he will come up with any practical solution"

"But will you listen to him?" Kaoru said. "For our people, we should end the war."

Kenshin stared into her eyes for a while, as if trying to look into her soul, finally he said "yes I will listen to him"

Kaoru nodded and was about to speak when someone walked into the garden.

"Sister, here you are…" a tall vampire with silver hair said before he halted and stared at Kaoru.

Kaoru didn't feel comfortable being surrounded by vampires so she excused herself "I have to go" she muttered and walked towards the stairs which lead to the sleeping quarters.

Since Enishi had just come from the sleeping quarters he was standing near the stairs and just as Kaoru walked past him, he suddenly reached out and gripped her wrist.

"What's the hurry, your majesty?" he said, staring down at her with an odd look in his black eyes.

Kaoru gasped as soon as his hand gripped her wrist. His hand was so cold that it almost felt like being burnt. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Let go of me"

"Enishi…" Tomoe whispered.

"I just want to talk" he tightened his hold as he looked at her in a way that made Kaoru shiver.

"I said let go of me!" Kaoru tried to yank her hand free, but he didn't budge.

"Enishi," Kenshin's voice was cold "release her at once"

"Now, I…" Enishi cut himself off when his eyes met Kenshin's, he immediately let go of Kaoru's wrist.

Kaoru cradled her hand to her chest and looked around at the vampires. She didn't know why she had overreacted. True, that silver haired guy didn't have the right to touch her without her permission but she felt like a fool for reacting the way she had. Her eyes met Kenshin's, he seemed to be studying her as if waiting for her to go into a shock or something.

"I…" Kaoru began "I didn't…"

"It's alright Kaoru, go rest now" Kenshin said, in voice that surprised Kaoru, it was almost gentle.

Kaoru nodded and moved past Enishi towards the stairs.

Now Enishi turned to face Kenshin "why have you interfered? I just wanted to play with her a little"

"And cause us a war with the werewolves?" Kenshin glared at him.

"I wouldn't have killed her" Enishi said defensively.

"I know exactly what you've meant by _play_, Enishi" Kenshin said angrily "Kaoru isn't a vampire, she wouldn't survive five minutes on your bed"

"It's alright, Kenshin" Tomoe touched his arm "nothing had happened." She turned towards Enishi "and you, Enishi, wait till you're on the battlefield to try capture the queen. We are in a neutral country"

Enishi only shrugged "you're over reacting"

Suddenly Kenshin began to walk towards the stairs. Tomoe followed him, glaring at Enishi and blaming him for Kenshin's dark mood. They left him in the garden as Kenshin and Tomoe ascended the stairs.

"I wonder what King Okita has to say regarding the war" Tomoe tried to distract him.

"We will have to wait till tomorrow"

Tomoe sighed; apparently he didn't want to be distracted.

In reality, Kenshin was curious. He too wondered if the werewolf king might possess means to end the war. In spite of his doubt, Kenshin hoped the lycan's solution would make a difference. Kenshin had been fighting for so long, and despite the vampires' violent nature and love for fighting, many are dying. Mothers and wives are losing sons and husbands. He doubted that the vampires' hatred for the avians would ever be appeased but the killing must stop. However, there was something that made Kenshin apprehensive. Why was it only now that King Okita was going to try and end the war? Why hadn't he made this suggestion of his when King Kamiya was alive? It couldn't be that he had only thought about it recently.

Anyway, he would find the answers tomorrow.

* * *

Blah! There goes there 2nd chapter.

Hmmm I was debating whether to include other RK characters e.g. Sano and Megumi, what I hate to throw in many characters with no significant roles to play. I almost didn't want to include Okita because the major players in this story are Soujiro, Tomoe, Enishi and Yumi (maybe Shishio!) of course along with Kaoru and Kenshin.

I know you're wondering why Kaoru didn't punch the hell out of Tomoe, well I haven't yet explained the nature of vampires' powers yet ^_^

Anywho… please tell me what you think.

Thanks


	3. Striving for Peace

Ok folks I must make something clear regarding Kaoru's personality. I've said it in Her Existence and I will say it again here, Kaoru will NOT be like the anime, her characterization will be more like the Reflection OVA. I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but for some reason I can't portray Kaoru as the short tempered, feisty girl in the anime, I mean she won't be broken as in Her Existence, she's a fighter in this fic, but as I've said not the ill-tempered and spunky girl. I just can't do it.

Now, I have given you my warning, if you don't like this then please don't proceed (I will copy this on first chapter so people will not waste time reading this fic if they have a problem with this).

Some of the meeting part I've taken from "Hawksong", sorry about that, I promise this would be the last time I take something from this novel, it's just that I suck when it comes to politics talk.

Otherwise enjoy ^_^

To my Beta: Aly the Trickster and Karole Wolfe I wanted you read this before deciding if you still wanna be my beta.

* * *

Chapter 3: Striving for Peace

_Had I been given another chance, I would have acted differently, however, no one can turn back time…_

* * *

"I have felt it"

"The power?"

"Yes, I have felt it within her"

"Maybe it's time for us to act, she should be collared"

"No, not yet"

"When?"

"Soon, the power is dormant within her, even she doesn't know about it"

A pause

"So what do we do now?"

"Wait and bid our time, but soon I will have the collar around her neck and she will be powerless to do anything against it"

"As you wish…your majesty"

* * *

The meeting hall was brightly lit. Carefully cut windows shrouded with white silk let in enough light to show the brilliance of the palace. The floor was black stone, polished until it shone, and the smooth granite walls were decorated with intricate mural. A round table was situated on the middle of hall.

Kaoru, along with Soujiro and one member of her council, entered the hall. Kaoru stopped at the door when she saw that only the vampires were in the hall. The beautiful black haired vampire was sitting on one chair next the vampire king while the silvered haired vampire from the night before, was standing behind their chairs, leaning against the wall with his muscular arms crossed over his chest. The moment Kaoru appeared at the door he stared at her. His intense black eyes caught hers before they dropped down her body.

Soujiro caught Kaoru's arm. With a glare at the silver haired vampire, Soujiro escorted Kaoru to her seat, blocking the tall vampire from Kaoru's view.

Kaoru's seat was opposite to the vampire king. Kenshin lounged on a chair, one hand bent on the armrest with his face tilted side way as it rested on the tips of two long fingers. His eyes were closed and his face relaxed. He was absolutely still and did not open his eyes when Kaoru had entered, but now as she took her seat, he looked up and caught her gaze. Twin pools of molten gold held her tight, and for a moment Kaoru felt as if she couldn't look away, then he blinked and gave her a nod before closing his eyes.

Servants were shuffling around the hall, pouring drinks for the newly arrived avians. Moments later the doors were opened again and Okita entered. He was conversing with the falcons' queen. He nodded to her before moving to his seat at the head of the table. Yumi took her seat at the other end and next to her sat her advisor. Kaoru couldn't remember his name but he was with the queen most of the times. He appeared to be in his late thirties, with a high forehead and short black hair that was combed back

The werewolves' king didn't sit down. He motioned for his guards to close the door before he spoke, "we can begin now. King Shougo won't be attending with us, he had to leave this morning to see to urgent matters in his kingdom"

Both Kenshin and Kaoru nodded in acknowledgment.

Okita's eyes moved between Kaoru and Kenshin "I already know that this isn't going to be easy," he began, his usual cheerfulness was gone "but so long as both of you are willing to make an effort, there is always a chance for peace."

Enishi raised an eyebrow at this and the council member next to Kaoru appeared dubious.

Okita spoke to Kenshin first "Himura, have you taken a mate?" his eyes flickered to Tomoe for a moment before looking again at Kenshin.

Kenshin raised fiery eyes to the werewolves' king "taking a mate at theses times," he replied coldly "would be like giving a death sentence to a woman in return for her love. I have learned from experience that even a woman with a child is not safe from assassination, not when she's carrying a vampire's blood."

Okita took a deep breath, nodded and then turned to Kaoru "and you, Kaoru?"

Kaoru shook her head "I haven't taken a mate" she said simply.

Okita nodded again "Himura, Kaoru, your presence here proves that both of you are willing to cooperate to achieve peace. What are the obstacles you're facing?"

Kenshin spoke first "even if both us want peace, our people would rather fight than be taken by surprise. Among my soldiers there is strong doubt as to how far we can trust the avians, and among many of my people there is even speculation as to why I would want to make peace."

Kaoru could only agree with Kenshin "as you know Okita, even here in your neutral kingdom there has been several fights among the avian and vampire soldiers, if it wasn't for the weapon code, many would have died. My soldiers don't believe that the vampires can be trusted, and unless I give them permission to fight or find some way to convince them that the vampire king and his people really want peace, I fear that they may go against my orders one day"

Okita sighed and was silent for a moment, thinking deeply. He remained thus for few minutes then spoke again "you're both implying that your people doubt your sincerity and the other side's sincerity," he said "you two are their leaders and if you set an example and show them how much you're willing to give for this peace, they will follow" Okita paused and then looked at Kaoru "the question that remains is, how much are you willing to give?"

Kaoru thought about all the battlefields, all the dead men and woman she had seen and all the dying children, mothers and fathers. She thought about the lifeless body of her father in a rainy day.

And she answered, "Anything."

Kenshin didn't response immediately; he appeared to be weighing his answer "I'm prepared to do everything, within reason"

Okita's eyes became more intense as he looked from Kaoru to Kenshin "you can't ask your people to do something that you lack the courage to do. When you have a void between people as great as you have, the only way to bridge the gap is to start at the centre."

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin, wondering if he understood what the werewolf was implying. His golden eyes were narrowed, as if he had an idea where this was going but didn't much like it.

Okita continued "you can only bridge the rift by making the two sides one. Kamiya Kaoru, Himura Kenshin, you said you would give anything, everything to stop the war. If you want peace, start between the two of you" Okita's voice echoed in the entire hall as he finally gave his awaited advice "the best advice I can offer is this: tie the two royal families, make the two sides as one. If you're willing to trust each other and put aside the rage and hatred that occupied your hearts for years, then Himura Kenshin, take Kamiya Kaoru as your mate, and Kamiya Kaoru, accept Himura Kenshin as your mate"

Soujiro was the first to bolt off his seat, his hand banging on the table to indicate his protest, the vampire female shouted out a moment later, even the council member's voice rose at that and a scowl appeared on the falcons' queen's face. Enishi appeared to be amused at that. But the only silent individuals were the two whom this matter concerned.

Kaoru and Kenshin remained seated, staring directly into each other's eyes. Sharp amber eyes bore into the wide blue ones of Kaoru, who was too shocked to speak.

Yumi was the first to speak "come on lord Okita, surely you're not being serious" there was a deep frown on her face.

"This is an absurd idea" Tomoe said, anger visible in her eyes.

Okita didn't budge "if the leaders are unwilling to make amends, then how can you expect the people to do so?"

More protest echoed in the room.

Suddenly Kenshin stood, and the whole room was silent.

He stared at Kaoru for a long moment, his face expressionless, before looking at Okita. "No." Kenshin said simply.

Okita was stunned "You surely couldn't have made up your mind" he said "I'm asking you to think…"

"I said no," Kenshin repeated more loudly "I won't be sharing my throne with an avian" and he made it to move.

"Wait…" Okita began as Kenshin reached the door.

Kenshin abruptly turned to face the werewolves' king "thank you for your time and hospitality, Okita Souji" he said coldly "we leave tomorrow with the first light" with that he pushed the doors open forcefully and stepped out the hall, followed by the other two vampires.

* * *

Kaoru and Soujiro made their way to her sleeping quarters. They walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. They stopped by the bedroom's door before Soujiro spoke.

"I'm sorry I had lost my temper back in the hall," he began "but the thought of that leech going anywhere near you…" he didn't want to even think about it.

Kaoru sighed "never mind Soujiro," she touched his arm. She opened her mouth to say more but stopped herself, instead she said "I'm tired, you go and rest too, we will also leave tomorrow."

Not waiting for him to reply, Kaoru opened the door and stepped into her room. Walking to the magnificent canopied bed, Kaoru sat at the edge of the bed. She remained sitting there for a while, staring at nothing. Time passed and the sun had longed since set when Kaoru suddenly stood. She walked over to the balcony's doors and pushed them open, a determined expression dominated her features. Without hesitation, Kaoru urged her onyx wings to appear as she walked to the window rail.

She jumped over and took off into the sky.

* * *

Kenshin strolled over to his quarters. It was just before midnight and the castle halls were empty. He passed over the waiting room and towards the doors which led to the bedroom. For a moment he stopped by the door, as if listening for something then he pushed the door open. His room was dark aside from few candles, which were flickering now due to the wind blowing from the open window.

Kenshin closed the door behind him "what do you want?"

"I want to talk" Kaoru stepped away from the window, her loose raven hair blowing around her.

"I think I have made myself clear." Kenshin said, staring intently at her.

"You have, but you were hasty."

Casually, Kenshin walked over to a small table and poured himself a drink. His red hair made a remarkable contrast to the black tunic and breaches he was wearing. Kenshin sipped the drink slowly before speaking "don't tell me you actually agree with the wolf's proposal"

Kaoru was silent for a moment "I…" Kaoru hesitated and Kenshin saw that she didn't support the werewolves' king suggestion "I said I would do anything to end the war, I'm not backing on my word" she looked away from his penetrating gaze.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her "you are either very brave or a fool" he said harshly.

Kaoru snapped her head towards him "call me whatever you want," all the hesitation was gone now "but I don't want to see dad women and children anymore, avians or vampires"

Kenshin's sharp eyes were fixed on her face, he saw that despite her young age, she had seen a lot, she wasn't a spoiled princess who had been protected all her life.

But that didn't change anything.

Kenshin placed the now empty crystal glass forcefully on the table and walked to the canopied bed, sitting on the edge.

"And you think me and you marrying will end the bloodshed?" his arms were resting on his lap "you're naïve, Kaoru"

Kaoru strode to him, stopping few paces away from where he was sitting "If our people see that we're willing to trust each other," she said fervently "they will follow our lead." She paused for a moment "I want this war to end, and I'm willing to do anything to achieve what my father couldn't, for my people…"

Kenshin hand shot up suddenly, gripping her wrist "you better think about yourself, little bird" Kenshin said intensely, his amber eyes seemed to glow from under his red bangs "you won't survive being a vampire's mate."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the intensity of his gaze. His hand was colder than the white haired vampire. But she immediately veiled her shock, though her heart was beating frantically "I'm not backing on my word," she said in a steady voice "I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, you aren't?" Kenshin said, his face becoming impassive.

His iron grip loosened up a bit and for a moment Kaoru thought he would let go, but suddenly he tightened his hold around her wrist and pulled her towards the bed. Kaoru found herself being pushed face down on the scarlet sheets and a moment later felt his weight on her.

"What are…" she gasped when her right hand was twisted behind her back. A loud cry almost escaped her mouth, but Kaoru bit on her lower lip to stop herself from crying out.

"You know something?" Kenshin whispered and Kaoru felt his mouth near her ear "if we weren't in a neutral kingdom, I would kill you now and end the war more efficiently"

"Get off me…" Kaoru said between clenched teeth.

"Scared now?" with his free hand, Kenshin brushed her hair off her bare back "maybe I should give you a taste of what it would be like to be my mate" he brushed his nose along her neck before licking her skin, making Kaoru go rigid.

"Stop…" Kaoru began to struggle now "get off, now!"

"Haven't you just been trying to convince me to take you as my mate?" he whispered huskily "changed your mind, little bird?"

"I was…" Kaoru tried to push his weight off her using her body, but she might have been pushing at a huge boulder for all the effect it was having "I would do it for my people, you barbaric beast!" Kaoru almost shouted "get off me!"

Kenshin applied more pressure on her twisted arm "trying to be the queen who sacrifices everything for her people and accept a barbarian as a mate?" he hissed "how touching."

"Stop…" Kaoru's breaths were starting to be short loud gasps "my hand…my sword hand…" she felt as if her shoulder was about to be dislocated and the thought of not yielding a sword for awhile scared her more than the angry vampire above her.

Suddenly the vampire's weight was gone. Kaoru pushed herself up with her good hand and frantically scrambled off the bed. She glared at Kenshin, who stood in the middle of the rich room as if nothing had happened.

Kaoru gritted her teeth and strode to him "you…" she was about to punch him with her left hand but Kenshin's hand shot out and gripped her wrist.

"Don't," he pulled her towards him and Kaoru found her face so close to his "even think about it." He tightened his hold on her wrist "next time I won't just break your arm, I will do worse to your body," he leaned closer, their noses almost touching "and believe me we vampires like it rough"

Kaoru summoned her strength and pulled her hand free before pushing him forcefully away "you disgusting monster!" she wanted to shriek at him "I can't believe I was trying to make peace with someone like you, if I had my sword I would have cut you to pieces"

A small smirk appeared on Kenshin's lips "I would like to see you try"

Kaoru gritted her teeth "you bastard!" with this she strode to the open window and jumped over without a second thought.

Kenshin heard the flattering of wings and then it was silent.

* * *

The rain was falling heavily from the gloomy grey sky.

Soujiro stared sideway at Kaoru. Her cloak's hood was pulled over her head, so he couldn't see her face. But he could tell that something was bothering her.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" he and Kaoru were riding at the head of the avian retinue, making their way westwards.

Kaoru turned her head briefly towards him "yes, I'm fine" she said simply before going back to staring ahead.

Soujiro knew that she was anything but fine, but he didn't press the matter further, knowing how stubborn Kaoru was.

They had departed early in the morning despite the werewolves' king insistence to stay. The weather was bad and travelling would prove to be difficult under these conditions. However, Kaoru wouldn't budge; she had thanked the king and left as soon as her people were ready. The vampires were still preparing to depart when the avians had passed through the gates.

"Soujiro?" Kaoru said suddenly.

Soujiro turned towards her, she wasn't looking at him as she spoke, "do you think the war will ever end?"

Soujiro was puzzled at the sudden mention of this subject "it will be a hard road Kaoru, but I have faith on you, no matter what happens."

Kaoru simply nodded.

Soujiro wished to know what was occupying her mind. She seemed stressed over something.

He looked around. They were riding on a narrow path, a thick wooden area to their left and a steep bushy cliff to their right. This was still considered the werewolves' territory; therefore, Soujiro was not worried about a sudden attack.

The avians kept walking on that road for a time. Once this path ended, a village would be near, there they would rest for the night before resuming their journey in the morning.

Soujiro was estimating what time they would be arriving at the village when he felt a presence in the woods.

"Kaoru!" he shouted suddenly and slapped her horse's rear forcefully to make it run just as an arrow was shot from the thick woods. The long shaft was buried in the flesh of Kaoru's horse, just few inches away from her leg. The horse went wild and Kaoru lost control over it. As it collapsed, Kaoru freed herself from the stirrups and lifted her feet over the dying animal's neck, jumping free as it struck the muddy ground.

"We're being attacked!" a shout erupted among the soldiers just as vampires started to appear from among the trees.

Soujiro jumped off his horse and ran to Kaoru, who was shaking her head as she sat up.

"Are you hurt?" his grey eyes scanned her body frantically.

"I'm fine," Kaoru started to say "I…" she suddenly jumped to her feet, unsheathing her sword as a vampire came at them. The long blade flashed down, and Kaoru jumped to his left, thrusting with her own sword. She took the vampire in the chest, then yanked her sword free. The man fell without uttering a cry.

Kaoru saw many vampires rushing toward her from the trees, and though her soldiers intersect many of them, few managed to pass by.

Soujiro fought like a man possessed. He killed many before they even came near Kaoru but so many kept coming from the woods.

"The queen! Kill the queen" one vampire, who appeared to be their leader, shouted. They were not wearing the vampire soldiers' official clothes, and weren't so well equipped.

Kaoru dodged a blow from the first vampire to reach her and smashed at the face of a second one with the hilt of her sword. She turned to the first vampire and plunged her sword into his heart before facing the second vampire who had a bloody nose now.

A shout erupted from the end of the retinue, at first Kaoru couldn't hear what was being shouted over the sounds of the battle, but eventually she picked it up.

"The vampire king is here!" the thunderous sound of galloping horses reached Kaoru's ears at the same time. New shouts erupted but soon vampires and avians started to part as the vampire king galloped his horse among them.

The vampires stopped attacking Kaoru as their king rode towards them. Kaoru lowered her swords when she saw Kenshin on a magnificent black mare. He reined his horse close to Kaoru.

"Cease fighting now!" his voice was loud and firm "no more killing, any vampire who defies my orders will answer to me!" he gracefully controlled his great mare as he looked over at the group of vampires.

The raging rain and the loud breaths of those who had fought were the only sounds being heard as Kenshin's order echoed among vampires and avians.

Kenshin kept glaring at the vampires before he dismounted and walked over to Kaoru, who had been pushed closer to the bushy cliff by the pressing attacks.

Kenshin stopped few paces away, looking down at the bodies of vampires near Kaoru's feet.

"I guess I made it in time." He remarked as he looked at Kaoru.

Kaoru glared at him, she was still mad at what had happened the night before but she understood that attacking him now means the end of avians. They were greatly outnumbered, and should the vampire king decided to attack, he would wipe them out easily. So Kaoru sheathed her wet sword.

"Yes, your timing couldn't have been any better" she stared at him.

"I will deal with those vampires accordingly."

Kaoru opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, looking over Kenshin's shoulder. Behind him, close to the woods stood her council member with an avian soldier, the latter was readying to shoot an arrow.

He was pointing it's directly at Kenshin.

"No!" Kaoru shouted as she moved towards Kenshin "don't shoot!" but the council member urged the soldier, who loosed an arrow.

Kenshin turned in time, only to see an avian soldier shot an arrow in his direction. Then everything happened too quickly, even for Kenshin.

Kaoru slammed her body against his and suddenly both of them were rolling down the bushy steep hill. The fall was long and Kenshin felt branches and sharp rocks cutting at his body. Suddenly he was slammed at something hard before dropping on wet ground.

For a moment he laid still on his back, staring at the sky, which seemed so far above and partially obscured by rocky protrusions. Then Kenshin cursed loudly as he sat up slowly. His body was bruised and small cuts were visible here and there, but they would heal over the night. He looked around him and cursed again when he saw Kaoru laying on her side few paces away. Kenshin rose to his feet and walked over to her. His cape and tunic were torn at some places and his wet red hair was now loose. As he walked towards Kaoru he saw an arrow on the muddy ground and its tip was stained with blood, Kenshin knew this blood wasn't his. He knelt before the unconscious Kaoru and turned her slowly. Her condition was worse than him. Her clothes were torn and the visible parts of her skin were covered with cuts and bruises. But what caught his attention was a relatively deep cut on her left shoulder. Kenshin glanced at the blood stained arrow again. He had no doubt that it was her blood. The cut wasn't deep enough to kill, however, avians arrows were poisoned. The poison was specifically created to kill a vampire on the spot but it could weaken an avian –or possibly kill him or her- if they were to be exposed.

Kenshin stared down at her. He could leave her and she would probably die, killed by her own soldier. But…

Kenshin gritted his teeth. _What was she thinking? _He was beginning to question her mentality. Yesterday she had been threatening to kill him and today she had almost got killed saving his life.

Kenshin heaved a sigh, leaving the queen of the avians to die was the wise decision any enemy would do. But he owned her his life and he despised being in dept to anyone.

_So…_

He leaned over and picked up her body easily.

_This will make us even, but…_

Kenshin walked in a random direction with Kaoru in his arms.

_I will take something as a bonus for helping her._

Kenshin thought and his eyes looked down at the oblivious girl. He needed to replenish his strength and her blood smelled so sweet to his nose. Darkness was taking over and the rain didn't show a sign of stopping, he had to find shelter for the night and feed.

And Kaoru would be a fine sustainment.

* * *

Sorry this chap is not as long as my usual chapters, but my finals are looming in the way so I have decided to release chapter 3 before I get too busy.

Now it's the right time to say that in my story, vampire bite won't turn you to one, you're either born a vampire or you're not. I've read so many vampire novels and my vampires will be a combination of those, with some added qualities ;-)

Another note is that I have borrowed the-Kaoru-and-Kenshin-mating-for-peace idea from Hawksong, but here the characters' attitude towards it is different than the novel.

Finally THANKS for all those who had reviewed, you're awesome!!


	4. Hunger Like No Other

Here is chapter 4. Few notes:

- First of all I want to thank my great beta Karol Wolfe for her helpful comments and feedback, and of course for cleaning up my bad grammer .

- From this chapter and inward, everything will be different from Hawksong, I only needed the novel to establish the basis for this fic, so don't worry I'm not going to copy it at all.

- Now many had mentioned that because the poison was in Kaoru's blood Kenshin is at risk if he drank her blood. I want to point out that there are some snakes that can kill you with a single bite, but if you drink a liter of that same poison you will be unharmed. The reason is that our stomach has enzymes and other protective mechanisms which can cause disintegration of the many chemical substances, that's one of the reasons why some drugs are given I.V. However, this is not relevant to my story and you will see why. ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hunger Like No Other

_When I had killed her, it was as if he had died too. The man whom I loved was no more…

* * *

_

Kaoru sighed and turned over in her sleep. A sharp pain radiated from her arms to her shoulder and she moaned in pain as her eyes fluttered open. For few moments she kept staring at the rocky ceiling, blinking rapidly, wondering where she was. Her body shot up as certain events came back to her. But her head swam and her vision got blurry, forcing her lay back on the hard ground.

"You shouldn't do that." Kaoru heard a familiar voice. Her head turned sideway to the left. There, sitting across the fire from her and leaning against the stone wall, sat the vampire king.

"Where are we?" Kaoru managed to say in a weak voice.

"Well, we are still in the werewolves' territory," he replied. "The storm is raging outside so I had to find a shelter and see to your wound."

"So the arrow got me."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her. "What were you thinking? Getting yourself killed for your enemy?"

"I was only thinking about my soldiers," Kaoru's eyes widened and she sat up again, ignoring the dizziness which assailed her. "My soldiers? Soujiro? What happened to them?"

"Thanks to you we got separated from everyone."

"But my soldiers were outnumbered," Kaoru said, worry evident in her voice "What if your men attacked…"

Kenshin thought about that for a moment. "Yes they would attack, because one of your soldiers had tried to kill me," he continued as he saw the grave expression on her face. "But remember we were still in the wolves' territory and most likely their king sent patrols to make sure we don't shed blood in his land."

Kaoru nodded, accepting his reasoning but he still saw concern in her eyes. Then his eyes roamed down her body. "Not that I'm complaining," Kenshin said, now amused, "but I think you would like to cover yourself."

Puzzled, Kaoru looked down at herself. Apart from her breast bindings, loin clothes and the piece of clothes around her injured shoulder, she had nothing else on. The cloak which covered her moments ago, had slipped when she had sat up suddenly. Kaoru blushed and pulled the cloak up to her neck. Now she realized that even Kenshin was only wearing his breeches, he was naked from waist and up. Involuntarily, her eyes flickered to his smooth, muscular chest and toned torso.

Kenshin smirked when he saw her staring.

Kaoru averted her gaze "My clothes…"

"I had to take them off," And he couldn't say that he hadn't enjoyed removing her clothes. "They were wet and stained with your blood. Also I had to clean your wound."

Kaoru moved her shoulder and winced "The arrow struck me. I should be sick and feverish."

"The poison has cleared."

Kaoru frowned "How do you know that?"

"I don't smell it anymore."

Her frown deepened but then she shrugged, dismissing the matter.

But Kenshin couldn't help but to wonder about that. The poison should have stayed for a day at least in her blood stream. Even if it didn't killed avians, the poison did weaken them for days. However, with Kaoru it had cleared in a matter of hours. Even as he had been bandaging her wound, the poison was almost non-existence. She was still weak from losing blood and hitting her head as they had fallen, but he was positive that the poison was gone.

"You know," Kaoru's voice cut through his thoughts "you could have left me to die, to bleed to death," she sat against the wall, the cloak now wrapped around her from behind, her eyes were fixed on her toes as she spoke "I only saved you to prevent my men from being slaughtered." She looked at him now.

Kenshin stared back "despite your reasons, you saved my life, we are even now, but," his eyes were serious "There is no reason to hesitate now."

Kaoru's eyes flickered to her sword, which rested against the wall. If he tried to make a move against her she had to be armed.

Kenshin smiled "Thinking of putting up a fight against me?"

Kaoru glared at him "I wouldn't go down without a fight."

Their eyes remained locked with each other for a while. The only sound was of the crackling wood as it was consumed by the fire.

Kenshin shrugged "We both have had a long day. We can call a truce for now."

"A truce?" Kaoru blinked before smiling softly "We haven't had that in a while."

Kenshin agreed silently. He couldn't remember the last time vampires and avians ceased to kill each others.

Silence settled and both seemed lost in their own thoughts. The rain raged outside but the cave provided an adequate shelter and the fire warmed the small space.

"Why are you so opposed to the idea of our union?" Kaoru said in a low voice but Kenshin heard her well.

"I said _no_." his ambers hardened when she had mentioned that.

Kaoru glared at him "It's not like I'm rooting to marry you!" she snapped.

Kenshin raised one eyebrow at that.

"It's just…it's just that I don't want to see more people die" she said more calmly now.

"Yes, if I take you as my mate you won't see more people die…" Kenshin agreed "because you won't live long enough to see that."

"I have long since accepted the dangers threatening my life…"

"Not from your own people" Kenshin interrupted. And when he saw her puzzled expression he continued, "Have you thought about your people's reaction to our union? Some might accept it and support you, but others will surely refuse. Same can be said about my people. Are you ready to deal with this? Deal with the assassination attempts for the rest of your life?"

Kaoru didn't budge "When people see how uniting the two kingdoms will stop the bloodshed, they will support us." Now she hesitated and looked away. "I know…I know that it's hard for you…I mean…" A faint blush appeared on her cheeks "You love someone…so I shouldn't…"

It was Kenshin's turn to be confused, he cocked his head. "Love someone? Me?"

"That beautiful female…"

"First you thought I was married, and now you assume I'm in love," Kenshin said, shaking his head "You're quick to make assumptions, my lady."

"Do you kiss every female you meet?" Kaoru said, annoyed.

"Do you want me to?" Kenshin gave her a lop-sided smile and laughed when he saw the young queen pulling the cloak tighter around her, as if to hide herself. "Tomoe is special to me, but I'm not in love with her," he said, staring at the confused sapphire eyes. "I'm a man, a man with…physical needs."

Kaoru blushed and averted her gaze when she understood what he meant by those _needs. _"Then there is nothing… No reason for your refusal."

Kenshin was serious again, all amusement was gone off his eyes. He contemplated before speaking again, "If your parents were alive, do you think they would have approved?"

Kaoru brought the cloak closer around her body "My father probably wouldn't… As for my mother…" A forlorn look dominated her feature now. Kenshin was aware that both her parents were dead. But from what he had heard her mother had died many years ago, so why had she appeared sadder at the mentioning of her mother? Her father's death should be fresher in her mind.

As if hearing his silent question Kaoru continued "My mother killed herself when I was six," she said absentmindedly. "She tried to kill me too, but my father saved me in time."

Kenshin frowned _why would a mother kill her own child?_

Kaoru continued. "She was close to madness," she shook her head. "No she was insane, but she hadn't been always so." Kaoru paused. "I was too young to remember it well, but I know that my mother wasn't the same after my wings had first appeared. I don't know why but those accursed wings had driven her insane. Even my father couldn't figure out the reason."

Kenshin listened silently. Kaoru's onyx wings were unusual, but that wasn't enough to drive anyone mad, or make a mother kill her daughter.

"Your wings must have represented something to your mother," Kenshin said. "A memory, perhaps?"

"Maybe," Kaoru agreed, staring down at her feet. "I try not to think much about it, whatever the reason was, she took it with her."

Kenshin could see the shadow of sadness on Kaoru's features. Despite what she had just said, he was certain that she hadn't succeeded in forgetting the past.

Silence settled again as both of them stared at the flames consuming the woods.

"My mother had also died when I was a child," Kenshin spoke after minutes of silence. "She was pregnant when the assassin had killed her," he said vehemently. "The worst thing that could happen to a vampire is losing his pregnant mate, it drives him crazy, just as it has happened with my father." Now Kenshin stared at Kaoru. "Like you, I watched my father go mad. The grieving and loss ate him alive, until all that was left was a shadow of his former self." Kenshin's hard eyes moved the fire again.

"You don't want to end up like him," Kaoru whispered. She understood now. "That's why you haven't taken a mate. You're afraid you will end up just like your father."

Kenshin stared at her, fury apparent in his eyes, as if angry at himself for revealing too much.

"Go sleep," he said abruptly. "We have to move tomorrow."

Kaoru stared at him for a moment before nodding. Now she understood his reply to the werewolves' king when he had asked about having a mate. Her eyes were fixed on him as he bent over to retrieve his own cloak. Kaoru had heard so many stories about him, about how ruthless he was, how he was an emotionless monster who kills a score of avians with a blink of an eye. Now she understood that although he might be a deadly enemy he wasn't emotionless. She saw the insecurity and fear in his eyes.

_There is a chance after all…a chance for peace._

Kaoru would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared of the idea of being a vampire's mate, let alone the king's mate. There was something wild beneath those cold amber eyes that made her shiver. But Kaoru told herself that she shouldn't be afraid. He wasn't a heartless monster. She believed so. If anything he was like her - a young leader seeking peace. And they would work on that…somehow.

She pulled the cloak tightly around her body and heaved a sigh before curling on the ground. She felt tired, her wound was throbbing and she tried her best to ignore the pain. Soon exhaustion took the upper hand and she was fast asleep.

* * *

Kenshin stared at Kaoru over the fire. After several moments of deep thought, she had finally succumbed to the demands of her exhausted body. Now he could hear her soft breathing and see her relaxed features as she settled into a deep sleep. He had noticed her glances in his direction, which made him wonder what she had been thinking about. However, there was something disturbing, something he saw in her eyes, something foolish.

Trust.

Her desire for peace was so obvious. After all, she was willing to put herself under his mercy, to be his mate just to end the war. Kenshin thought it was foolish of her to start trusting him.

Not with what he was planning to do now.

Kenshin tore his eyes off her and stared into the burning fire.

_I shouldn't do this. _He thought as he tried not to look at the sleeping girl. His eyes travelled back to her form, remembering how sweet her blood had smelled, and with this came the realization of his own hunger. Vampires could go for days without food, but they needed to drink blood every day, otherwise their wild nature would take over. He silently cursed himself for not drinking some blood in the morning before their journey. It didn't matter now, he was alone with an easy prey, and every minute passing made him hungry and very close to losing control.

Determined, Kenshin slowly rose to his feet. He wouldn't take much, he understood that she had lost a substantial amount of blood –protecting him- he added, so he would just drink enough to quell his hunger and sustain him till tomorrow. So, silently, he walked towards her, his booted legs made no sound on the stone ground. Kenshin stopped, looking down at the oblivious girl before kneeling beside her. She was sleeping on her side, the cloak curled tightly around her. Kenshin reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Kaoru" he whispered.

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open dizzily, she looked up sleepily at him, confused, but then she lifted her head up as her blue eyes widened in alarm, but she had already made a grave mistake.

She had looked into his eyes.

Kenshin's golden eyes bore into her sapphire pools and she couldn't do anything but to stare at them, then her head fall back and her whole body went limp.

Kenshin's hand moved to the cloak before pulling it off her body. His eyes roamed over her half naked figure. Then he gently grabbed her upper arms and hauled her up to a sitting position. He studied her face for a moment. Her sparkling eyes were dim now, as if possessed, which wasn't too far from the truth.

Now Kenshin moved behind her, so that his bare back was resting against the wall of the cave. He pulled Kaoru to his body so that she would be sitting between his bent legs. His hand looped around her bare torso, pressing her against his chest. Now, sensing the danger, he felt her starting to struggle weakly. They all did, the prey of vampires. They could feel the danger vampires represented before feeding, so the victims usually try to break the mental hold. But none had ever succeeded. Kaoru's struggling came earlier than usual, but Kenshin knew that she was powerless against him. His hand tightened around her belly and with his other hand he brushed her loose hair away from her neck, before grabbing her wrists with one hand, locking them together in an iron grip.

Kenshin licked the side of her neck. Unable to resist any longer, his newly elongated fangs sank into the soft flesh of her neck causing the struggling girl to gasp, but Kenshin held her tightly as he groaned in pleasure. Her blood tasted as sweet as it smelled - no better. Kenshin pulled her even closer to his body. Now that he was satisfying his hunger, another need bloomed within him. And the way Kaoru was squirming between his legs, didn't help either.

As her blood coursed within him, he felt something in it, something he hadn't ever tasted in any other living creature.

And he wanted more.

His teeth sang deeper into her, causing Kaoru to twist and squirm more. The taste of her blood and they way she was innocently rubbing her body against him drove him wild. He didn't want to stop. He wanted her, all of her.

Kaoru's breath was quickening, Kenshin could hear her gasping for air as he took more blood.

_I should stop._ But even as his mind told him so, his body clung to her more tightly.

"Stop…"

Kenshin tensed. Was it his imagination, or had Kaoru just spoken? With all the will power he could master, Kenshin pulled his teeth off her flesh.

Immediately Kaoru scrambled away from him.

"What…" her trembling hand clasped her neck where he had bitten her "you…"

Kenshin looked at her, his shock matching hers. _How did she do that?_ No one can break free from vampires' control, no one. He looked at her wide eyes. Then he concealed his shock.

_I have to act. _

Slowly Kenshin rose to his feet.

"Don't come near me!" she was distorted and dizzy with blood loss, Kenshin could tell that as he walked towards her, wiping his blood stained lips with the back of his hand.

"Don't…" Kaoru tried to back away, but her legs were shaking so much that instead she stumbled and fell on the ground on her knees. She tried to stand again but tensed when Kenshin's feet appeared in her vision.

Kenshin knelt beside her and grabbed her shoulders "Kaoru" he said, looking at her. Her eyes were closed but she dizzyingly opened them now, her whole form was quivering. Panic and confusion filled her blue eyes. She tried not to stare at him, but Kenshin grabbed her chin and raised her head so that he could take control over her again.

Kaoru's breathing was coming in quick short gasps "Don't…" She tried to push him with one trembling hand, but suddenly her body went limp and she fell forward in Kenshin's arms.

Kenshin held her limp body close to his chest before sighing. He didn't know whether she had fainted from blood loss or his eyes had caught her. He gently flipped her over so he could see her face. He cursed himself at the sight of her. She was pale, paler than a vampire and her breathing wasn't even. His eyes moved to her neck, which was stained with blood. Without hesitation, Kenshin leaned over her and licked the blood off her soft flesh. He told himself he only wanted to remove the evidence of his action but as he tasted her blood again, he knew that he wanted more. His tongue brushed against the two punctures made by his fangs, sealing them closed. Come the morning, Kaoru would think that all what had happened must be a nightmare. He would make sure to eliminate any evidence. That would be easy enough. But now as he rose to his feet with her in his arms, his amber eyes bore into her, studying her. One question kept tugging at him.

_What is she?

* * *

_

The smell of cooked meat filled the cave. Once again Kaoru found herself waking to see the rocky ceiling of the cave. She urged herself to rise, but felt so weak, weaker than before, even the thought of turning her head towards where Kenshin was sitting seemed laborious.

_Am I finally feeling the effects of the poison? _

With great difficulty, Kaoru pushed herself up. Even though she was moving slowly, she felt dizzy and light headed.

"It's about time."

Kaoru blinked and stared at Kenshin, who was squatting over the fire.

"I…" Kaoru started, but her throat felt dry "have I been sleeping for long?"

"Yes," Kenshin said, eyeing her closely "its midday now"

Kaoru's eyes widened "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried," Kenshin lied, "but you wouldn't even stir." Kenshin had wanted to leave her sleeping as long as her body needed. She had been so pale, she still was, but some color had returned to her. Still, he could tell that she was very weak. "I took the opportunity to hunt." Kenshin gestured to the fire.

Kaoru saw that there was only one stick "You…"

"I've already eaten," he said without looking at her, "and your clothes had dried."

Kaoru nodded; glad she could cover up properly. Holding the cloak tight around her, she rose slowly. For some reason, her legs were shaking and her surroundings seemed unstable. Kaoru sat again with a sigh. "Give me few minutes."

She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes but opened her eyes again when she felt Kenshin moving. He fetched her clothes and walked back to her. Kaoru stared up at him, when he stopped before her.

"Remove the cloak" he said calmly as he knelt before her.

"What?" Kaoru thought that she had heard him wrong.

"I will help you get dressed."

Kaoru blushed initially, but then anger bloomed within her "I can do it myself."

"No you can't, you're so weak. Besides," he added with a smirk "I'm the one who took them off on the first place."

"I was unconscious," Kaoru said angrily before pulling her tunic and breeches off his hand.

Kenshin pressed his lips in a thin line, before standing abruptly and walking to the mouth of the cave. He stood there, his back to Kaoru.

_Why am I acting like this? _Kenshin thought furiously. He was acting too kindly to this girl. This wasn't how it supposed to be. He should be thinking about killing her…_no,_ Kenshin thought. After tasting her blood last night, he didn't want to kill her. What he truly wanted was to capture her and make her his blood slave.

A malicious smile tugged his lips upward at that thought.

Long ago it was common practice of the royal family to own blood slaves, but this practice had faded with years as he ancestors forbid it. But none would object if he, the king, made the avian queen a blood slave. Quite the contrary, his people would applaud this because a blood slave was the lowest rank in society, and they would enjoy the avian queen's humiliation. Blood slaves had no rights at all, they were considered a possession, an object. Kenshin stole a sideway glance at Kaoru. Being a blood slave means she would exist solely to be fed from, of course if the slave was also attractive, she can be put to other uses. And Kenshin could think of _many _uses for Kaoru, particularly in the bedroom.

Kenshin sighed and looked ahead again. He was certain that if he wished, he could capture the queen now with little problem. True he gave her his word of a 'truce' but he did not specify a certain period, so he could decide the truce was over now if he wished. She would fight, he was certain of that, and her skills with a sword should not be underestimated. He had seen the vampire bodies scattered around her before they had gotten separated from the rest. But Kenshin had never ever lost a fight, no matter how skilled she was, he would always have the upper hand. So her resistance shouldn't be a problem. So why didn't he act? Why didn't he just surprise her and knock her unconscious before dragging her to his kingdom?

"I'm done," Kaoru said "you can turn around if you want."

Kenshin turned towards her slowly, watching her as she squatted near the fire and tried to pull the thin wooden stick off the fire. Her tunic was torn at the shoulder and there were still blood stains visible on the fabric.

"Hmmm it smells nice," she said, referring to his catch. "You sure you don't want to eat?"

"I had my share" Kenshin said as he walked towards her. He squatted by the fire beside her, his sharp amber eyes fixed on her face.

Kaoru was about to open her mouth to take a bite, but stopped when she saw him staring. A frown appeared on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you trust me?"

Kaoru lowered the thin wooden stick and thought for a moment "I think no matter what the stories say about you, you're not as heartless as they say."

Kenshin nodded and then stood up abruptly. "Eat," he said as he walked again towards the mouth of the cave. "We leave in half an hour."

He walked out of the cave, leaving Kaoru confused by his question.

* * *

Kaoru and Kenshin walked among the trees.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Kaoru asked as she followed Kenshin.

"Yes," he said without looking at her.

Kaoru thought about flying and finding her way. However, using her wings when she was this weak would be a bad idea. This could be compared to running. In other words, if someone was injured and feeling fatigued, he or she would not be able to summon the energy to run. Same could be applied to flying. Besides, the vampire king seemed to know where the village was so she could follow for now.

Kaoru stared at his back and her hand rose to her neck, touching it slowly. The skin was smooth and intact. _Of course it is, _Kaoru thought, _it was only a dream. _Since she had eaten and rested for a while, images kept appearing in her mind. It was as if she trying to remember a dream but only few segments came back to shivered when she remembered one particular part. She on her knees, bleeding, and looking up at the looming king.

Suddenly he stopped walking.

"Someone is coming" he said curtly.

They were in a small clearing among the trees. Kaoru halted and tried to hear, but she couldn't make out anything. Then she saw Kenshin relaxing as he turned to the right, where the trees were too thick to see anything.

But suddenly there was a movement and the black haired female emerged from the trees and ran to Kenshin.

"Kenshin!" She burst into his opened arms. "Oh Kenshin, I thought the arrow got you, I thought…"

"Shhh, I'm fine," Kenshin touched her hair.

Kaoru tried to look anywhere but at them. She could feel the tenderness in Kenshin's voice, and could tell if this female wasn't his mate, she was someone special to him.

"Are you alone?" Kenshin asked, but before Tomoe could answer Enishi walked into the clearing.

"I told you, sister," Enishi said casually. "He's fine. The arrow struck the queen. I saw it," he now turned towards Kaoru, "but I can see that it didn't do much damage."

Tomoe pushed herself away from Kenshin and glared at Kaoru. "Regrettable," she said. "It would have been poetic if she was killed by her own soldier."

Ever since the werewolves' king had made his suggestion, Kaoru could feel the hostility radiating from this female.

Kaoru ignored her remark. "What happened to my men? Did…did you attack?"

"I sure did," Tomoe said, tossing her thick black hair behind her shoulders. "The soldier who shot the arrow - I ripped his throat open," she said with a sneer. "The old man," meaning the council member, "would have met a similar fate if the werewolves haven't interfered."

Kaoru pursed her lips into a thin line. It had been Hisao's –the council member- fault, yet another had to pay for his recklessness.

"This is a rare opportunity." Kaoru was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Tomoe's words. She saw her disengage herself from Kenshin and taking a step towards her.

"Indeed it is." Enishi agreed as he too took few steps forward.

"We can kill her," Tomoe said. "Even if we are in the werewolves' lands, we can always make it as if she had died from the arrow."

"No," Enishi said. "I say we capture her. Our kingdom isn't far. I want to take her to the palace…alive." He licked his lips as he stared at Kaoru.

Kaoru's eyes widened and instinctively, her hand went to the hilt of her sword. Then she glanced at Kenshin. His back was to her, and he didn't move, even as the other two vampires edged closer to her. But Kaoru saw that his hands were fisted at his sides. _Hell, I wouldn't wait for him to save me. He is a vampire after all. _

"Awww, the little bird has talons," Tomoe taunted.

"Don't come closer," Kaoru said as she unsheathed her sword. "I won't hesitate to attack."

"Yes please, do attack," the tall silver haired vampire said in a tone that reflected his anticipation. Kaoru suppressed a shiver as she saw the excitement in his black eyes. Neither of the two wielded a weapon. Kaoru saw nothing on the female, but the tall vampire had a long sword strapped to his belt. _I can't take them both._ Kaoru though desperately, if they come at her as one, she wouldn't stand a chance. _I should run. _Her eyes scanned the two vampires again, relieved to see that neither of them possessed arrows and bow. As she thought so, her black wings materialized behind her.

Kaoru only saw the bewilderment in their eyes before suddenly she gasped and fell down on her knees, her wings disappearing.

Two lessons were hammered into avians since they first produce wings. First never fly if you are in the range of the vampires' archers, and second never summon your wings if you had lost_ lots_ of blood, it would consume much of your energy and you wouldn't be able to maintain them for long.

Now when her wings had appeared, Kaoru felt as if part of her life was sucked out of her. It didn't make any sense to her, yes she had lost blood, but not much and she had a full day to recover from her injury. _Was it the poison? _She thought desperately as she tried to push herself up, using her sword for support.

"But Kenshin…" Tomoe said.

"I said back off!" Kenshin's tone was dangerous as he walked to Kaoru and knelt beside her.

"This is a valuable chance." There was evident anger in Enishi's voice. "She is weak. We can take her to the palace."

Kenshin ignored him, "Kaoru?" He put one hand on her back. Kaoru was surprised at how gentle his touch was. Even more surprised when she raised her head and saw the concern in his usually cold eyes.

Kaoru tried to smile in spite of the fatigue. "I suppose we still have a truce?"

Kenshin return her smile, a smile which didn't quiet reach his eyes. "Yes we do."

Kenshin helped her to her feet and glared at Tomoe and Enishi. "You two will _not_ try anything."

"But…" Tomoe began but Kenshin cut her off.

"And," he said his eyes fixed on Enishi, "that's an order." Kenshin steered Kaoru towards the trees and together resumed their walk.

"What is wrong with him?" Tomoe asked anger evident in her black eyes.

Enishi clenched and unclenched his hands, glaring at the general direction where Kenshin and Kaoru had disappeared.

"He has gone soft," Enishi said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tomoe asked, furious.

"Let's just go" Enishi said before following Kaoru and Kenshin. He inhaled deeply, _I can smell. _Even among the thick scent of the forest he could smell the sweet scent of the queen.

Enishi vowed that someday he would taste her blood…and her body.

* * *

That's chapter 4 for you!

Hmmm now about the idea of blood slave, I have come across it somewhere in the countless vampire books I've read, but for the love of me I can't remember which one it was. So if some had stumbled on this term before, please enlighten me ^_^

Please review, love to read those.


	5. Not Alone

Chapter five is up! And I would like to thanks my beta Karol Wolfe for her time.

* * *

Chapter 5: Not Alone

_He's marching his armies to my lands, he will kill every avian, lay waste my lands, just so he can capture me. I have my armies, my plans…but I'm not ready, I don't think I will ever be ready to raise my sword against him…

* * *

_

Kaoru signed in her sleep and turned over, hugging the pillow tightly.

_Again_

She was thinking about her dream. Ever since she had left the Lycans' land and parted with the vampire king, she had been having this nightmare where the king was biting her and drinking her blood. It had been two days since she had arrived at her kingdom and she was glad to be back to her palace. She thought being back to her room to her bed, will make this dream stop. However, this particular nightmare was still persisting.

Kaoru's thought travelled to that day. She had been relieved when she had discovered that only one of her men died after shooting the arrow at the vampire king. Soujiro was fine, but he appeared in bad shape since he had been looking for her for the whole day of her disappearance. Kaoru felt bad when she had first seen him in the village. The worry and concern she caused him had robbed him of sleep and rest.

Kaoru's thoughts shifted to the red haired vampire. She had been doing that a lot, thinking about him. She was still surprised at his attitude in the forest, when those two vampires had tried to attack her. Kaoru had expected him to stand aside and watch, maybe order them to drag her to his kingdom. What she didn't expect was the concern in his eyes when her wings had robbed her of energy, nor was she expecting him to guide her to safety, back to the village.

Pushing the covers off her body, Kaoru sat up. She remembered the tension in the forest as the four of them made their way back. The other two vampires followed them without a sound, but Kaoru had felt rather than seen their glares. The female had been angry and furious, but the male…Kaoru shuddered. _What was his name? Enishi, yes. _She felt so uneasy around him, the way he kept staring at her unnerved her. She could deal with the anger in the female's eyes, but what she saw in those black eyes was not fury, nor was it hate. Kaoru didn't know how describe it but it felt as if his eyes were devouring her.

Kaoru shook her head and got out of bed, _stop thinking this way, you probably won't see him again._

Kaoru walked to her closet and rested her hand on the handle.

_I wonder when I'm going to see the vampire king again…_

She just hoped that the next time she meets him will not be in the battlefield.

* * *

Kaoru stepped out of her private quarters and immediately halted when she saw Soujiro standing near her door.

"Good morning" he said with a smile.

"Soujiro?" Kaoru blinked several time before she narrowed her eyes at him, "you should be resting."

"I had my rest," he shrugged "I want to resume my duties."

Letting out a sigh, Kaoru said "it's still early; you could have used the time to get more sleep."

Soujiro raised one eyebrow at that "same can be said to you. The council meeting will not start in another two hours."

"I know, I just wanted to practice for a while" Kaoru's raven hair was held up in a ponytail and she was dressed in dark breeches with light blue tunic and her sword was secured in the belt around her waist.

Soujiro shook his head "you shouldn't. Your shoulder isn't fully healed yet."

Kaoru moved her left shoulder slowly and winced, "it's not that bad, but I will try not to move my left unnecessarily." Her blue eyes brighten "we could spar."

The smile that glazed Soujiro's lips was arrogant "you sure you want to do that?"

Kaoru glared at him "I will beat you this time."

Soujiro chuckled as they started to make their way to the castle yard "you always say that."

"This time I mean it" Kaoru said confidently.

A while later Kaoru stood bent over, her hands braced on her knees, panting for air. "How…do you…do that, Souji?" she raised her head to look at him.

Soujiro stood, staring at her with amused eyes. He gave no sign of having just finished a long sparring. He smiled at Kaoru "how do I do what?"

"You're so fast, it's not natural" Kaoru laughed.

Soujiro shrugged and started to sheath his sword, but suddenly Kaoru lunged at him, sword in her hand "I didn't say the fight was over!" she aimed at his shoulder, but suddenly he disappeared and Kaoru sensed him behind her. Before she could whirl around to block his strike, Soujiro grabbed her wrist and shook her hand, making her drop the sword. Then he released her wrist and dropped his own sword, before he gripped Kaoru's upper arms from behind, pulling her back against him.

"That was a cheap trick, my lady" he whispered darkly.

"In…real fights…" Kaoru was glad he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks, she was very self-conscious as she felt his body against hers "an…opponent can play…any number of tricks."

"True…" he agreed and Kaoru thought he would move away but she felt his breath on her neck as spoke, "Kaoru I…"

"My lady is up early this morning."

Both Soujiro and Kaoru whirled around abruptly when they heard the newcomer.

"Lord Tetsuma…" Kaoru said, trying to collect herself, she felt like a child who had been caught doing something inappropriate.

"Your Majesty," Tetsuma gave a curt bow "I heard the clash of metals and I thought soldiers were up practicing."

Kaoru nodded. She didn't like this man Tetsuma Ohkubo. His father had been a very close friend to hers, and one of the ten council members. But he had died in the last battle where her father had perished. Now Tetsuma inherited his father place at the council. He was a young man of twenty four, but very well respected because of his father's position. But Kaoru only saw arrogance behind those sharp eyes that never missed anything. However, she had to acknowledge that her uneasiness and dislike towards Tetsuma was biased, the reason was her father's insistence on Kaoru being Tetsuma's mate once she was seventeen. And Kaoru hated the look in Tetsuma's eyes, as if he was so sure that once Kaoru turned seventeen she will be his mate.

Kaoru bent over and retrieved her sword, before sheathing it "I have to get ready for the meeting" that was all she said before walking past Tetsuma and to the palace.

Soujiro stooped low and snatched his sword. He was about to follow Kaoru's steps to the palace when Tetsuma spoke.

"Next time I advise you to keep a respectable distance, you hear me boy?"

Soujiro glared at him "me and Her Majesty were training."

"Until few minutes before I interrupted," the brown haired lord said, his sharp eyes scanned Soujiro with distain "just remember that Her Majesty's seventeenth birthday is approaching, and she won't choose a simple boy like you," Tetsuma smirked at the fresh anger in Soujiro's eyes "that's all, you're dismissed."

Soujiro stalked away angrily, he was aware that Tetsuma was aiming to be Kaoru's mate, but it wasn't love he saw in those sharp eyes. Soujiro clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he entered the palace. That man wanted power, wanted to control the Kingdom and who knows what he would do to Kaoru once he possessed that power.

* * *

The council hall was a large rectangular room with ceiling-long windows at two sides of the room. Decorative paintings hang on the walls and the royal red curtains that hang from the high windows were made of rich material. A long oval marble table was situated on the middle of the room. Ten members sat around the table, five on each side, while Kaoru sat at the head.

The council almost took the whole morning. They discussed all issues related to the kingdom, and Kaoru signed many papers regarding funding, petitions and many more. She had to catch up with what she had missed during her stay in the Lycans' kingdom.

Soujiro stood to the side, near the door. He was the only soldier permitted inside the hall during the council meetings. He was aware that the members didn't like him being here, but Kaoru had made it clear that she wouldn't have it otherwise. Soujiro glanced at her as she converses with one member regarding a paper he was holding. She was wearing a light green formal dress with the circlet of gold secured around her head. Her raven hair was loose, and she tucked a stray strand behind her ear as she bent over the table to sign the paper. Soujiro's eyes flickered to Tetsuma. He too was staring at Kaoru as he whispered to the member next to him.

The council was almost over, it had taken more time than usual because of the awaiting matters. Kaoru was about to dismiss the council when one member spoke.

"Your birthday is near, Your Majesty," he was the one who had been conversing with Tetsuma moments ago "soon it will be time for you to take a mate."

There was a shift in Kaoru's aura but she held her head high, defiance appeared in her eyes "there is no law compelling me to take a mate by the age of seventeen."

The men exchanged abashed glances, "but my lady, it's customary for a woman to be wedded at that age."

"At these times, there are more important matters for me to deal with," Kaoru said firmly, but then she hesitated before saying the next words "and King Okita's advice may be the key to peace."

Kaoru was expecting their shocked reactions. Their eyes were wide as they looked at each other then at her.

"Your Majesty, you are not considering the Lycan's idea, are you?" one member said.

"With all due respect," another said "you are only sixteen, and those decisions cannot be made without the approval of the council."

The room temperature seemed to drop few degrees as anger was building inside Kaoru, it was as if something was waiting to be unleashed.

Anger appeared in Kaoru's sapphire eyes and she narrowed her eyes before replying "I want to remind you all that…" her eyes moved from one man to another "that it's only the Kingdom's matters that must be agreed upon by the council," now Kaoru pushed the chair and stood up "my personal affairs are my own and it will remain this way, am I clear?" not waiting for them to respond, Kaoru added "council dismissed."

One by one they started to file out of the door, some whispering. Kaoru waited for the last one to exist before she slumped back on the chair and buried her head in her hands.

Kaoru felt someone near her, she removed one hand and looked sideway at Soujiro, who was kneeling on the floor beside her chair.

"Kaoru," he touched her back, "are you alright?" his eyes conveyed his concern.

Kaoru's eyes soften, she was glad she had him by her side, "I'm fine," she whispered "I…I just hate it…I don't want them to control my life," she sighed, looking sad "I wish I was eighteen."

"I understand how you feel," Soujiro said gently "but I have to agree with the council in regards with the Lycan's advice," there was a hint of anger in his voice now "marrying the leech won't do any good, he will hurt you, Kaoru."

Kaoru was silent, remembering her dream, remembering the red haired king with blood on his lips…her blood. But at the same time, she remembered his gentle touch when she was in pain on her knees, the concern in his eyes, she remembered the fear and insecurity she had seen when he told her about his father.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Kaoru said after a while "you were there when he had given his answer."

Kaoru was lost in her thoughts, and missed the sharp look in Soujiro's eyes.

The door of the hall was suddenly pushed open forcefully.

"Your Majesty," a soldier entered, blood trickling from a gash on his forehead.

Kaoru immediately rose to her feet, "what happened?"

The soldier went on one knee "it's the border village, my lady," he said "I was in patrol when I saw vampire villagers attacking the border village, my squad had tried to stop them but they are in frenzy, both the vampires and our peasants."

Kaoru strode to him, "give me your sword" she ordered the kneeling soldier, who was confused by her order, but then he immediately obeyed.

Kaoru spoke to Soujiro as she walked to the long window of the hall, "gather three squads and follow me, I will meet you there."

"But…" Soujiro tried to protest but Kaoru had already jumped out of the window.

* * *

Kaoru immediately spotted the village. She hovered above for a moment before she saw the fight taking place on the field, little bit further from the cottages. Without hesitation she flew over and dropped in the middle of the villagers, her dress fluttering around her.

"Cease fighting NOW!" she called out, the villagers had stopped fighting before she had spoken. The avian villagers dropped to their knees and the vampires stood frozen, staring at her magnificent onyx wings. Kaoru faced the vampires and spread her wings further to the sky, before they finally disappeared.

"Attacking a village?" Kaoru stared at the pale faces of the vampires, before she looked around at the few corpses scattered in field "bloodshed in wars isn't enough so you go around spelling more blood in a place where women and children reside?"

Vampire villagers stared at each other before one tall man, stepped forward, facing Kaoru "and where thieves reside" he spat angrily.

Kaoru frowned, then it dawned on her "my people stole from you?"

"Stole our stores and some of our cattle," the vampire said vehemently "those were our winter supplies!"

Kaoru gripped the sword tightly and turned towards her people "is this true?"

"My lady…" one peasant said "we lost our winter stores in an accidental fire. Now that winter is almost here, Your Majesty, we cannot grow anything," his eyes filled with hate "and those leeches don't need to feed, they can live on blood."

"Our youngs need to eat!" the vampire villager bellowed behind Kaoru, and many other vampires joined the protest.

"Enough!" Kaoru ordered. They went silent not only because Kaoru said so, but because Soujiro dropped beside her, glaring at the vampires with open hatred and hostility, and many avians soldiers were now roaming the sky.

Kaoru spoke to the avian villager again "why haven't you come to me? You shouldn't have stolen, I would have arranged for some of the emergency stores to be distributed to you."

"We have tried, Your Majesty," he replied, head bowed "during your time in the Lycan Kingdom, but the council had dismissed us."

Kaoru's hand tightened around the sword and she gritted her teeth "I understand," she said gently to the villager, before turning to face the angry vampires "I will compensate you in any way I can, please go back to your village."

"Why should we believe an avian?" the man spat.

The tip of Soujiro's sword was suddenly resting two inches from the vampire's throat.

"Soujiro!"

"Learn your proper place, vampire" Soujiro said darkly "you are talking to the queen of avians."

The man's wide and fear-filled eyes stared at Soujiro's cold ones.

"Sou…" Kaoru began but stopped when horse galloping was heard and vampire soldiers started to appear from the forest.

Kenshin was the first to reach the spot where Kaoru and villagers where standing. He jumped of his black horse and strode to them, his eyes were fiercely fixed on Soujiro's sword. The vampires went on their knees immediately apart from the one held by Soujiro's sword.

"Do you always threaten unarmed men, avian?" Kenshin growled at Soujiro.

Soujiro matched Kenshin's glare but he lowered his sword "this man dared to offend my queen."

Kenshin hated the challenge he saw in Soujiro's eyes and he resisted the urge to use his eyes to send him down on his knees. Instead his cold amber eyes flickered to Kaoru before turning to the vampire villagers, "what is going on here? Why have you attacked an avian village?"

Before any vampire could reply Kaoru spoke "I will explain everything, please tell your men to gather the dead and bury them, I will do the same."

Kenshin eyed Kaoru. She wanted to avoid a battle. The tension in the air was unmistakable. Both avian and vampire soldiers were waiting for one word from their leaders and they will be at each other throats.

Kenshin nodded and turned to his soldiers "help the villagers gather the bodies and bury them" he saw the disappointment in many hard eyes. But he didn't need to repeat his order twice.

* * *

"I see" Kenshin said. The cold wind blew mercilessly, lifting his hair.

"I will deal with those responsible," Kaoru said sternly.

"Indeed you should," Kenshin agreed, looking at her "this whole thing could have been avoided."

"I wonder…" Kaoru said bitterly.

Kenshin looked at her questioningly, but it was few moments later that she elaborated.

"You know," Kaoru said, there was something sad about her soft voice "if it was only a conflict between two villages from other kingdoms, they would have settled the matter peacefully, with no bloodshed…no deaths" her blue eyes flickered to the field, where avians and vampires were collecting the bodies "but because they are vampires and avians, they had to spill blood. They know no other way. For years the answer to our kingdoms' conflicts has been to slit each others' throats," she tucked a stray raven strand behind her ear "they know no other way, they are trying to settle everything by using the only way they are familiar with. I know some would say it's only a handful of peasants who had died today, no big loss. But those villagers have children and grandchildren and those children will grow up hating the other side, and cycle of hate will continue, peace will never be reached this way. That's why I would do anything to stop the bloodshed, to put end to the killing…" now she stared at him "but I can't do it alone."

Kenshin clenched his jaw and looked away "the conflicts won't end until one side wins."

"Is that your answer to everything?" Kaoru said angrily "fighting and war, are you thinking of killing me at this moment?"

Kenshin's golden eyes flashed for a moment but he clenched his hands and matched her glare "well," he made a sweeping gesture with his hand "I think everyone in this field are thinking of killing the other side."

"I'm not thinking about killing you."

Kenshin's eyes flickered to the unsheathed sword in her hand "I wonder."

Kaoru blinked before looking down at the sword "hmmm…this isn't my sword I was in hurry to arrive here."

"This also explains the dress," Kenshin's eyes made a quick journey from her head to feet and back up again then smirked "as a man, I appreciate this lovely dress, but as a soldier this dress will get you killed."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him "I can fight even while wearing this dress."

"I would love to test that, but now isn't the right time. If our soldiers see us fight…"

Kaoru didn't want to think about the consequences.

Kaoru sighed and stared at Kenshin "look at us, talking civilly now, but there will come a day when we will meet in the battlefield, I know you won't hesitate to kill me, because I won't either. We don't know when this might happen, it could have been today if I was few minutes late" she paused "we can avoid further bloodshed, please think about it." With a curt nod as a goodbye Kaoru turned around and walked over to where Soujiro was standing.

* * *

Kaoru stormed into the council hall. She had called for an urgent meeting as soon as she had arrived at the palace. Her order to the guards was to summon each member wherever he was.

Now she walked to the head of the table, Soujiro following her. Kaoru stopped at her usual place at the head of the table, but didn't sit down. She placed her hands on the table and glared at each one of the council members.

"Our ancestors," Kaoru began "why had they founded the first council?"

Murmurs echoed in the hall, as the members exchanged confused looks with each other.

"My lady, I don't see why…" one of them began.

"Answer!" Kaoru slammed her hands on the table. Not only did the table shake but several window in the hall trembled as if something was unleashed.

Apart from Kaoru, who was too furious to notice anything else, everyone noticed something changing and they stared with wide eyes at her. The men were taken aback by this, Kaoru had never shown bad temper before. All of then sat silently, no one dared to say a word.

"I will tell you why," Kaoru said angrily "my ancestors came up with the idea of a council to serve the common people, to listen to their needs and problems and try to help as best as they could," her sapphire eyes moved from one member to the other "it was not been founded for a bunch of men to gather and talk casually, nor was it been founded for you to hoard and count the money in the treasury while my people go hungry."

Kaoru paused to let them absorb this. "The head of the border village, he came to you few weeks ago, why did you turn him away?"

This time Tetsuma gave a laugh as he leaned back in the overstuffed chair "my lady, you don't expect us to listen to every single one of those peasants."

Kaoru glared at him, her sapphire eyes burning "yes I do," she said sternly "there are ten members here, if we won't use every single member then I might as well dismiss few of you." Kaoru's stare did not falter even as she saw the panic in their eyes. "Listen carefully, this time I will let the matter pass, but the next time you think about dismissing people in need and sitting idly while I'm gone, I will hold some one responsible," Kaoru clenched her hand into tight fists, "and he better be ready to answer to me."

With that Kaoru swept out of the hall, pushing the doors open forcefully, surprising the guards on the other side.

She strode to her room, her green dress flapping around her. Once she reached her room, she sat at the edge of her bed and clutched her head in her hands. Even as she heard the door being closed and someone walking toward her she didn't raise her head.

Soujiro knelt before her.

"Kaoru…"

"I never wanted to be a Queen," Kaoru whispered "but I knew I had to take this great responsibility one day. However, I thought I will have time to be ready, that my father will not leave this world so soon…I'm only sixteen," Kaoru looked at Soujiro, her eyes glistening with tears. Soujiro opened his arms and she threw herself in them, pushing Soujiro backward as he sat on the floor.

Soujiro rubbed her back and whispered to her "I know…I know, it's a great responsibility, and you're too young, but you're not alone," he kissed the top of her head "I will always be with you." He continued to stroke her back while holding her tight. He understood why she was upset. Kaoru had always cried whenever she was too angry, it was her way to vent all the anger. So he continued to hold her and whispered calming words until her tears dried.

Kaoru shifted and pulled away "thank you, Souji," her hand touched his cheek gently, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Soujiro tilted his head and kissed her palm "I won't ever leave your side."

The look in Soujiro's eyes made Kaoru suddenly nervous, she gently pulled away while wiping her tears.

"Pl…please Soujiro send for the Minister of Finance, tell him to meet me in my private receiving room."

There was an odd look in Soujiro's eyes…disappointment? But it only lasted for a moment before he nodded and left the room.

* * *

Tomoe planted soft wet kisses on Kenshin's neck, kissing her way up to his jaw, while her hand caressed and stroked his hard chest. When she finally started to kiss his mouth, expecting him to kiss her back, Kenshin remained motionless.

Tomoe stopped and pulled away.

Kenshin didn't even feel her stop, he kept staring at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts.

"Kenshin!" Tomoe almost glowered at him.

Kenshin blinked and stared at her "I'm sorry, you were saying something?"

"I was kissing you!" Tomoe almost screeched.

Kenshin reached out and rubbed her bare arm gently "I'm sorry, I'm just thinking."

Tomoe narrowed her eyes "you never used to think in bed, not while you're with me." She glared at him "you have changed since coming back from the Lycan kingdom."

Kenshin pressed his lips into a thin line "I haven't."

"Yes you have, you seem distant, always distracted. What are you thinking about?"

"Just the usual things" Kenshin replied evasively as he sat at the edge of the bed and pulled his breeches on.

Tomoe also sat up and pulled the sheets to her chest "back there, in the forest" she said "you shouldn't have told us off and taken the queen's hand, guiding her to the village, back to safety" her voice reflected her anger "you should have allowed us to capture that winged bitch, she should be here rotting in one of our dungeons or maybe in Enishi's bed being-"

"Enough!" Kenshin snapped "Enishi would kill her."

"So what?" Tomoe matched his angry glare "she's an avian, why should you care what happen to her?"

Kenshin was silent. He didn't know what to say. Tomoe was right, why should he care about her? But the thought of Kaoru's small body under Enishi…

"I'm going for a walk" Kenshin said coldly as he grabbed his tunic, pulling it over his head.

"Now?" Tomoe frowned.

Kenshin ignored her and secured his boots before stepping out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

_I don't care._

Kenshin kept telling himself as he walked among the trees. It didn't matter what happened to Kaoru, all he cared about was winning the war, and subjugating the avians.

Kenshin gritted his teeth.

Then why had he felt this way when he thought about Enishi raping Kaoru? He himself had thought about making her a blood slave, and that fate was even worse.

Kenshin sighed. Tomoe was right he had been distracted lately, thinking about the avian queen. But he would prove to himself that it meant nothing, that he couldn't care less about what Kaoru was subjected to. Kenshin turned south, towards the Avian kingdom.

_I will deliver her to Enishi myself._

And he took off among the trees, concealed by the night.

* * *

Kenshin stood by the balcony's open door, staring at the sleeping girl on the large bed. The balcony door had been open before he arrived, not surprisingly since winter hadn't hit fully in this part of the avian kingdom.

Kenshin clenched his hands tightly.

_Am I going to do it? _

He looked around the room, giving himself sometime to think. The room was huge and luxuriously furnished. He noticed her sword resting on the over-stuffed chair located at the side of her bed.

He walked silently to the large canopy bed, and then froze when Kaoru moved. She moved again, but her eyes remained closed. Kenshin edged closer until he was standing over her.

She was moving restlessly, as if fighting someone. Her skin was damp from respiration and few strands of her ebony hair clung to her face while the rest was fanned on the pillow around her.

Kenshin stared down at her restless form. Years spent in war didn't have positive effects on a young woman, especially one who had been in the battle field since a tender age.

"Don't…" she was tossing her head right and left, while her hands gripped the covers tightly "…blood…stop…Kenshin…"

Kenshin froze, for a moment he thought that she had woke up. But her eyes were closed and she kept writhing. _Why has she said my name? _He wondered what part he played in her nightmares. Then he drove this thought away, he wasn't here to ponder her dreams. He was here to prove to himself that he did not care about her and drag her to the palace like he should have done in the forest few days ago.

Kenshin sat slowly at the edge of the bed, thinking of what to do. He could wake her up and use his eyes to control her before she screamed. But his eyes only worked temporarily on her, so he did not know how long she would be silent before she screamed for help. He could bite her and drink enough of her blood until she was too weak to do anything. Kenshin contemplated this. The thought of tasting her blood again, to have her body pressed against his, maybe this he could do more…unconsciously he reached out his hand and brushed her lips with two fingers.

Kaoru's eyes snapped open.

For a moment those sapphire eyes only stared at him, before they widened in panic.

Kenshin cursed and immediately clamped his hand over her mouth just as she parted her lips to scream.

Kaoru began to struggle earnestly, clawing at his hand to move it off her mouth. Kenshin saw panic and confusion in her wide eyes, as if she was thinking this was a part of her dream.

"Kaoru…" he whispered "Kaoru shush, I'm not here to hurt you."

But she started to hit at him, attempting to get away. Kenshin grabbed both her wrists with one hand and moved on top of her, not caring that his boots were soiling her silky sheets. He straddled her hips, preventing her from moving her legs while his hand locked her wrists tightly. He held her tight while she struggled under him pulling at her hands and writhing beneath him in effort to throw him off her. Kenshin pressed his hand firmly on her mouth and nose, trying to restrict the oxygen she received, hoping it will weaken her. She kept struggling and twisting beneath him, her back arching. Finally, her tiring body gave up and she slumped down defeated, her chest rising and falling rapidly in effort to breathe properly.

Those blue eyes looked up at him warily as if she was waiting for him to produce a knife any moment and pierce her heart.

Could he blame her for thinking this way?

"Listen to me, Kaoru," he whispered, moving his hand slightly to allow her room to breathe but not off her mouth "I'm not here to hurt you" he repeated, it wasn't entirely true, he came here to kidnap her and throw her at Enishi, which was equivalent to hurting her. And Kenshin gritted his teeth in guilt when he felt her relax, when he saw something resembling trust in her sapphire eyes.

_She believes me. _Kenshin thought, shocked.

"I'm…" he thought for a moment "I'm here to talk," he saw her nod. And Kenshin wondered if she was brave or naïve for trusting her enemy. "I will remove my hand, you aren't going to scream, are you?" she shook her head this time and Kenshin removed his hand slowly, not moving it far away in case she decided to scream. But Kaoru only stared up at him, he didn't know now what he saw in those eyes, there was certainly the confusion, but there was something else.

"Are you insane?" Kaoru asked in a soft whisper.

Kenshin blinked "what?"

"Coming here, through the city wall and then my palace just to talk to me, what if you were caught?"

Kenshin eyes widened, he had come here to capture her, to give her to a man who would rape her without a second thought, and here she was worrying about him being captured.

"And…" she said tugging at her wrists, which were still held by his hand "can you get off me?" Kenshin knew that she would have blushed if her emotions weren't so disturbed.

He nodded and moved off her, sitting again at the edge of the bed.

Kaoru sat up, rubbing her wrists. Kenshin stared at her, wondering what was going through her head. She was wearing a sleeveless nightgown, and one of the straps had slipped down her arm, exposing her shoulder and the upper part of her chest. Kenshin thought that she had no idea how inviting she looked. But she was still in shock. She appeared calm, but that was just a façade, he could hear the frantic beating of her heart.

Kaoru heaved a sigh and looked at him now "I suppose…" she began but then paused, frowning, "how did you manage to reach my room?"

"I jumped" Kenshin said with a shrug, but inside he was wondering what in hell he was going to say to her about the reason why he came here.

"Jumped?" Kaoru cocked her head to the side.

"You would be surprised on at the distance a vampire can cover in one jump." _yes keep talking, keep asking questions. _

"Then why do you use horses…" she shook her head "it doesn't matter now, you said you've come here to talk, it must be important."

Kenshin turned away, looking at the balcony door "why aren't you afraid?" he asked before he stared at her again.

Kaoru was silent for a moment. "I have been afraid when I first saw you looming over me, I thought you're here to kill me," she looked away "but, if you wanted to kill me you could have done so while I was sleeping, and simply left."

_There are things worse the death, _Kenshin thought as he imagined what it would be like if he had taken her to his kingdom, to force her to be a blood slave, and drinking her sweet blood daily. Then he remembered the glimmer of trust he saw in her eyes, remembered her yesterday when she had been talking about ending the bloodshed between their kingdoms. He knew that she didn't deserve a fate like the one he had been planning for her. But he was torn between a man who wanted to end the war swiftly, by defeating the avians using their queen and man who wanted to believe in Kaoru's ways, to work with her towards peace.

Which one will it be?

Kenshin turned towards her and looked at those sapphire eyes, and he knew the answer.

"I came here to tell you that I have considered the Lycan's proposal." Kenshin saw the shock in her eyes turn into hope and he continued "We can work on it, work to create peace between our kingdoms…together."

He heard her surprised exclaim before he felt her jump on him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" she kept whispering, Kenshin could feel her suppressed urge to squeal in happiness. "We can do it," she said "no more people need to die, no more wars and bloodshed."

Kenshin smiled at her enthusiasm and his hand travelled to her bare back, resting it there gently. He felt her tense and drew back slightly, but her hands were still locked around his neck. Now that their faces were inches apart Kenshin wondered how it would feel to kiss those lips, to bury his hand on her soft raven hair while his other hand roamed over her body.

Kaoru began to pull away but Kenshin's other hand sneaked around her waist "you know," he whispered, staring at her lips "if you're going to be my mate, you better get used to me being very close."

"But…" her lips were quivering, but her eyes flickered to his lips "but we're not married yet" despite her words Kenshin saw the curiosity in her eyes, the curiosity of a sixteen years old girl, who wondered what it would be like to be kissed for the first time.

_She's more innocent than I've thought. _

"But we vampires don't wait till after we've exchanged our vows at the altar," Kenshin said, his hand traced small circles on her bare back, making Kaoru shiver "so which one will it be, the vampire or avian way? Are the conflicts going to arise before it even started?"

He saw the panic in her eyes, fear of him changing his mind.

"I…I just…don't…I mean…"

Kenshin understood that their proximity was making her very nervous. She was on her knees, arms locked around his neck, her body close to his, while his arms were around her. Her desire for peace and her happiness about his approval of working with her made her stay in his arms despite feeling it was "inappropriate".

Kenshin didn't want to push at her boundaries, not yet anyway. So he slowly withdrew his hands, watching her as she settled back and wrapped her arms around herself.

"When are we going to announce…announce this?" Kaoru asked, averting her gaze.

Kenshin though for a moment "not soon," he said "I mean we should plan how are we going to do it and where and if we're doing it together or each will address his people," he stared at her "we should meet again to discuss those matters," Kenshin paused before smirking "and those meetings will help us to get to know each other better, I would like to know what I'm getting myself into."

He saw her think deeply for a moment before she frowned "but you can't come here, you were lucky you weren't caught today, we should arrange to meet at a more convenient place."

Kenshin shrugged "fine, it will save me the need to sneak around."

"How about the forest lake? The one to the west of your kingdom."

Kenshin nodded "that will be a well secluded place," he said "three days from now?" he wanted her to have few days to think.

Kaoru nodded "at midnight."

Kenshin stood up and stared down at her "so I suppose until we meet again, my betrothed" he reached out and grabbed her hand, before raising it to his mouth, kissing it gently. He almost chuckled at her blush, it seemed that she had been so engrossed on thinking about how their union will achieve peace that she didn't think about how being his mate will affect her life.

"Are..you…going to be fine?" Kaoru said as scrambled off the bed, "I mean going back without being spotted?"

"I will be fine," Kenshin said, opening the balcony door "if I'm spotted I have an effective weapon" his mouth curved in an arrogant smile before he walked to the rail and jumped off.

Kaoru stared after him for a moment before closing the balcony door. Then she sank to the floor, her back pressed against the glass door.

_What was I thinking? _

Kaoru was surprised at her behavior. She should have pulled away, shouldn't have allowed him to be that close to her, shouldn't have wanted to kiss him…

Kaoru blushed and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly.

Yes she wanted him to kiss her. When his face was close to hers she had wondered how it would feel to be kissed by him. She had always wondered about her first kiss, but she couldn't have guessed it might be a vampire who would claim it.

Kaoru brushed her fingers against her mouth. Now that she was past her shock, she remembered that he had been touching her lips with his fingers when she had first awakened.

Kaoru sighed and buried her face in her knees. _I shouldn't be feeling this way. _She should be feeling scared and disgusted at the idea of becoming a vampire's mate. She remembered last year when her father had forced her to attend one ball held by a rich lord. She had heard few girls, who were little bit older than her, talking about how brutal and aggressive vampires were in bed, that they "accidently" hurt their mates while making love.

Kaoru shivered at the thought of sharing a bed with the vampire king, his eyes unnerved her and she could see the wildness beneath them. But then she shook her head, she wouldn't back away from her word. The peace of the two kingdoms was more important. _And I don't have to worry about the wedding night now. _There were more important matters, like how would her people take the news if her betrothal to the vampire king.

Kaoru heaved a sigh and rose to her feet.

She was most worried about the council, however, she was the queen and they had to abide by her words. She would listen to them, to their protest and reasoning, but she believed in the rightness of what she was about to do. This union will be the start of peace, if her people saw that their queen was willing to be vampire's mate, to trust a vampire with her body and soul, they would certainly open their minds to co-existing with vampires.

_Yes they will understand.

* * *

_

Later as Kenshin jumped among trees, heading for his palace he wondered how had it turned out this way? He had gone to capture Kaoru and give her to another man, and now she was going to be his woman…his mate.

Kenshin couldn't help but to wonder how the two kingdoms are going to react to their union.

* * *

There you go, a very long chapter. Sorry if this chapter was boring, I had a hard time writing it and I wanted to get it out of the way.

I'm not sure when I will update next, I will be going to Europe for the whole month of July and won't have time to update. However, I have written part of chapter 6 so I might be able to release a short chapter before 1st of July. I will try my best.

Thanks and please review ^_^


	6. Change of Emotion

Chapter 6: Change of Emotion

_I'm wishing for death, I can't endure anymore, anything but this pain, this humiliation… _

* * *

Tetsuma leaned back on the stuffed-armchair, a glass of wine in his hand.

"That was outrageous!" A member of the council was pacing the room angrily, "Dismiss few of us? Not even her father had dared to threaten us."

"Relax, Katashi," Tetsuma said, swirling the wine in the glass. "Just idle words; she's trying to put a tough front."

"Why would she do that? She's the queen," the older council member replied.

"An underage queen," Tetsuma corrected with a smirk. "And that makes a big difference. She fears us."

Katashi frowned, his white bushy eyebrows coming close together. "Fears us?"

"More accurately, she is afraid of the fact that we have a considerable control on her life until she reaches eighteen or is mated."

"But you were there," Katashi argued. "She made it clear that she wouldn't tolerate us interfering with her personal life."

"Because she's a queen," Tetsuma said sharply, "mating is not considered a private matter. Who she chooses will affect the whole kingdom."

Katashi considered that. "True," he agreed.

"Besides…" Tetsuma sipped from his glass, "We can exert some pressure on her, no matter what she says. When her seventeenth birthday arrives she should be mated."

Katashi studied Tetsuma. "You have a plan?"

"Not a plan, just something to aid us. You know that one of our laws states that if a girl is not married by the age of seventeen, her guardian can choose for her."

"Her guardian is dead," Katashi pointed out. "And she has no other relatives."

"Exactly. Since she has no other relatives we, the council, can be her guardian until she's eighteen."

The elder council member sat on the other chair. "This is brilliant Tetsuma. We have to tell the others. This girl should be mated soon - a man will have a better control on her."

"And you know who her father had wanted to be her mate?"

Kitashi smiled maliciously. "You."

"Indeed, we must remind her of this." Tetsuma smirked.

"I only wish you will somehow be her mate - so you can show her the proper place of women."

Tetsuma chuckled. "In the bedroom."

* * *

Kaoru paced nervously. She was near the lake, the place where she and Kenshin had agreed to meet. Kaoru was early. Nervousness made her unable to stay still so she had decided to leave her room before the walls suffocated her.

Wind blew, making Kaoru shiver in her dress. _What was I thinking wearing a dress?_ Now that she was actually here Kaoru felt ridiculous for spending all this time just thinking about what to wear and finally deciding foolishly to wear a dress. Her dress was light purple and her hair was loose, falling in dark tresses to her back. She kept telling herself she wasn't dressed up to look beautiful to the vampire king, but this was a bad lie since Kaoru had only ever worn dresses in official meetings and social events like balls. Kaoru halted her pacing and stared at the silver lake, hugging herself. _I'm finally acting like a girl…_

"So eager to meet me, aren't you?" a voice sounded close to Kaoru's ear.

Involuntarily, Kaoru jumped and whirled around, her hand on her hip to grip her sword, but there wasn't a sword there, only a gold sash tied around her waist.

A smirk graced Kenshin's lips. "I apologize," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." Kaoru lied, and was grateful for her steady voice, however, the amusement in Kenshin's eyes told her that she didn't fool him.

"Good to hear that," Kenshin said before reaching out for her hand and pressing his lips to it. "You look beautiful." He straightened up, his eyes roaming over her body.

Kaoru felt the heat on her cheeks and looked away "th…thank you." She allowed him to lead her by the hand to a grassy spot beneath a large tree. Kaoru couldn't help but to admire his looks. He was shrouded in black: black tunic, leggings and boots. His clothes were contrast to his red hair and amber eyes. And she noticed that his sword was strapped at his waist.

They settled beneath the tree and for few moments they sat in silence.

"This place is similar to where we first met," Kenshin said, breaking the silence.

"Where you nearly caused me to drown," Kaoru muttered.

Kenshin chuckled. "But you had proved to be a good swimmer."

Kaoru remained silent, staring at him.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at her "Something wrong?"

Kaoru shook her head quickly. "ah…no…" she stammered. "It's just that…I mean I can't believe that we are actually going to do it, I've never thought I would marry a vampire."

"Well I never thought I would take an avian as my mate either." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"How do you suppose your people will take the news?"

Kenshin was silent for a moment. "There will the opposition and supporters. But in the end everyone will have to accept our union." He paused, staring ahead at the lake. "It will be a road full of perils. Not only will my life be in danger, but yours too." He turned his head to look at her.

Kaoru stared back "I've told you, my life has always been at risk. I'm ready for anything."

Kenshin stared at her intensely, as if trying to read her. Then he nodded.

At that time Kaoru felt ready, ready to face the world in order to achieve peace between the two kingdoms. However, nothing could have prepared her for the river of pain that would follow their decision. At that time she only thought about how her people would take the news and its implications on the two kingdoms. So she and Kenshin talked about their plans and how they were going to address their people and many other issues.

Kaoru had no idea how long they had been talking, but suddenly wind blew, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"You're cold." And just like that, Kaoru felt Kenshin's strong arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side.

"I'm fine…" she tried to protest feebly. "I'm not cold."

"You don't have to pretend Kaoru," Kenshin said as he rubbed her arm up and down. "This dress cannot possibly provide warmth." Now he smirked and looked at her, his amber eyes amused. "Though I can't complain, since it is beautiful to behold."

Now, Kaoru's blush wasn't only caused by the compliment, but also because as she turned her head to reply, she realized that their faces were too close.

"Relax," Kenshin said, rubbing her arm again. "Your heart will jump out of your chest at this rate."

"You…you can hear my heartbeats?" Kaoru asked. Indeed her heart felt like it was banging against her ribcage.

"Yes" Kenshin replied, looking at the lake.

Kaoru thought for a moment, trying to distract herself from the feeling her body close to his "Do all vampires have sharp senses?"

"Well, yes we do. However, some possess stronger senses than others."

Another question popped into Kaoru's mind. "Last time…when you were in my bedroom, you said you had jumped. If vampires can cover so much distance using their feet, why do you use horses?"

"The same reason you do" Kenshin answered simply.

Kaoru frowned at nothing. Her head was resting at the crook of Kenshin's arm, so he couldn't see her face. "We ride horses because we need to rest our wings at regular intervals."

"In our case, we need to rest our bodies too. Using horses can save us energy, so that we can actually use our strength when we need to make a leap to safety." Kenshin paused, "But then again, the strength of a vampire varies. I'm a pure-blood, I have certain…abilities that no other vampire has."

"Your eyes…" Kaoru began but stopped when she felt him tense for a moment, his aura shifting. _Of course, there are things he will be unwilling to reveal_. So Kaoru left her question unasked.

Silence settled upon them, not a heavy silence, a comfortable, mutual one. Kaoru thought that she should pull away, but she didn't want to. She had stopped shivering and she loved the way Kenshin kept rubbing his hand gently against her arm. The feelings that she was experiencing were foreign to her, she couldn't describe them. She felt warm, despite the fact that vampires were cold blooded and their bodies were cooler than avians. The warmth she felt was caused by his gentleness, by the feeling of his strong arm around her. Kaoru was surprised that she didn't feel afraid or disgusted by being close to a vampire. On the contrary, she loved the feeling.

Unconsciously, Kaoru closed her eyes and pressed her body closer to his.

Then she froze, her eyes snapped open. She shifted and raised her head to look at Kenshin.

He was looking at her with intense eyes.

"I…" Kaoru began, but didn't know what to say. She felt embarrassed for wiggling against him in that manner, so she started to pull away.

Kenshin tightened his hand around her.

"You are what, Kaoru?" he asked, his other hand moved up to her face, stroking her cheek, down to the curve of her jaw.

"I...shoul…shouldn't have…" the way his fingers caressed her cheek felt so nice, it was hard to concentrate on anything but the feeling of his touch.

"Why?" the hand around Kaoru's shoulder moved down to her back, stroking her skin.

Kaoru shivered, but this time it wasn't from the cold. "Don't think about your traditions," Kenshin whispered, his face close to hers. "Think about your body, what does your body tell you?"

Kaoru's eyes flickered to his lips before they stared at his amber eyes. "That this is not wrong…but…"

"Shhh…" Kenshin said before he grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, "Say no more."

Kenshin expected her to pull her hand back, instead she stroked his chest with a trembling hand, before she shyly moved her hand to his neck and finally to his face, tracing his jaw curve then caressing his cheek like he had done moments ago.

Kenshin closed his eyes as his hand continued to stroke her back. She had no idea what she was doing to his body, had no idea what he wanted to do to her now…_Push her on the grass, lift her dress and be inside her. And then bite her, drink her blood…_

Kenshin's eyes snapped open and suddenly he pulled away, before standing up abruptly and walking to the lake.

Kaoru blinked in surprise, one moment he was here, the next he wasn't. She stood up slowly.

"What…" she began but Kenshin cut her off.

"I think you should go now," he said as he turned to face her now.

Kaoru was taken aback by this. She opened her mouth to say something, then thought against it. "Yes I think I should go." She said before turning away.

Before she turned away, Kenshin saw confusion, then hurt in her eyes. She thought she had done something that made him push her away.

Kenshin would have none of this.

He was behind her in two strides and without any warning he grabbed her right upper arm, turning her to face him then he pressed his mouth on hers, kissing her deeply.

He felt her go rigid, saw her eyes widen in surprise before she relaxed and closed her eyes. His hands moved to her waist and he pulled her against his body so that her lower half was pressed against his.

"Now you know why I've pushed you away," Kenshin murmured against her mouth when he felt her tense again and pull away slightly. He chuckled at her deep blush. "I'm only letting you go now because it's too soon for this… For you, anyway" he added the last three words to himself. "Next time…" Again he planted a soft kiss on her lips before kissing her deeply.

* * *

When Kaoru left, Kenshin remained at the clearing for a while, staring at the clear water of the lake.

Letting out a sigh, Kenshin started to walk towards the forest.

_Kaoru has no idea what she gotten herself into. _

He remembered how she shyly placed her hand on his chest, how her sapphire eyes kept darting to his lips, how her body shivered in response to his touch…and now she knew how his body had responded. He had been close to taking her, right there in the open clearing, but she wasn't ready. If a mere kiss had overwhelmed her, sex would…

Kenshin smiled as he walked among the trees. Their coming marriage wasn't based on love, but that didn't mean he wasn't looking forward to it, looking forward to taking her to his bed.

_Who would have thought that a vampire would be eager to mate with an avian? _

Their union was the first step towards peace between the two kingdoms, but it didn't mean he could not enjoy it.

Kenshin walked deeper into the trees, until he was concealed by the shadows.

* * *

The next day.

"Your Majesty!" A plump middle aged woman exclaimed upon seeing Kaoru entering the Kitchen.

"Oh Manna, you know that you don't have to be formal with me." Kaoru said with a smile. "Can I sit here for a while?"

"Of course, my dear," The woman moved to the far counter "I've got some apple pie baked."

Kaoru grinned. "I followed the smell."

The plump woman laughed, her generous bosom heaving. "Some things never change." She served a peace for Kaoru, who fell greedily on it.

Manna wiped her hand on her apron, "I'm sure your nose wasn't the only thing that led you here."

"Hmfh…"

"Swallow your food first, young lady!"

Kaoru chewed frantically before swallowing. "I came to see you too, haven't seen you in a while."

"Of course you haven't, darling, you're the queen now, and I'm just a cook here." There was no accusation in the cook's warm voice, only understanding.

"Don't say that, Manna," Kaoru said, her eyes looked at the cook with love and respect. "I'll always have time for you, you know that."

"Oh, my dear child, your words make me happy."

Kaoru smiled and started to eat again, while Manna worked on the bread dough on the counter.

"Manna?" Kaoru asked, as she fiddled with what remains of the pie.

"Yes, child?"

"What age were you wedded?"

The cook paused in her work, but didn't turn to face Kaoru. She felt it would be easier for the young girl to speak this way. "I was seventeen when I had married Takumi."

Silence

"Ah…hmmm, did you kiss? I mean in the betrothal period." Kaoru was glad the cook's back was to her so that she wouldn't see blood rushing to Kaoru's face as she remembered her kiss with Kenshin.

The cook chuckled. "Of course! Me and dear Takumi did more than a kiss. We used to sneak to the stables where he couldn't keep his hands off me. Of course I didn't allow him to go too far."

Kaoru listened eagerly. So what she had done with Kenshin wasn't wrong - it didn't feel wrong…_oh how wonderful it felt._

"And are those questions connected to the reason you've started to wear dresses?" Indeed Kaoru was wearing a simple dress of blue, while her hair was pulled back into a ponytail by a matching ribbon.

"Hmmm…I'm starting to like them." Kaoru answered, staring at the plate.

"Oh I remember a time when convincing you to dress like a lady was an impossible task; and it was only a year ago."

Kaoru shrank in her seat. "I'm the queen…so I've decided to look presentable."

"I'm glad you've finally realised that…"

"I've finally found you, Kaoru."

Kaoru turned her head towards the door, where Soujiro was standing. He was leaning against the frame, arms folded over his chest.

"Souji!" Kaoru smiled, before turning her head, not wanting him to see her blush.

Soujiro narrowed his eyes. "What were you talking about, you two?"

"It's none of your business, young lad," Manna said. "It's women's talk."

Soujiro adopted a hurt expression. "Oh Manna, you have always been too harsh on me."

"And you, lad, have always stolen from my kitchen…since you were very little," she accused.

"She made me!" Soujiro pointed at Kaoru.

Kaoru wiggled on her chair as Manna turned to glare at her, hands on her hips.

"Ah…I think I've left some papers unsigned on my desk, have to go now." Kaoru rose to her feet and strode to the door, not giving a woman a chance to reprimand her. "Thank you, Manna." Kaoru grabbed Soujiro's arm tightly as she pulled him away.

"You're digging your fingers on my flesh!" Soujiro complained as he and Kaoru stepped into the garden.

Kaoru released him and whirled to face him. "You traitor!" she hissed. "That's supposed to be a secret."

"I'm not going to take the blame alone," Soujiro said stubbornly. "After all you made me steal those cakes and fruits for you." Soujiro paused and smiled knowingly at Kaoru. "Do you remember what you promised to give me in return for stealing?"

Kaoru paled and started to walk again. "No I don't," she lied. "That was long time ago."

"But I remember," Soujiro matched her fast pace easily. "Because you have never ever kept your promise, not even once."

"Stop teasing me, Souji" Kaoru walked faster, not looking at him. "I told you I don't remember."

Suddenly Soujiro grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him.

"Souji…" Kaoru started but stopped when she saw that all playfulness were now gone, his face was serious.

"But I do remember" he said, almost in a whisper. His eyes locked hers in an intense stare. "And I'm still waiting."

"Souji…I…" Kaoru's eyes widened when he leant towards her, intending to kiss her. Instinctively, she whipped her head sideway before their mouths connected. She felt him tense before he kissed her cheek.

"I will be waiting," he whispered. "Always." Not allowing her to say more, he walked away.

Kaoru remained standing, staring at his retreating back till he disappeared into the castle. Letting out a sigh, Kaoru perched on the stone bench that was behind her, her expression sad.

_I hurt him._

She had seen the bleak expression on his young features before he walked away. She had no idea he still remembered their childhood's playing or even put any weight on them. Kaoru buried her face on her hands.

"What a foolish child I used to be…" she groaned remembering how she used to promise Soujiro a kiss if he would do things for her. She had always told him she would kiss him when he did the next task, always the next. In her childish innocence Kaoru only wanted him to do her biddings so she would escape punishment. And poor Soujiro had always taken Manna's spanking and shouting without telling on Kaoru, hoping she would kiss him.

Kaoru rose to her feet. _I have to speak to him soon_. Not only about what happened today, but about her betrothal to Kenshin. Kaoru loved Soujiro so much that she didn't want him to find out like the rest, in public announcement. He deserves to know, to settle his emotions first.

Kaoru was meeting with Kenshin tomorrow. She will tell him that she needed to tell Soujiro about them.

_Then I will speak to Souji. _

* * *

Tomoe entered Kenshin's study without knocking on the door. "Here you are," she said as she walked to his desk. "I've been looking for you."

Kenshin lifted his head from the paper he was reading. He sat back on his chair. "There are many petitions to view," he said.

Even though Tomoe knew that by those words he meant that he's busy, she walked behind the desk and confidently sat on his lap. "We haven't been spending time together lately. And you haven't been sleeping in your room for a while."

"I've been going hunting," Kenshin said.

Tomoe wrapped her arm around his neck. "Why do you need to go hunting? You know you can take from my blood anytime."

Kenshin sighed and he moved his hands to unhook her arm from behind his neck. "I can't always take from your blood," he said wearily. "You're not my mate."

Tomoe pressed her mouth onto a thin line. "But one day…"

"No, don't start again, you know my answer."

"But it's been too long, and you…"

"Tomoe" Kenshin interrupted as he put his hands on her waist and moved her off his lap so that she was standing before him. "You remember the first night you came to my bed? I gave you no promises. I told you not to expect being more than what you already are." Kenshin stood up when he saw the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. He cupped her face gently and kissed her forehead. "You will always be the dearest person in the whole Five Kingdoms, but don't expect more."

Tomoe rested her head on his shoulder and allowed him to hug her. They were both silent for few moments before Tomoe spoke again.

"I won't give up."

Kenshin frowned and pulled back to look at her.

"I won't give up," Tomoe repeated confidently, her head held high. "Being the most special person to you is not enough for me. I want to be the woman you love, to be your mate. Only then I will be appeased." She leaned towards him and kissed him deeply.

Kenshin pulled back with a sigh "Tomoe, listen…"

But Tomoe was already moving towards the door "Don't lock your room tonight because I'm going to sleep in your bed." With that she left.

Kenshin heaved a deep sigh before dropping back on his chair. He closed his eyes and leaned back.

_Why?_

Why was it that when Tomoe kissed him all he could think about was another raven haired girl with shining sapphire eyes? Of course Kaoru could not kiss like Tomoe, but he remembered the way her lips shyly moved against his and the feeling of her hands on his chest. He wanted her to do more…

Kenshin opened his eyes and stood up before walking to the small table and pouring himself a drink. It's not the time to be fantasizing about what his body desired to do to Kaoru. He had to deal with Tomoe. In other words he had to tell her about his betrothal to Kaoru.

Kenshin sipped his drink as he walked to the window. The moon was shining and tonight he would be meeting Kaoru again. Kenshin smiled. He was looking forward to seeing the little bird.

* * *

The second time Kaoru arrived at the lake, Kenshin was already there. This surprised Kaoru, who was early herself.

"Can't make a woman wait." Kenshin said with a smile as he walked towards her.

"Hey." Kaoru greeted, smiling back as he came closer.

But Kenshin had other thing in mind. Instead of kissing her hand like the last time he slipped his hand behind her back and pushed her against his body, kissing her deeply on the mouth as if they were long time lovers.

Initially Kaoru was surprised by this; then she felt the heat on her cheeks.

Kenshin broke the kiss and stared at her "Still shy from me?" he teased "I didn't get the impression that you're shy when you threatened me back in the Lycan kingdom."

Kaoru clenched her jaw when she remembered how Kenshin had pushed her on the bed and twisted her arm behind her, all shyness was gone now. "It's because you were a jerk."

Kenshin laughed "I guess I deserved it, although I was only trying to scare you - which I must add had the opposite effect."

"Why were you refusing to consider the idea of marrying me?" Kaoru asked and her question removed all the humour in Kenshin, his face was serious now.

"For many reasons" he said vaguely.

"What happened to those reasons now?" Kaoru insisted.

Now Kenshin smiled, his arm tightening around her "It's because I'm rather enjoying the idea of you as my mate."

"And you enjoy teasing me too," Kaoru complained.

"It's more like I love seeing the blood travelling to your cheeks." Kenshin steered her around the lake, as they began to walk.

"It's not funny," Kaoru muttered, not meeting his eyes. "I bet the beautiful girl you were with doesn't blush when you kiss her."

Kenshin stopped walking, causing her to halt too. "You can't compare yourself to Tomoe," Kenshin said sternly.

"I know I can't match up to her beauty but…"

"It's not about beauty…it's about experience, and you are still sixteen." Though Tomoe was about Kaoru's age when she had started to be with the men of his court. "We vampires don't view sex as a taboo, so I doubt vampire girls feel as awkward as you."

"But Manna told me we can do more than kissing in the betrothal period," Kaoru blurted without thinking. She was trying to show him that sex wasn't entirely a taboo in her kingdom.

Kenshin smirked. "Of course we will, I'm not a very patient man." He laughed at the look that appeared on her face. "Don't worry, don't worry," they began to walk again. "I know what you tried to convey by your words…"

"I mean…I didn't mean to…sound like…"

"A whore?" Kenshin asked. "Anyone who thinks this of you is a fool."

"And what do you think of me?" Kaoru asked, her blue eyes fixed on his profile as they walked.

Kenshin was silent. He appeared to be thinking deeply.

"I think you're kind and brave and very innocent in certain matters," _though this will change soon_, he added silently. "Not that I mind." He smiled knowingly at her.

Kaoru looked ahead, she was silent as she absorbed his words.

"And you're very different from what I've heard about you," Kaoru said after a while.

"And what have you heard?" Kenshin asked with unmasked interest.

"That you're ruthless and merciless. That you hurt people with no other reason than to appease your blood lust."

Kenshin thought for a moment "I don't hurt people for no reason, certainly not to appease my urges," he said without looking at her. "But I can be ruthless and merciless…" he stared at her now, "to those who dare to harm me or anyone I care about."

Kaoru nodded. She had no idea that in less than a year she would know exactly how ruthless and cruel Kenshin could be.

And so they strolled around the lake, chatting about their kingdoms and their plans for the future, about where they were going to live and how they might govern the two kingdoms fairly. Then they talked about the other three kingdoms.

"Yes I've heard about the Falcon king, it seems that he has recovered," Kaoru said. They were both sitting near the lake now.

"Many didn't expect him to make it, his burns were so severe," Kenshin replied.

Kaoru was silent for a minute "Is it true that it was his people who burnt him?"

"Rumours say so. But it's hard to get any creditable news from the Falcon kingdom. No one is allowed in or out unless they possess a signed order by the queen." Now Kenshin paused to think. "However, the Lycan king had told me over the past years the falcons were rising against King Shishio and Queen Yumi, and he believed it was the rebellion that burned Shishio."

Kaoru remembered asking her father about this incident but her father reply was "It's better if you don't think about the falcons and what happens in their kingdom". Kaoru was puzzled by his answer but to her the Falcon kingdom seemed like another world. The Lycans' kingdom was between her kingdom and the Falcons'. It's quicker to go by sea, but no avian had dared to go there.

"It must be awful for the people," Kaoru said. "I'm sure something is happening that's driving them to rebel."

Kenshin turned his head to look at her, his amber eyes narrowing. "Don't feel bad," his hand found its way around her shoulders. "It's not like you can do anything to help them." Then he laughed when he saw her blushing. "If any physical contact can make you fluster and forget the previous minute, then I should do it often."

"I…I can't control it," Kaoru muttered, not looking at him.

"Yes you can," Kenshin said as he rubbed her arm. "It's just that you haven't been with a man before."

"Yes I've been!" Kaoru blurted, but then added when Kenshin's eyebrow rose. "But I use to beat them all the time."

Again Kenshin chuckled. "That explains a lot. But…" Kenshin now shifted his body so it would be angled towards her, his arm still around her "Being a my mate means that most of the time we will be physically very close…" as he was speaking those words, his face was edging closer to her, now their mouths were almost touching. Kenshin brushed his mouth against hers.

Wanting to overcome her shyness, Kaoru brushed her fingers against his cheek before she planted a soft kiss on his lips. And as she felt him deepening the kiss, she kissed him back.

Kaoru remembered Manna's words, about doing more than kissing with her husband before actually marrying. She silently wondered what she meant by "more". Kissing alone made funny things to her body, and in her still innocent mind Kaoru couldn't imagine a more beautiful feeling.

When it was time for them to part, Kaoru asked, "Kenshin?"

"Hmm." he was holding her hand as he led her towards the forest.

"I need to tell someone about us, before anyone else knows."

Kenshin halted and looked at her. He remained silent for a moment before he nodded. "yes I think it's time to tell those closest to us. I need to tell someone too."

Kaoru wondered who it was, but she didn't ask because Kenshin hadn't asked her. But an image of the beautiful pale vampire kept popping into her mind and Kaoru couldn't help but to feel some measurement of jealousy, especially because she knew what sort of relationship those two had shared.

"We will meet again in three days" Kenshin said and with a parting kiss they went their separate ways.

* * *

Kaoru landed on her balcony. She brushed down her dress, smiling. She touched her lips gently, remembering how she kissed Kenshin. She didn't know why, but she felt so happy that she twirled around until she reached the balcony door. She stepped inside happily, almost dancing. However, her merriment came to an end when she felt that someone was in her room.

Kaoru immediately whirled towards a dark corner in her room, further away from where she was standing.

First she could only see a body of a man, for his face was concealed by the shadows. Then the man took one step and the moonlight spilling from the balcony door illuminated him.

Kaoru's eyes widened "Soujiro…" she whispered.

And from the hurt look that dominated his features Kaoru knew that Soujiro had seen her with Kenshin…

And behind the sadness there was something else.

* * *

Finally I've managed to release this chapter!!! Sorry for taking this long but July had been a hectic month so I've been so busy. But now I'm free for a month and a half so you will see quicker updates ^_^

Thanks for all your reviews, it felt great to check my inbox after coming back from Europe and see all those wonderful reviews. Thank you again.


	7. Loneliness But,,,

Ta da!!!! Chapter 7 is done. Didn't take long, did I?

I would like to thank my beta Karol, who edited this chapter promptly. Thanks a lot.

Now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Loneliness but...

_He had promised him, and Kenshin is a man of his word, but I can see the pain in his eyes every time he watched me suffer. Or maybe this is my tired mind playing tricks on me…_

* * *

_Kaoru's eyes widened "Soujiro…" she whispered._

_And from the hurt look that dominated his features Kaoru knew that Soujiro had seen her with Kenshin…_

_And behind the sadness there was something else_

"Soujiro…" Kaoru repeated as she took two steps towards him, but she stopped herself when he moved.

"Why were you kissing a vampire, Kaoru?" he asked, his voice betraying different emotions, hurt and sadness were one of those emotions, but there was something else, something that was building within him.

Kaoru's body went rigid when she heard his words. _He saw everything…_

"Why were you following me?" Kaoru had intended to sound firm, but her voice was shaking. She had not wanted him to know like this.

To her surprised, he ignored her question. "Why were you kissing a vampire?" he asked again, taking a step in her direction.

"I didn't want you to find out this way…I…" Kaoru began, but hesitated.

She gathered her strength. "Me and Kenshin, the vampire king, we decided to follow King Okita's advice."

Silence. Soujiro's eyes never left her face, but his stare was hard to read. Kaoru expected to see shock, but there was nothing there.

"Please, Souji, don't stare at me like that," she walked to him. "Please say something."

"You are going to marry a vampire?" he said finally.

"I know it hard to understand, but please think about it. It's for the good of the two kingdoms."

He didn't even consider her words. "You can't marry one of those leeches." He was close to her now.

"Kenshin treats me kindly, he's a good man." When Soujiro remained silent, only staring at her with a blank look, Kaoru continued. "I know it's hard for you, that vampires had killed your parents. But if we keep holding grudge, the suffering will never end. You must…"

"No you don't understand," he said, his voice was shaking now. "You _can't _marry a vampire."

"What do you mean I can't? Me and him had already agreed and-"

Suddenly Soujiro reached for her upper arms and grabbed them tightly. "YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND!" he shouted at her as he shook her stunned form. "It's NOT allowed! You can't!"

At first Kaoru was too shocked to speak. In the ten years they had known each other, Soujiro had never showed aggression towards anyone except vampires, and even when fighting he had always been calm and composed despite being taunted by older soldiers. But now as Kaoru stared with wide eyes at him, there was nothing but pure rage.

"Wha…what do you mean? Souji, please what…AH!" Kaoru cried out when he tightened his hands around her arms. The wound on her left shoulder had not healed yet and she felt his fingers digging in the sensitive flesh.

"You are not to marry a vampire, you can't! You can't!"

Kaoru could not recognise the man before her. Gone was the kind, calm boy she had known since she was a mere child of six. Before her stood a man with wild eyes, anger shone from them.

"Souji please calm down, let me talk…"

"Talk?!" He shook her. "Talk won't do! IT'S NOT ALLOWED! There is nothing you can say!" And just like that he pushed her with a great force that Kaoru didn't know he possessed. First she felt herself hit the table, more precisely her left side connected with the edge of her wooden table, and before she hit the floor a pain exploded on her head. At that moment Kaoru had no idea what her head had hit as she tumbled to the ground. She remained lying on the floor, her body in too much pain to move a muscle. She felt trickle of blood along her forehead and throbbing pain on her side and left arm. Despite feeling dizzy Kaoru forced her eyes open, just so she could see Soujiro. She expected to see his worried and guilt stricken face looming over her, instead she saw him pacing along her room muttering words she couldn't make out clearly.

"What am I to do?" Kaoru heard him say to no one. "I have to…no I can't…maybe I should…" She couldn't make out the rest of his words but suddenly he stopped pacing and made his way to her.

"Souji…" Kaoru tried to rise but her body refused to obey.

Soujiro stared down at her, the anger seemed to have subsided, now replaced with resignation as if he had made up his mind about what to do "You've ruined everything, Kaoru" he said without even stooping to help her. Not uttering another word, he strode to the balcony.

"No…Souji don't leave…" Again Kaoru tried to rise, but not only her vision swam but pain radiated to her left shoulder which made her slump back again.

Ignoring her, Soujiro opened the balcony door and spread his wings before taking off in the dark night.

Kaoru called out for him again but only silence met her cries. She remained on the floor, crying. Everything went wrong, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. By trying to achieve peace she had hurt the most important person in her life.

Kaoru's lid felt so heavy now and as unconsciousness kept tugging at her, a certain image kept popping in her mind; Soujiro spreading his wings in the balcony, only that his wings were not brown.

They were the color of midnight.

But having more dismaying matters to worry about, Kaoru dismissed what she had seen before darkness claimed her.

* * *

Kaoru woke up feeling a strong headache. Initially, she had no recollection of what had happened, but when she opened her eyes and saw Tetsuma sitting on a chair beside her bed, everything came back.

"Soujiro!" Kaoru called out and was about to sit up when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Easy now, Your Majesty." Tetsuma said "I don't believe you're ready yet."

Kaoru looked around and realized she was in her room, lying on her bed. She stared at the balcony, there was still light coming from outside.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Kaoru whispered.

"It's almost time for sunset. We found you this morning," Tetsuma explained, looking at her sharply. "You were unconscious with three injuries, the balcony door was open and your personal guard was no were to be found. We searched the whole castle."

Kaoru looked at him, alert now. "Call off the search" she ordered.

"But was he not who did this?"

"No!" Kaoru lied. "I had an accident, Soujiro would not hurt me."

"Then where is he now?" Tetsuma asked calmly, not believing her.

"I…I had sent him to the border village to see how are the people fairing now." Kaoru was aware that her lie did not fool Tetsuma, but she did not care. She would not allow them to arrest Soujiro.

Tetsuma continued to regard her sharply. "Very well, I will order the search to be off."

Kaoru tried to move her left arm but couldn't. She realized that her arm was bound against her chest so that she wouldn't move it.

"It seemed that you fell on your shoulder and almost dislocated it," Tetsuma explained. "And there was a large gash on your forehead and blood on edge of the chair. I suppose you banged your head when you fell."

Kaoru turned her head towards the balcony where her table and two chairs used to occupy that space. Now only one chair remained and the table.

Suddenly Tetsuma reached for her right hand and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. "I will leave you to rest now, my lady." He let go of her hand and rose to his feet. "I wish you a quick recovery." And he left the room.

Kaoru remained on her back, staring at the top of the canopy of her bed.

"_He's nowhere to be found"_

Kaoru recalled Tetsuma's words and tears started to well in her eyes.

"Soujiro…" Kaoru whispered in a chocked voice. She tried to convince herself that he needed time to think, that he will be back soon. He had to. Kaoru couldn't imagine her life without him.

_How did it go wrong? _

That night Kaoru waited for him, but Soujiro did not return.

* * *

Once again Kenshin arrived early at the lake. Kaoru hadn't arrived yet but she should be here any minute. Kenshin started to stroll around the lake, thinking. There are things he still needed to tell Kaoru, particularly about the nature of vampires. Avians might have spent most of their lives fighting vampires but that did not mean they know much about how vampires interact with each other or what was expected of a vampire's mate. Most of their knowledge about each other was pertaining weapons and poisons and other means to crush each other. There was one particular matter he needed to discuss with her soon and it filled him with anticipation.

Kenshin felt Kaoru before she actually appeared at the clearing. He turned towards the trees with a welcoming smile just as she stepped out of the woods.

The smile disappeared when his eyes fell upon her.

A white bandage circled around her head, covering her forehead. Her left arm was suspended over her chest. But what shocked him were her eyes. Her usually sparkling sapphire eyes were dim, as if they were shadowed by something terrible that had happened to her.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin was beside her in two strides. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Kenshin's hands found their ways to her cheeks, cupping them gently. "Speak to me, Kaoru. Who did this to you?"

Her eyes began to shine as tears began to fill them. "He didn't mean to hurt me," she said in a choked voice. "He was shocked, that's all…he didn't mean to…"

"Who is he?" Kenshin demanded.

"Soujiro. He was shocked…he…he's the only family I have and he's gone now." Tears coursed down her cheeks. "I wouldn't bear it if anything happened to him. It's all my fault." She bowed her head and started sobbing.

Kenshin took her in his arms, hugging her gently. He remembered that boy Soujiro. He had first met him near the lake when he had dropped before Kaoru, wanting to defend her from Kenshin. And after that Kenshin had seen him with Kaoru all the time, as if he was her shadow. He had always seemed very protective of her, how could he hurt her in such way?

"Kaoru, Kaoru, hush now," Kenshin cupped her face again and kissed her softly on the lips, tasting her tears. Then he steered her to their usual sitting place. As he helped her to sit down, he noticed her wincing and clutching her side with her good hand. Kenshin clenched his jaw. Anger bloomed within him as he thought how much that boy had hurt her. Though the emotional pain was affecting Kaoru more than the physical harm, Kenshin noted.

As they sat down, Kenshin took her in his arms again. "He will be back," he tried to reassure her. "He probably wanted to sort out his emotions first."

"I didn't want him to find out this way," Kaoru whispered, her head resting on his chest. "He had seen us together. He must have followed me."

Kenshin frowned when he heard this. If he had seen them together it means he had been close, couldn't have been more than several meters away.

_I should have sensed him._

Kenshin could sense living creatures hundreds of meters away, he should have been able to know if someone was watching them. He dismissed this idea for now, wanting to focus on Kaoru. Her sobbing had subsided and she was calmer now.

"I'm sorry to burden you…I…didn't mean to cry like this…"

Kenshin shifted his position so he can look at her face with his arms still around her. He moved one hand and touched her cheek. "You're not a burden," he brushed an ebony strand off her cheek before kissing her on the mouth. He pulled away and regarded her closely. "You haven't been resting." He had seen her three days ago and she had changed. She looked tired and worn out now. Kenshin had noticed that she was dressed in gray leggings and dark tunic with her sword strapped to her waist.

"You've been looking for him…those past few days," it wasn't a question.

Kaoru averted her gaze. "I'm very worried, what if he's hurt…"

"I'm sure he can take care of himself," Kenshin replied. "Stop tormenting yourself." Kenshin was aware that he was kind of harsh on her, but for some reason the magnitude of love and care she directed to that boy angered him.

Kaoru made no reply, instead she stared at the lake.

"You should rest," Kenshin said, rubbing her arm. "You look tired."

Kaoru nodded and started to rise slowly "Yes I have to go now."

Kenshin was on his feet in a second, helping her up. But he frowned. Kaoru had never wanted to return this quickly.

"You're going to resume your search."

Kaoru didn't meet his gaze.

Kenshin placed his hands on her shoulders, ignoring her wince. "Be reasonable, Kaoru. Your kingdom is large, he could be anywhere."

"I need to see him, to explain everything…" Kaoru said softly.

"He will be back when he feels ready," Kenshin said. "In the meantime you have to take care of yourself, think about your kingdom."

Kaoru's eyes widened for a moment, then she bowed her head in shame. "You're right. I'm the queen. I have responsibilities."

_No time to spare for my own feelings. _Kenshin could guess the unsaid words, but he didn't say anything since this was true. She's the queen, her kingdom comes first. But that didn't mean that she should stop caring for herself.

Kenshin leaned towards her and kissed her. He felt her trembling lips part under his own as she responded to his kiss. He could tell that being a queen was weighing down on her now that she was alone.

"When you're my mate," Kenshin murmured against her mouth, "you won't be needing anyone but me."

_That boy has no place in your life_

* * *

Tetsuma sat back on his chair, staring intently at Kaoru. They were at one of the council meetings. The debriefing had just finished and Kaoru sat on her chair at the head of the table, bending over some papers as three other members gathered around wanting to bring her attention to some matters. It had been two weeks since Soujiro had disappeared. Her forehead was still bandaged, but her arm had recovered and she can move it freely now.

Katashi leaned towards Tetsuma. "Do you think it's time?" he whispered.

Tetsuma kept regarding Kaoru before answering. "Yes. It's the perfect time. Look at her she seems worn out and tired."

"That boy isn't back yet," Katashi explained.

"Yes, it's been two weeks. It's obvious that she had lied when she that he's in mission at the border village." Tetsuma paused. "We have to grasp this opportunity. She's alone, her spirit seems crushed. We only need to pressure her."

Katashi nodded.

After discussing other issues regarding roads to be forged, houses to rebuild and other matters pertaining the kingdom and its people, Kaoru was ready to dismiss the council.

"Your Majesty?"

Kaoru had just stood up when he spoke. "Yes, Katashi?" Her tone conveyed her tiredness, as if she had no sleep the night before.

"You're seventeenth birthday is approaching."

Kaoru heaved a sigh, "Yes I'm aware of that. You had reminded me two weeks ago."

"Then I don't have to remind you that it's time for you to choose a mate, my lady." The older man replied calmly.

"As I've said before, I will not tolerate anyone interfering with my life," Kaoru said firmly. But even those words were not as strongly emphasized as few weeks ago.

She missed Soujiro so much…

She felt alone.

"Must we remind you, my lady," now it was Tetsuma who spoke, "that whoever you choose will not only affect you but the whole kingdom. And," he added, not giving Kaoru a chance to speak, "by law, a girl not wedded by the age of seventeen, loses the right to choose. Her guardians can choose for her."

Kaoru's eyes widened, but only for a moment. She gathered herself only to give the wrong answer. "Both my parents are gone."

Another member spoke, "We, the council, are your guardians." The council had talked among themselves about what to say and how to respond so that they give her the impression that she's cornered.

"No, you're not!" Kaoru exclaimed. "You only have a say about decisions regarding the kingdom. My life is my own."

"You are underage," another member said. "Anyone under eighteen must have a guardian. And since you have no other relative, the council can take that position."

Kaoru could only stare at them with wide eyes. She didn't expect them to use the law against her. She could get angry and throw a fit, but she wasn't above the law.

And she was alone.

"And," Katashi spoke again, "we held such respect for your father that we would honor his wishes. And he wished for you to marry a certain one among us. The son of his dearest friend," he indicated at Tetsuma with his hand, "Tetsuma. He wanted you to be mated to him."

Kaoru stared at Tetsuma, who smirked at her and gave her a curt nod.

She would be damned if she married him.

"I've already chosen," Kaoru announced, her head held high.

Silence

Now it was the council's turn to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, I've already chosen. Does this satisfy you now? I'm sixteen and I still retain my right to choose."

Tetsuma could barely contain the anger that shone from his eyes. "Who is he?"

Kaoru glared at him. "You will know tomorrow." Now she stared at each one directly into their shocked eyes. "All of you will know tomorrow. Now go! Leave me alone!"

Tetsuma was the first one to stand. He forcefully pushed his chair back and stalked out of the room. The others followed his lead but they walked as if in trance, shock showing on their faces.

Once the door was closed, Kaoru sank on her sat and bent over the table, burying her face into her arms.

And just like that she began to cry.

Even though she managed to ward them off, she had felt scared, as if she had just realized she's only sixteen. The constant presence of Soujiro behind her had always given her strength, strength to stand firm and face them all. But now he's gone. He had left her all alone.

"Oh Souji…" Kaoru cried. "Please come back."

Outside it began to rain.

* * *

Later that day.

Kaoru landed in a small clearing surrounded by the huge trees of the forest.

_This is crazy _

Kaoru was in the vampire territory, very close to their capital city. All she had to do was cross the woods and then she would see the walls of the city. She understood the risk she was putting herself at, but she need to talk to Kenshin urgently.

Kaoru inhaled deeply before starting to walk into the forest. The sky was clear, it had stopped raining to Kaoru's relief. Flying with wet wings was laborious and sometimes even impossible if the rain was heavy enough.

Kaoru was dressed like a soldier, dark tunics and leggings with high leather boots. As usual her sword was with her. Kaoru continued to walk between the trees, aware of her luck. She was lucky that she made it this far without being targeted by vampires' arrows. But she knew that the closer she got to the capital the more likely she would encounter vampires' patrols. That's why she had landed. It's better to encounter them on land and ask them to take her to Kenshin.

The sun had not set yet so Kaoru found her way easily. She had no idea how long she had been walking when suddenly she heard a voice. Kaoru halted, looking around, but all around her stood trees. She strained to hear where the voices were coming from.

"…this way…I…" Kaoru heard a man's voice. He was getting closer.

"I'm telling you, I smell…" The man stopped as he emerged from the tress, few paces away from Kaoru. And then a woman stepped beside him.

Kaoru recognized them immediately, and from the way they stared at her they did too.

Enishi and Tomoe

Kaoru remained silent, staring at them. Both were dressed similarly in tunic and black pants. The male had a long sword strapped to his waist but the female carried a bow and a bag of arrows over her shoulder.

"Well, well, well," Enishi said, overcoming his shock and moving closer to her. "If it isn't the queen of the avians."

Kaoru stood erect and stared squarely at him. "Take me to your king. I need to speak to him."

Both vampires exchanged a quizzical look before they stared back at her.

"And what is it that you want from him?" Tomoe asked, not bothering to hide her hate for Kaoru.

"It's only for his ears." Kaoru matched her glare.

Again Enishi and Tomoe looked at each other, but this time something unsaid passed between them before they both smiled.

Tomoe began to walk towards her slowly. Kaoru had seen her wearing a dress before, but she couldn't help but to think how beautiful her long slender legs looked in those tight pants.

"I'm sure my king will be delighted to see you," Tomoe said with a smile. "Such opportunity can not be wasted."

"Then take me to him now," Kaoru said, not liking the smile Tomoe gave her. She felt the male's eyes on her but she tried her best to ignore him, focusing on Tomoe who was standing before her now.

"First give me your sword," the female ordered, the smile gone now.

Kaoru didn't like this. "I think that I rather keep it."

"Oh come on little bird," it was the male now who spoke. "We won't kill you. You are more valuable alive than dead."

Finding no other option, Kaoru reluctantly unstrapped the sheath and handed the sword to the waiting female.

Again Tomoe smiled but suddenly she swept down and struck Kaoru on the back of her knees with her sheathed sword.

Kaoru gasped and fell on her knees. She tried to rise again but felt strong hands pulling both her arms forcefully behind her.

"There are certain precautions we must take," Kaoru heard Enishi's voice close to her ears. He held her arms tightly behind her, forcing her body against his.

"I'm…only here to talk…" Kaoru tried to reason with them.

"Of course you are," Tomoe said sarcastically and then started to loop a rope around Kaoru's wrists while Enishi held her from behind.

Once her wrists were tightly bound Enishi pushed Kaoru towards Tomoe, who held her upper arms tightly.

"Have to make sure you're not hiding anything," Enishi said with smirk as his eyes roamed over her body. Then he advanced and started to search her for any weapons.

"You took my only weapon," Kaoru tried to jerk her body free from Tomoe's grasp but with her bound hands and hurting legs there wasn't much she could do. "Stop it!" Kaoru protested angrily when Enishi's hands brushed her breasts and lingered there. She heard Tomoe's laugh behind her and saw Enishi's amused expression.

_What is he doing? He's not searching for weapons…_

When Enishi's hands went further down and touched her between the legs Kaoru tensed then rage overwhelmed her. She summoned all her strength and delivered a painful kick to his shins. "Don't touch me you bastard!" The kick was unexpected and delivered with such force that Enishi almost fell to the ground. He cursed and went on one knee.

Kaoru wanted to kick him some more but Tomoe pulled her back.

"You bitch!" Tomoe hissed, digging her nails into Kaoru's arms.

Kaoru winced when she felt Tomoe's finger on her wound and then gasped when Tomoe kicked her on the back of one of her already hurting knees. Again Kaoru found herself on her knees.

"You whore!" Enishi appeared before Kaoru, his black eyes flashing. And without any warning he slapped her hard across the cheek.

Kaoru would have stumbled to the ground if Tomoe hadn't been holding her. For few moments the world swam around her and there was a terrible ringing in her ears.

"Let's take her to the castle," Enishi said before grapping her arms and dragging her stunned form towards the city.

Kaoru was already regretting coming to the vampire kingdom.

* * *

Kenshin sat on his desk, reading papers regarding the villages on the border. He was so immersed on what he was doing that he didn't feel a soldier approaching the door from outside so the knock almost startled him.

"Come in," he said before the second knock sounded on the door.

The soldier entered and bowed to him "Your Majesty, Lord and Lady Yukishiro request to see you immediately."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at that. Those two had never requested an audience with him, they always come to him unannounced.

"They said it's urgent and they had a girl with them," the soldier continued.

"A girl?" Kenshin remembered them saying they want to go hunting. That was two hours ago. "I'm coming now," Kenshin said with a dismissing gesture to the soldier. The soldier bowed again and was gone.

Kenshin placed the papers on his desk and rose to his feet. He walked to the door and stepped out. As he made his way to the hall, he wondered what those two are up to now. Kenshin rounded a corridor and then took the stairway down one level. Now Kenshin could hear their voice, it was Enishi's speaking and laughing.

Kenshin passed through two pillars and under a huge arched passage way and was in the main hall.

He froze at the passage way.

Enishi was holding a girl's chin, tilting her head upwards.

And that girl was Kaoru.

"Take your hands off her!" Kenshin roared, freezing the three right on their spots. Kenshin wasted no time. He strode to them and pulled Kaoru towards him. First he held her at arm length scanning her frantically. His eyes lingered on her neck to see if she had been bitten. Seeing no bite marks, he stared darkly at her cheek, where a dark bruise was forming.

"Kenshin this is the avian queen," Tomoe spoke. "We found her in the forest."

"I know who she is!" Kenshin snapped, angry at the way Kaoru had been handled. He walked behind Kaoru and started to work at her bonds.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin," Kaoru whispered "I'm sorry…"

Kenshin pressed his mouth into thin line.

"What are you doing?" Tomoe asked.

"Leave, you two," Kenshin ordered blackly.

"What do mean leave? Where are you taking her?"

"She can be ransomed," Enishi supported his sister. He narrowed his eyes at the way Kenshin was looking protectively at Kaoru. "Just throw her in a dungeon."

"She is going nowhere near a dungeon," Kenshin almost hissed at him.

"So what? Are you going to execute her straight away?" Tomoe asked. "We should take advantage of this."

Kenshin saw the confusion in Tomoe's eyes turned to suspicion. He urged himself to calm down. He hadn't told her yet about his betrothal to Kaoru. And now there was no escape.

Kenshin sighed and looked at Tomoe "I will explain everything soon, just wait." And he began to steer Kaoru toward the entrance.

"What are you going to do?" Tomoe persisted. "We found her so we get to have a say on what to do with her."

"I am your king!" Kenshin bellowed, no longer containing his anger. "And I'm ordering you to wait, both of you!"

Not waiting for them to speak he held Kaoru's arm and guided her out of the hall.

* * *

Kaoru allowed Kenshin to steer her out of the room and up a flight of stairs. He didn't speak nor did he look at her, but he kept a firm grip on her upper arm. They walked along a short corridor and Kaoru noticed how beautiful and luxurious the decoration was. Kenshin halted before a double door and pushed them open before he pulled Kaoru inside and closing the door. His movements weren't aggressive but Kaoru could tell that he was angry. Once inside the room he released her arm and started to pace.

Kaoru remained silent. She scanned the room briefly. It was obvious that they were in a study. The room was large with a huge desk situated before a wall-long window. There were two armchairs facing the desk and a divan situated to the side. Kaoru longed to sit down and rest her aching legs. But she turned to face Kenshin and was about to speak but he spoke before her.

"What are you doing in my kingdom?" he demanded, not looking at her, but he stopped pacing and now stood with his back to her.

Kaoru frowned. "You came to my kingdom too."

"I _sneaked _into your kingdom," he turned to look at her now, his eyes flaring. "But you, on the other hand, could have as well shouted at the top of your voice saying: I'm an avian!"

"My plan was to encounter your patrols so they can take me to you," Kaoru explained.

"What if you were shot?" The anger was too evident in his amber eyes. "The poison could kill you before they bring you to me."

Kaoru sighed, even though she could see the fury in his eyes she knew that he was worried about her. "I'm sorry, Kenshin," Kaoru took few steps towards him. "I know I acted foolishly but I needed to speak to you."

Kaoru watched as he closed his eyes, as if trying to control his emotions. When he opened them he seemed little bit calmer, but anger was still lurking.

Kenshin covered the distance between them and stopped before her, staring at her face intently. His eyes lingered on her bruised cheek.

"Does it hurt?" he raised his hand to touch her cheek.

"No, I'm…" Kaoru winced when his fingers touched the bruised flesh.

Kenshin clamped his jaw. He had no doubt that it was Enishi who hit her. A woman's hand wouldn't leave such a bruise.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered when he continue to look at her cheek. Suddenly he leaned towards her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She closed her eyes. His lips felt like a feathery caress on her hot flesh. She felt him kissing his way to her mouth and she responded to his deep kiss. His hands found their way around her waist and Kaoru rested her own on his hard chest.

Finally Kenshin broke the kiss, but he still held her close to his body. "Whatever you want to say must be very important to risk your life like this."

Kaoru nodded. "I'm going to announce our betrothal to the council and to my people…tomorrow."

Kenshin frowned. "Why tomorrow?"

"The council members are plotting. They want to force me to marry someone of their choosing…"

"What?!" The temperature seemed to drop as Kenshin's anger was rekindled. "They can't! You're the queen."

"I know but I'm under eighteen, and in my kingdom anyone under eighteen has to have a guardian and they plan to be mine."

"Don't you have any relatives?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I only have one exiled uncle, whose whereabouts are unknown and my mother has no relatives."

Kenshin found the statement about her mother weird but it was beside the point now. "So it means as your guardians they can refuse to acknowledge our betrothal."

"No, they want me to marry before my seventeenth birthday and I will grant them that. Tomorrow I'm going to turn their own plan against them." Kaoru said confidently.

Kenshin saw the determination in her eyes. Despite her young age she was forced to act beyond her years and fight those who wanted to oppose her. Kenshin had no doubt that whoever the council had chosen was among them. They were seeking to control her by any means and forcing her marry was an effective way to subjugate her.

Kenshin felt like slaughtering them all for thinking like that.

"Kenshin, I'm sorry." Kaoru's apology brought Kenshin out his reverie.

"You've just apologized, I'm not mad at you anymore." He touched her un-bruised cheek before kissing her again.

"No," Kaoru said when he pulled away, "I came her unannounced and now that woman, Tomoe, has to know in such way about us. I thought you would have told her."

Kenshin heaved a trouble sigh, then he steered Kaoru to the large sofa at the side of the room. Kaoru leaned back, glad to be resting her legs. Kenshin sat with his arm behind her and his torso angled towards her.

"No I haven't told her," Kenshin began. "I suppose I was trying to delay revealing our betrothal so I wouldn't hurt her because I know no matter how I approach her with the news nothing will change, I know exactly how she's going to react."

Kaoru remained silent, thinking about Soujiro. _Will she leave like Souji? _Kaoru wished not. She didn't want Kenshin to suffer they way she was suffering now.

"You haven't heard from him yet?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru shook her head, staring down at her hands. "Nothing. I just hope that wherever he is, he's unhurt."

He knew that it was cruel of him, but Kenshin felt relieved that that boy had disappeared. Soon Kaoru wouldn't be needing another man in her life. She had no idea now but soon she will discover how possessive a vampire can be.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered. It was obvious that he was thinking deeply but he was also looking at her in an odd way. Kaoru watched him as he edged closer to her and took her in his arms again. Kaoru gladly yielded her lips to him as he kissed her, for she loved the way his lips felt against hers. And she was happy that after weeks of meeting with and kissing him she was finally starting to overcome her shyness. However, as she felt his hands trying to find their way under her tunic, blood rushed to her face.

"Ken…shin," Kaoru murmured against his mouth.

"Hmmm…" that was all the reply she received before he covered her mouth firmly with his again. Kenshin kissed her passionately as his hands settled under her tunic. The belt around her waist prevented him from going up any further. An irresistible urge to take her to his room, to his bed tugged at him as he kissed her jaw and down her neck. He knew what her reaction would be and he wouldn't force her, however, he could seduce her. The pleasure he would make her feel would overwhelm her and she would be unable to resist, she would want more. He could now hear her heavy breathing as he kissed and sucked at her neck.

"Kenshin…" he heard her whisper his name wistfully but he could detect the confusion in her voice. All those feelings were foreign to her.

Kenshin almost groaned with lust as he pulled her to his lap and started to kiss her again. Kenshin brushed his tongue against her lips, tasting her. "Coming to my kingdom was the wrong thing to do," Kenshin pulled back as he said that. But he kept her on his lap, one hand around her shoulders and the other was looped around her small waist "I don't think I can let you go in the same condition as you were when you arrived."

Kenshin chuckled when he saw her blue eyes widen in fear. "Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

Kaoru blushed in embarrassment and shook her head.

"It means," Kenshin began, his amused and lust-filled eyes never leaving her, "I want to take you to my bed this very moment and …do things to you." And he kissed her before she could reply. "Your mere presence is a test to my patience."

"But…we…" Kaoru was overwhelmed and confused by the way her body was reacting. She was supposed to pull away, yet her body refused to edge anywhere away from Kenshin's. She had never felt like this before.

"But we're not married?" Kenshin continued for her. "I doubt that there is a man who could wait to have his hands on you. You have no idea…" He dipped to kiss her again "No idea at all…"

All of a sudden, Kenshin tensed. He seemed to be listening to something. Then he sighed. "Those two…" he muttered to himself.

Kaoru blinked, confused.

Kenshin kissed her briefly again before he helped her to her feet.

"When it comes to patience, Tomoe is even worse than me," he said. "It cannot be delayed longer. I will tell her now."

Kaoru looked at him, still not understanding. "She's coming?" Just when she asked this someone knocked on the door.

Kenshin held one of Kaoru's hands, his face serious now. "Come in."

"Kenshin, why are taking this long?" It was Tomoe who entered the room, followed by Enishi, who first shrugged at Kenshin as if saying you know how my sister could be. But then both Tomoe and Enishi froze when they saw Kenshin and Kaoru holding hands.

"Kenshin this is…" Tomoe began her eyes wide.

Kenshin faced them both. "I should have told you this a week ago," Kenshin said, his eyes on Tomoe only. "There is no way to say it that can alleviate the shock nor is there any introduction I can make to make it easier for both of us. So I'm going to say it without sugarcoating it," his amber eyes flickered to Enishi before they settled again on the now frightened Tomoe "I, the vampire king, your King, will take Kaoru, the avian queen as my mate." Kenshin squeezed Kaoru's hand, as if telling her to brace herself for their reaction.

For few moments Tomoe was silent, staring at Kenshin intently, as if waiting for him to take back his words. Then her eyes flared in anger.

"What?!" she almost shouted. "Taking an avian as your mate? Don't be ridiculous Kenshin. She's the enemy."

"She is no longer so," Kenshin replied calmly. "Once we announce our betrothal _tomorrow _the road to peace will be forged."

Tomoe stared from Kenshin to Kaoru and to Kenshin again, still not believing.

"The people will not accept her. No vampire will accept her as a queen."

As Kenshin tried to reason with her, Kaoru's eyes travelled to her brother, who had been silent since Kenshin had revealed their betrothal. To Kaoru's surprise Enishi was smiling. He was smiling and looking directly at her. She couldn't understand why he was smiling nor could she decipher the way he was staring at her. But the way he was smiling conveyed not only his amusement but his anticipation also.

"You can't do that to me…you can't, I love you…" Tomoe's choked voice made Kaoru look at her.

Kenshin's expression softened, "Don't make it hard on us both, you know my feelings, I've always made them clear."

"Still I've always hoped. I waited for your emotion to change…"

Kaoru stopped listening after the word "waited". Soujiro had said something similar.

_I will be waiting…always_

Kaoru couldn't bear to see her suffering like that, so she let go of Kenshin's hand and took a step towards Tomoe.

"Please understand," Kaoru began. "Kenshin and I are doing this for peace. We want to stop the bloodshed by uniting the two kingdoms. Please try to understand and support him. I'm positive that he's doing this protect you too. He told me that you are someone special to him." Saying those words brought jealousy to Kaoru's heart, but nonetheless she continued. "He doesn't want you fighting again nor to risk your life in another war."

Tomoe was silent, and for a moment Kaoru thought that she had calmed down, that her words had reached Tomoe. However, Tomoe's eyes flared and Kaoru felt and saw the hatred in her black eyes.

"You will not have him, you filthy avian," Tomoe advanced towards the shocked Kaoru. "He will be _my_ mate."

Kenshin put himself between Tomoe and Kaoru. "Tomoe," his voice was dark and it conveyed his warning. "I know that you're hurting, but I will not tolerate you insulting Kaoru."

Tomoe stepped back, then before walking to the door she gave Kaoru a glare full of loathing. "I should have killed you in the woods." With that she left the room, banging the door after her.

The three in the room were silent for few moments.

"I will speak to her," Enishi declared. He walked to Kaoru and bowed curtly to her. "I for one will look forward to you moving here and serving you as my queen," he said with smirk. He then nodded to Kenshin before leaving the room.

Kaoru didn't like that man, especially after the way he was touching her in forest. But she didn't reveal any of this to Kenshin. He had enough troubles as without it.

Kaoru walked to him. He didn't say anything but it was obvious that he was angry at the way Tomoe had reacted. Battling her shyness and embarrassment, Kaoru slid her arms around him and rested her cheek against his shoulder. He was motionless for few moments but then she felt his strong arms around her.

"So it begins now," he whispered, resting his cheek against her head.

"The world will know about us tomorrow," Kaoru said. Despite what had happened between her and Soujiro, the last few weeks spent with Kenshin were wonderful. Meeting him secretly and getting to know him in that clearing near the lake, made her forget about everything, forget about the burden of being a queen and made her feel safe. "Things will change now."

"They will," Kenshin agreed. "But no matter what, we will face the world together." Now Kenshin moved his head to look into her eyes, then he leaned toward her and kissed her.

Kaoru loved what she saw in his eyes. The way he had warmly stared at her, made her feel as if he was making a vow to be there for her, to protect her.

At that time Kaoru did not know, but she was starting to fall for Kenshin.

* * *

-sighs- I'm in love with this couple.

And please give Souji a chance, wait till next chapter before you judge him.

Nma5 had asked if I will explain everything regarding Kaoru's mother and the reason behind her actions and then her suicide, the answer is yes I will!!! It's an important part of my plot.

And I think I gave a big hint in chapter, if you can connect it with something that happened few chapters back, you will know my second focus of the plot ;-)

Also the part in the woods is inspired by a scene in Hawksong, though mine is kind of different with regards to the motivations and the consequences. Thought you should know.

Thanks again for all you lovely reviewers, you make me write faster –hint, hint- hehe ^_^


	8. The Price of Peace

Here is chapter eight and before you begin reading, I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and supported me. You're all awesome! =D

Warning: the end of this chapter contains a-kind-of disturbing scene, nothing major though.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Price of Peace

_There is something changing within me, I'm scared, but there is no one who cares, no one to hear my cries…_

* * *

The council members were gathered in the Meeting Hall at the usual time. All the ten members were silent. Some lost in their own thoughts, other could hardly contain their sense of anticipation and dread at the same time.

"Where is she?" Katashi whispered to Tetsuma.

Tetsuma sat back on his chair, his sharp eyes barely contained his anger. "She's doing this on purpose, trying to wreck our nerves."

"Do you think the one she had chosen will be coming with her?"

"I hope so, I want to see that bastard." Tetsuma almost growled.

"It's the boy, I bet all the money in the treasury on that. He had disappeared for a reason and now she will introduce him as her betrothed."

"If she had chosen that nobody Soujiro, then he won't live to see the next sunrise" Tetusma said dangerously, the set of his jaw and they way he kept shifting on his chair portrayed his anger and impatience.

"Whoever he is," Katashi said warily, "she's going to announce him as her future mate to the whole kingdom today. I've heard that the Hall of Audience is being prepared now. Many nobles and common folks were invited to hear her announcement."

At that moment the doors swung open and Kaoru stepped into the room. The guards closed the door behind her as she walked to her place at the head of the table. She was dressed richly this morning. A striking scarlet gown hugged her slender figure. Her long raven hair was simply tied in at the nape of her neck and few strands escaped the ribbon and framed her face. And her head was adorned with the gold circlet of her crown.

"Let us begin," Kaoru said and without any greeting she sat on her chair and took a paper from the stack on the table.

All the men frowned and stared at her quizzically.

"My lady," one member said, "I believe there is a certain matter you wish to tell us."

Without looking away from the paper she was reading, Kaoru responded, "Yes there is but it will come after the meeting. The kingdom matters come first." Not giving them any chance to protest, Kaoru continued "Katashi? Have you spoken to the Minister of Finance as I've instructed?"

And thus began their daily meeting and debriefing. Kaoru appeared calm and composed. The council on the other hand was restless and agitated.

After more than an hour, the meeting came to an end.

Suddenly Kaoru spoke "Hisao?" Kaoru said, "You were with me during my stay in the Lycans Kingdom, were you not?"

The member, who had ordered the now deceased soldier to shoot Kenshin back in the Lycans land, frowned. "Yes my lady."

"You were also present when the King Okita made his proposal about achieving peace." This time it wasn't a question. Kaoru rose to her feet now, her bearing was calm. "I have decided to heed his words, to take the first step towards peace."

All the members were silent as they digested her words. When it dawned on them, their eyes began to widen. Shock was written all over their faces.

"Yes," Kaoru continued firmly. "The Vampire King and I are to marry soon. The two kingdoms will be ruled by an avian and a vampire."

"You can't!" Tetsuma bolted to his feet.

Kaoru directed a cold stare at him. "Yes I can and already have. I'm betrothed to Kenshin the Vampire King. We have been meeting for weeks unofficially. But soon his visits to my kingdom will be official and the doors of my city will be opened to him."

Everyone stared at her silently. Most of the members had met last night to try and guess whom she had chosen, and the vampire king had not been in the list.

"A wise choice, my lady," one member stood and bowed. His name was Maasaki and he had always been a kind and an honest man. "I have no doubts that you choice will achieve what your father and his father before him had failed to achieve: peace."

Another two members stood and expressed their support to her. Those three supporters were absent for weeks now because they were seeing to some matters in different villages as Kaoru had instructed. They were the only members who knew nothing of the council plotting, but the remaining seven showed nothing but refusal, their shock was now replaced with anger.

"We will vote against it," Katashi said angrily. "We refuse to acknowledge this betrothal."

"No you won't!" Kaoru matched his tone. "It was you who kept reminding me that I must choose before my seventeenth birthday and now I've chosen." Kaoru stared at them one by one. "You wanted me to choose by my seventeenth birthday," she smiled innocently now. "As my guardians, you must be very pleased now. I have fulfilled your wish and now will announce the news to my people." Kaoru whirled around and walked triumphantly out of the room, not giving them any chance to protest further.

* * *

"So your people weren't very receptive of the news?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru thought for a moment. They were back at the clearing, sitting side by side near the lake.

"There were cries of outrage among the common people expressing their opposition, but I have posted many guards so no one resorted to violence." Kaoru paused. "But few of the nobles stormed out of the room indignantly, others tried to talk me out of it. However, in the end, they all sat silent, whether in acceptance or resignation I don't know."

"You are their queen," Kenshin said, staring at her. "They are the ones who should obey you. And I have no doubts that they will come around and accept your idea. You rule fairly and you always put their best interests first, they only need time to accept our union."

Kaoru smiled. "I know, I have no doubts either." Then she shifted to look at him. "What about you? How did your kingdom reacts?"

Kenshin shrugged. "More or less, they expressed the same reaction, except that no one dared to storm out of the room or express their rage before me."

Kaoru frowned. "Why is that?" she asked, her eyes fixed on his profile.

"Because" Kenshin's eyes didn't meet hers, he was looking at clear water of the lake. "My people not only respect me as their king, they also fear me."

Kaoru's eyes widened. Kenshin had turned his head to stare at her now and his amber eyes seemed to penetrate her soul, gauging her reaction.

Kaoru swallowed. "Why do they fear you?" She had never heard that the vampire king was tyrant who ruled his people by fear.

Kaoru saw him extend his hand and reached for her, brushing his fingers against her cheek. "Don't let your mind wander Kaoru." His thumb brushed her lower lip. "I do not abuse my power."

"Then why…"

"Because they have always seen me fight, they know what I'm capable of. Also I'm pure blood and this means I posses certain powers over them."

Kenshin withdrew his hand and Kaoru looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She felt ashamed for doubting him. When he said his people feared him, all the gossip she had always heard about him came to her mind and for a moment she thought: what if they were true?

"Never mind," Kenshin said, not looking at her. "Whatever you've heard about me, some of it might be true."

"Still," Kaoru insisted, "I have no right to judge you." Kaoru reached out and took one of his hands with hers. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

Kenshin looked down at her hands before staring at Kaoru. "I don't think I can ever be mad at you for more than few moments." He smiled.

Kaoru smiled back and edged closer to him. She immediately felt his hands around her, pressing her closer to his side.

Kaoru felt like kicking herself for thinking badly of him. He had shown her nothing but kindness and care and she had rewarded him with doubts. It was mean and foolish of her. But she won't make the same mistake again.

As they snuggled close together, Kaoru thought that soon they have to arrange for exchanging visits. This had never happened before –vampires and avians visiting- but it's an important step for the two kingdoms to trust one another. Then they had to arrange for the wedding ceremony and…

Unable to control it, Kaoru blushed.

Kenshin shifted and looked at her quizzically. "What? What did I do now?"

Kaoru shook her head without looking at him, her cheeks flushed.

A moment later she felt Kenshin's hand under her chin, tilting her head so he can stare at her.

"Don't think I will let you get away with this. Tell me now." His handsome face was close to hers. She looked into his amber eyes, it almost felt as if he was giving her an order to speak.

"I…" Kaoru couldn't move her head due to Kenshin's hand under her chin but she averted her gaze. "I was thinking…"

"What were you thinking about?"

"That soon… soon we will have to arrange visiting each kingdom together, plan the wedding and then…we will live together, eat together…sleep together." Her face almost turned scarlet with embarrassment. She had been so preoccupied with how other people will take the news of her betrothal to Kenshin that she had forgotten how it would affect her life. _Everything will be different now._

When Kenshin was silent, she risked a glance at him.

He was smirking, his eyes glittering with amusement. He leaned forward so that his face was very close to hers. "Yes we will share the same bed, where we will spend a significant amount of time," he said in a semi-whisper, his voice husky. "We will sleep together and…" he brushed his lips against hers. "And it will involve you being beneath my body most of the time."

Kaoru gaped at him but before she could fluster and pull away in embarrassment Kenshin clamped his mouth on hers, kissing her deeply. He felt her recover from her shock and her lips moved in response to his kiss and he deepened the kiss as he started to lower her on the green grass. With one hand braced beside her head to hold his weight, he moved the other to her neck and unfastened the bindings which held her cloak.

"Kenshin…" he heard her whisper against his mouth.

"Shhhhh, my bird" he kissed her again, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, seeking hers. His hand pushed the cloak away and beneath it she was wearing a simple dress of blue that matched the color of her eyes. Without breaking the kiss, his hand travelled down her body. First it brushed against her collar bone, down to the area above her breasts, then it glided over her left breast, lingering there for a while. Kenshin felt her hard nipple beneath the thin material of her dress and it took all the will power he could master not to tear her dress and claim that area with his mouth. His hand travelled further down until it reached her hip. He hooked one hand beneath it, bending and lifting her leg up so that her dress slid off, exposing her slender leg.

"Ken…" Kaoru tried to say but Kenshin refused to yield her mouth. His hand was now stroking up and down her hip.

Kenshin felt her palms on his chest, applying some pressure to push him away. Then she turned her head sideway breaking the kiss.

"Wha…what…" she was breathing hard, her face flushed "…are you doing?"

"Hmmm…" Kenshin trailed wet kisses on her chin and then down her neck. Her pulse was strong, gushing with blood. His teeth itched to sink in her soft flesh and taste her blood again. He suppressed this desire, his lust was overwhelming her now, he had to control his blood lust till further occasion. So instead, he licked the soft skin there. Then he heard her moan when his mouth sucked her skin and his hand curled beneath her leg, reaching her thigh, stroking her skin. Kenshin groaned at the soft noises she was making.

"I want you," he breathed against her skin. The hand around her leg travelled up, leaving her leg exposed and bent. He started to push the upper hem of her blue dress down her left arm. Then he began to trail wet kisses on the area above her breast. He was about to lower her dress further to fully expose her breast but he felt her hand in his hair, which made him reluctantly stop his ministrations and look at her.

"We can't…" Kaoru whispered.

Kenshin regarded her for few moments, as if considering whether to really stop or not. His amber eyes were intense. Then he suddenly moved and kissed her again.

"When are you going to allow me to do more?" he said in between kissing her. "When am I going to claim your body?"

"Kenshin…I…" Kaoru didn't know what to say. What he had been doing felt so great that when she had place her hand in his rich crimson hair, she didn't know if she wanted to pull him away or push him harder against her body. But then she felt scared, she was certain that if they didn't stop now, everything would be carried to another level. And she didn't feel ready.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said and then raised her head slightly to plant a kiss on his mouth. "I know I'm acting like a child, but…"

"Shhhhh..." Kenshin hushed her and then helped her to sit up. "Don't apologize." He pulled her cloak off the ground and draped over her shoulder, fasting a knot over her neck. He then leaned towards her and kissed her. "The time will come when I'll claim you, and if you make me wait till after the wedding ceremony," Kenshin pulled away and smirked knowingly. "I will make you pay at the wedding night, I won't go easy on you."

"I will be ready!" Kaoru blurted. "When we're married I will be ready."

Kenshin chuckled and helped her to her feet, "I highly doubt that. But whether you're ready or not I will take you. That is the limit of my patience." _If I can wait till then, _he added to himself.

They walked to the edge of the woods, each lost on their own thoughts.

"I gave orders that you're coming to my kingdom in the coming days," Kaoru said after a while.

Kenshin nodded "Yes I will select a few of the nobles and will pay a visit, after all people need to see us together and I have to get acquainted to many of your nobles and, most importantly, demonstrate my trust."

"Please be careful," Kaoru turned to face him suddenly. "I mean on your way to my kingdom. Your people might be smart enough to fear you, but those avians who oppose our union might try something rash."

Kenshin reached out and stroke her cheek. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself." He leaned over and took her mouth in an ardent kiss. Kaoru moved closer to his body and responded to his kiss. They stood kissing for a while before Kenshin pulled away.

"If we don't stop now, I'm going to repeat everything that has just happened," he said with smile, lust evident in his amber eyes. "I don't think I can stop myself this time."

Kaoru nodded, her lips appeared pink and swollen from all the kissing. "It's time to go," she said. "I will see you in few days."

Kenshin nodded and watched her until she disappeared between the trees.

* * *

Kaoru walked among the trees, lost in her thoughts. Her hand travelled to her lips, brushing them softly. The way he had kissed her and touched her, it all felt great. He had touched her in places no man had ever touched. She thought that she should be ashamed of herself, but she couldn't find it in her to feel so, instead a funny feeling at the pit of her stomach kept overwhelming her every time she remembered how Kenshin had touched her breast and down her hip and thigh. She had almost given up, surrendered to him. It felt so wonderful that she had wished he would take off her dress and do to her whatever men do to women. But when he had been about to do just that, she felt afraid. She had no idea why, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Maybe it was all their traditions and teachings that compelled her to stop him, maybe the memory of her father…

Her father had been a kind but strict man. Once she had started having her monthly bleeding, he forbade her to play with the boys anymore. Soujiro was an exception, he was there to protect her, but even then her father didn't like them staying alone together very often.

Kaoru sighed, remembering Soujiro. Has it been only twenty days since she had last seen him? It felt like years. She missed him gravely. There wasn't any single day when she hadn't been thinking about him, about where he was and what he's doing. He had always been there, in council meetings, in her tours to the city and villages and they used to practice together. Something new was always learned whenever she fought with him.

Kaoru had no idea how long she had been walking, but she was now in the avian territory, not so far from her palace. She stopped in a tiny clearing, wide enough for her to spread her wings. She was about to take off the cloak, to give room for her wings to spread and fly the remaining way home when she felt that she wasn't alone.

Kaoru immediately unsheathed her sword and whirled to the left.

Two huge men, clad in black emerged from the trees.

Kaoru faced them, glad she had her sword. Ever since Soujiro had disappeared she went nowhere without it.

"Who are you?" Kaoru demanded. Their face was hidden behind black clothes, only their sharp eyes were visible.

"Kamiya Kaoru queen of the avians, your betrothal to Himura Kenshin the vampire king will ruin us. We cannot permit it." One of them said, taking a step towards her.

_So it begins…_

Kaoru had no doubts that attempts would be made on her life and Kenshin's, but what she did not expect was for anyone to try killing her now… After her meeting with Kenshin. After all no one knew about their secret meetings near the lake, as far as everyone was concerned, she was sleeping in her room, so it meant she had been watched.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at them, wondering if they were avians or vampires. Judging from the way they were entirely covered, they did not wish for her to know either.

"Our union will bring peace," Kaoru said firmly. "And there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"We shall see," the same man, who seemed to be the leader, said. Then he motion to his companion with his head and they both advanced towards Kaoru.

Kaoru held her ground. _I can beat them_, she thought. Two against one wasn't in her favor but she could manage.

Just when they were few paces away, the leader shouted and three other men appeared from the woods. Kaoru had only a moment to glance behind her, where the three men had appeared before one of the men before her attacked. Kaoru ran to meet him, blocking his attack. A dress was not the best outfit to fight in, but Kaoru had no problems. On more than one occasion, Soujiro had insisted on training her while dressing formally saying no one knew when she might be attacked, she should be ready at all time. At that time Kaoru had fussed and complained, saying she would never ever wear a dress, but now she was thankful.

As the man attacked, their swords rang, baleful red sparks sprayed from the conflict of blades. Her assailant gritted his teeth, as if angry at how such a small girl could counter his attack. Suddenly Kaoru delivered a kick to his leg that almost sent him to the ground, but he merely stumbled. That was all the opening Kaoru needed. She held back her hand and thrust with all her force, piercing the man's heart, killing him in instantly. Kaoru withdrew her sword and jumped back, so that she could have a good view of all her assailants. She was aware that what she had done to that man was a deed of a coward but five men against a woman didn't say much about their honor.

The men stared at her, and from the shape of the eyes Kaoru could tell that they were shocked that she had managed to kill one of them.

_Should I fly? _Kaoru thought that she should escape but she saw that some had bows and bags of arrows over their shoulders, she couldn't risk them shooting her wings. Kaoru shifted on her legs, her back to a tree so she wouldn't be attacked from behind. Then she kept still, waiting for them to attack.

Kaoru expected them to come at her all at once, instead one paced cautiously towards her, with his sword raised. As Kaoru engaged him in a fight, she realized something.

Those men didn't want her dead

The way that man lunged and pulled back, as if he was trying to inflect minor injury so she would be weakened, made her come to that conclusion.

Kaoru gritted her teeth.

_I won't allow them to capture me_

Giving a cry of battle, Kaoru lunged startling the man and driving him back as he blocked her attack. He made it to strike at her shoulder, leaving his side unprotected. Kaoru bent low and made a sweeping motion, slashing his side open. The man doubled and clutched his side, but Kaoru wasted no time staring at him. She sensed a movement behind her and without any hesitation she ripped her cloak off her body and flung it at the man behind her, covering him. Not wasting a moment, she thrust her sword forward and drove it into the man's body. She had no idea where she had struck and did not care, the only thing that mattered that he went down and was still.

Then everything went wrong.

Kaoru felt a pricking sensation on her neck. She started to move backwards towards the tree as she touched her neck, but kept her eyes on the remaining two men. Kaoru felt something long imbedded in her neck, she pulled it out and saw that it was a dart.

One of the men started to advance but the leader shot his hand to the side, preventing him from attacking her.

"It's over," he said.

Indeed it was. Kaoru felt her vision blurring and her legs shaking, all at once they gave out under her and she fell on her knees, before slumping on her side.

Through her distorted vision, she saw approaching feet. She tried to grip her sword, to move her hand, but she couldn't. In fact she couldn't do anything, even shout. Her lids felt heavy and keeping them open seemed to be a laborious task.

_Fight…I…have to fight…_

But at last she lost the battle and before darkness took over, she saw a thirds pair of legs in her field of vision.

* * *

Few hours later, at the avian castle

Katashi rose to his feet as soon as Tetsuma entered the room, his expression betrayed his anxious state. But Tetsuma on the other hand, strolled casually to a table at the side of the room and poured himself a drink.

"Tetsuma!" Katashi cried. "Speak. What happened? What have the men said?"

Tetsuma finished his drink with one gulp, unaffected by the man's concern. "Don't fret, Katashi," he said as he sat on the armchair opposite the older man. "We have succeeded. They have moved her to the designated place. Our beloved queen has been captured." His smile reflected how pleased he was with himself.

Katashi sighed in relief as he sank on his chair. "I'm glad to hear this. I had my doubts, that girl fights like a man."

"Even a man cannot defeat six men alone," Tetsuma remarked mildly. "But yes, she's skilled with sword, she managed to kill two and wound a third." Then he narrowed his eyes. "But soon I will show her that her rightful place is not fighting among men but _beneath_ them."

Katashi started. "You plan to visit her?"

"Of course I do."

"But what if she…"

"Fear not," Tetsuma said calmly. "She will not see me, the men will do what is necessary."

"What are you planning to do?"

Tetsuma smirked expectantly. "Scare her a little. After all, she's only a girl of sixteen, no matter what front she puts before us."

The older man agreed. "Yes, scare her. Killing her won't do."

"No, it won't. Killing her will only serve to stir war between the powerful lords since she has no heir. The war would tear the kingdom from the inside and vampires would take the opportunity to crush us from outside." He paused for a while, thinking and then he continued. "I only want to scare the idea of marrying the leech out of her or ruin it in her absence." Tetsuma clenched his hands in sudden anger. _How dare she? Choosing a bloodsucker over me?_ The mere idea of an avian marrying a vampire was outrageous and the queen wanted to mate the vampire king. The idea hadn't been met with the strong opposition he had been wishing for. He reckoned that people were sick of war, tired of the suffering and death it brought, therefore their hearts had been softened for the idea. He understood that the common people would not accept vampires so easily, but they thought that their queen was sacrificing herself by agreeing to mate a savage vampire to end the war and they loved her for that. But of course not all of them welcomed the union.

"I just hope that somehow this will work," Katashi was saying. "That girl is more trouble that we thought. I believe with a little pressure we can force her to marry you by her seventeenth birthday."

"Don't worry," Tetsuma said as he rose to his feat. "I will make it work. Rest now, tomorrow I will pay our queen a visit she won't forget," he said with a leer, his eyes glittering with expectation.

* * *

Kaoru sighed and began to stir. Blinking rapidly, she tried to bring her hand to her face to rub her eyes.

But she was unable to move either hand

Her lids snapped open and she tried to sit up.

Again she couldn't.

With a rising panic, the memory of last night's events came to her, even though she had no idea if it was last night or last week or only an hour ago.

Kaoru tried to move again and then realized that she was lying on her side with her hands tied behind her and one leg tied around the ankle. A length of rope leashed her ankle to the foot rail of the bed. Kaoru scanned the room frantically. The room was small, the only furniture was the narrow bed she was lying on and a chair at the corner of the room. There were no windows.

Kaoru's thoughts began to race. _What do they want? What are they planning to do? How do they plan to use me? Where have they taken me?_

Her breathing was starting to accelerate and fear seemed to make her heart beat as if it wanted jump out of her chest. _My people? How are they going to fair without me? And Kenshin? He's supposed to be visiting any day, what will he think of her absence?_

Kaoru took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She told herself not to panic, but to think calmly. First she tested her ropes, hoping they weren't tied strong enough but the ropes refused to yield. Kaoru winced when the rough texture of the rope bit into her skin. Kaoru heaved a sigh. _Think. _She told herself but what could she possibly do when her body was tied the way it was?

Her only option was to talk to one of her captures, maybe try to convince or reason with them.

Deciding on that, Kaoru began to call out. "Hey! Anyone? Get me out of here!" That was enough as a moment later she heard footsteps and then the door to the room was swung open.

A masked man enter, his black eyes narrowing at her.

"Untie me at once," Kaoru demanded, glaring at him.

"I'm afraid this is not possible," he said in a rough voice. "You killed two of my men, I will not underestimate you again."

Kaoru gritted her teeth as she struggled to sit up. "What do you wish to accomplish by capturing me?" She managed to use the wall to support herself, and for a moment she leaned against it to calm her breath.

The man was staring at her calmly, as if waiting for her to get comfortable before he spoke. "Preventing the union between you and the king of vampires is our first aim."

"Locking me here will not accomplish that," Kaoru spat. "Kenshin will be looking for me soon."

The masked man did not reply immediately, but Kaoru could tell from the shape of his eyes that he was smiling.

"That's if he discovers your absence," he said vaguely as he fished his pocket.

Kaoru frowned at his words but then her confusion turned to fear when he produced a piece of cloth from his pocket.

"What is this?" Kaoru asked in a small voice.

The man did not answer, instead he began to walk towards the bed.

Kaoru pressed her body further against the wall when he placed one knee on the bed and reached for her.

"Don't touch me," Kaoru tried to kick him with her free leg. But the man easily pushed her down on the mattress and began to loop the black cloth around her eyes.

"What…Why are you doing this?" Everything went black and Kaoru suddenly felt very scared. She started to twist and kick, thinking the man would attack her; however, she only heard his retreating footsteps.

"Just be quiet," he ordered before exiting the room and closing the door behind him, leaving her in complete darkness.

* * *

Kaoru shifted on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Her arms hurt, the way they were pulled behind her made her shoulder throb with pain. But what scared her most was the loss of vision. All around her was darkness; the fabric of the blindfold was so thick that even the light of the oil lamps did not penetrate it. She had no idea how long it's been since that man had left, but it seemed like forever to her.

Kaoru sighed and lied still, ignoring the pain. She wondered what they were planning to do with her, and how it was going to contribute to preventing her marriage with Kenshin.

_Kenshin…_

It seemed like forever since she had last seen him…kissed him. She had no idea if those men were avians or vampires; therefore, she did not know if they planned to hurt Kenshin. Vampires would hesitate to hurt their king but avians would not. And soon Kenshin will be travelling to her kingdom and those who opposed their marriage fiercely would not miss this opportunity to ambush him.

Suddenly Kaoru tensed.

Footsteps could be heard outside, and they were getting nearer.

The door was opened quietly and she felt someone entering and closing the door.

"Take off this blindfold now," Kaoru demanded as she tried to sit, a task so difficult with her hands tied behind her.

She felt him coming nearer and then he stopped by the bed.

"Who are you? Remove the-" Kaoru was trying to sit but suddenly a strong hand pushed her back on the bed, so she was forced to lay on her back.

Fear started to grip her. "Who are you?" she whispered.

The man did not answer, but Kaoru felt the mattress sink to her side, indicating that he was sitting on the bed. Then a hand touched her cheek, his finger ran along her jaw line then up to her lips.

Kaoru turned her head the other way. "Don't touch me!" Kaoru kicked with her free leg. She knew that she could not hurt him, but that was only to show her defiance. At the same time she writhed and twisted, trying to sit up again. The idea of lying helpless before him made her panic.

But of course there wasn't much she could do.

The man simply placed his hands on her shoulders, pinning her down and then without any warning, she felt his mouth on hers.

For a moment she went rigid, lying still as the unknown man nipped and sucked at her lips. And then she felt his large hand move from her shoulder down her body until it stopped on her breast.

"No!" Kaoru screamed against his mouth before moving her head. "Don't touch me you bastard!" she shouted every obscenity she had heard from the soldiers at him as she writhed and struggled. His hand moved from her breast and again he gripped her shoulders and forced her still. But Kaoru kicked and resisted with all her strength. She pulled hard at the rope holding her leg to the bed rail and tried desperately to twist her wrists free of her bonds. Her breathing began to quicken and soon she was panting with all her effort to free herself from her restraints and the now iron grip on her arms.

Kaoru almost gasped when she felt his fingers digging in her flesh but out of a sudden he pulled her upwards and crushed her lips with his.

Instinctively, Kaoru bit his lips.

His loud hiss was all the warning she got before a hand connected with her cheek, making her collapse on the bed again.

The next time he kissed her, Kaoru just began to weep, feeling so helpless. What could she do while she was tied like this? If only her hands were free she would have done her best to put his eyes out with her fingers. But now she could do nothing but cry as he kissed her deeply.

"No…" Kaoru whispered when she felt his hand roaming over her body.

Of course Kaoru had no idea that the man who was violating her was one of her council members, Tetsuma, who was enjoying the sight of her tears sliding from under the blindfold. Yes, he was enjoying the humiliation he was causing the queen. He would make her beg just to satisfy his anger. He had no intention of raping her. Rape would break her and until he actually married her, he needed her intact. So for now rape was out of question, but this did not mean he could not have fun. Tetsuma preferred older and experienced women, but young Kaoru would satisfy any man who took pleasure in inflicting pain.

As if to emphasize his point, his hand cupped her left breast and he squeezed hard, causing Kaoru to cry out against his mouth. Tetsuma pulled back and stared down at her, enjoying the way she trembled and gasped for air.

"Stop…don't…" she breathed as Tetsuma stroke her breast. The thin fabric of her blue dress provided little protection from his touch.

Tetsuma smirked. He had always known that Kaoru was innocent when it came to sexual matters, but he didn't think she was _that _innocent and naïve. Already he could see that her skin was beginning to pale, as if she would faint any moment. This almost made him chuckle. The girl lying before him had practically grown in the battle field, surrounded by blood and gore. She had never even flinched at the sight of blood. He found it funny that his simple ministrations brought her close to unconsciousness.

His eyes scanned her. A smudge of growing bruise was appearing on her cheekbone, contrasting the paleness of her skin. He could push her little further. He had come with the intention of exploring her body, particularly her womanhood, but that could wait. This visit won't be the last and he had other matters to think about.

The vampire king

The king should be coming any day now. Kaoru had given orders to receive him appropriately and Tetsuma did not do anything to interfere with those preparations.

_Let him come_

Tetsuma would take advantage of Kaoru's absence to sever the good bond she had built with the vampire king. Of course he would not reveal Kaoru's disappearance. Only few knew about her absence. He had ordered her room to be guarded heavily, telling them to prevent anyone from entering. Of course the guards were aware of her absence and already the captain had sent search squads to look for her. Tetsuma convinced him to keep the matter secret, arguing that announcing her disappearance would only spread chaos.

_And when the king of leeches comes…_

Tetsuma stared down at Kaoru. Tears were appearing from under the blindfold, but she kept quiet, as if to make herself as unnoticeable as possible. Tetsuma leaned over and touched her cheek, making her tense. He pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her, this time more gently. The kiss did not last long, for Kaoru instinctively turned her head sideways to escape his mouth.

Tetsuma smirked. She can escape now, but he would get her in the end. Once he fouled her plan to unite the two kingdoms, she would become his wife. And once he was a king, he had no intention of letting her have any say regarding the kingdom's matters. Her place would be in the bedroom, awaiting his pleasure.

Tetsuma rose to his feet. Yes, let the vampire king come. He was ready for him. A vampire or two would die in the avian castle, slaughtered, and the queen would be too sick to care, too sick to receive the vampire king's complaints.

Tetsuma rose to his feet, his eyes roaming over Kaoru's body. She made a lovely sight. Her shoulders were bare, a little tug would expose her full breasts, and the skirt of her dress had slid up from all the kicking, exposing her soft, long legs.

Tetsuma leaned over and stroked her thigh.

"No!" Kaoru pulled her legs away, closing them tightly.

Tetsuma kept his hands on her leg, enjoying her tears and sobs. Then he straightened up. It was time to leave. Let her cry and drown in her own tears, she would shed more once she was his wife. Now he would go to the castle and prepare to give the king a warm welcome.

* * *

I know, I know you all want to kill Tetsuma, but he will get what he deserves, sooner or later. Another piece of good news is that chapter 9 is almost done!! I will send it to my great beta once it's done and release it. It was fun to write, that's why I have finished it quickly (and my university classes starts next week, so I wanted to release some chapters before I get too busy.)

Another thing, don't think Tomoe will be killed in the avian castle next chapter and Kenshin will hold Kaoru responsible and then fight with her, no I need to establish their relationship more strongly before I reach the point on the first chapter.

That's all, see ya soon and please review. ^_^


	9. Coming Back

A very long chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Coming Back

_Maybe I should give up… submit, there is no point in fighting anymore…_

* * *

The Avian kingdom was to the north of the vampire kingdom. The weather was considerably colder here, Kenshin noticed.

He and a selected few of his nobles entered the capital city of the Avians. They were escorted by a hundred Avian soldiers as they walked along the roads of their city. Many Avians had gathered to look, some with awe written all over their faces but mostly they glared at the vampires with hostility and open loathing. However, no one dared to act violently or even shout rude remarks. They weren't only held back by Kenshin's soldiers and the Avian guards, but they had heard many stories about the vampire king, stories that put fear in their heart. Among those tales, a story that told the king could kill any man by only looking at him, even from a considerable distance. So Kenshin's journey from his border to the Avian castle was uneventful.

Kenshin had brought around fifty of his soldiers and some nobles to this visit. Enishi was in charge of those soldiers. He was a captain after all and the men loved him. He had a way with them, so at least he could keep order among them while they are here.

As for Tomoe…

Kenshin was lost when it came to her. He had no idea what to do. For days now she had refused to talk to him or even see him. He didn't know how she had received the news of his visit to the Avian kingdom.

Now they were close to the castle. The Avian palace was large, almost as large as his place. It was surrounded by high walls. He also noticed high places, like watching towers. They were narrow and maybe could hold three or four soldiers high above. But there was no way up, no ladders or doors to lead to internal stairs. Of course Avians didn't need to use stairs to climb.

When Kenshin entered the courtyard of the castle, horn were blown in welcome and he dismounted. His horse was taken by a stable boy, however, Kenshin noticed none of this, his amber eyes were fixed at entrance of the castle, where a group of men were waiting.

Kaoru was not there.

Kenshin walked to them, flanked by Enishi and another noble.

"Welcome, my lord," an elderly man said, "we are glad to have you with us, we would like to offer you Avian hospitality."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at them. "Where is Kaoru?" he asked and he could tell his straightforward question had shocked the men.

"We must apologize for Her Majesty's absence," another man said, a young man with light brown hair and sharp eyes. "She's been sick for two days now and unable to leave her bed. She sends her deep apologies for not being able to greet you."

Kenshin's face betrayed nothing. But inside he was shocked at the news. He had seen Kaoru three days ago and she was fine. What kind of disease that struck suddenly –with no signs and warning- and kept a healthy person in bed exclusively?

Something was off here…

"I want to see her," Kenshin demanded.

"I'm afraid it's not possible for now," the same young man answered "the physician forbids anyone to disturb her."

"My lord," another one said. "Let's go in now. You can speak personally to her physician while you rest from your long trip."

Kenshin simply nodded.

_Suspicion…those men were reeking of it._

* * *

That night they held a welcoming banquet. Many Avian nobles were there, some interacted peacefully with the vampires while others kept their distance, not masking their hostility.

Kenshin spoke to the physician and still he wasn't satisfied. Of course he didn't wait while those men poured lies into his ears. Despite his relationship with Kaoru, this was still an enemy land. There could be an ambush being set for him, and Kenshin had the safety of the other vampires to think about.

So he would sneak to Kaoru's room again.

He had done that before, so he didn't face any problems. Her balcony was unguarded, unlike the doors to her quarters, which was heavily surrounded by guards.

Once he reached the balcony, Kenshin walked to the glass door and pushed it open silently. The first thing he noticed was that the room was cold, the hearth was unlit, despite the chilly weather. Second, the curtains on Kaoru's canopied bed were free, covering the bed.

And the bed was empty.

Kenshin didn't have to go to the bed and draw the curtains aside. He didn't sense any life here, didn't feel any presence. The room hadn't been occupied for a while.

_Kaoru _

Something had happened to her, and those men knew. That's why they had lied. Kenshin clenched his hands tightly. He would make them speak. Even if he had to tear their limbs off, piece by piece, they would tell him Kaoru's whereabouts. And if they had hurt her…

Even with the moon as the only source of light, Kenshin's eyes burned like fire, threatening to consume those who dared to touch her.

* * *

Kaoru sat silently as the man untied her hands. A man came twice a day to feed her, usually he untied her hands but kept her ankle leashed to the foot rail. Kaoru sat silently, almost rigidly as she watched him bring the tray which he had placed on the chair at the corner of the room. Her heart was beating so fast that she feared he could hear her. Kaoru guessed that she had been here for two days, since this was the fourth visit she received. And after careful planning she decided to act. She would not here any longer, wait until that man –whoever he was- came again to violate her. Kaoru suppressed a shudder as she remembered that time.

_Focus, _she ordered herself silently.

"How long have I been here?" Kaoru asked to distract the masked man, rubbing her bruised wrists.

"Be silent," he said sullenly as he walked to the bed.

"Just answer," Kaoru snapped. "It wouldn't hurt anyone if I knew how many days I've been locked here."

The man almost growled at her, but instead of answering he leaned over and placed the tray on the bed before her.

Kaoru tried not to look at his sword, not to betray her intentions.

"Eat," he ordered and turned to walk away.

_Now! _

Kaoru bolted forward and grabbed the hilt of his sword. The man accidently helped her to unsheathe the blade by turning his body sideway to look at her. His eyes widened and he moved his hand to snatch the sword back, but he was a second too late, Kaoru already had the sword aimed at his throat. The tip of the blade imbedded into the black clothe that covered his neck. Kaoru had no doubts that he could feel the cold steel on his skin.

"Do not move and do not speak," Kaoru warned calmly. She was on her knees, gripping the sword with both hands. "You've seen me fight," she held his gaze. "I will not hesitate to cut your throat open. You will die painfully and silently, and I will just walk out of the room. However, if you listen to me carefully, you will live." Kaoru griped the sword tighter, narrowing her eyes. "Nod if you will cooperate."

The man did not move or speak.

Kaoru pressed the sword closer to his neck, cutting the soft skin.

"Will you cooperate?"

This time he nodded.

Kaoru wasted no time to give orders. "First, untie my leg," she extended her leg, "Move slowly, any sudden movement will cost you your life."

The man slowly bent over and untied the rope surrounding Kaoru's ankle. Keeping the sword pointed at him, Kaoru moved off the bed. "Now sit on the bed, legs towards the bed rail." Once he was seated, Kaoru continued her instructions. "Tie your own ankles together using the same rope."

The man obeyed and Kaoru asked him to move his legs to see of the rope was secured. Then she asked him to loop another rope around his own wrist "Now lie on your stomach, hands behind your back." Again he obeyed. With one hand gripping the sword, Kaoru looped the rope around his other wrist, then dropping the sword quickly she bound both wrists together.

"Don't shout," Kaoru ordered as she looked for the blindfold, her face did not betray her nervousness or fear. She feared that another of those men will come anytime now. "I swear, I will kill you." Killing him would have saved her time, but Kaoru didn't have it in her to kill a defenseless man. True he was one of the men who kept her locked in here, but they didn't abuse or hurt her. Kaoru was certain that whoever had molested her wasn't one of them, but someone whom she would have recognized by sight, someone who didn't bother to cover up, but desired to instill fear in her heart by making her sightless temporarily.

Kaoru took the black cloth which had been used to blindfold her and placed it around the man's mouth, tying a knot behind his head. She tested the ropes again, to make sure they were secured before she moved to the door. First she listened carefully, trying to listen for any movements. Hearing nothing, Kaoru opened the door slowly. Again she waited for a while before sticking her head out and looking right and left. When she saw no one, Kaoru stepped out.

To her right, there was nothing but a concrete wall, and to her left the corridor extended before rounding a turn to the right. Kaoru noted that her room was the only room in the short corridor and that there were no windows at all. This led her to conclude that she was held in some kind of basement or underground base.

Taking a deep breath, Kaoru stepped about and closed the door behind her. She began to walk carefully along the short passage. Once she reached the corner, she stopped and hid behind the wall to take a look around. Kaoru suppressed a shout of delight when she saw that the other corridor was empty too and that there was a flight of stairs at the end which led up to somewhere.

_The exit…_

Or even an upper floor which had windows so she could escape.

Kaoru scanned the area again, there were two doors which open onto this corridor. No voices were heard from those rooms, so Kaoru began to move.

That's when her good luck began to change.

When she passed beside the first door, the second door was opened and a man strode out lazily, then he froze when he saw Kaoru.

Kaoru didn't move as well. He was unmasked, and she only had time to notice that he his hair was brown, chopped close to his skull before he began to move his hand towards his sword.

Kaoru was faster

Because she already had an unsheathed sword in her hand, she attacked first. Kaoru managed to drive the blade through his chest, but did not pierce his heart, so when she withdrew the blade, now stained red with blood, the man began to shout as he slid to the floor.

Kaoru did not waste time silencing him. Instead, she began to run towards the stairs. A door opening was heard behind her. Kaoru had no doubt it was the door to the other room. But she didn't glance behind. She kept running with all her speed, her blue dress fluttering around her, even as she ascended the stairs she didn't slow down. Shouts could be heard below, however, she only concentrated ahead. Then she smiled when she saw a double door at the top.

_Please let it be unlocked…_

It wasn't locked to Kaoru's utmost relief and she pushed the door open forcefully.

Her relief was short lived.

A masked man stood in the hallway before her, sword ready, as if waiting for her arrival. Kaoru scanned the hallway quickly, there were windows, however, they were behind the man before her. Kaoru had the feeling that this was the leader.

And she was right.

"Surrender," she recognized him from his deep voice. "There's no escape."

Kaoru gripped the sword tightly, before kicking the door shut behind her. She could hear the shouts of men downstairs and Kaoru immediately bolted the door.

"I will get to that window behind you, and I will kill you to get there,"

"Until now, you've been treated kindly, but that will change," the man said angrily. "I've underestimated you twice now. There won't be a third time." And he charged at her.

Kaoru blocked and parried his attack and tried to deliver a blow to his arm, but he diverted her blow. Kaoru only wished for their positions to be reversed, for her to be in the window direction and him on the door's. He had no bow so if she could just bypass him, she could run to the window and spread her wings.

But he seemed to understand her intentions. He didn't seem to be trying to hurt her, but only holding her back as if waiting for reinforcement. He only made sure to block her way. Kaoru heard someone banging on the door behind her, but the bolt would not budge.

Kaoru was glad that she had thought to bolt the door, but with dismay she saw two men appearing from the other direction, behind the leader.

"No…" Kaoru whispered first but then, with a desperate shout that surprised the masked man fighting her, she lunged at him, driving him back. The man stumbled and Kaoru ducked low and slashed at his legs. He had fast reflexes, immediately he jumped back but Kaoru managed to slash his left leg, a few inches above the knee. Kaoru heard him hiss as she began to run past him, toward the window.

"Stop her!" he shouted to the two men.

Kaoru was close, very close, but the two men came at her together, forcing her to retreat. She blocked one strike, but then felt movement behind her. She turned to parry, thinking someone was about to strike her with a sword. Instead she only had a second to see the leader, with his hand raised high before he struck her across the head.

Kaoru fell on the floor like a broken doll.

For few moments she lay still, huddled around herself, her hair spread on the floor. Then she weakly touched the side of her head.

"Move her," the leader order and he watched coldly as two men hauled Kaoru to her feet, holding her up by the upper arms. Initially she remained still, her head bowed, but then she stared at him. She looked dizzy, as if unaware where she was and why she was here. But he was wrong, suddenly she began to struggle.

"Let…me go," she started to say weakly, however, once her head began to clear, she began to resist earnestly. "Let me go! I'm your queen! You're not a vampire," Kaoru shouted. "All of you are Avians!"

"Come, let's take her down," their leader ordered and he began to limp to the double doors.

"No!" Kaoru pulled and tugged at her arms, but their holds wouldn't budge and the fact that her vision was blurring every now and then didn't help.

The door was unlocked and the leader made his way through the three soldiers on other side.

"One is dead, we couldn't do anything," one man now. They were all masked now.

Their leader clinched his hands into tight balls, angry at what he'd heard.

They reached the room where Kaoru had been held. They saw the man Kaoru had tied rubbing his wrists, another masked man was there.

"I'm sorry," the one sitting on the bed said, "She took me by surprise," he tried to explain as he rose to his feet.

"Save it for later," the leader snapped before turning abruptly to the men holding Kaoru. "Tie her to the bed, both hands and feet. I don't want her to be able to move an inch."

Kaoru's eyes widened and instinctively she kicked the man to her right on the shin, even though she knew how futile her attempt was.

The man cursed and doubled over to rub his leg. Kaoru yanked her arm free but another of her captors took his place. They pulled her easily to the bed and pushed her roughly down. Then they began to bind her. One held her hands over her head, tying them to the head rail, another man lashed her legs to the foot rail.

"No!" Kaoru screamed as felt herself being stretched on the bed. "Don't do this…"

No one listened to her screams, instead they blindfolded her. Kaoru couldn't help the tears which began to will in her eyes.

_That man will come again, he will touch me…rape me._

"Please don't let him hurt me," Kaoru moved her head right and left trying to remove the blindfold. "Please let me go."

"Gag her," the leader ordered and he moved to the door. "I don't want to hear her voice."

When Kaoru heard this, she began to scream and writhe against her bonds. But she couldn't move an inch with her body bound like that. Then she felt a rough piece of cloths being forced between her teeth and the ends were tied behind her head.

Kaoru heard their movements before the door was closed, leaving her alone, unable to move, see or even breathe properly.

Kaoru wept, and frustration building within her. She tried to calm herself but when she thought about that man, the one who touched her, her sobs increased.

Desperation was gnawing into her, but there was no one who cared.

That night she cried herself to restless sleep.

* * *

Early next day

Kenshin kicked the door open, storming into the council room and startling the ten men gathered around the table.

"Where is she?" he demanded angrily.

For a while the members stared dumbfounded at him, and then Tetsuma rose to his feet.

"What is the meaning of this? You can't interrupt our meeting in this manner?" the young member said vehemently, his sharp eyes flickered from Kenshin to the silvered hair vampire beside him then back to Kenshin again.

"We are sorry, my lords," an Avian guard said. "We tried to stop him, but we couldn't."

Kenshin could barely contain his anger. He hadn't slept last night, thinking about where Kaoru could be. It had been one of the council who told him that Kaoru was sick and after returning from Kaoru's empty room last night, Kenshin had forced himself to wait till the morning, until all the ten members were gathered so he could confront them. He wanted the truth and he will get it.

"Where is Kaoru?" Kenshin demanded again.

"Her majesty is resting in her room." This time it was Katashi who answered. "We told you yesterday, she's sick."

Kenshin took a deep angry breath, clenching and unclenching his hands. "Listen," he said, his voice icy cold, however the underlying fury was unmistakable. "I will ask once, only once, if I don't hear the truth I will paint the walls with your blood, and believe me, all the guards in this castle won't be able to save you.

"Where is Kaoru?!" this time he roared his question, making all the men –except Enishi- jump.

"She…" one scared member blurted. "She has disappeared."

Kenshin turned his icy glare on him.

The swallowed and continued. "Four days ago she wasn't found in her room, she had not slept there that night."

Kenshin's eyes widened for a moment. _Four days ago?_ The last time he had seen Kaoru was four days, it meant that Kaoru didn't return to the castle that night.

_Was she attacked on her way? _

"Have you searched for her?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, my lord," one of the honest council members –the ones who support Kaoru- said. "Search squads were sent but we don't know where to start. The kingdom is vast, she could be anywhere."

Kenshin remained silent, he knew where to start. At the area surrounding the lake.

"Why did you lie?" Kenshin almost growled at them.

"We didn't want chaos to spread, especially with your visit looming," the same member answered again. "I was in favor of telling you, after all you're her betrothed, you have the right to know, but my opinion was among the minority in this council."

Kenshin simply nodded. Then he began to glare at other council members as if trying to read their minds. Kaoru had said most of them opposed their union strongly, so it wasn't unlikely that some of them might be responsible for her disappearance, however, there was no way to find out. Furthermore, there was another possibility.

She could have been taken by vampires

Kenshin clenched his hands into tight balls.

_Don't think about this possibility. _

Suddenly Kenshin turned towards the door and started to walk.

"Let's go," he said to Enishi, who glanced at the council members with distaste before following Kenshin.

* * *

Tetsuma stormed into his own room, followed by Katashi.

"My plan is ruined!" Tetsuma fumed, looking for anything to grab and throw, anything to use to vent his anger. "How did he know? How did he discover her absence?"

Fear was written all over Katashi's face. "Do you think he was admitted to her room?"

Tetsuma began to pace. "No I doubt it. I specifically placed two scores of guards in her quarters, and have ordered them not to allow anyone in."

"What should we do? What if we are discovered?" Katashi said, unable to control his fear.

Tetsuma made a dismissive gesture. "That shouldn't be a problem. There isn't anything to lead him to us." Tetsuma stopped pacing and gritted his teeth. "I have to think of something, another plan to stop their ridiculous union. But I can't think like this, I can't think while I'm this angry. I'm going to make her pay," he said angrily. "I was only planning to toy with her, but now she will taste my anger. I am going to make her cry and scream." Tetsuma sat down suddenly, calming a little after he thought of all the pain he would inflict on Kaoru.

"Don't kill her, Tetsuma," Katashi warned. "We still need a ruler."

"I won't kill her, no, I won't. But I will humiliate her and make her beg for mercy." Now Tetsuma smiled, resting his head back. "Then after I finish with her, I will think of a new plan."

* * *

Kaoru lay still on the bed. Her numb hands were still tied above her head, and her legs were bound together to the foot of the bed. She had gave up trying, gave up fighting back. Maybe it was the gag, or the complete immobility, or maybe it the constant sense of dread. Every time the door was opened, she tensed with fear and her heart began to beat so fast. Only the sound of the tray being placed on the chair made her relax.

She had no idea how long it had been since she was brought here. She used to judge the days by the number of times they fed her, however, now it seems they wouldn't take any risks with her, even feeding her had become infrequent as if they did not want to deal with her at all. And when they actually fed her, they only freed one hand and the one assigned with this job, went immediately to the corner of the room, where he kept a close eye on her.

Kaoru didn't try to do anything, in reality she was starting to lose hope. There was nothing she could do, and the chance of being rescued was slim, after all who knew where she was.

Kaoru turned her head the other way before clenching and unclenching her hands. Her lips were dry from being gagged, and the complete darkness made her wonder if she would ever see the light again.

Kaoru's thoughts moved to Kenshin. He was probably in her kingdom now, and she was scared for him. Whoever had captured her was planning to do something in her absence and she had no doubts that it involved Kenshin.

Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted when she heard voices outside. At the first the voices were so far that she couldn't make out anything. But then the sound became clear.

The sound of battle

Clearly she could distinguish the sound of blades ringing –but it was very brief – then shouts of men dying echoed outside her room. More shouts were heard, then suddenly it was silent.

Kaoru went rigid, as if waiting for something to happen.

But nothing happened

Kaoru did not relax, she was wondering what had happened outside when out of a sudden the door to her room was opened loudly and forcefully, as if it was kicked open.

For what it seemed like forever to Kaoru, she remained still, holding her breath against the gag. Then she felt someone getting near and when a rough hand brushed her bound ones, Kaoru began to struggle, thinking he was going to hurt her.

"Kaoru, it's me, it's alright…"

Once she heard his voice, all her struggling ceased.

_I must be dreaming…_

Kaoru didn't believe her ears, surely she was dreaming or imagining. She didn't feel her hands being untied, or her gag removed. It was only when the blindfold was taken off Kaoru knew she wasn't dreaming. The man before her was real.

"Souji…" Kaoru whispered, staring at him with wide eyes. Her hand rose to touch his cheek, just to make sure he was really there. After hours of being blindfolded, her vision wasn't in its best condition. "Soujiro," Kaoru said softly again before she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him with all strength.

"Oh Souji," Kaoru sobbed, "I thought I…I thought I would never see you again." She hid her face at the crook of his neck as she cried her heart out.

Kaoru felt his strong hands around her, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry," he stroked her hair gently. "I don't deserve your forgiveness but…"

"I forgive you, I forgive…but please don't leave again, don't leave me alone."

She felt his hands tighten. "I won't, I promise". Soujiro began to work on ropes around her ankles. Once her feet were free, he scooped her off the bed and carried her out of the small room.

Kaoru's buried her face into his shoulder, her eyes tightly closed. Throughout her captivity, she had tried to be strong, to think of ways out instead of crying but now she felt the weight of all those days coming down on her and clung to Soujiro as if she was afraid that she would break apart any moment.

Because of that she missed all the dreadful scenes around her, scenes of death. The corridor was full of dead men, their blood covered the walls. Most of the masked men died with their swords still in the scabbard. It was as if death itself had passed along those bloody corridors, leaving no chance to fight back and sparing no one.

* * *

Soujiro landed on the courtyard with Kaoru in his arms. He started immediately towards the huge double doors. Once the guards on duty spotted him, they ran to meet him.

"Summon the palace physician at once," Soujiro ordered. "Tell him to go to her majesty's quarters immediately."

"Hai!" The guard saluted and took off inside the castle.

The other guards stared at the girl in his arms with wide eyes. "How…her majesty is sick…why?" one guard babbled, of course not all the soldiers were aware of Kaoru's disappearance.

Soujiro remained silent as he walked through the doors and towards Kaoru's private quarters.

* * *

Kenshin was strapping his sword to his waist when a knock sounded on the door. The newcomer didn't wait for a permission to enter.

Kenshin didn't face the door, he knew who it was. There were only two persons who dared to disturb him like this.

Tomoe and Enishi. But Tomoe was in the vampire kingdom.

"What is all this commotion about?" Kenshin asked, without facing Enishi. He had heard the running of guards and their shouts.

"She's back," Enishi said with a smirk, and his words made Kenshin turn to face him.

Kenshin regarded him sharply. "Kaoru?"

Enishi folded his arms over his broad chest, "Yes, and she wasn't alone, that boy, what is his name? Oh yes Soujiro, was with her." Enishi shrugged. "Maybe she's injured, because he was carrying her."

Kenshin nodded curtly before he began to remove his belt. He had been planning to go search for Kaoru, as he had been doing the nights before. He had searched the area around the lake over and over, searching for any clue, any smell to lead him to her.

"Aren't you going to see her?" Enishi asked, interested.

Kenshin didn't answer immediately; instead he walked to the overstuffed arm chair and sat down, leaning back and closing his eyes. "No point in seeing her now, she must be tired."

Enishi raised an eyebrow at that before he shrugged. "As you wish. Just thought you wanted to know." With that Enishi stepped out of the room.

Just as the door was closed, Kenshin opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

_So that boy is back…_

Kenshin cursed and sat straighter. Kaoru was back and probably injured, and the first thing he had thought about when Enishi told him the news was: What the hell was she doing in that boy's arms?

Kenshin sighed and crossed his booted legs. _This is ridiculous, _he thought. He had to rein in his jealousy and possessiveness. She wasn't his mate.

_Not yet…_

Then what? Was he going to forbid her from seeing him once they were mated? Kenshin couldn't help but to remember her reaction to Soujiro's departure and how sad she had become. But at the same time, he couldn't forget that boy's reaction to Kaoru's betrothal. And Kenshin knew the answer to his question.

That boy obviously had feelings for Kaoru, and Kenshin did not want such man near her. And once she was his mate…

Kenshin rose to his feet and walked to the window, staring out at the moonless night.

This would be a goodnight for sneaking.

* * *

"Don't leave," Kaoru whispered.

"I won't be far, Kaoru," Soujiro brushed a raven strand off her face. Her hair was wet, but the room was warm now and she was tucked under the covers on her bed. Soujiro had just dismissed the maid who had helped Kaoru to bathe and change. To his relief she had no injuries, so the physician had only taken a short look before he too was dismissed. But it seemed the captivity had more of emotional impact on her than physical.

"You need to rest," Soujiro said. He was kneeling on the floor, while his upper half leaned over the bed. He took Kaoru's hand and kissed it. "Try to sleep and I promise I would be outside as usual, just like before," he finished with a smile.

Kaoru smiled weakly, sleepily. "You are really back."

"Yes, yes and I'm here to stay." Soujiro leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sleep now."

Kaoru nodded before closing her eyes.

Soujiro rose to his feet and drew the curtain of the bed before he walked to the door. Kaoru was asleep before he closed the door silently behind him.

* * *

Kenshin found himself on Kaoru's balcony again. He walked to the glass door and opened it slowly before entering. This time the room was very warm, the fire in the hearth burnt brightly, throwing an orange hue over the large room.

Kenshin walked to the bed. Again the curtains were loose, covering the person sleeping on the bed. Kenshin inhaled deeply. The room had the faint smell of jasmine, he had always smelled this on Kaoru's hair and the smell grew stronger as he got closer to the bed.

Extending one hand, Kenshin drew the curtain aside and stared down at the girl sleeping soundly on the middle of the bed. He didn't know why, but suddenly he let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know he was holding his breath until his eyes fell on her. Kenshin didn't want to admit it but he had been scared, scared for Kaoru. He had been afraid to find her in a bad shape, all bandaged and pale. But she lay curled on her side, facing his direction. Her hands were curled on the pillow beside her head and her hair was fanned around her. His vision was strong in the dark and he could see the bruise on her cheek and rope burns around her delicate wrists. He could see no bandages around her arms and neck. And if she was able to curl like this, it meant she had no serious injuries on her midsection.

Maybe he should have gone back to his room at that moment, after all he only came to check on her, to see how badly she was hurt and then allow her to rest. However, he found himself kicking his boots off his feet and pulling the covers slightly before diving under them and closer to Kaoru.

Kenshin's hand reached to her, he brushed her wet hair away before he began to stroke her bruised cheek gently. She looked frail and vulnerable. His eyes moved to her neck again. One of his worst fears had been that she was captured by vampires. Kenshin didn't want to think about it, but one thing for sure, she wouldn't be in this _good_ condition had she been taken by vampires.

"Kaoru," Kenshin whispered, but she didn't move. So Kenshin edged closer to her before planting a soft kiss on her mouth. When he pulled back, her eyes began to flutter before she opened them fully. Until he saw her sapphire eyes, Kenshin didn't know how much he had missed gazing into them.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered.

Kenshin smiled before he kissed her again. "I know you need your rest," he muttered against her mouth, "but I couldn't wait until tomorrow." Kenshin expected her to pull back and blush like she always did, but, to his surprise, he felt her arms around his neck, pressing him closer to her. Kenshin's eyes were opened, staring at her with confusion, but her eyes were closed and she continued to kiss him deeply. For the moment, Kenshin pushed his confusion aside and kissed her back. Then he pushed her gently back so she would be lying on her back. Kenshin leaned over her, still kissing her, while his hands travelled the length of her bare arms. She was wearing a sleeveless nightgown that reached few inches above her knees. He could feel her bare legs entwining with his. Then Kaoru's hand moved and took his. Kenshin had no idea where she was guiding his hand, but suddenly he felt his hand touching the soft mound of Kaoru's right breast and he stopped kissing her.

Something was wrong

Kenshin pulled back and gazed down at her. Kaoru wouldn't do this, Kaoru would blush and fluster if he kissed her or hugged her, Kaoru was simply too innocent to do even this.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said as his amber eyes regarded her closely. "What's wrong?"

Kaoru just shook her head.

Kenshin continued to stare at her. And then it dawned on him. His eyes widened in shock before fury burnt within him.

"You…they…you were raped?" Kenshin asked. He had been so worried about discovering wounds and injuries that he hadn't thought that there were other ways to hurt a girl like Kaoru.

"No…" Kaoru whispered softly then he sapphire eyes began to glisten with tears. "But he touched me, I hated his touch, it hurt, I…"

"Who?" Kenshin asked with a suppressed anger. "Who dared to touch you?"

"I don't know," Kaoru began to wipe her tears but more began slide down her cheeks. "I was kept bound and blindfolded most of the time."

Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes, as if to contain the fury rising inside him. When he felt Kaoru's hand on his cheek he opened his eyes.

"Please kiss me," she said, her glistening eyes never leaving his.

Kenshin didn't wait to be told twice. He dipped down and captured her mouth in a deep kiss. He felt her kissing him back, her kiss was desperate, as she wanted to erase the taste of the bastard who violated her. Kenshin moved on top of her. He stroked her cheeks, wiping her tears, then one hand moved to her neck, caressing her there before it continued to her breast. This time he didn't hold back, he squeezed gently. He could feel her erect nipple under the silky fabric of her nightgown.

_I have to stop…_

Something inside him told him this, told him that he was taking advantage of her emotional state. It was obvious that she was in shock, she needed sleep, so she could rest her body and mind. And come the morning he was certain that she would be alright. However, this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. He could claim her body now, she wouldn't stop him.

Kenshin kissed her jaw and down her throat to her neck and then he began to trail kisses on her bare shoulder. He moved his hand down and hooked it under her left leg, raising it so it would be around his hip. His lower half was pressed to hers and Kenshin had no doubts that Kaoru could feel the size of his lust.

_I have to stop…_

Kaoru was silent, she made no sound, silent tears kept running down her cheeks, but she wasn't crying. Kenshin had no word to explain her reaction. He felt her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face gently before kissing him again.

_I have to stop, she deserves better than this…_

The lace of her nightgown had slid down her shoulder, just a single tug and her breasts would be exposed. His hand took hold of the silky lace…

But instead of tugging it down he replaced it on her shoulder.

Kenshin sighed and pulled back.

He would regret this in the morning, he was sure of that.

Kaoru was staring up at him, her teary eyes confused. Kenshin leaned down and kissed her forehead before he moved off her, lying beside her.

"Sleep," he said and he pulled her to him again. "You're safe, I won't leave you." He felt her resting her head on his shoulder and he began to stroke her bare back. The way her body was molded against his, felt so great. It was a great test to his will.

Kenshin felt her hands on his chest relax. It only took few minutes for her to go back to sleep.

* * *

Rays of light streamed from the balcony, illuminating the room with bright light. Kaoru began to stir. She blinked several time before her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright. She was alone in the room, but for now Kaoru didn't think about her captivity, or about Kenshin's visit last night.

_He's back!_

Kaoru jumped out of bed. "Souji!" she began to call loudly, happily. She ran to her door, not caring that she was only wearing her short sleeping gown. Kaoru yanked the door of her bedroom open and stepped into her private living room.

"Souji!" Kaoru almost squealed like a happy child, when she saw him near the door of her living room.

"Kaoru, what's wrong? I heard your voice…" he stopped when Kaoru ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"You're back! You're back!" She kept repeating those words as she laughed.

Soujiro smiled and hugged her back. He had been outside her quarters when he heard her shouting his name.

"I'm so happy, you're finally back. Those weeks were terrible without you," Kaoru murmured against his neck. Then she felt him pull back to look at her, his grey eyes were filled with guilt. Her raised his hand and touched her cheek before brushing her fringe away from her forehead. The wound which she had sustained when Soujiro had pushed roughly was healed, but there was a visible scar that was usually covered by her fringe.

Soujiro leaned over her and kissed the scar. "I have hurt you and yet you're happy to see me," his voice was low and sad. "I don't deserve to be here, I don't deserve to be around you."

"Don't say these things," Kaoru shook her head, "I told you, I forgive you." There were many questions she wanted to ask him, but for now she was happy to see him, happy to have him back.

"But I have to explain…" Soujiro tried but Kaoru placed her forefinger gently across his lips.

"Not now, that can wait," Kaoru pulled back.

Soujiro nodded before withdrawing his hands from around her then he averted his gaze. "I should go now and leave you…to change," he tried not to look, but his eyes kept glancing back at her.

Kaoru looked down at herself, her silky nightgown left little to imagination and suddenly she felt blood rushing to her cheeks. "Yes I should change."

"I will see you later," Soujiro said before walking to the door and stepping out.

* * *

Kenshin was in his private living room. He was leaning back on the armchair, a glass of wine in his hand, when he sensed someone approaching.

_Kaoru_

He heard her voice, talking to the guards posted at his door before a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Kenshin said as he rose to his feet and placed the glass on the table.

Kaoru entered and closed the door behind her.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

Kenshin didn't reply, for a moment he stood staring at her. She was wearing a yellow dress, which leaned more toward golden in color. The gown also was trimmed white at the neckline, sleeves and bottom of the skirt. The over-bodice hugged her chest tastefully, making Kenshin's eyes linger there. A golden ribbon held her hair in a high ponytail.

"Kenshin…" Kenshin heard her say, and realized he had been staring for a while. He began to walk to her and then touched her cheek once he was before her. He leaned over to kiss her but stopped himself before his mouth touched hers.

His amber eyes flashed with anger

Kenshin pulled away. "His smell is all over you."

Kaoru frowned and instinctively raised her hand to smell herself. "What?"

Kenshin walked back to the table and picked up his glass, drinking the contents in one gulp. "That boy, his smell is all over you."

"Soujiro…," Kaoru whispered, more to herself. "Yes I was with him, we talked."

"And…"

"And hugged," Kaoru said, without hesitation. "I haven't seen him in a while, I missed him. You know how I felt about his disappearance."

"I also know how he feels about you!" Kenshin snapped. "You shouldn't go around hugging him, his smell isn't on your gown, but all over your skin. What were you wearing when he touched you? Your sleeping gown?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. Kenshin was angry, and he understood things wrongly.

"Kenshin please calm down," Kaoru took two steps toward him, but his back was to her. "Yes I was wearing my nightgown when I hugged him, but I was too happy to care, I haven't seen him in a long time."

Silence

"What is he to you?" Kenshin asked suddenly, facing her now.

"He's the only family I have," Kaoru answered, her voice firm.

Kenshin sighed. Maybe if that boy didn't harbor serious feelings for Kaoru, he wouldn't have cared. But that boy loved her, Kenshin was certain of that. However, he shouldn't be angry at Kaoru.

Kenshin walked to her, his eyes never leaving hers. "I know I owe you an apology, but you have to understand that vampires are possessive. You aren't my mate yet but when I smelled him on you I almost lost my temper."

"But you also have to understand," Kaoru argued. "Souji is an important person to me. I haven't asked you to stay away from Tomoe, even though your relationship with her had been more…romantic."

She was right of course, and Kenshin knew it. Again he extended his hand and brushed her cheek gently. The bruise was more visible now, but surprisingly the dark smudge only added to her beauty, as if it made her loveliness more prominent.

"I'm sorry," Kenshin leaned to kiss her but his surprise she pulled back.

"You can't distrust me, and then go around kissing me," Kaoru said stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest and turning her back to him. "Trust is important in any relationship."

Kenshin raised an elegant eye brow at that. "I can't?"

"No you can't."

"We shall see about that," Kenshin whispered, so close to Kaoru's ear that she almost jumped. She didn't feel him coming this near. Suddenly his arms encircled her from behind, closing over her folded arms, keeping them on place. He began to kiss her neck.

"I've already apologized," Kenshin said while kissing and sucking at her neck. "What else do you want me to do, your majesty? Crawl and beg at your feet?"

"I…Kenshin!" Kaoru jumped in his arms when she felt one of his hands on her right breast, squeezing gently.

Kenshin chuckled. "Why are you surprised? Do you want me to remind you how you had guided my hand to this same delightful mound last night?"

Kaoru blushed. Of course she remembered, it felt like a dream but she remembered how she had acted and how he had touched her. So Kaoru didn't answer.

Kenshin continued to kiss her neck before he moved up and kissed he cheek. "Forgive me Kaoru, you are right," he said. "I had no place to question you and snap like that."

"I don't think I can ever be mad at you for more than few seconds."

Kenshin chuckled when he heard those words, as he had told her the same back in the forest, when she had doubted him too.

Kaoru turned her head sideways, giving him the chance to capture her mouth. Kaoru responded to his kiss. And they stood like that for a while, her back pressed to his front while his arms were looped around her, one on her breast and the other over her folded arms.

* * *

"So you didn't see their faces?"

Kaoru shook her head. They were sitting now on the couch side by side, trying to figure out who was responsible for her capture.

"I only saw one of them, and I did not recognize him," Kaoru said. "But they were Avians."

"What about that man who touched you?" Kenshin said darkly.

"He…I believe he's someone I know, someone I would recognize by sight. I think those men were masked only because they didn't want me to know whether they were Avians or Vampires. But before that man visited me, they blindfolded me to make me unable to see any part of him."

"Soujiro shouldn't have killed them all," Kenshin remarked coldly. "He should have kept one alive and locked him there until your soldiers arrived. We could have questioned the prisoner. I would have made him speak."

Kaoru didn't like the way he said those last words, as if nothing would make him happier than torturing the prisoner. This was the same side he had shown her when he smelled Soujiro in her. There was a dark side of Kenshin that she had yet to know, and Kaoru doubted that she ever wanted to know that part of him.

"Souji has told me that they resisted violently, they wouldn't give up," Kaoru explained. "He also said that two of the masked men had raced to the room where I was kept, either to kill me or move me to another place while Soujiro fought the rest, that's why he had to be quick."

Kenshin didn't say anything. "How did he know where to find you?"

Kaoru blinked in surprise. For some reason she hadn't thought about this. "I…I don't know. I didn't have the chance to ask him. But maybe it was by chance, or he simply followed one of those masked men."

"Or maybe," Kenshin said harshly, his amber eyes never leaving Kaoru's. "He's behind all this."

Kaoru bolted to her feet.

"Enough!" she said angrily, "Soujiro would never hurt me."

Kenshin's face was cold as he stared up at her. "You said the same thing after he had nearly dislocated your shoulder and made you bleed."

Kaoru clenched her hands. "He didn't mean it," she whispered.

"Think about it," he persisted. "How did he know your whereabouts? And why did he kill them all? And finally where has he been all these weeks?"

"Those questions don't prove anything," Kaoru said, outraged. "What is wrong with you? Stop trying to put the blame on him."

"Calm down, Kaoru," Kenshin said, his amber eyes regarding her sharply. "Sit down so we can talk."

"No I won't sit down!" Kaoru snapped.

"I said," Kenshin reached for her hand and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down beside him, "sit down."

Kaoru felt his arm behind her shoulders, pushing her against his side, she tried to squirm free, but he brought his other hand around her waist, locking her in place.

"Listen," Kenshin said, ignoring her protests. "I was only discussing possibilities with you, and you overreacted."

"No I didn't!" Kaoru protested. "I will not let you put the blame on Soujiro."

Kenshin was silent for a moment, he wasn't looking at her, his face was directed straight ahead. "You know," now he turned his head and stared at her. "You're beautiful when you're angry."

"I'm not joking, Kenshin." Her blue eyes were on fire.

"Neither am I," Kenshin replied, then he felt her heaved a sigh so he added. "If mentioning that boy makes you angry, I guess I will never do it again."

"Please Kenshin, try to understand," she was more calm now. "Soujiro is important to me, but so are you."

Kenshin remained silent after hearing the last three words. First he was shocked to hear them, but then he tried to reason. _Of course I'm important to her, I'm important in order to achieve peace, that's what she meant, nothing more. _

"Can I move now?" Kaoru said when it seemed that he wasn't going to say anything.

"Not yet," Kenshin said. After few moments he spoke, "Are you still mad at me?"

"No I'm not," Kaoru replied. "But if you speak badly of Soujiro again, I will _really _get mad."

Kenshin just nodded. And Kaoru wished she could read his mind.

"I need to go Kenshin, I've already issued a summons to the council. I need to meet with them."

When Kenshin released her Kaoru stood to her feet and he did the same.

"I guess I have to go now," Kaoru muttered. Although she had said that wasn't mad at him, there was some kind of tension between them.

Kenshin walked her to the door. "I was informed about the dinner tonight, I will see you then."

Kaoru only nodded before she stepped out of the room.

* * *

Here goes chapter 9. Do not worry, Tetsuma will get punished but not yet. I have other plans for him so can't kick him out of the picture yet.

I've wrote 2 parts of chapter 10, hopefully I once I see your reviews, I will be more motivated to finish it (hintreviewhint) ^_^

See ya all soon.


	10. Torn

Here is chapter 10, which contains some hmm...M rated materials, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Torn

_Sometimes I wonder, had I done something differently that day, had I changed something small, something insignificant, would things have turned out differently? Would I have had my happy ending?

* * *

_

A grand dinner to welcome the vampire king and celebrate Kaoru's "recovery" was held in the avian castle. The hall was large, with high windows that almost reached the ceiling and decorative tapestries which portrayed beautiful sceneries. The banners of the avian kingdom and vampire kingdom were hanged at the head of the hall behind where Kaoru and Kenshin sat. They, along with important nobles of the avian and vampire kingdoms sat at a long rectangular table, situated at a raised dais before the banners. The other guests sat around various tables scattered in the large hall.

Tension filled the hall, and everyone could feel it, however, most vampires and avians did a considerable effort to be civil to each others, especially when they say how the king and queen chatted and laughed amiably.

Kaoru tried to read Kenshin. He chatted to her as he always did, all the awkwardness and tension from this morning were gone. He held her hand and even kissed it before all the guests. Kaoru felt the heat at her cheeks but she didn't mind, Kenshin didn't do more than this, she had no doubts that he understood the way her people would feel if he overstepped the limits. Still some elderly avians looked abashed, as if Kenshin was undressing Kaoru before their eyes. Younger avains looked disgusted, wondering how she could allow a vampire to touch her. But of course no one said anything, and Kaoru didn't care what they thought. She wasn't doing anything wrong after all, Kenshin was her betrothed.

However, there was one thing the disturbed her, so that she wished Kenshin would let go of her hand.

Kaoru turned her head to glance behind, where Soujiro was standing. He was staring straight ahead, trying to mask his feelings. But Kaoru could see a hint of emotions on his face, sadness, maybe anger too.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru immediately turned to face Kenshin again. "Sorry you were saying?"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her before he spoke, his voice betrayed nothing. "We are being asked about the time of our wedding?"

A noble was asking them about that and many guests at the table stopped speaking to hear the answer.

"Kenshin and I thought it would be better to be quick about it," Kaoru answered, she resisted the urge to turn again and look at Soujiro, he must be listening too.

"Yes," Kenshin agreed, "we want to unite the kingdoms as soon as we can, but we have to be realistic, the preparations will take some time and we want to invite the other lords of the Five Kingdom."

"Have you decided where to hold the ceremony?" a middle aged noble woman asked.

"We will announce this in few days," Kenshin answered simply.

So the discussion continued about their wedding. Kaoru estimated that she would be wedded to Kenshin within two or three months. A strange feeling always overwhelmed her when she thought about this. She wondered how her life would be with him and hoped with all her heart that peace will come with this marriage.

Again she thought of Soujiro and she glanced behind her once more.

This time he was looking at her.

He tried to smile, but his smile was fake, a ghost of smile.

"Soujiro?" Now Kaoru turned hair body to side, disengaging her hand from Kenshin's.

Soujiro walked to her, he was only three steps behind where she sat.

"How may I serve you, your majesty?" he said with a bow.

Kaoru hated it when he was formal with her, but he refused to address her otherwise in public.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru whispered, staring up at him.

"I'm fine, don't concern yourself with someone like me, your Majesty."

Kaoru frowned. "Souji pleas, tell me..."

"I'm fine," he repeated, but his eyes told Kaoru that he was anything but fine.

Knowing that it would be useless to try and make him speak now, Kaoru gave up for now. "I can relieve you from your duty if you want."

Soujiro stared silently at her, then his eyes darted left and right before he glanced behind her, to where Kenshin was sitting.

"Yes, if you don't mind, Your Majesty," Soujiro looked at her now. "I would like to retire now, you should be safe with all those guards."

Kaoru nodded. "Good night," she whispered with a smile.

Soujiro smiled, and this time his smile was more genuine. "Good night." He bowed to her before turning left and walking away, down the dais.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin, but he wasn't watching her, he was glaring at the retreating figure of Soujiro.

* * *

Kaoru spotted Soujiro's window and landed on his balcony. His balcony wasn't as big as hers, in fact it was a semicircle protrusion with an iron rail, only two people could stand on the small balcony. Kaoru landed there, her simple dress fluttering around her, and her loose hair dancing in the cold breeze, and then she leaned back against the cold rail, her black wings fluttering. After being captive for four days, it felt great to be able to move her wings again.

"Souji?" Kaoru called, half whispering. She didn't want anyone to see her going to Soujiro's room late at night.

Kaoru was about to call again when the door to the balcony was opened.

"Kaoru?" a surprised Soujiro appeared. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Kaoru said. The way he had left the dinner party prevented Kaoru from getting any sleep, so when she couldn't make herself go to sleep, she decided to check on him. "I just want to talk."

"Yes but not in this cold weather," Soujiro moved aside. "Come in."

Kaoru willed her wings to disappear before she followed Soujiro inside. Indeed it was getting colder every day, winter was already here.

Kaoru looked around his room. Although she knew the location of his room, it was the first time she visited him. As a boy he had another room elsewhere in the palace. Once he became her personal guard, her father had assigned him to this room, which was closer to Kaoru's quarters.

His room wasn't that big. There was a narrow bed at the right of the room, next to the wall. A nightstand was to the right hand side of the bed. Other furniture included a wooden chest and closet, a small round table with two chairs and a sofa.

"Souji, maybe I should order another room to be prepared for you," Kaoru said, her eyes scanning the room.

Soujiro looked around. "What is wrong with this room?"

"Isn't it too small?"

Soujiro shook his head. "I'm comfortable here, don't concern yourself," he looked at her. "I'm sure you're not here to talk about this."

Kaoru glanced at him. She had just noticed that he was wearing black breeches and tunic. It looked different on him. Soujiro usually prefers lighter colours.

"I just came to make sure you are alright," Kaoru explained. "You didn't look...so well in the party."

Soujiro smiled bitterly. "What did you expect? Seeing you with that..."

He didn't continue, but averted his gaze. But Kaoru saw the sadness in them and her heart ached for him.

Soujiro looked at her again and when he saw her expression, he tried to smile, then shook his head. "What am I thinking? Back in the village I promised myself not to complain."

"The village?" Kaoru asked, puzzled.

Soujiro grinned. "Where do you think I was all those weeks?"

"You were in the coast village?" Kaoru asked, surprised. This village had been were Soujiro had lived till the age of ten, until his parent were killed by vampires. It was her father's squad, just coming from a small battle with vampires, who found him. And what had made her father take interest in him was that Soujiro tried to fight them, thinking they were vampires. He had his father's sword in his small hands, and tried to defend his parents from her father. In his childish innocence, he had refused to accept that his parents were gone, thinking them asleep or resting. Soujiro went to that village every year and spend few weeks there. "I searched there." And it was the first place Kaoru searched. "No one had seen you."

Again Soujiro smiled, but this time a mischievous smile. "You know that I can't be found if I choose not to."

Kaoru smiled at that. For few moments they were silent.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said after a while, not meeting his gaze. "I wish things were different, I wish I could spare you the..." she stopped when she felt his hand on her cheek.

"It's all right," he said gently. His hand was warm on her cheek. "I'm the one who loves you. I should endure this."

Kaoru's eyes widened when he said love. She had always known that he had feelings for her, but love was a strong word, and she was shocked to hear it.

"Yes, Kaoru," he continued, his dark blue eyes never leaving hers "I love you, that's why I reacted the way I did when I discovered your relationship with him." He reached for her hand with his other hand and raised it to his lips kissing the back first, then her palm. "I have always known that I stood no chance, that your father would marry you to a strong, rich noble rather to a nobody like me. Maybe deep down I was prepared, however," he kissed her on the red soft flesh around her wrist, "to lose you to someone like him, a vampire, that was the hardest thing I had to endure."

"Souji, you know..."

"I know your reasons," he whispered. "I even understand them, but it's still hard, very hard..." He pulled her to him by the wrist, her body was against his now. "If only I could take you away," their noses were almost touching. "Take you away from all this... and be together..." And just like that he kissed her.

Kaoru closed her eyes, she should have pulled away immediately, but she didn't know what was happening to her. Her mind was filled with memories of their childhood, she and Soujiro swimming in the lake, catching frogs, stealing food. But now suddenly the childhood friend she had known was no longer there. He was a man now, she could feel his hard body against hers, his lips on hers. And with great sorrow she realised that nothing would be the same anymore between them.

Kaoru lowered her head, breaking the kiss. "Please, Soujiro...I am..."

He let her go immediately. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, his eyes wide. "What was I thinking? Touching you like that..." he turned his back to her. And Kaoru saw that he was shaking with some emotion. "Maybe it would have been best if I hadn't come...if I had just disappeared."

"No!" Kaoru said with fear and strode to him, hugging him from behind. "Don't say that, you have no idea how hard it was without you, I felt alone. Oh, Soujiro, don't ever say that again." She tightened her hold around him, and despite herself, a few tears escaped her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying, maybe it was because of the idea of him leaving again, or maybe she cried for his pain and the fact that she couldn't do anything about it. "Promise that you will never leave, promise me." She felt selfish, asking him that. But he meant a lot to her, she feared losing him more than losing her own life.

But even when he whispered "I promise," in a low, sad voice, Kaoru felt like weeping.

* * *

Kaoru landed on her wide balcony, her wings disappearing. A heavy sighed escaped her lips as she opened the balcony door and stepped inside her room. Her heart felt heavy, knowing that he loved her made the pain more acute. Kaoru stood in the middle of her dark room, and raised her hand to her face.

"Oh Souji, what should I do?" she whispered.

And then she felt a movement behind her.

Kaoru whirled immediately, only to feel a strong hands gripping her upper arms.

"You you were with him!" hissed that person.

Kaoru found herself staring at the furious amber eyes of Kenshin.

"Kenshin...what..." his lips came down on hers, not giving her any chance to speak. His kiss was deep and forceful, very different from the way he usually kissed her. Kaoru tried to push him away, but her hands were trapped between their bodies and Kenshin's arms now encircled her body completely, pressing her small body against his.

Kaoru turned her head the other way, escaping his mouth. "Stop...let me speak...." again his lips found hers, and one hand moved behind her head, preventing her from breaking the kiss. His mouth was firmly clamped on hers, she felt him licking her lips, trying to gain entrance. Kaoru yielded, parting her lips, thinking she could breathe better this way, but he only pushed his tongue inside and pressed her closer to him.

Just when she thought that she couldn't breathe, Kenshin broke the kiss, leaving Kaoru gasping for air. However, he didn't let go.

"You were with him, right?" his eyes flashed with anger, he didn't seem desperate for air like she was. "His smell is all over you again, what were you doing? Hugging?"

"I was trying..." Kaoru began but once again he crushed her lips with his, claiming her mouth in a bruising kiss. This time it lasted longer, his other hand began to run down her body, beginning with her bare back then touching her backside and hip. Kaoru lips hurt, her trapped hands ached and despite her attempts to push him, his hold was firm and strong. A whimper sounded in her throat, she needed to breathe. And this need made her suddenly bite Kenshin's lower lip.

Kenshin hissed and let go, allowing Kaoru to stumble backwards, away from him. She was panting and staring at him, her loose raven hair dishevelled. Kenshin raised his hand and touched his bleeding lip, but the small wound was already healing.

Kaoru tasted his blood in her mouth, and after controlling her breathing she swallowed.

"What-" Kaoru began but suddenly pain exploded in her head, a pain like no other she had experienced before, then it spread to her whole body. Kaoru gasped and fell on her knees, clutching her head, where the pain was stronger. And then without willing them, her black wings appeared. She had no idea what was happening to her, the pain kept her from thinking. She didn't even feel Kenshin beside her.

"Kaoru? Kaoru?" his voice was anxious but Kaoru didn't say anything, couldn't utter a single word.

Kenshin pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms. His hold which had been like iron, painful and restraining moments ago, was gentle as he held her close to him.

Footsteps were heard outside before Soujiro stormed into the room.

"Kaoru!" he strode to where Kenshin was holding Kaoru and knelt by them.

Kaoru gasped as a sudden jolt of pain went through her body, it felt as if her insides were burning, she clutched desperately at Kenshin's tunic, and tried to say something, ask him to help her, tell him about the great pain she was feeling, but then as suddenly as it had begun it was over. Her wings disappeared and she slumped motionless in Kenshin's arms.

"Kaoru...what have you done to her?" Soujiro glared at Kenshin.

But Kenshin didn't so much as glance at him, his eyes were on Kaoru. He brushed a strand away from her face. Her eyes were closed but her hard breathing indicated that she was awake.

"Kaoru?" he said gently.

Kaoru opened her eyes but didn't say anything, as if not knowing where she was and what had happened.

"I knew you would hurt her," Soujiro said, his eyes on the confused Kaoru. "I warned her."

Now Kenshin glared at him. "Think carefully before you speak, boy."

"Are you telling me that this is not your doing? That you weren't trying to hurt Kaoru?"

"Souji..." Kaoru whispered. "I'm fine." And she was. The pain was gone as suddenly as it had struck. Nothing remained but the memory of that pain. Kaoru tried to sit and Kenshin helped her to do so.

"Are you sure? I think I should fetch the physician to check on you," Soujiro said.

Kaoru shook her head. "I don't know what happened, whatever it was I don't feel it anymore."

"He hurt you," Soujiro said. "Oh Kaoru when are you going to realise that an avian and vampire cannot be together."

Kaoru felt the tension, she was certain that Kenshin was very angry. "No, no, you misunderstood," Kaoru said quickly. "He didn't hurt me. One moment I was speaking then suddenly I felt a great pain in my head before it spread to my body," Kaoru paused. "It's...it's very familiar."

Soujiro frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I think I have experienced something like that, I can't remember when or where."

Soujiro studied her for few moments, Kaoru couldn't read his expression.

"Souji, I'm fine really," Kaoru rose to her feet, and she felt Kenshin standing too.

"You heard her," Kenshin said coldly. "Leave now."

"Leave her with you?" Soujiro replied disdainfully. "I don't think so."

"Please Souji," Kaoru said. "I need to talk to him alone."

Soujiro stared at her for few moments, and Kaoru almost flinched at the way he looked at her, as if she had betrayed him. But then he nodded. "As you wish." He turned and left the room.

Kaoru watched him as he walked to the door and stepped out, closing the door after him, then she whirled angrily to face Kenshin.

"What in-" Kaoru began but was cut off when Kenshin suddenly scooped her in his arms and made his way to her large bed.

He dropped her on the bed unceremoniously and stood by the bed, watching her.

"You need to rest," he said simply.

"How dare you?" Kaoru scrambled to sit, covering her legs which were exposed when Kenshin had thrown her on the bed. "How dare you tell me what to do after what you did?"

Kenshin raised an elegant eyebrow. "Did what?"

"Attack me!" Kaoru answered, exasperated.

"I only kissed you," Kenshin said. "You are my betrothed, I'm allowed to that."

"Not like this! It was...It was..."

"It was what?" Kenshin asked, regarding her sharply.

"It was savage and brutal," Kaoru replied, staring up at him. "You hurt me."

Suddenly, Kenshin leaned over Kaoru, placing one knee on the edge of the bed and both hands were on either side of her body. "Consider that," his face was close to hers, "as a punishment."

Kaoru edged away slightly. She didn't like the way his eyes suddenly turned icy, as if he was suppressing certain emotions, anger most likely.

"Punishment?" she said "I didn't do anything to be punished for."

"No?" his sharp eyes seemed to be peering at the depth of her soul. "Meeting that boy in the middle of the night is something which warrants punishment." Kaoru felt his cold hand move up until it was on her neck, then his long fingers curled around her neck, not tightly though. "Had you been my mate," Kenshin whispered in a husky voice, brushing his lips against hers, "your punishment would have been...different." Kaoru felt his tongue licking at her mouth.

She pulled away. "Enough! I don't like this," she moved to the middle of the bed, away from him, "I don't like the way you're acting."

"Are you afraid of me?" Kenshin's sharp amber eyes peered at her, as if trying to read the very depth of her soul.

"No I'm not!" Kaoru answered immediately, "I just don't like the way you act, as if you own me."

"Not yet," Kenshin said without hesitation.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Wha...what?"

Kenshin didn't reply, instead he sat at the edge of the bed. "You were with him, where?"

"It doesn't matter where, I only wanted to..."

"Where?" Kenshin persisted. Kaoru couldn't read his face, from where she was sitting she could only see his profile.

"In his bedroom, but I was only..." The words died in her throat when suddenly he whipped his head towards her, glaring at her. In his angry eyes Kaoru saw something wild and primitive.

"In his bedroom?" he all but hissed at her.

"He's hurting," Kaoru said quickly, sensing the anger building, "I couldn't sleep thinking that he's suffering because of me. I had to talk to him."

Kenshin didn't say anything but suddenly he stood up and began to pace.

"Please try to understand," Kaoru said, her eyes following him. "I can't watch someone I care about suffer and do nothing. Put yourself in my place or think about Tomoe, haven't you tried to comfort her after declaring our betrothal?"

Of course he had, but she refused to see him. Kenshin sighed and stopped pacing. He stared at where Kaoru was sitting on the middle of the bed, legs folded under her, hair loose and falling around her, her eyes pleading, begging him to understand. What was she doing to him, forcing those dangerous emotions out of him? She wasn't even his mate, he had not marked her, yet the moment she entered the room, with that boy's smell on her, sighing his name, Kenshin had lost it. He did not know what he would have done had she not bitten him and jolted him out of his dark side with her gasp of pain. Would he have hurt her? Kenshin didn't want to think about that, hurting an innocent and small girl like Kaoru would make him no better than any a low-life bastard.

"Kenshin..."

Her soft and uncertain voice jolted Kenshin out of his thoughts. She was still on the bed looking at him with her beautiful sapphire eyes. Kenshin walked to the bed and halted at the edge, before he silently extended one hand to her.

Without any hesitation Kaoru scrambled across the bed and took his hand.

The trust that she showed in him scared Kenshin, though he wouldn't admit it. What he feared that he wouldn't live up to her trust, that one day he might hurt her. But he would think about this later, he should deal with the present right now. Kaoru was on her knees on the bed before him, one hand holding his tightly. Kenshin leaned over and kissed her tender and swollen lips, a feathery kiss, gentle and light.

"I don't know what you are doing to me," he muttered against her mouth. "You are bringing out the dark side in me."

Kaoru was silent for few moments. "I just want to you understand, I don't love Soujiro but I care about him. We grew up together, only three years ago we used to play together."

Kenshin's other arm moved around her waist. Sometimes he forgot how young she was, a girl who had just embarked on her womanhood. She was about ten years his junior, yet as he remembered the was her body felt under his, and the way his body responded to hers, it was hard to think of her as anything but a woman, a woman who could elicit strong responses from any man, including that boy Soujiro. Kenshin did not doubt Kaoru, no it was that boy that he did not trust to be around her, but...

"Please for me, try to understand," Kaoru was saying.

How could he refuse? At least he would try. "Yes for you," Kenshin planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "only for you."

When he pulled back, she was smiling.

Kenshin managed to smile, before he was serious again. "Now tell me, what happened? What did you feel after you bit me?" Kenshin did not forget about this. Seeing her gasp and arch her back in pain had given him such fright for the first time in his life. He had thought that he had done something to hurt her.

"I don't know," Kaoru said frowning. "It seemed that the moment I...I don't know it sounds silly."

"Speak, Kaoru, tell me what you think."

"I think the moment I tasted your blood my body reacted, first my head felt as if it would explode, then my whole body was burning with pain," Kaoru shook her head. "But I don't know, it doesn't make any sense, why would your blood make me feel that way? Or any blood for that matter."

Kenshin was silent. This was indeed strange. He had drunk her blood before, and his body had not reacted that way to her blood. He hadn't heard of any vampire having a fit of pain after drinking blood, did avians react this way to vampires' blood? It was possible.

"It's something never before heard of," Kenshin said. "Tomorrow I want you to order your physician here, to examine you, just make sure you're all right."

"But I'm fine," Kaoru protested, "I don't feel any pain now."

"Nonetheless, you will summon your physician tomorrow," Kenshin's tone gave no space for arguing.

Kaoru sighed, "Alright, I will do as you say."

"Good," Kenshin said. He bent down and captured her lips again, this time it was a deep and long kiss which lift Kaoru breathless.

Kenshin kissed and sucked at her neck as he waited for her to control her breathing. His arms were encircling her now and he thought how easy it would be to push her back on the bed, to spread her legs with his knees and be inside her few moments later.

Kenshin pulled away before he put his thoughts into action.

"Rest now," Kenshin said.

Kaoru moved off the bed and walked him to the door.

"Goodnight," Kaoru said.

Kenshin only nodded before stepping out of the bedroom.

* * *

Kaoru's bedroom opened to a large private living room. Kenshin walked across that room and out another door.

He stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him before he glared at the person leaning against the wall opposite to Kaoru's quarters.

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin narrowed his eyes dangerously at Soujiro.

"I'm doing my duty," Soujiro, who stood leaning against the wall, arms folded replied calmly, though the hate was evident in his voice.

Kenshin took few steps towards Soujiro. "I don't trust you. There is something off about you. How did you know that Kaoru was in pain?"

"I heard her gasp of pain, I was outside her room" Soujiro answered steadily.

"And how did you know where to find her? Back when she was captive."

"I don't have to answer your questions," Soujiro snapped.

"Indeed you don't," Kenshin's eyes were icy cold as he regarded Soujiro. "But I want you to remember that Kaoru is going to be my wife very soon and you will have no place in her life...our life."

"Anything could happen between now and then," Soujiro said. "Maybe she will see you for your true self."

"If you try anything," Kenshin's voice was dangerous, "I will kill you."

Now Soujiro smiled, a confident smile. "You can try."

Kenshin took another step which brought him very close to Soujiro, "Don't tempt me, boy." With that, Kenshin walked away.

* * *

Tetsuma sat back on his chair, staring at Kaoru. There were many issues to discuss, many petitions to view after four days of the queen's absence. This was one of the longest council meeting ever, almost two hours of discussing and planning the provisions of the villages for winter and any repairs needed, and the queen didn't seem about to end the meeting any time soon.

Tetsuma's sharp eyes flickered from Kaoru to her personal guard behind her then back to her. The bastard guard of hers had ruined his plans. How could he have known where they had kept her? How could he have managed to kill all the men and save her without sustaining any injuries? Tetsuma had seen the bodies of the men when they had been brought here. They all had died without any resistance, a slashed throat, a clean thrust through the heart, decapitated bodies. That boy Soujiro was a better fighter than he had reckoned with, and now he had fouled his plans.

Tetsuma narrowed his eyes as he glared at Kaoru. Look at her now, carrying herself haughtily when only few days ago he made her cry and scream with his touch. Tetsuma regretted not doing more, raping her perhaps would have made her cringe a man's touch, maybe this would make her change her mind about marriage all together. But this was a weak plan, if he had raped her, his chance of marrying her and becoming a king would be jeopardised too. No, he had to think of something else, something to stop that accursed marriage while keeping Kaoru intact...for a short while.

The vampires were leaving in two days, and Kaoru, along with few nobles, was going too. She had to show her trust in vampires by visiting them too, so it was decided that she would accompany her betrothed in his journey back home.

Tetsuma had to think of something quick. The wedding preparations would start very soon. It was decided that the ceremony would be held in an abandoned church at the border between their two kingdoms. The church was in a good shape, massive and beautifully built. It was abandoned because of its position between the two kingdoms. It's frequently being used by soldiers as a resting point during war periods.

Time was passing quickly. In few months she would be the vampire king's wife, and Tetsuma would lose his chance forever. He hoped for a delay, something that would give him time to come up with a plan.

At that time, Tetsuma had no way to know that his wish had been granted.

* * *

Later that night...

Kaoru was sitting before her dressing table, combing her hair when she felt the door of her balcony being opened. Instinctively, she bolted to her feet in alarm but then relaxed when she saw the familiar figure of Kenshin.

"Don't do that again," Kaoru sighed.

Kenshin smirked and strolled over to her, his eyes roaming over her figure. "I scared you," he said before leaning towards her and kissing her. He pressed his hand to her back, feeling her skin beneath the silky material of her robe. He was disappointed to find her wearing a long robe, which covered her delicate figure. But as he pressed her body against his and felt the curve of her soft breasts on his hard chest, he decided to leave the robe for now, it wouldn't stay on for long though.

Kenshin broke the kiss. "You have to get used to my nightly visits while I'm here since it's not permitted to have you in my bedroom alone."

"You know our customs," Kaoru said. "People will talk."

"Yes I'm sure they will, but I can't complain, since I like sneaking here at night," Kenshin smirked again. "Although I was hoping to catch you wearing that nightgown from few nights ago," he brushed his nose against her cheek. "You looked...hmmm," he kissed her skin "...delicious wearing it."

Kenshin chuckled when he felt the heat on her cheeks. "And you look very beautiful when you blush."

Kaoru felt more embarrassed. "You're here to tease me?"

Immediately Kenshin sobered, the playfulness now gone. "No actually I'm here to talk about something."

Kaoru peered at him. He looked serious now. "What is it?"

Silently, Kenshin took her hand and led her to the bed and they both sat at the right edge. Kenshin shifted so he could look at her.

"Do you have any idea from where we, vampires, drink blood?" Kenshin asked suddenly.

Kaoru frowned. "I've heard that vampires drink animals' blood."

Kenshin nodded. "That's one source, but it's not enough to sustain us in the long term."

Kaoru thought for a moment then her eyes widened. "You...you drink from avians..."

Kenshin's gaze didn't falter. "Some have tried but personally I have never drunk an avian's blood." Apart from yours, Kenshin added to himself.

Kaoru sighed in relief. "Then whose blood do vampires drink to get sustainment?"

"Other vampires," Kenshin answered.

Kaoru was surprised to hear this, she had always heard that vampires drink animals' blood, but drinking from each others ...this was new to her.

"Is there someone specific you usually drink from?" Kaoru asked. "Or is it anyone?"

"An unmated vampire usually drinks from someone they trust and love." Now Kenshin paused, as if wondering how to best tell the next part, he decided to simply be honest. "Otherwise a vampire drinks from his mate." He looked at Kaoru sharply, waiting for her reaction.

It took a moment or two for the implications of his words to sink on Kaoru, and when it did, she started and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You...you mean...we...me..."

"Yes you," Kenshin said calmly. "You are going to be my mate."

Kaoru didn't know what to say. She had seen what vampires could do with their teeth in a battle, a single bit could tear a chunk of flesh of the neck, and the avian would be down instantly, gasping for air before dying a slow, painful death. Furthermore, a certain image came back to her now. A part of a nightmare she used to have. She on her knees, at Kenshin's feet, her neck bleeding, his lips stained with blood...her blood. A shiver ran through her body.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin spoke, making Kaoru look at him. "You know that I would not drink your blood without consent."

"I..." Kaoru began. She knew, of course, she trusted him with her life. But this...this was different. She had grown up being taught to fear and dread a vampire's bite, it's hard to throw years of certain teachings out the window. However...

_If anyone can do it, it's me_

After all she's the first avian to be betrothed to a vampire. The first avian to allow a vampire to touch her the way Kenshin did, and love his touch. Drinking blood was a part of who he was, asking him not to drink blood was like him asking her to tear off her wings.

Kaoru reached for Kenshin's hands, taking them in hers. Her hands were shaking, but she wouldn't back off now.

"Drink my blood," Kaoru whispered.

Kenshin didn't expect this. "I was only telling you so you wouldn't be surprised later, we don't have to this now."

Kaoru shook her head. He had agreed not to touch her sexually, respecting the traditions of her kingdom. It was only fair that she give him something in return. It was only a bite, a short sip of her blood, that's it. "I want you to drink now."

Kenshin regarded her closely. "Are you sure?"

Kaoru nodded. For few moments Kenshin's eyes never left her, as if trying to see whether she was really ready or not. But then, he shed his leather boots on the floor and moved to the centre of the bed.

"Come here," he said, extending one hand.

Kaoru's heart began to beat faster, but she obeyed and scrambled to him. Kenshin pulled her to him so that she would be sitting between his bent legs, facing him with her legs folded to the side. His arms went around her, pressing her to him. Then his mouth captured hers in a gentle kiss.

Kaoru's heart was beating so fast.

"Calm down," Kenshin murmured against her mouth. "I won't hurt you." One hand stroked her soft raven hair, trying to calm her. Then Koru felt this same hand move to the upper edge of her robe and push it to the side, exposing her left shoulder. Now Kenshin began to kiss her along her bare shoulder then to her neck.

Kaoru sighed softly and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his lips on her skin. For a moment she forgot what he was about to do, and concentrated on the gentle kisses he planted on her neck.

Then suddenly, this feathery feeling turned into sharp pain when his fangs punctured her skin

Kaoru's eyes snapped open and she clutched the front of Kenshin's tunic tightly. The sharp pain lasted for few moments, and then the feeling of blood being sucked out of her made her close her eyes tightly. It wasn't that painful at first, but Kenshin tightened his arms around her and his teeth sank deeper as he took more blood.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered in alarm. But he didn't seem to hear her, he kept pressing her closer to his body, his arms like restraining bars behind her back.

Kaoru thought about pushing him, make him stop, but when she opened her eyes, her vision was blurring and she felt very dizzy.

When she thought that she would pass out any moment, Kenshin stopped. Kaoru felt his tongue licking at her neck before he pulled away slightly, staring at her.

Kaoru almost gasped when she saw his eyes. They were wild, a primitive and lustful gleam shone in his amber orbs.

Kenshin leaned over and captured her lips in his. Kaoru tasted her blood as he kissed her deeply. His hands moved to her robe's belt, undoing the knot before removing the silky robe off her body, leaving her with her short nightgown only. Kaoru didn't protest, everything felt like a dream, she felt dizzy and light headed but she loved the way he kissed her, so even when he broke the kiss and moved her so that her back would be to him, she kept silent.

Again she felt his lips on the bare skin of her left shoulder. The lace of her nightgown was down one shoulder and Kenshin pushed it further down, exposing her left breast.

"Ken...shin..." If she hadn't been feeling the way she was, Kaoru would have blushed and flustered.

One hand was around her waist, pressing her further against his body, and the other moved to her naked breast.

Unintentionally, a moan escaped Kaoru when he touched her tender flesh. Kaoru leaned back against his chest, partly aware that this should stop. However, the bigger part in her was telling her how wonderful it felt, and what was coming would feel even better.

Kenshin was silent, but Kaoru felt him rubbing against her from behind, but most of her senses were concentrating on what his hand was doing to her, and on a strange feeling at the bit of her stomach which was spreading between her legs.

A short while later, Kenshin made a sound, a dark voice deep in his throat, before he stopped moving. For few moments, it was silent, save for Kenshin's hard breathing, his hand still engulfing Kaoru's breast.

Then Kaoru heard him curse before he began to move her, turning her around to face him. He seemed to have collected himself, but his eyes lingered on her exposed breast for few moments, and something flashed with them, but he covered her by replacing the lace back on her shoulder.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said gently. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Kaoru nodded slowly. "I feel sleepy," she whispered.

Kenshin regarded her carefully for a while. She seemed fine, little bit pale, and drowsy. He cursed himself for not being careful. Well, he had intended to take a sip, just small amount to show her how it felt. But the moment he tasted her blood, all his intentions flew out the window. He wanted nothing more than to keep drinking, only the other need –sexual need- made him stop drinking and seek other form of satisfaction. Drinking blood and sex usually followed each other between vampires. The urge to drink blood after coupling was as strong as the need of having sex after drinking from one's mate. So Kenshin still wondered how he had managed to summon all this self control and not take Kaoru forcefully.

Kenshin cradled her in his arms and she clung to him. "I will leave you to rest," and she needed lots of rest. With one hand he pulled the covers back before he lifted Kaoru and placed her under the covers.

"Yes, sleep..." Kaoru murmured as she curled on her side, one hand under her cheek. She closed her eyes immediately, and Kenshin wondered if she had slept or passed out.

_This is dangerous_

Indeed it was. Vampires drinking from each other posed no dangers to either side because each person was compensating by taking from the other. Kaoru didn't drink blood, so every sip he took was like a wound being inflicted on her and then left bleeding for a while before it was treated.

Kenshin extended his hand and brushed her cheek. She wasn't a vampire, he kept reminding himself, so he had to treat her carefully, like the fragile being she was. But he wondered how she would fair on their wedding night, the night when she would become his, the night when he would mark her. Maybe he shouldn't mark her, spare her that at least. Avian males did not mark their women, maybe he should consider this. But would he be able to restrain himself? There was no way to tell how he would react after coupling with her. If she was affecting him this strangely at this early stage of their betrothal, he doubted that he would hold back anything on the wedding night, and the fact that she was making him wait didn't help either.

Kenshin bent over and kissed her temple before he moved away to the balcony door.

There were so many things to think about. His life with Kaoru would be something different, not the life he had pictured for himself. Nonetheless, he waited eagerly for the time when she would become his.

* * *

So chapter 10 is done, what do you think?

Next chapter Kaoru will be in the vampire kingdom, and yes Tomoe will be there (finally!)

Thanks for all those who reviewed, and keep them coming ^_^


	11. Giving

Chapter 11 is here!! And it is really and truly and ridiculously long chapter, I'm really sorry about that, but I have this habit of planning the next chapter by writing bullet points once I finish a chapter and I always stick those points. So this is the result.

Warning: this chapter is rated M.

* * *

Chapter 11: Giving

_My father had always warned to keep away from anything related to the Falcon kingdom, not to middle in their affairs; I should have listened to him…

* * *

_

Kaoru shivered in her cloak. It was a cold day and the journey between her kingdom and Kenshin's is longer by road. Had she been flying, she would have covered the distance in half the time.

"Are you ok?"

Kaoru turned to her right, where Kenshin was riding beside her. Heat crept to her cheeks when their eyes connected. Kaoru kept remembering the night before yesterday, when he took her blood. _What was I thinking?_ She did not regret giving him her blood, but what had come afterwards made her blush and fluster every time she remembered.

"I'm fine," she replied, not meeting his gaze "little bit cold though." She paused for a moment, regarding Kenshin, who was not wearing a cloak over his dark tunic and leggings "aren't you feeling cold?"

"Vampires don't mind the cold, we welcome it."

Kaoru was surprised at that, but it explained a lot. Her father had always avoided going to battles against vampires in winter.

They rode in silence for a while before Kaoru spoke.

"I cannot stay for long in your kingdom, I have to see the preparations of the voyage to the Falcon Kingdom." A day before their departure, a messenger came from the Falcon Kingdom, inviting the queen and her nobles to the eastern kingdom. Other messengers were dispatched to the other kingdoms as well. The purpose of the invitation was to celebrate King Shishio's recovery and the party would take place in three weeks. The time of the ceremony coincides with Kaoru's seventeenth birthday, and queen Yumi wrote that she would be honoured if she was allowed to host Kaoru's birthday party. Kaoru did not feel comfortable with this idea. Usually her previous birthday parties were celebrated quietly because of the long war and countless deaths. Besides, resources were better kept to fund the provision of the army rather than the preparation of a grand party. Kaoru had not minded the small parties her father had thrown her, she had been delighted to receive any gifts no matter how simple they were. But now queen Yumi wanted to throw a party in which the whole important people of the Five Kingdoms were invited.

"Yes I understand," Kaoru was jolted out of her thoughts by Kenshin's reply. "But at least you will stay for three days."

Kaoru only nodded. They were near the vampires' territories now. Some of her people were anxious, particularly the nobles, but the few soldiers she had brought with her held well. Soujiro had asked for her permission to stay, and of course Kaoru did not argue. She did not want to make it harder on him.

She was lost in her own thoughts when suddenly Kenshin halted his black stallion and at the same time an arrow shot out of the thick trees, towards Kenshin.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out a warning.

But she didn't need to, for Kenshin plucked the arrow out of the air just before it hit his chest.

"We are surrounded!" Kenshin bellowed as he snapped the arrow in his hand, discarding the pieces to the side. "Form a circle around the nobles, protect them." His men hurried to obey and even Kaoru's men did the same.

Kenshin dismounted quickly and went to Kaoru. He held her by the waist and helped her down.

"Stay behind me," Kenshin ordered.

"I can fight," Kaoru protested, but Kenshin ignored her comment.

"Enishi, take the southern side, five are heading that way."

Enishi's eyes flashed with anticipation, "got you covered there." He unsheathed his long sword as he went the opposite direction from Kaoru and Kenshin.

Kaoru could see nothing, hear nothing, if it hadn't been for the arrow aimed at Kenshin, she would have thought that he was mistaken. However, just as Kenshin began to unsheathe his sword, men began to charge.

They appeared from the shadows of the trees, from all directions. Kenshin was right, they had closed around them, surrounded them.

Kaoru unsheathed her sword.

"You don't need to fight," Kenshin said. His back was to her, his eyes fixed on the charging men, "I will protect you."

"I can protect myself," Kaoru said firmly, gripping her sword tightly.

A man charged at Kenshin, screaming "die!" Kenshin ducked and effortlessly struck at the man, killing him with a blow into the heart. Kenshin pulled his bloody sword and kicked the dead assailant. Three more men came at them together, and Kaoru braced herself to fight, to help Kenshin. But to her surprise the men stopped suddenly, few paces away from them. Kaoru saw their fear-stricken faces as they stared into Kenshin's face.

"Don't look..." one of the frightened men said, but didn't finish his warning because Kenshin suddenly said "die" in a loud commanding voice.

And what happened next would stay with Kaoru for the rest of her life.

One man killed himself by trusting his own blade into his throat, another disembowelled himself, his screams filling the chilly morning, the third one pierced his own heart.

Kaoru watched the scene with wide eyes, the rumours about the vampire king and the awful things he could do with his golden eyes, flooded her mind. They weren't rumours, Kenshin had just given an order for them to die and the men killed themselves.

She was so shocked at what had just happened that she didn't feel someone creeping up behind her.

But Kenshin did.

He immediately snatched the small sharp knife at his belt and whirled around, throwing the blade at Kaoru's assailant, piercing his wind pipe.

Kaoru turned in time to see the man chocking, his sword which had nearly taken her life fell from his hand before he followed. Now Kaoru faced Kenshin. His eyes were different, they were intense and they seemed to be glowing, but he was trying to read her, as if gauging her reaction to what she had just seen.

Kaoru had learned to fight at a very young age. And one of the many important rules she had been taught was; never be distracted in the battlefield. Because she had been surprised by Kenshin's ability to control other people, she had almost lost her life, but Kenshin saved her. And this distracted Kenshin from the opponents behind him.

And Kaoru could not save him

Everything happened so fast. She remembered crying out a warning for Kenshin, remembered Kenshin whirling to face his attacker, but most importantly she remembered the blade piercing Kenshin's body.

"NO!" Kaoru screamed before bolting towards them. She charged at the man who injured Kenshin, driving her sword into the man's body with the sheer force of her attack.

_Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin, _her mind kept repeating his name as she hacked and cut at the other men, not stopping for a moment to think whether they were avians or vampires. She felt another presence beside her, helping her to cut down the enemy. She saw the silver hair of Enishi as he fought with her. He was fast and efficient, and together they finished off the remaining attackers.

The fight was over.

Kaoru stood in the middle of dead bodies, gripping her sword tightly, her breath coming in short gasps, splatter of blood stained her cheeks and clothes. Her eyes met Enishi's. His black orbs were fixed on her; he was staring at her intensely before his eyes travelled past her.

Kaoru immediately dropped her sword and ran to Kenshin.

"Kenshin!"

Two of his men were already beside him, and the sword was out of his body. Blood covered the whole left side of his chest. The wound seemed to have missed his heart by few inches.

Kaoru dropped on her knees before him. "Kenshin, Kenshin! I'm so sorry, oh why is he not responding?"

"He's unconscious, Your Majesty," one soldier replied, "we will bandage the wound as best as we can before we take him to the palace, it's not a long ride now. I will take him."

"You can't move him like this," cried Kaoru, "he's weak, you will worsen his wound."

Two men were already pressing bandages on and around the wound, working quickly.

"He's strong," Kaoru heard a voice behind her. It was Enishi. "He will make it." She felt strong hands on her upper arms, forcing her to her feet. "Take him," Enishi ordered, "I will make sure Her Majesty arrives safely at the palace."

The men obey and started towards the palace.

Kaoru felt herself being steered through the masses of bodies.

"Keep the wounded alive," she heard Enishi's order, "I want to question them later."

"Are they avians?" Kaoru whispered.

Enishi looked down at her, his hands were still on her upper arms, holding her firmly. "Surprisingly, they are both."

Kaoru looked up at him in shock.

"Yes, some are vampires and the others are avians," his voice was amused.

"Avians and vampires...working together..." Kaoru's eyes were wide. Was her marriage to Kenshin so unacceptable that it would drive both sides to work together just so they would stop it?

They stopped by Enishi's horse and he began to help her up.

"I can ride on my own," Kaoru protested.

"No you can't," Enishi lifted her up, before he followed behind her. "Kenshin will kill me if anything happened to you."

He didn't seem so frightened, and the way his thick muscular arm looped around her from behind, pressing her closer to his body, unnerved Kaoru. But she wanted to arrive fast to the palace, to be at Kenshin's side.

An avian soldier came close, to give Kaoru a report of the losses. One soldier died and three were injured. Enishi ordered them to bring all the wounded to the castle, and then they were off.

* * *

Kaoru was waiting in Kenshin's reception room located in his living quarters. Enishi had disappeared somewhere, and she was ushered to her designated quarters and immediately changed her bloody tunic and leggings before rushing to Kenshin's rooms. Now she waited as the royal physician attended to his wound.

After what it seemed like forever, the door to Kenshin's bedroom was opened and three men stepped out. Two of them were assistants to the doctor. With dismay, Kaoru noticed the blood stained clothes and bandages they were carrying, and the large bowel of red water.

Kaoru strode to the physician and the other two stepped out of the room.

"How is he?" Kaoru asked anxiously.

The middle aged doctor cleared his throat before answering. "His Majesty is strong," he said, "but the wound is deep, and he lost a substantial amount of blood," he paused when fear dominated Kaoru's features, "fear not...Your Majesty, as I've said my lord is strong and this wound will not kill him, however, he will need plenty of rest and blood."

"I will give him!" Kaoru said without hesitation.

The doctor was taken aback. "But you are an avian."

"I'm his betrothed, don't vampires usually take from their mates?"

"Yes...but..." he thought for a moment, "we could give him from our supplies, but fresh blood will help heal him."

Kaoru nodded. "Can I see him now?"

"Yes, of course although I doubt he will wake up today."

Kaoru was already moving towards Kenshin's room. "Thank you," she said and entered the bedroom.

Kenshin's large room was dimly lit. But the fireplace was burning, warming the room. For a moment Kaoru wondered why they lit the hearth if vampires prefer cold weather. But her attention travelled to the person sleeping on the bed and she walked to the huge bed.

Kenshin was lying on his back, his bare chest bandaged. He looked very pale, paler than usual. His loose crimson hair contrasted his bloodless skin remarkably.

Kaoru climbed the bed slowly, and sat on her knees by Kenshin's side. Concern, guilt and sadness were some of the emotions that warred within her as she stared down at him. He looked so vulnerable.

_It's all because of me..._

"Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered.

Kenshin did not give any sign that he heard her, but Kaoru continued anyway.

"I'm sorry, my carelessness caused you this, I should be the one lying on bed with a wound on my body, but you saved me, you got distracted because of me." She paused, her sad eyes never leaving Kenshin's face. "Please wake up," she whispered, "just for few moments let me see your eyes again,"

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she bowed her head. "I love you, I didn't know it was possible for an avian to love a vampire, but I love you." She sobbed.

Kaoru was startled when she felt cold hand on her cheek. Her glistening sapphire eyes met the sharp amber eyes of Kenshin.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered in surprise.

Kenshin stared up at her. "Why are you crying?" his voice was hoarse.

Kaoru kept looking into his eyes, then fresh tears filled her own.

"I'm sorry," she placed her hand over his, "because of me...you...I was so careless."

Kenshin remained silent as he regarded her. "It was my own carelessness that got me into this," he said sternly, his tire amber eyes shone "don't blame yourself."

Kaoru turned her head sideway and kissed his palm, she still felt guilty, but she didn't want to argue. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

Kenshin managed to shake his head, closing his eyes. He gave no signs that he was in pain, but he was pale, very pale.

He needed blood

"Kenshin, you must be thirsty," Kaoru said as she squeezed his hand gently, "you need to drink blood...my blood."

Kenshin opened his eyes when he heard this. "We have stores of animal blood here, I will not drink yours."

"But the physician said fresh blood will speed the healing process," Kaoru argued.

Kenshin sighed. "Any blood will speed that."

"Oh please Kenshin, let me do this for you, please take from my blood, it will help."

Kenshin regarded her closely. He seemed to be weighing the benefits and dangers of drinking her blood. But at his current state, his body kept urging him to say yes, to taste her sweet blood again. However, his mind kept reminding him how weak and fragile she had looked the last time he had drunk her blood.

In the end his body won

Kenshin brushed her cheek, wiping her tears gently. "Stop crying, I will drink from your blood."

Kaoru smiled genuinely when she heard this.

"Move on top of me," Kenshin said.

Kaoru's smile was replaced a confused look.

The corner of Kenshin's mouth rose in a half smirk, his fatigue forgotten for the moment "you have to take thing into your hands now, you can't expect me to move in my current condition."

"Yes of course I don't," Kaoru looked at his body and blushed at the thought moving on top of him.

"Straddle my waist and lean over," Kenshin instructed. Despite his injury, he stared at her with lust-filled eyes as she moved to obey. She had changed into a simple light green dress. It had long sleeves, but her shoulders –and back- where exposed. It was a perfect dress for this occasion.

"Is...is this ok?" Kaoru asked as she straddled his waist, tossing her loose hair behind her.

Kenshin nodded and extended his right hand to hold hers, his eyes roaming over her body. "Now lean over."

When Kaoru did as he said, she placed one hand at the side of his body to take her weight, not wanting to put any pressure on his chest.

Kaoru felt Kenshin's breath on her neck. Her position and the feeling of his body beneath hers made her cheeks burn. But he needed her blood, so there was no time to feel shy. His mouth planted a soft kiss on her neck, but this time he didn't wait, his fangs sank into her flesh quickly and urgently, making Kaoru wince and close her eyes.

She stayed on that position, making sure to support herself with her hands as to not fall on him. Suddenly he stopped, and Kaoru thought he was done, but both his hands encircled her body and pushed her down on his own.

"No!" Kaoru gasped, "you can't ...your wound..."

But Kenshin didn't release her, and he resumed drinking. He gave no signs that her weight caused him any discomfort or pain, on the contrary, he kept hugging her tightly, pushing her against him.

Kaoru did not struggle or tried to move away, fearing that she would hurt him. And with each passing minute, she felt herself growing dizzy and light headed. She felt her blood being sucked, his fangs in her flesh, but there was no pain. Kaoru remained motionless, allowing him to take as much as he could.

_This is the least I could do..._she thought sleepily as she closed her eyes.

At that moment Kenshin stopped drinking. Kaoru heard him sigh and his whole body relaxed beneath hers. Kaoru pushed herself up, which was difficult in her weak state and with his strong arms round her. Her eyes scanned his face. He seemed to be sleeping, and Kaoru was surprised by the healthy glow about him now, only few minutes ago he was as pale as the many corpses she had seen in her life.

Kaoru moved slowly away, fearing that her weight had put high pressure on his wound. But the bandage was still clean and white, no signs of re-bleeding.

Feeling more relieved, but much weaker Kaoru scrambled off the large bed and moved to the door. She stumbled once or twice, but managed to exit the room quietly.

Like her room, Kenshin's bed chamber opened into a large reception room. if Kaoru wasn't so lightheaded, she would have appreciated the grandness and luxury of the room.

_I need to go to my room now_

But walking few steps was a difficult task, and the room was spinning around her that she had to sit down before she collapsed. So she perched on a large divan, and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"He had drunk from her blood," a masculine voice said a while later.

Kaoru's lids flew open, and she stared towards the door.

There stood Enishi with the black haired vampire female.

Tomoe

Kaoru hadn't even heard them enter.

"Why would he take an avian's blood?" Tomoe's voice conveyed her disgust, her black eyes regarded Kaoru with disdain.

Enishi's eyes, on the other hand, showed different emotion as he stared at Kaoru. "I've tried avians' blood before, it's not that bad."

"Kenshin should have called for me," Tomoe said angrily, "I would have given him my blood."

"You weren't even in the palace," Enishi pointed out.

"I know but he should have waited," Tomoe replied, "look at her, I don't even think she understands what we're saying, just single sip and she's already out." Now Tomoe smiled evilly, "maybe I shouldn't worry about them marrying, Kenshin will kill her with time."

"Kenshin would never do that."

Kaoru's tired voice surprised them both. Then Tomoe's surprise turned into anger and she strode to where Kaoru was sitting.

"What do _you _know about Kenshin?" Tomoe hissed, leaning over Kaoru, "how long have you known him? A month? Two? I've known him all my life, until you stole him from me."

"I love him," Kaoru whispered, struggling to remain conscious, "that's how I know." She finished as if this explained everything.

Tomoe's face twisted with anger. "You...you, how dare you? You disgusting avian!" Tomoe's arms shot out and grabbed Kaoru's upper arms, digging her nails into Kaoru's flesh. "You stole him from me! He was supposed to marry me..."

"Tomoe, Tomoe," Enishi pulled his sister away from Kaoru. "Hush, you will wake him, he's in the next room. Go to him, he's alone."

Tomoe calmed down a little, she was still glaring at Kaoru, who wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her upper arms.

"Go now," Enishi led his sister to the door to Kenshin's bedroom.

With one last glare at Kaoru, Tomoe entered the bedroom.

Enishi closed the door silently before he turned to face Kaoru. She was still rubbing her arms, staring at nothing.

"Come with me," Enishi said "I will take you to your room."

"Yes...my room," Kaoru said weakly, still not looking at him, "I have...to go there." But instead of moving off the large sofa, she kicked off her slippers and lied on the divan, curling on her side.

Enishi blinked several times before his eyebrows rose. _Kenshin must have drunk too much. _

Enishi advanced towards her. She was already unconscious when he stopped by the sofa, her soft breathing regular. Enishi loomed over her, his eyes drinking the sight of her small body curled on the sofa. Tomoe was a woman, she couldn't possibly understand what Kenshin saw in this delightful avian. His own body ached to have her since the moment he had seen her in the Lycans' Kingdom. He wondered why he hadn't seen her in the battlefield because from the way she had fought today, he could tell that she was skilled. But he reckoned that due to her age she wasn't allowed in the frontlines where he usually fought.

Enishi knelt by the divan, his eyes fixed on her young face. He extended a hand and brushed her hair away from her face. Her skin was pale, it was obvious that Kenshin had taken more than he should have, and who could blame him? Even without being injured Enishi felt the hunger for her blood.

Suddenly, he leaned over and ran his tongue over her lips.

Kaoru stirred but did not awake.

Enishi pulled back slightly, his black eyes intense with the lust he was feeling, not only for her blood, but for her body too.

Suddenly, Enishi cursed under his breath and stood up abruptly. He was aware of the wrongness of what he was doing, this girl would be his queen soon, and if Kenshin knew he had touched her, Enishi wouldn't live to enjoy another woman.

Enishi sighed and stared at Kaoru. He found it hard to believe that an avian would be his queen, he had been killing them since he could remember. Once her betrothal to Kenshin had been announced, he accepted her readily, thinking that the whole matter wouldn't last, that something would happen, the war had been going for too long to believe that something could be done to end it suddenly. But Kenshin had shown his protectiveness towards this girl and the wedding preparations had already begun.

Still...

Enishi smirked.

Anything could happen between now and the wedding day, maybe something will happen that would terminate the marriage. He was actually hoping for this. Fighting was something he enjoyed, and killing avians was something he's good at. And once the war between the two kingdoms was rekindled, Enishi would do his best to capture Kaoru on the battlefield. And if he succeeded, even Kenshin could not protect her from him.

With one last look at Kaoru, Enishi moved to door.

At that time he did not know that his wish would come true, but at a very high price.

* * *

Kenshin woke up the next day with the feeling of sunlight on his face. He remained staring at the canopied of his bed for a while, wondered how long he had been sleeping. Something kept tugging at his mind, a memory of last night but for now this memory eluded him.

He felt a movement and turned his head to the right.

"You're awake."

Kenshin's amber eyes regarded the woman lying beside him with confusion.

Tomoe

"Don't be surprised," Tomoe said as she nuzzled closer to him. "I was in our country house, Enishi came to get me last night." She ran a long finger along his jaw before caressing his cheek.

Kenshin kept staring at her. He wasn't surprised to find Tomoe here, but he was rather surprised not find....

Kenshin's sharp eyes widened and he bolted up, ignoring the pain on his chest.

"Kaoru!" he sat straight, glancing around the room, searching for Kaoru. "Where is she?" he turned to look at Tomoe, who wasn't happy about his concern.

"Who cares where the winged-whore might be," she spat.

"Tomoe," there was an unmistakeable warning in Kenshin's voice and blazing amber eyes. "Don't speak about her like this."

Tomoe knew that Kenshin would not hurt her, but looking at him now, chest exposed, wearing only his breeches, red hair loose and eyes flashing with something she did not recognise.

"She was in the reception room last night," Tomoe found herself answering, "I don't even know if she's there anymore."

Kenshin was silent, listening for Kaoru's usually strong heartbeat. He sensed her now and swung his legs off the bed, taking long strides to the door.

"Kenshin!" Tomoe followed him

Kenshin stepped out of his bedroom and into his reception room and found what he was looking for.

Kaoru was lying on the large divan, sleeping deeply curled on her side and looking very pale.

Kenshin advanced towards her and knelt by the sofa, reaching out one hand to touch her cheek. His hand froze suddenly; an angry frown appeared on his face.

"Why is Enishi's smell on her?"

Tomoe had no idea what Enishi had done to Kaoru, but she was quick to spring to her brother's defence. "She had collapsed suddenly, and Enishi had to carry her to that divan," she lied, "you wouldn't have wanted her to spend all night on the hard floor, would you?"

Of course he didn't. But he also didn't like another male's smell on Kaoru.

Kenshin brushed strands of raven hair away from her face. "Kaoru?" once his cold fingers made contact with her cheek, Kaoru's lids fluttered open.

She blinked several time. "Kenshin..." confusion dominated her sleepy features before she suddenly bolted to a sitting position. "Kenshin!" his name was followed by a moan as her vision began to swim and her head throbbed. She had sat up too fast, and now she began to lie slowly down again.

Kenshin stared at her with evident concern. "I had taken too much."

"No, no, I'm fine" Kaoru whispered, eyes closed. Then she opened her eyes, staring in bewilderment at Kenshin. "How are you able to move around? Your wound...you should be in bed."

"I heal fast," and he really did, but this time it was way faster than usual, "it's your blood, somehow I think it'd healed me."

Kaoru frowned, but before she could speak Tomoe snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kenshin," she moved to where Kenshin was kneeling, "avian blood cannot possibly do any good, their blood is weak." Tomoe stared down at Kaoru with disgust. "Look at her, one drink from her and she's half dead."

"It wasn't a single sip," Kenshin said, his patience running thin, "I took too much, and unlike us, avians cannot compensate for the blood lose immediately."

"Humph, you should have waited for me rather than drink from this pitiful creature."

Kenshin stood up abruptly, facing Tomoe. "Thanks for the offer, I will remember that next time I get injured," he paused, not liking the way he talked to Tomoe, after all he knew that she loved him, she was acting the way she was out of jealousy. "Please Tomoe," Kenshin sighed as he ran his hand through his hair "I want to talk to Kaoru...alone."

He saw anger flash in her eyes. "Of course you want. What would you do now? Lure her so you would take another sip of her blood?" Tomoe turned her back on Kenshin before he replied. She walked to the door and paused there. When she turned to face him again, there was a smile on her face. "I shouldn't worry about the marriage, you will kill her eventually." With that she stepped out of the room.

Kaoru stared up at Kenshin. His bare back was to her, and she could feel him shaking with some emotions.

Kaoru managed to sit up slowly, and was glad when her head did not spin. Kenshin was within a hand reach, so she extended her hand and touched his fisted one.

"Kenshin..."

He turned to look at her, and Kaoru was taken aback by the intensity of his glare. His anger wasn't directed at her but still it was frightening to behold.

As if sensing her fear, Kenshin heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he appeared calmer. He moved and perched beside her on the sofa. Kaoru was sitting to his right, and she did not protest when he pulled her closer to his body.

"It's all right, Kenshin," Kaoru said, "I know you wouldn't kill me."

"You give my self-control too much credit," Kenshin said sarcastically, "I came close to sucking you dry last night."

"That's different, I offered my blood to you, and," she continued, "you were very close to losing your life defending me, so we are equal."

Kenshin's hand took hers and raised it to his lips, kissing it softly. Kaoru snuggled closer to him, her head resting against his hard chest. If she wasn't still tired from losing blood, she would have blushed at the contact with his bare skin, but now she didn't care, all that matter was that feeling of him being close to her, safe and healthy.

They sat like that for a while, content to be close to one another.

"I know what you're thinking," Kenshin said suddenly.

Kaoru, whose eyes had been closed, opened then when he said those words. "What am I thinking about?"

"My eyes."

Kaoru remained silent, considering her next words carefully. "I've always heard rumours about what the vampire king could do by just looking at a person. I've heard that you can kill a person by a mere glance, or curse someone by fluttering your eyelids, another story told of your ability to paralyse avians so would take your time killing them and making them suffer," she paused, "but I have always thought that those stories were fabricated to scare children, that they were...just rumours."

"Some of them are _just rumours,_" Kenshin said defensively, "I don't use my eyes to make others suffer, I use them to defend myself or those who are important to me. I rarely make use of...my ability, I rather use my skills in the sword, but today you were there."

Kaoru shifted so she could look at his face. "So?"

Kenshin's amber eyes studied her before he answered. "All I thought about was protecting you, with any means I have, and when those three attacked us at once, I knew that even if I tried to engage them all, one would slip past me and attack you."

Kaoru began to protest, to say that she could defend herself, but Kenshin cut her off.

"A part of me knows you can, but the bigger part wanted to stop those men from coming anywhere near you."

Kaoru sighed and rested her head again on his chest, tightening her arms around his waist. "You gave me such fright, I mean when I saw the sword pierce your body."

Kenshin kissed her hair.

"Your...power, can you use it all the time? I mean can you control others infinitely?"

"No," Kenshin replied, "it has its limitations, if I over use it, my body will start tiring immediately, which would be very dangerous in a battle, that's why I prefer to use my sword."

"Is it only you? I mean Enishi...Tomoe..."

Kenshin shook his head. "Other vampires can to some extend control others, but only for the shortest time. And usually the control is very weak. This is used before feeding, to calm the prey," he explained, "I'm the last pure blood vampire, my father before me had this ability, I'm the last."

Again they were silent for few minutes before Kaoru asked the question that had been in her mind ever since she learned about his power.

"Have...have you ever used your eyes on me?"

Kenshin remained silent, thinking deeply.

"Yes I had," he answered finally.

Kaoru jerked and tried to pull away but Kenshin did not let her go. "Hear me out, Kaoru."

"When? Why?" Kaoru asked frantically.

"It was in the cave, few days after your coronation ceremony."

Kaoru thought for a moment, remembering the time in the cave, right after she had saved him from being shot by a poisoned arrow.

"You asked why, because I was thirsty, I used my eyes to hypnotise you, to control you so I can take your blood." _But my eyes did not work on you, _he added to himself, remembering how she broke free from his control in a matter of moments.

Kaoru's eyes widened. Her nightmare sprang to mind, the one where she was bleeding on her knees, with Kenshin looming over her.

Kaoru felt Kenshin's fingers under her chin, making her look up at him.

"I know I should not have done that, but I did it to protect you, I did not know how long we might stay in that cave, and had we stayed longer, with me growing thirsty by each minute I would have attacked you and taken your blood until I'm more than satisfied," Kaoru felt him put more pressure on her chin, "it's dangerous, when a vampire allows blood lust to consume him, he loses himself, attacking anyone who happens to be with him."

"But this does not explain why you have hidden this from me," Kaoru said, her blue eyes staring right into his amber orbs.

"I know, I have no excuse," he answered honestly.

Kaoru sighed and pulled away from him. Kenshin allowed her to do so, but she remained sitting next to him.

She did not say anything for while, which made Kenshin frustrated.

"Say something," Kenshin said, looking at her profile, "I know what I did was wrong, but I'm sorry."

Kaoru turned her head to stare at him. She wasn't mad at him for taking her blood against her will because he had explained his reasons, and they were reasonable. But she didn't like the fact that he had kept it a secret. Still...Kaoru's eyes stared at him, at his bandaged chest, at his paleness, at his sharp eyes that, despite what they were capable for, were asking for her forgiveness.

"I will forgive you in one condition," Kaoru said.

"Say it."

"Promise me that you will never use your ability on me, no matter what."

Kenshin did not answer immediately, he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Kenshin, please..."

"I promise," he said finally.

Kaoru sighed in relief, and she edged closer to him again, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him on the mouth. "Thank you."

Kenshin kissed her back, his hand behind her back pushed her closer to his body while he deepened the kiss. "Too bad..." he murmured against her mouth, "I was going to use my eyes to make you take off your clothes before me."

Kaoru felt the heat on her cheeks. "Kenshin, you pervert!"

Kenshin chuckled and kissed her again. "I'm no pervert, you are my betrothed, I have the right to see you naked." His hand crept to her right breast and he squeezed gently, remembering how her naked flesh had felt under his rough hand.

Kaoru sighed softly against his mouth, her own hand was on his hard torso. She stroked his taut abdomen shyly, while relishing the feeling of his hand on her breast. It had felt even better when she was half naked, with his hand on her soft mound. Despite her dizziness on that night, she remembered how great it felt.

Suddenly Kenshin gave a frustrated sigh. "The maid is coming," he said as he reluctantly moved away from Kaoru "probably want to know if I want my launch now."

"Yes you should eat," Kaoru said.

Kenshin extended a hand a stroked her cheek. "I already had a fresh meal, thanks to you. I only have stopped now because I know how much you need nourishment, it's the only way you get some compensation for the blood you've lost."

Kaoru nodded, and a moment later there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Kaoru, along with her nobles, stayed in the Vampire Kingdom for few more days. A grand dinner was made to welcome them and despite Kaoru's objections, Kenshin attended all night instead of resting. Like how it was in her kingdom, the tension was unmistakeable here. Years of war and bloodshed prevented avians and vampires to act more than it was civil to each other.

The prisoners were questioned, and despite the "persuasive methods" used to interrogate them, they insisted that they were not sent by anyone, that they were acting on their own.

And so Kaoru's visit passed uneventful in the Vampire Kingdom.

* * *

A week later

"Kaoru!" Kenshin was surprised to see Kaoru. He had been in his study when one of the guards said that Her Majesty was here, waiting for him the hall.

"Kenshin," Kaoru smiled, "I was worried, I had to make sure you're recovering."

Kenshin frowned. "You came alone?"

"Yes, I won't be long, I only..." Kaoru stopped when Kenshin suddenly gripped her upper arm and began to steer her out of the hall. "Kenshin?"

He remained silent as he led her to his quarters. Once at his door, he pushed her inside and followed her, closing the door.

"What were you thinking?" Kenshin said angrily, "coming here unguarded."

"I thought it would be faster if I come alone..."

"You could have been attacked!"

"No one knows I'm here," Kaoru argued, "and if you think about it, it's safer that I came alone and unannounced, there wouldn't be any time for our enemies to plan an attack, I doubt that they even know, besides," Kaoru walked closer to him, wrapping her arms around him, "I missed you."

Kenshin heaved a sigh and encircled her tightly with his arms. His missed her too, it had been a week since he had last seen her. They did not meet every night like before. Both are busy these days with overseeing the preparations for the journey to the Falcon kingdom and their wedding, which will take place shortly after their return. "I missed you too," he kissed the top of her head. He had thought about sneaking to her room again, but he was still recovering. His wound was healing fast, but he doubted that he could jump and sneak around effortlessly now, he had to wait little longer. "Now you're here, you will stay for a while."

"No, no," Kaoru said quickly, "I just wanted to check on you and stay for few hours." She pulled away slightly to take a look at him. "You look better than the last time I've seen you. You have...more colour."

Kenshin laughed. "It's because I'm healing."

Kaoru tilted her head and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. "I'm glad to hear that."

Kenshin tightened his arms around her and cover her mouth with his. "If you think that one small kiss would satisfy me after this long," Kenshin murmured against her mouth, "you are highly mistaken." His mouth captured hers again in a deep and passionate kiss. "Come," he said after a while, "I know how to put those few hours to the best of use." And he led her to his bedroom.

* * *

A while later

Kaoru was in Kenshin's arms while he kissed her hungrily. Both were on his bed, clinging to each other, kissing passionately as if to compensate the week they had spent apart.

Kaoru was wearing light blue tonic and dark leggings. Kenshin had removed her sword belt and now his hand was under her tunic, touching and caressing her soft flesh.

"I heard you," Kenshin said in between kissing her.

"Hmmm..." Kaoru had no idea what he was talking about, her mind concentrated on the beautiful things he was doing with his hand under her tunic.

"The day I was wounded, I heard you, you said you love me." Kenshin broke the kiss so that he could look into her eyes. Her expression conveyed her surprise. "I heard you calling, begging me to wake up," now his hand travelled up to her face, stroking her cheek, "I would have slept, would have remained unconscious for a day more, had I not heard your voice calling."

"I..." Kaoru averted her gaze, looking anywhere but at his face. She did not know what to say.

As if reading her mind, Kenshin spoke, "just say it again, Kaoru," he leaned towards her again, planting a kiss on her mouth, "say that you love me."

Kaoru shifted and raised both her hands to cup his face gently. Kenshin saw the emotions in her beautiful sapphire eyes before she uttered the words. "I love you," her soft lips touched his "I love you."

Kenshin gathered her in his arms. Those words made him feel strange. Did he love her? He did not know. But during that week, when they did not see each other, there wasn't a single moment when he had not thought about her, with every breath he took, he wished her near him. He missed hearing her sweet voice, missed her blush whenever he went too far. He had never experience anything like this before. If this was love, then yes he was very much in love with her.

And because he was in love with her, he wanted her...all of her.

"Kaoru..." Kenshin breathed against her mouth. His hand wandered along her body, gliding over her breasts, down her belly before touching the area between her legs.

Kaoru gave a yelp when she felt his hand on her most private area.

Kenshin held her tight, preventing her from moving away. "I want you..." he kissed her, "my need for you is a living fierce thing that's tormenting me." His hand moved to caress her cheek, he pulled away so he could look directly into her face, "you've already given me your blood and heart, give me your body, surrender to me."

"Ken...shin..." Kaoru breathed his name. She wanted him too, her body had its desires and right now it was telling her succumb, to give herself to Kenshin, but she was an avian, her traditions kept reminding her that she shouldn't have sex before marriage. This was causing an internal war, but as Kenshin ducked his head and took her lips in passionate kiss, the war was over.

"Kenshin," this time she sighed his name in surrender and Kenshin drank her breath and knew he had her.

And that night was a night to remember for both of them.

He tried to be gentle, he really did. This was Kaoru's first time and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but once he was inside her, the tight wet clasp of her muscles closing around him, he began to lose himself to the primitive side in him. The tendons in his neck drew tight, the muscles in his arms clenched and shock. He heard her gasp of pain as he penetrated her not too gently and tore her delicate virginal membrane, and he covered her mouth firmly with his and as she tried to push him away in her initial shock Kenshin held her tighter and began to move inside her. With every trust he drank- in her muffled whimpers and soon her pain turned into pleasure and she clung to him as their naked, sweat-glistening bodies mated. He pulled her to his chest and plundered her mouth with heated kisses until their bodies arched against each other in screaming shuddering release. He felt her tremble in his arms, felt his own body give itself over to a powerful orgasm that ripped through him with stunning force.

Together they lay there, breathless, dazed, their bodies still quaking with tremor after tremor. Then they were still for many moments, their loud breathing was the only sound in the room. Kenshin felt Kaoru sigh wistfully and saw her close her eyes.

"No, open your eyes, my Kaoru," Kenshin moved up slightly to stare down at her, his eyes gleaming with lust "this night, you won't get any sleep."

* * *

Hours later...

Kenshin was holding Kaoru in his arms. It was still dark outside but he reckoned that it was close to dawn. Kenshin looked down at the girl in his arms. She was dozing in and out of sleep, each time she was awake she planted a trail of kisses on his bare chest softly. Kenshin shuddered every time her soft trembling lips touched his skin. He can't remember how many times he had taken her, but soon it will be morning and Kaoru was at her limit.

_I can do it,_ Kenshin thought, _I can do it without losing control._

Kenshin wasn't done. He had claimed her body, and every instinct in him was crying for him to mark her, to bond with her, to possess her.

Kenshin pulled away before shifting her body, positioning her on her back again. His eyes roamed over her naked body, and he felt himself responding to the sight of her.

All thoughts of self control vanished and were replaced by the compelling need to mark her.

Her eyes were closed but Kaoru opened them when she felt him settle between her legs. "Kenshin... I'm..." Kaoru began but Kenshin cut her off by kissing her. She felt his mouth coax hers open, his tongue sliding inside her mouth, exploring its secret, laying claim to them. At the same time, he thrust inside her without any warning and Kaoru gasped against his mouth from the shock. A moment later he began to move, no it was more like he was bounding inside her.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru moved her head sideway, escaping his mouth. Her hands squeezed his upper arms tightly as he kept thrusting forcefully inside her.

Kenshin gripped Kaoru's wrists and pinned them at either side of her head. Kenshin's thrusts were frantic and desperate, as if trying to reach the mattress beneath her through her. Kaoru 's breathing was turning into loud gasps with each thrust of his hips. The soft fullness of her breasts were crushed against his hard chest and Kenshin began to make dark voices deep in his throat before he came inside her, at the same moment Kaoru felt him suddenly bite her and she cried out in pain. The way he bit her felt like as if he was trying to bit a chunk of her flesh off her neck.

"Kenshin please..." Kaoru was scared now. _Why is he acting like this? _Hours ago it felt great, the most beautiful feeling she had ever experienced and now he was hurting her.

Kenshin ignored her plea and continued drinking her blood. But this time he didn't take much, he stopped before Kaoru even felt the usual dizziness. She heard him groan when he tore his mouth off her neck, as if wanting to take more but couldn't for now. He did not lick the two punctures on her neck as he usually did, and Kaoru felt trickles of blood running down her neck.

Kenshin shifted on top of her and Kaoru could now see him face. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw his eyes.

The man before her wasn't the Kenshin she was used to. His eyes were molten gold, burning with emotions as he looked down at her. He looked like a predator, his fang just visible beneath his lips, his eyes showing his hunger and lust.

A whimper sounded in her throat as Kenshin grabbed her shoulders not too gently and made her sit. Fear gripped her, yes she was afraid of him. The way his eyes stared at her made Kaoru think that he did not recognise her, he didn't seem to know she was Kaoru, rather he seemed to view her as something to be devoured.

Unconsciously, Kaoru shivered in his arms, and a shuddering growl sounded in Kenshin's throat in response. His arms enclosed around her and he claimed her mouth in a deep kiss. Kaoru's heart was beating frantically, and she had no doubts that he felt her heart throbbing against his hard chest.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru whispered when he broke the kiss and began to shift her so that she would be sitting between his legs, her back to him.

Kenshin did not answer, he began to kiss and suck at her neck while one hand cupped her left breast and the other slid down between her legs. His fingers traced the contours of her full globe, then cupped it, thumbs brushing over her pink nipple. The peak leapt instantly to attention and for the moment, Kaoru's fears were forgotten and her lips parted in a satisfied moan as Kenshin touched her sensitive flesh.

However, her pleasure turned to apprehension when all of a sudden he stopped his ministrations and one hand moved around her, encircling her...caging her.

He moved the other hand to his mouth, and surprised Kaoru when he bit his own wrist deeply. Kaoru's eyes widened when he brought his bleeding wrist to her mouth.

Kaoru jerked her head sideway. "No! What are you doing? I won't!"

"Drink," he actually growled this order at her.

Kaoru refused to obey, which she felt, infuriated him.

He made an impatient sound and gripped her chin tightly.

"No..." Kaoru began to struggle but Kenshin pressed his fingers to the hallows of her cheeks and forced her mouth open before pressing his bleeding wrist to her mouth.

Kaoru's muffled cries filled the room and she tried to break free, but Kenshin's hand was back around her, trapping her arms at the side of her body while he kept pressing his wrist forcefully to her open mouthed. Kaoru head was forced backwards against his shoulder, her neck exposed in a painful arch.

Of course Kaoru had no choice but to drink his blood, and once she swallowed familiar pain burnt through her body. She arched her back against him and bit on his wrist very hard from the extreme pain.

Her bite seemed to excite him, but he held her tight as another shock of pain jolted her. Kaoru's felt her wings trying to explode off her body like the last time, but there was no room for them to appear. Tears poured down her cheeks as Kenshin's blood kept running down her throat, and the burning pain kept rippling within her. But even as she writhed in Kenshin's arms, Kaoru felt something changing within her, the feeling was there, overpowered by pain, but she has the distinct feeling that something opened within her, as if there was a new space waiting to be occupied.

Kenshin withdrew his wrist, and the pain was gone as suddenly as it had begun, that new feeling was still there, however, the memory of the agony she had just experienced distracted Kaoru.

Kenshin held Kaoru as she cried. She had no idea why she was crying, she wasn't hurt after all, but her tears wouldn't stop falling. Kenshin pulled the covers and tucked her in as he slide beside her. He kissed her mouth, her cheeks, licked her tears. All this he did gently, as if trying to compensate for the way he had handled her moments ago.

Kaoru calmed down a bit and did not protest when Kenshin pulled her to his chest. She had noticed that his eyes softened a bit, and they way he looked at her changed.

If she wasn't so tired she would have noticed the possessiveness burning within the golden depth of his eyes.

* * *

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open.

_Where am I? _This was the first thought that crossed her mind when she saw the unfamiliar room. But then, when she felt warm body pressing behind her, she remembered everything.

She began to turn slowly, to face the man behind her.

Her eyes met angry amber eyes.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru's eyes searched his face. He looked very angry. "What wrong?"

Kenshin's jaw was clenched and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. He didn't say anything, but his eyes travelled from her face to her arms, which were visible over the bed cover.

Kaoru followed his gaze, and saw the bruises that covered her upper arms and wrist.

"I hurt you," he finally spoke, "you have more bruises on the rest of your body."

Kaoru didn't say anything. She wasn't in pain, well the area between her legs was sore, but otherwise she was fine. However, a memory of great pain was still vivid in her mind.

"Why did you force me to drink your blood?" Kaoru didn't meet his gaze. She didn't want him to see the accusation in her eyes. "You knew that it might hurt me."

Instead of replying, Kenshin moved his hand so could see his left wrist.

Kaoru's eyes widened when she saw mark of teeth on his delicate skin. The mark looked like two semi-circles, and in the centre were two punctures. The semi-circles were her own doing.

"Why are they still there? They should have disappeared." Kenshin healed fast. There wasn't a single scar on his taut body, even the wound on his chest seemed like months old rather than a week.

"Those marks will not disappear." Now Kenshin touched her neck, "so are these." His fingers brushed over the two puncture on her neck.

Possessiveness, tenderness and guilt washed over her when Kenshin touched her. Kaoru blinked, those weren't her emotions.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru couldn't disguise the worry in her voice, "what do those marks mean?"

Kenshin brushed his fingers over her skin, thumbs whispering over the two punctures in great tenderness. "It means that you are mine, and everyone will know it. Well vampires will, they will sense my claim on you."

Kaoru sensed that there was something he wasn't telling her, but she didn't pursue the matter because Kenshin leaned over and brushed his lips against hers, making any other thoughts flew out of her head.

"Are you feeling all right?" his tongue brushed over her lips.

"I'm...yes..." Kaoru closed her eyes when he began to kiss and nipple at her neck. "Kenshin...we mustn't..." his hand was doing wonders to her body under the sheets.

With a sigh Kenshin pulled away. "I know, at this rate I will keep you another day on bed." Kenshin paused, "what's wrong, Kaoru?"

Kaoru shook her head, smiling, a faint blush creeping on her cheeks. "I just can't believe that...we...that I..."

Kenshin's hand moved up to her cheek, his amber eyes regarding her closely. "Do you regret it?"

"No, never," And she truly didn't. "I love you, and to love is to give," now Kaoru clung to him and rested her head on his chest. "And I want to give you all of me."

Kenshin kissed her hair and held her close to his heart. "You won't regret it."

What Kenshin didn't know that not only will Kaoru regret given herself to him, but he too will suffer rivers of pain for their night of passion.

* * *

"Don't give me that cold face," Kaoru said to Kenshin as they exited the bedroom and stopped in his reception room. "I won the argument, besides remember that it would be safer."

"Going alone is _not _my idea of you being safe," Kenshin said grimly. The set of his jaw and the way he pressed his lips into a thin line told Kaoru how unhappy he was about her idea of returning alone to her kingdom.

"Flying is faster, besides..." Kaoru averted her gaze "after...after last night I don't feel like walking or riding for a long time."

Kenshin's mouth lifted upwards in a knowing smirk. She must be sore after their love making, and it didn't help that Kenshin hadn't been _that _gentle with her. He extended his hand and pulled her to him. "I thought after our night together you will stop being shy towards me."

"I'm not!" Kaoru blurted too fast, and even as she denied being shy she felt the heat on her cheeks as certain memories from last night kept playing in her mind.

Kenshin chuckled at her obvious lie and pulled her closer for a kiss. His hand rose to her neck, caressing the two punctures there. She was his now, his mate. The bond would form soon and all vampires would sense his claim on her.

He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't feel someone approaching until the door was opened.

"Kenshin, when are..." it was Tomoe and she stopped when she took in the scene before her.

Kaoru pulled away, suddenly feeling too embarrassed, as if caught doing something wrong.

"I've heard that _Her Majesty_ is here," Tomoe said, her voice filled with sarcasm, "but I thought the little virgin was too chaste to stay overnight."

"Tomoe..." Kenshin warned when he felt his mate's discomfort.

Tomoe suddenly froze, her sarcastic expression changed to shock as he eyes widened. "You..." she suddenly advanced towards Kaoru, extending one hand towards her neck.

Kenshin blocked her way. "What is wrong with you?"

"You marked her," Tomoe said in horror.

It was Kenshin's turn to be surprised. "How do you know?" The bond usually took time to form, and the collar of Kaoru's tunic covered the mark.

"I can feel it!" Tomoe almost shrieked. "The bond is strong, when..." she began, "how could you do that to me? After all those years..."

"Tomoe please," Kenshin stepped towards her, "Kaoru is going to be my wife, you have to understand..." he reached out one hand to touch her arm, but Tomoe pulled away immediately.

"Don't touch me! All those years I've been waiting, waiting for you to claim me as your mate, your queen," her black eyes flashed with anger as she glared at Kaoru, "instead you marked an avian! Don't I mean anything to you? You've been just using my body for your pleasure?"

"Tomoe," this time the anger was unmistakable in Kenshin's voice, "don't try to turn this against me, I've never forced you, you have always come to me on your own will."

Kenshin regretted his words when he saw tears appear in Tomoe's eyes. "You monster...you..."

"Tomoe...I'm..." again Kenshin stepped towards her but this time Tomoe fled the room, her tears pouring freely down her pale cheeks.

After Tomoe had slammed the door shut, Kenshin remained staring at it. His back was to Kaoru, who could feel his worry and concern without seeing his face.

"Go to her, Kenshin," Kaoru said, "talk to her." She was jealous of Tomoe, she wouldn't lie about that, she did not understand the kind relationship Tomoe and Kenshin had had, but she had felt Tomoe's pain.

Kaoru heard Kenshin exhaled loudly before he turned to face her. "I will talk to her, but first let me see you out."

Kaoru nodded and together they walked out of his quarters.

* * *

Enishi felt his sister approaching before she entered his room. He jumped out of bed and flung the door open moments before Tomoe threw herself in his arms.

Enishi was alarmed when he heard her sobs and felt her body shaking in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "why are you crying?"

"Oh Enishi, you wouldn't believe what he had done," Tomoe cried, "I hate her, that bitch took him from me."

Of course now Enishi understood part of the reason of her distress, but he sensed something else. "What did Kenshin do?"

"He marked her!" Tomoe sobbed, "she's his mate now, I felt it, their bond is forming."

_About time, _Enishi thought. He had expected him to mark Kaoru but did not expect his sister to react this badly.

"Oh what am I going to do? How am I going to live knowing that he had chosen that avian whore over me? I can't live here, I can't bear to sense the strength of their bond grow by the minute. I have to leave..."

"Sister, sister..." anger began to build inside him as his sister become more hysterical, and with this anger came an idea. "Calm down," he pulled away and kissed her on her forehead, "you are not going anywhere, if anyone is disappearing, it the avian girl. Where is she now?"

"She was with him," Tomoe answered between her tears, "but I think she was about to leave."

"Excellent," Enishi said before he led his sister to his bed and made her sit down. "Now stay here, wait for me."

"What are you going to do?" Tomoe watched him as he strode to the door.

"I will not tolerate seeing my sister hurting, I will make the little bird disappear" and he stepped out of the room.

* * *

Kaoru flew over the forest. The clouds were low and it seemed that it was going to rain any moment now. Kaoru hoped that it wouldn't rain till she's in her kingdom.

Her mind travelled to what had just happened and hoped that Kenshin managed to calm Tomoe, despite her hostility towards Kaoru, she felt bad that she saw her crying. Tomoe seemed like a proud woman, she must have been deeply hurt to break like this before them.

"Ah!" Kaoru gasped in surprise when suddenly an arrow shot past her. She stared frantically down, but she could see nothing but the green woods. She dodged another arrow. _Who's that? _It couldn't be a group of those opposing her marriage to Kenshin, she was still in the vampire territory where patrols roamed the woods, no group of rebels would dare to venture this close. Kaoru hovered in the sky, thinking. _Maybe I should go down and talk, _she thought they might be vampires' patrols, mistaking her for an intruder, after all no one knows she's visiting Kenshin apart from few inside the palace. Making up her mind, Kaoru began to descend. No arrows were shot now, so Kaoru reckoned that they must have recognised her.

Once her feet touched the ground, she willed her wings to disappear. Kaoru had landed on the small clearing among the high trees.

"Hey!" Kaoru began to call, "is any one there?"

She turned to her right when she felt some movement there. "I'm the queen, I was only..." her voice trailed when only one person emerged from the trees.

Enishi

A confused look appeared on Kaoru's face. "Enishi...what are you doing here?"

There was an angry glint in his black eyes, but despite that he suddenly smirked and pointed the crossbow he was holding at her.

"I'm here to hunt you down, my little bird."

Kaoru's eyes widen with shock and fear, and she realised the grave mistake she had made.

* * *

I know you must be all disappointed, thinking that Tomoe would die in this chapter and the battle between Kenshin and Kaoru would be in the next!! But there are still things to happen and other matters to explain before the battle, particularly regarding Kaoru's black wings. Also I want to strengthen Kaoru's and Kenshin's relationship so it would be more heartbreaking once they are torn apart...hehe

Also the mark means more than just a mark!! Kenshin isn't telling the whole truth, but things will fold out in the next chapter.

What else I wanted to say...oh yes, Kenshin has no X shapes scar here, I think I described that he does in the early chapters, but ignore this please, I'm thinking of a way to make him acquire this scar.

That's it, please review and I promise I will reach Kenshin's and Kaoru's fight in about 2 or 3 chapters.


	12. Turmoil

Hellooooo

Everyone is asking (and assuming!) if I'm going to kill Kaoru or Kenshin at the end!! Rest assured people that no, I don't plan to kill either one of them. I have an idea of the ending, but that is open to changing, and it's not tragic. Just because I wrote one fiction that ended tragically doesn't mean I'm going to do that in every story I write. This is a dark story, yes, but the overall theme is not as angsty as Her Existence, I just couldn't picture Her Existence with a happy ending, but this is different. There will come a time (after the battle) when things will get bad (really bad!) but I have no intention of ending this story with a tragedy.

This is another long chapter for you, I hope you like it. And I must thank you all for your reviews, I really didn't expect to receive this much =D

* * *

Chapter 12: Turmoil

"_Hey!" Kaoru began to call, "is any one there?"_

_She turned to her right when she felt some movement there. "I'm the queen, I was only..." her voice trailed when only one person emerged from the trees._

_Enishi_

_A confused look appeared on Kaoru's face. "Enishi...what are you doing here?"_

_There was an angry glint in his black eyes, but despite that he suddenly smirked and pointed the crossbow he was holding at her. _

"_I'm here to hunt you down, my little bird."_

_Kaoru's eyes widen with shock and fear and she realised the grave mistake she had made.

* * *

_

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaoru asked, resisting the urge to take a step backwards. His eyes, his black orbs reflected his fury.

"You have gone too far, avian," Enishi said, "I will not tolerate my sister being hurt, her tears are precious to me."

"Is this all about Tomoe?" Kaoru asked, "I know my marriage to Kenshin is causing pain to many people we love," she was remembering Soujiro, "but our union will save countless lives, it will be bring peace."

Enishi narrowed his eyes. "Do you think vampires want peace with avians? If the lycan king hasn't made this suggestion about your marriage to Kenshin, we would have crushed you by next year. We almost won the last war, and without your father, the former king, you're in a very weak position," he smiled again, "no my sweet, what vampires want is not peace, we are the superior beings, we want to dominate you, to make your weak race our working slaves."

Kaoru was speechless; her sapphire eyes were wide as she stared at Enishi. "This is sick, vampires don't think this way, otherwise all would have shown their opposition when Kenshin announced our betrothal."

"Many would have, but Kenshin can be intimidating to many of the vampires, if not all," he gripped the crossbow tightly, pointing it at her, "I will do what most of the vampires want, I will put an end to this foolish union, you are coming with me."

Now Kaoru took a step backwards. "What..."

"Don't move," Enishi warned.

Kaoru stopped. "Why don't you shoot me? My death will surely achieve what you want."

Now Enishi's smirk sent shivers down Kaoru's spine.

"It would be such a waste," he admitted, "I will take you to a place where not even Kenshin can find you," his now amused eyes swept over her body, "I will enjoy having you locked away, you will exist only to pleasure me" his eyes settled on her neck, "the mark can be a problem but I will mark you too, it has never been done before, a girl being marked by two males, and I'm curious to know how the two marks would affect you. So your disappearance will serve my purpose and my pleasure."

Kaoru heard all this with shock and fear, she tried not to imagine the horrors he would subject her to.

_I have to fly._

"Now enough talking," Enishi said, his voice commanding, "Take off your sword belt."

Kaoru didn't move.

"Listen, I can shoot you in the leg and take your belt –and other things- off while you writhe in pain. But I prefer not to scar you, you need your full health for what is coming." He fixed a cold stare on her, "Now I will repeat my order once, only once and if you don't obey immediately I will shoot," he paused, "remove you sword belt."

This time Kaoru obeyed. She unbuckled the belt and dropped it to the ground.

Enishi relaxed and lowered the crossbow slightly.

That was all what Kaoru was waiting for.

As fast as she could she bolted to her left, seeking the safety of the trees. An arrow was shot, but it missed her by few inches, imbedding itself on one of the trees.

Enishi cursed loudly and hurried after her.

Kaoru ran as fast as her legs permitted. The soreness between her legs all but forgotten as she ran among the trees. Droplets of water fell on her, but she ignored this. It wasn't until the drops became persistent that she realised it was raining. And all hope of flying to safety was lost now. She had planned to lose him and gain enough distance to spread her wings and fly as fast she could, but with the pouring rain, her wings would be heavy, she could fly, but her movement would be slow.

"Ah!" Kaoru gave a startled cry as an arrow whistled past her. She stumbled and almost lost her footing on the wet and slippery mud, but she managed to keep her balance.

Kaoru felt him behind her, he was fast, however, he was tall and had to mind the thick branches of the trees, which weren't problematic to her. She had to concentrate on losing him, so she could hide and stay hidden until he went away. Her smell would have led him to her in any other day, but the heavy rain would hide her scent.

Kaoru was still running when she suddenly realised that it was quite behind her. No rustling of leaves and branches, no slaps of boots on the muddy ground were heard.

She slowed down and then stopped running before she hid behind a thick bark. With her back pressed tightly against the tree, she tried to catch her breath, inhaling and exhaling loudly. Before her the woods ended in steep hill. With a glance from behind the tree, Kaoru made sure that she was alone before peeling herself away from the tree and walking to peer down the hill. It was a steep hill, trees and bushes covered the surface so she couldn't see where the hill ended. Rain was pouring down heavily now, drenching her to the bone. Her heart was still beating fast from the effort of running this long, so she didn't feel the cold yet.

_If I descend slowly, maybe I can reach the bottom and hide there. _

"No were to go now."

Kaoru jumped and whirled around quickly upon hearing his voice.

Enishi stood few paces away, aiming the crossbow at her. "It's a sharp fall, you will get hurt."

Kaoru glanced behind her back and then again at him.

"Step forward, now!"

Kaoru's eyes darted toward the tree. She thought about hiding there again, to be safe from the aim of the arrow before running again. The fall was steep, he was right, she wouldn't risk it.

In the end she did fall.

"I won't repeat..."

Kaoru bolted towards the tree before he finished his words.

But she wasn't fast enough.

Enishi shot, and the arrow caught her in her left upper arm. Kaoru cried out in pain, as the arrow pierced her flesh. The blow forced her backwards and she slipped before plunging down. The earth seemed to rise and meet her, her world began to whirl and spin as she rolled down the hill. Rocks and broken branches cut at her, but worst of all was the pain in her arm. Her fall seemed to take forever, it came to an end with Kaoru dropping on her back into the muddy, wet ground.

Kaoru gasped before a fit of cough seized her. Her whole body was a mass of pain, every breath she took was an agony. The arrow was still imbedded in her flesh, but the two ends were broken.

Kaoru lied still for a while, her eyes closed and her body drenched with muddy water. Then she peeled her eyes open with difficulty. Her blue eyes were strained with pain and fatigue.

_I must move..._

She knew that Enishi would come after her, she had to hide.

Moving proved to be strenuous. She managed to flip herself on her stomach and after this laborious task, she slumped onto the ground again, trying not scream with all the pain she was feeling.

_Must move..._she kept reminding herself as she crawled towards a tree. Crawling with one arm only was difficult and she made little progress. This brief movement left Kaoru breathless and gasping for air. The rain continued to hammer mercilessly, soaking her. Pain, helplessness, desperation and fear ate at Kaoru, and her tears came pouring down her cheeks, mingling with the rain. She had to move, to hide, her mind told her, but her body refused to obey. Enishi would come and lock her away in some place, where she would be subjected to vile deeds which her innocence prevented her to comprehend. And her disappearance would lead to war again, people would die and all her effort and Kenshin's would go to waste.

_Kenshin..._

His name was the only light in this dark night. She tried to crawl again, to absorb strength from this thought, but her body failed her and she lied on the ground in defeat. She had no idea how long she remained there, but tears of helplessness continued to pour down her cheeks.

_Kenshin please help me.

* * *

_

Kenshin halted suddenly. He was walking down the corridor when pain, fear and despair washed over him. He blinked ad stared around. _What was this?_ He thought in confusion. Why was he feeling this way suddenly? He began to walk again, trying to dismiss those sudden and out-of-place feelings. He rounded a corner and saw a guard running.

"What's wrong?" Kenshin demanded.

"My lord," the soldier bowed, "an avian is demanding to see you this instance, he seems angry."

Kenshin frowned and strode to the meeting hall.

When he entered, he was surprised to see Kaoru's personal guard, Soujiro.

"Where is she?" Soujiro barked, his eyes gleaming with anger.

Kenshin didn't reply.

"She told me she was going to see you yesterday," Soujiro said, "she wasn't supposed to be gone this long."

"Kaoru has left a while ago, she must have reached your kingdom by now..." Kenshin trailed, his eyes widening. Those feelings, pain and fear were not his, they were Kaoru's.

Kenshin bolted to the entrance.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Soujiro went after him.

Kenshin stepped out into the palace yard and began barking commands. "Mobilise all the searching squads now! Search for the queen, start with the forest and move towards the avian kingdom." Rain was falling relentlessly and Kenshin was soaked after few minutes in the courtyard. Not waiting for the squads, he leapt suddenly and was out of the castle wall, he began to jump from roof to roof until he reached the city walls. Kenshin raised his head and saw the avian boy flying in the cloudy sky, heading towards the forest. With one mighty leap, Kenshin passed over the city walls and into the forest.

* * *

"Enishi!" Tomoe rose off the bed when her brother entered, angry and drenched completely.

"I've lost her," Enishi muttered angrily.

"It's all right, we can think..."

"She knows, she will tell Kenshin," Enishi began to pace the room.

"What? She saw you?"

Enishi didn't reply, but kept pacing back and forth.

Tomoe was silent. "Have you managed to injure her at least?" she asked.

"Yes, well there is a chance that she is dead, the fall was steep and dangerous."

"Good, there would be a delay before she tells him if she lives," Tomoe was calm now, "go to our country house and hide there, I will send for you."

Enishi halted. "What are you planning to do?"

"She had stolen Kenshin from me," Tomoe said darkly, "but I would plunge a knife into her heart before I allow her to take my brother as well."

* * *

"My Lord, we found something."

Kenshin halted among the trees when he heard this. The search had been going for so long that he began to lose hope, to think that she had been taken again or worse...

The soldier led Kenshin to small clearing among the tall trees. Kenshin saw two of his men looking at something on the wet ground.

It was Kaoru's sword belt.

Kenshin recognise it immediately, after all he had taken it off her body last night and it seemed that whoever had attacked her made her remove the belt too.

Kenshin knelt down and held the belt.

"My Lord..."

"Keep searching," Kenshin interrupted him, "there is still hope," _very little hope._

The rain has subsided to thin drizzle, and the search went on.

Kenshin reached a point in the forest where the earth dipped into a steep hill and he stood at the edge, peering down. Inwardly, he cursed the rain because it rendered their tracking ability useless as the scent was usually diluted and very hard to detect in rainy days.

Suddenly Kenshin felt the avian boy coming down and he raised his head in time to see him dipping down towards the bottom of the hill and the same time a flaming arrow was shot into the sky.

Kenshin jumped down the steep hill.

_Kaoru_

The arrow was a signal from his men and Kenshin hurried towards its direction.

Kenshin arrived at the base of the hill and headed westwards. As he walked into that direction for few moments he began to smell something.

Blood

Kenshin began to run and few moments later he spotted his men and Soujiro.

Soujiro was crouching over the unconscious Kaoru, binding her left upper arm.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin was on his knees at her side. From the first glance he knew that she had fallen from that hill. Her clothes were torn in various places, cuts and bruises were visible on her wet body. And a broken arrow protruded from her upper left arm.

Kenshin cradled her pale face in his hands. "Kaoru? Kaoru? Can you hear me?"

"She has lost blood," Soujiro said as he finished binding the area above her wound to restrict blood flow, "and there is a possibility that she had hit her head, we have to take her to our kingdom, her physician is good."

"My kingdom is closer," Kenshin said and began to gather Kaoru gently in his arms, "my doctor will see to her."

"I will take her, I'm faster…"

"Don't even think I will let you touch her," Kenshin glared coldly at the now angry avian before he tightened his arms around her and began to head for his castle.

* * *

By the time Kenshin reached the palace, Kaoru was shaking life a leaf in his arms. He bellowed orders to summon the physician to his quarters before going there himself. He kicked the door of his bedroom open and laid Kaoru on his large bed. Her bloody and drenched form began to soil his silky sheets immediately as she trembled violently. He went to the hearth and threw more woods, bringing life to the dying fire. The physician arrived shortly after and hurried to Kaoru's side. He began to examine her head, to see if she got any serious injury there.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kenshin wasn't taking to the physician, he faced the door where Soujiro stood.

"I'm not going to leave her alone here," Soujiro replied calmly, his clothes were soaked, droplets of water dripped from his brown hair.

"You have no say in this matter, boy," Kenshin spat, "this is my room, my castle, I'm the king here, my word is obeyed."

Soujiro clenched his hands tightly.

"My lord," the physician said suddenly.

Kenshin actually felt her before the doctor spoke. Her confusion and fear tugged at him and he whirled to face the bed.

Kaoru's eyes were open, her blue orbs conveyed her confusion and pain as she stared around.

"Kaoru," Kenshin strode to the bed, followed by Soujiro.

"She woke up when I tried to remove the arrow, my lord," the physician explained, in his hand there was a steel clamp.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru said in a weak voice, before her tone turned fearful. "Where is Kenshin?"

"Kaoru I'm here," Kenshin tried to reassure her, but she kept tossing her head from side to side, her eyes wide but her sapphire orbs were unfocused.

"Kaoru, it's ok," it was Soujiro who spoke now, "you are safe now."

Upon hearing his voice, Kaoru stopped writhing. "Souji..." she appeared calmer now.

"My lord, I have to remove the arrow, her wound..."

"Give her something to sleep," Kenshin ordered.

The doctor removed a dark bottle from his box before wetting a piece of clothes with the content of this bottle.

"Kaoru you will sleep now," Soujiro continued talking, trying to drive away her fears, "it's for the best."

Kaoru's eyes darted between them, then she gasped against the damp clothes the doctor suddenly pressed on her nose and mouth. Instinctively, she tried to push him away, but Kenshin pinned both her wrists to her sides.

After few moments, her struggle ceased, and her lids began to drop before she went still.

* * *

That night Kenshin did not sleep.

Fever racked Kaoru's body, making her small frame shiver and shudder violently.

Kenshin sat on the bed, damping her hot skin every now and then. The sheets had been replaced and Kaoru's wet and bloody clothes were changed.

Kenshin gripped the wet clothes tightly. He was furious. Kaoru's body was a mass of bruises and small scars. Those repels had gone too far. He had no doubts that those who opposed their marriage were responsible for this. And he would kill them for what they did.

"I...I'm...sorry...mama..." Kaoru's weak voice interrupted his dark thoughts.

Kenshin sighed and wiped her brow with the wet clothes. Her sleep was restless, and it seemed that she kept dreaming about her mother. She had told him about how her mother had died. And from her broken words now, it seemed that Kaoru blamed herself for her mother's suicide.

"She had never told me this," Soujiro's voice made Kenshin look at him. "Never told me how much this tormented her."

To Kenshin's utmost annoyance and displeasure, Soujiro refused to leave. He now sat on a chair near the window, toward the other side of the bed.

"Why would a mother do this to her child?" Kenshin asked angrily. This question had been in Kenshin's mind since Kaoru had told him how her mother tried to kill her. "Kaoru was only five."

A dark look passed over Soujiro's face, a mixture of pain and anger. But it was gone as suddenly as it had appeared. "I wasn't there when the former queen died."

Kenshin's eyes dropped to Kaoru again. She looked fragile and very weak. Her raven hair clung to her cheeks and she kept tossing her head from side to side, apologizing to her mother over and over again.

It seemed that whatever reasons her mother had for her actions were buried with her in the grave.

Both of them remained in the room with Kaoru. Her fever got worse as the night progressed but towards dawn it seemed to abate slightly and her breathing became more regular.

Kenshin extended one hand and was brushing a raven strand off her face when her eyes were suddenly opened.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru's tired eyes were fixed on him for few moments before she spoke. "Kenshin...what happened?" she whispered.

"We found you in the forest, you were attacked."

She remained silent.

"Kaoru," Soujiro strode to the bed and sat at the edge.

"Souji," Kaoru smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm thirsty," Kaoru whispered.

Immediately Kenshin turned to the nightstand and poured water from the decanter placed there, and then with one hand behind Kaoru's head he helped her drink some water.

And then things happened so fast

First Kenshin felt the avian boy tense before he said, "what is that?" Soujiro extended one hand and snatched the cover off Kaoru to expose her neck. "You bit her!" Soujiro hissed angrily, "you bastard..."

Kenshin reacted instinctively and without thinking. The moment Soujiro pulled the cover off his mate, fury seized him, he bared his teeth and growled before he reached out toward the angry avian, grapping a fistful of his tunic and with a mighty push, he sent him flying few meters away.

"No!" Kaoru cried when Soujiro's body connected with a round table and he went down.

Kenshin jumped off the bed and put himself between the bed and Soujiro.

"I...I will kill you," Soujiro rose to his feet, wiping the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. His hand went to his sword, "I will kill you for what've done..."

Kenshin crouched, ready to fight. His sword wasn't with him, but he would use his eyes if necessary.

"Don't fight...don't..." Kaoru tried to sit, wanting to put herself between them, but her body was still too weak.

Her distress slapped at Kenshin, but he hardened himself against her turmoil of emotions. She was also in pain, her wound had reopened, he could smell her blood as well as the avian boy's.

Soujiro unsheathed his sword and at the same moment the door was opened suddenly and three guards burst in.

"Your Majesty, we heard..." the guard trailed when he saw Soujiro with an unsheathed sword.

"Get him!" he ordered the other two men.

Soujiro turned to them, ready to fight.

"Please...Souji don't..." Kaoru managed to sit, the white bandage around her upper arm was stained red with fresh blood, "put...the sword down, please," she was shaking again, beads of sweat glistened on her pale skin.

Soujiro looked at her now, his eyes betrayed his anger and to Kaoru's dismay that anger wasn't only directed at Kenshin, but at her too. But then he masked his emotions and lowered his sword.

"Escort him outside," Kenshin ordered.

"No!" Kaoru said, tears staining her cheeks "I don't want him to leave, I want to talk to him, Souji don't leave."

"Take him!" Kenshin hissed the order this time, barely controlling his anger before he whirled to face Kaoru, whose eyes were on the guards as they led Soujiro outside the room.

Soujiro went with them without resistance, he didn't even glanced towards Kaoru's direction.

"I have to talk to him..." Kaoru attempted to leave the bed but Kenshin held her right upper arm. "He will leave again...he will leave me!" her struggle became more frantic when the door was closed after the Soujiro and guards. "I have to talk to him."

Kenshin clenched his jaw and his fingers around her arm tightened. He was very angry, not only at the avian boy but at Kaoru too. He could feel the sincerity of her emotions toward Soujiro and how much he meant to her. And this drove him mad.

"No, you will not talk to him," he growled at her, "in fact you will not see him again." He grabbed her chin with his other hand, making her look at him. "You are my mate, mine." Suddenly he pressed his mouth on hers, in a deep bruising kiss. Muffled whimpers and cries sounded in Kaoru's throat but he refused to let go. He wanted her. The way her mouth felt against his and the way her body trembled close to his own made him want to push her on her back and show her to whom she belonged.

The strong smell of blood assailed his senses and he pulled away. His eyes travelled to her left arm and saw a red stain on the white bandage. He had forgotten about the wound. Kenshin cursed and now realised that Kaoru was limp in his arms. He gently lowered her on the bed and stormed to the door, barking an order to summon the physician. Again he strode to the bed and knelt near the side as he began to unbind Kaoru's bandage. _What was I thinking? Treating her like this?_

"My lord," the physician entered the room.

"She's bleeding again," Kenshin said angrily. Angry at himself.

The doctor set his equipment on the nightstand.

Kenshin waited till the physician finished his work and Kaoru was again warmly tucked under the covers before he left the room, leaving a maid in the room with her.

"Where is he?" Kenshin asked one of the guards once he was outside his room.

"He's outside, My Lord, still refuses to leave but we took his sword."

Kenshin nodded and walked away, heading to the entrance of the palace.

He found Soujiro there, sitting on the steps. Kenshin halted behind him.

"Come with me, boy," he ordered.

Soujiro turned his head to look at him. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because you have no other choice, come," Kenshin walked back inside and felt the avian boy following him.

He led him to his study and once there Kenshin sat behind his desk.

Soujiro remained by the door and waited for him to speak.

Kenshin leaned over and stapled his long fingers together. "Listen, I don't like you anymore than you do. But I'm doing this for Kaoru. And as much as I hate to admit, she obviously cares about you and sending you away will not make her feel better."

Soujiro remained silent for few moments. "Why have you bitten her?"

Kenshin stared coldly at Soujiro's clenched fists before he spoke. "She is going to be my wife, and we are going to share everything including out different traditions and culture."

"Did you force her?"

Kenshin became angry when he heard this. "No," he snapped, "she offered her blood."

Hurt and fury crossed Soujiro's face, but he was good masking his emotions.

Kenshin sighed and leaned on the chair. "We have one thing in common, we both care about Kaoru. Go and talk to her, she feels calmer when you do."

Soujiro only nodded and turned to leave.

Kenshin and Soujiro went back to Kenshin's bedroom, where Kaoru still lied sleeping.

"How is she?" Kenshin asked the physician.

"Her wound had stopped bleeding, Your Majesty," the middle aged man answered "and her fever seems to be going down."

Kenshin nodded. "You may go now."

After the doctor and the maid were dismissed, Kenshin went to sit on the bed, looking down at Kaoru. She still looked pale and tired, but her breathing was even and her sleep seemed more restful.

On the early hours of the morning, Kaoru opened her eyes again.

Kenshin was lying on the covers, next to her and the moment she woke up he straightened up to have a better look at her.

But she was not looking at him, her head was turned the other way, where Soujiro was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Soujiro, I'm..."

"Hush, it's ok, I understand," Soujiro said with a sad smile, "I should apologize for the scene I made."

Kaoru shook her head weakly. "Don't, I should have told you."

Now Kaoru turned her head towards Kenshin. Her blue eyes were locked with his amber orbs.

"Kaoru I didn't mean to hurt you," he said.

"I know," Kaoru moved her uninjured right hand and touched his. "I know" she repeated.

Kenshin held her hand and pressed his lips to her palm. Opposite to him, he saw Soujiro turn his head the other way, his jaw clenched tightly. Kenshin lowered Kaoru's hand.

"Kaoru, how many were those who attacked you? Have you seen their faces?"

Kaoru closed her eyes for several moments, and Kenshin thought that she had passed out again, but she opened them again.

"Around four," she answered, "they were masked so I couldn't see their faces, the ones who tried to capture me were around four maybe there was more."

Kenshin's fierce eyes never left her face, but she was staring up at the canopy. Was he imagining, or did he just felt her anger? Or maybe it was his own. They had recently bonded and it can be confusing sometimes to distinguish between his feelings and hers.

For the moment he dismissed this. "I will order the searching squads to see into this, I will not let those rebels to roam around in my kingdom and threaten my mate."

Kaoru did say anything for a while.

"I should return to my kingdom," she said suddenly.

Anger bloomed within Kenshin. "You are not going anywhere."

"There are so many things to do," Kaoru tried to convince him, "I can't lie here doing nothing."

"I will not allow you to leave," Kenshin would not even consider it, "You have not recovered yet, your wound has just stopped bleeding, and your fever isn't fully down yet."

"But..."

"Kaoru," this time it was Soujiro who spoke, "listen to him, you are in no condition to travel, I doubt that you will be able to summon your wings, you're too weak."

"But Souji, I did not expect to be gone this long, I left so many things undone. The council..."

"It's alright, I will go back today and explain everything," Soujiro tried to reassure her, "I will make sure that your absence will not delay our preparations for departure. How does this sound to you?"

Kaoru smiled. "Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Sleep now, Kaoru," Kenshin said, trying to control his jealousy, "you need rest."

Kaoru turned her head towards him, her tired blue eyes searching his face, but then she nodded. Despite having just woke up, she still felt tired and sleepy.

* * *

Tomoe walked down the corridors of the palace.

_Think, _she told herself.

Enishi had already left for the country house, and now she was trying to think of a way inside Kenshin's quarters without being detected.

_I have to kill that bitch._

As she rounded one corner, she saw a guard running. He stopped when spotted her and bowed.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Tomoe asked.

"I have orders from the king to the captain of the searching squads," the guard replied.

Tomoe's throat became suddenly very dry and her heart began to beat faster. _Am I too late? Are they looking for my brother?_

"Why is the king mobilising the squads?" Tomoe tried to control her fear.

"The avia...Her Majesty," he amended quickly, "had awaken, and she said that she was attacked by a group of rebels, the forest will be searched thoroughly."

Tomoe frowned but then she dismissed the guard. She began to walk back to her room. _Why did the avian queen lie to Kenshin? _She stopped in the middle of the corridor, not really knowing what to make out of this.

_I have to tell Enishi._

She changed her direction again and headed for the entrance of the palace.

* * *

Kenshin walked the corridors of his castle, heading for his quarters. He had been in his study, finishing some work.

The avian boy had left for the avian kingdom just as he had promised. And Kenshin was glad that he was gone and away from Kaoru for the moment.

Once in his quarters, Kenshin opened the door to his bedroom slowly and stepped in. He walked soundlessly to his large bed, where Kaoru slept.

She was a lovely sight to behold. She liked sleeping curled on her side with her hand under cheek. Her silky hair was fanned on the pillow and her lips were parted slightly.

Lust and desire stirred within him, and his body began to react at the sight of her and at his memories of two nights ago, when he had taken her.

Kenshin was aware of the fact that she was tired and still recovering from her injuries, but...

_I will be gentle, _he promised himself and hoped he could keep this promise.

With that he began to strip off his clothes, throwing them on the ground before he dove under the sheets next to Kaoru.

She stirred when he edged closer but remained sleeping.

Kenshin moved his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear before he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her mouth.

"Kaoru," he whispered before kissing her again.

Leaning on his elbow, Kenshin caressed her cheek and watched her as she stirred into consciousness.

"Ken...shin..." Kaoru opened her eyes and she smiled sleepily at him.

His hand descended to her arm and he rubbed her skin gently, careful not to touch her wound.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better," she whispered.

His lips capture hers again. "Glad to hear that because..." Kenshin edged closer to her and pressed her body to his.

Kaoru blinked, and then blushed fiercely when she realised that he was naked under the sheets.

Kenshin chuckled softly. "Fear not, you will be equally naked in few minutes." She was wearing a thin nightgown chosen by Kenshin. He lowered the lace down her left arm, careful not to touch her bandaged part, and leaned towards her, kissing and sucking at her shoulder.

He heard her sigh wistfully and felt how his kisses were making her feel through their bond.

Kenshin kissed the mark on her neck and began to push her gently on her back...

A while later.

Kaoru lied in Kenshin's arms, her back was to him and his arms encircled her from behind.

Kenshin pressed a kiss on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yes..." it came as a sigh and she pressed her back closer against his body.

Kenshin began to kiss her neck and suck at her flesh.

"You're thirsty," Kaoru said.

Kenshin stopped kissing her. "I'm not going to take from your blood, you're still recovering."

"I'm fine," Kaoru protested.

"I can sense how tired you are."

"And I can sense your thirst."

Kenshin chuckled at that.

"Don't laugh," Kaoru reproached him, "when did you plan to tell me the full meaning of those marks?"

"Well in my defence, I didn't expect that it will happen this fast," he said, "I mean didn't thought our bond will be completed this quickly, usually it takes days or even weeks. Some couples can't even complete the bond and the marks would disappear in a matter of days."

Kaoru was silent for several moments. "So those marks mean we can sense each other emotions?"

"Yes," Kenshin kissed her ears, "it will be confusing initially, but in time you will learn to distinguish between your feelings and mine."

"Most vampire couples have this bond?"

"Yes, it's like sharing your soul with your mate." Kenshin paused for few moments, "my parents had this bond too, but they say when one of the mates die, the other could go mad with the loss, I believe this is what happened to my father. When my mother died, it seemed as if a piece of him had been taken away, he was never the same again."

"I'm sorry," Kaoru whispered. She knew that it was an avian assassin who killed his pregnant mother.

"It's all right, I didn't say this to make you feel guilty," he tightened his arms around her, "I just want you to know that I will never let anything happen to you again." He kissed her cheek and Kaoru turned her head up so he would capture her lips with his. Kenshin kissed her passionately and at the same time he ran his hand along her body, starting with her breasts before sliding down her flat stomach and then settling between her legs.

"Kenshin..."

Kenshin licked at her lips. "You're mine, and no one will take you away."

* * *

Kaoru stretched one arm above her head. She tried to move her left arm but winced in pain.

After spending many days in bed her body felt cramped, she needed to practice with sword. _That would help a lot. _

A sigh escaped her lips. Practicing with sword had to wait till she was in her kingdom. Kenshin had been bugging her, he rarely allowed her to move off this bed, and it was driving her crazy.

Kaoru was about to move off the accursed bed when suddenly the door was opened.

Enishi stepped in.

Kaoru immediately snatched the sheets to her neck, covering herself. The lacy nightgown she was wearing left little to imagination.

"What do you want?" Kaoru glared at him.

Enishi took few steps into the room, and stopped at the foot of the large bed. His eyes never leaving her face.

"Why have you lied?" he asked, his face, his eyes betrayed no emotions.

Kaoru knew what he meant. "Believe me, I did not do it for you," her voice reflected her anger, "had I told the truth, you would be dead by now, but I couldn't do this to your sister. She's suffering enough already."

"My sister doesn't need your pity."

"I'm not pitying her," Kaoru said firmly, "I'm just trying not to make things harder for her. But I swear if you tried anything, if come anywhere near me, I will not hesitate to tell Kenshin."

To Kaoru surprise, Enishi's grim mouth turned upwards in a malicious smirk.

"You know," he placed his hands on the foot rails and leaned over, "there is strength about you that I didn't know existed, I like that."

Kaoru's eyes were wide for few moments, taken aback by his reaction. But then her surprise turned into anger and she pointed at the door. "Get out now."

Enishi chuckled and pushed away from the bed. "I will go now," he strolled to the door, his broad back to her, and then he suddenly turned to face her direction. "This will not last, and when your foolish plans of peace come crumbling down on you..." his tone became darker and the smirk turned into any angry snarl "you will regret your words." And then he left.

Despite the warmth of the room, Kaoru shivered. It was as if a premonition of something, something bad passed suddenly. She tried to ignore this morbid feeling.

_I'm going to marry Kenshin soon, and peace will settle on the two kingdoms. _

Everything would be all right, she told herself.

* * *

Few days later Kaoru was back to her kingdom. She tried to catch up to all the matters that needed to be solved immediately and she spent many days busy with the council. But soon afterwards, the time for her departure to the Falcon Kingdom was here and she left again. The journey was made by ship and took a couple of days. Although she did not look forward to her birthday, she was excited about seeing the Falcon Kingdom. She had heard so many things about it but she had never been there.

Upon arriving there, Kaoru realised that the rumours did the Kingdom no justice.

They arrived at the capital harbour, and were received by the royal guards, who led them through the city towards the castle. From where she stood near the docks, Kaoru could see the castle, which was raised on a hill and almost surrounded by a river that intersected the city and poured down the sea.

"It's beautiful, Souji" Kaoru whispered in awe.

"It is," Soujiro agreed.

As their party was led in the city, Kaoru was awed by the buildings and the way people dressed. It almost seemed as if she stepped into another world. People dressed in a way entirely different from what she was familiar to. Women wore some kind of colourful ropes with beautiful sceneries painted onto the fabric. And instead of boots or slippers, wooden sandals were used. The weather was still warm in this part of the Five Kingdoms, and for the moment Kaoru forgot her nervousness and basked in the new things she was seeing.

A while later they arrived at the castle.

The castle was huge. It was six stories high and connected to other three stories building. Unlike the houses she had seen in the city, the castle was mainly made of concrete and stones rather than wood, but the shape of the castle was still like no other castle she had seen in her life.

Kaoru dismounted and walked to the queen of the falcons, who was waiting at the entrance.

"Lady Yumi," though she didn't need to, given their equal stature, Kaoru gave a curt bow to show her respect for the older woman.

"My dear Kaoru-chan," the queen cradled Kaoru's face in her long slender fingers, and pressed a kiss to Kaoru's cheek. "I'm glad to see you again."

Flags of red appeared on Kaoru's cheeks. "Tha...thank you, My Lady, you are too kind to offer your hospitality for my birthday."

"Don't thank me, Kaoru-chan, the pleasure is mine." They started to walk. "Now come and change, the lords and ladies are already in the hall, I will introduce you to my husband."

Kaoru was led to a large room which was a weird mixture of what she was used to and other furniture, she was given time to refresh herself and change into a formal dress. Her dress was black in colour intersected with a different fabric of red from the waist to the end of her skirt. Her shoulders and back were exposed, and she allowed her maid to plait her raven hair in a complicated style with ruby pins.

Kaoru took a deep breath and went to meet lady Yumi again. She hated this, it reminded her of her coronation ceremony, but at least now Kenshin was there, a familiar presence among the royalties.

"You look so beautiful, Kaoru-chan," the queen said as they walked to the hall, "you resemble your mother to a great extend."

Kaoru smiled at that. Many said that she looked like her mother, a comment that had always filled her with happiness and sadness at the same time.

Just like the room she had been in minutes ago, the door to the hall was different from what Kaoru was familiar with. Beautiful drawing of snow-peaked mountains and blossom trees were portrayed on the door. She could see shadows moving behind the door and noises were heard. There was a guard outside and he bowed to them before sliding the door open slightly and whispering to someone near the door. Few moments later Kaoru hear her name being announced. At that moment Kaoru wished that Soujiro was with her.

The door was slid open fully and Kaoru along with lady Yumi stepped inside.

At first Kaoru noticed how beautiful the room was. The floor was made of ash, and the panels were golden in colour carved with writing and symbols she did not understand. Some of the furniture –like the high chairs and tables- seemed out of place, as if placed there for the comfort of the guests only.

Kaoru saw familiar faces of lords and ladies of other kingdoms. King Okita of the werewolves smiled and waved at her, and Kaoru couldn't help but to smile back at his easy manners. Next she glimpsed the Elfin king, Shogo Amakusa. He was tall and handsome, with long dark hair. The Elves Kingdom was usually very isolated, well hidden and protected behind their misty forests. They were magical creatures and they protected their magic from outsiders by this forest which no one could pass without an elf as a guide. Their border was shared with the falcon Kingdom. And it is said that falcons came to be by the interbreeding of elves and avians.

Now king Shogo gave a curt nod in acknowledgment when their eyes met.

Next to him was Kenshin, they seemed to have been conversing before Kaoru had entered.

Kaoru couldn't help but to blush at the intense way he was looking at her, and the fact that she could feel his emotions didn't help at all. Lust and desire as well as tender feelings flowed through her, and she was also surprised when she felt his jealousy and possessiveness too.

And at the head of the room sat a man, a man like no other she had seen in her life. He was perched on a cushioned bench that resembled a divan, but the golden frame was visible. Kaoru couldn't take her eyes off him. She heard that he had been burnt by the rebels years ago, but she didn't imagine that it would be this bad. He was covered with white bandages from head to toe. And over his bandaged body, he was wearing a purplish-blue fabric in foreign style which was the fashion in this kingdom. His head was rested on one hand, and he regarded her with narrow red eyes.

Once she was few paces away, Kaoru stopped and bowed. "My lord, I'm honoured to have finally met you, and glad to see that you have recovered."

His blood-coloured eyes regarded her for several intense moments before he suddenly straightened his postured and stood up. Few long strides brought him before her and he took her hand in his gloved one.

"So you are the young avian queen, I've been waiting to meet you," his voice was low and rusty, as if seldom used.

Kaoru blinked, _what was that_? Suddenly, his hand felt so hot, no they were burning hers, and there was this feeling of something inside her stirring, as if just awakening. It scared her, and from her peripheral vision she saw Kenshin frowning, he was sensing her distress. The burning sensation in her hand increased and Kaoru snatched her hand forcefully away and stepped back.

The burning sensation was gone, but she was trembling uncontrollably. "I'm sorry....I don't know what's wrong with me," she couldn't stop trembling and she wrapped her arms around herself. Her breathing became irregular and the familiar feeling of her wings trying to appear pricked on her bare back.

"No..." Kaoru whispered before she went down on her knees and her black wings materialised behind her.

Murmuring filled the room as the nobles from all over the five kingdoms stared at her wings. While Shishio's narrow eyes regarded her wings with unreadable expression. Kenshin was at Kaoru's side the moment she fell on her knees.

"Kaoru? Kaoru? Talk to me," Kenshin took her trembling form in his arms, as if to shield her from those merciless eyes prying on her. "Lady Yumi," he said "take use somewhere private."

"Yes, of course," the pale queen said abruptly, as if just been jolted out of her thoughts. "Excuse us, anata," she turned to Shishio.

Kenshin helped Kaoru to her feet and when her wings suddenly disappeared, he scooped her off her feet and carried her out of the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face at the crook of his neck.

Queen Yumi led them back to Kaoru's bedroom and Kenshin placed Kaoru on the bed.

"My physician has been summoned," the queen said, "he will examine her."

"I'm...fine," Kaoru spoke, she held Kenshin's hand tightly, "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I don't feel it anymore," Kaoru's eyes were pleading now, "please lady Yumi, apologise to king Shishio, I don't know what came onto me, but I didn't mean to act this way, I didn't mean..."

"Kaoru, Kaoru calm down," Kenshin couldn't help but to pull her to his arms again, he felt her turmoil of emotions clearly, she feared that she had hurt the king's feelings by the way she had snatched her hand.

"It's all right, Kaoru-chan, I will speak to him, I know you meant no harm. But I must insist that you see my physician."

Kaoru shook her head. "Thank you, but please talk to king Shishio."

"I will, child, try to rest now," with that the queen left the room and slid the door shut behind her.

Kenshin rubbed Kaoru's back and she rested her head on his chest.

"I embarrassed myself and my kingdom," Kaoru whispered.

"It's not your fault," Kenshin kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, sometimes I think it's all in my imagination."

"What exactly did you feel?"

Kaoru was silent for several moments. "First I felt as if my hand was in fire, it felt so real that I had to pull it back," Kaoru raised her right hand to take a look, hoping there would be something to support her claim, but her hand was smooth and clear. "And at the same time there was this feeling as if something was attacking me...invading my soul, but something within stirred, responding to this...invasion and that's when my wings appeared and I couldn't control them, I hate those cursed wings, sometimes I think they are evil."

Kenshin hugged her tightly and remained silent. He understood that Kaoru associated her black wings with the death of her mother, from the first time they met she made it clear how much she despised them. But he had always dismissed those feelings as a natural reaction to the tragic experience she had been through.

Neither of them knew how close Kaoru was to the truth.

* * *

Kenshin stood near the window, staring out at the sleeping city. He brought the glass in his hand to his lips and sipped slowly.

He wished to go and spent the night with Kaoru, but after what happened today, she needed her rest. Concern and worry were starting to creep upon him. The way her body and wings suddenly reacted without warning baffled him. Was there a meaning to this? There should be. First it was his blood that made her react in this manner, and now it began to happen randomly without any warning...

Kenshin's thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone approaching his room.

He knew his visitor before the door was slid open. Kenshin emptied his glass in one gulp before he placed in on the table and faced the door, where Tomoe stood.

"Tomoe."

Tomoe slid the door shut behind her and walked to him. She was beautiful. Kenshin would not lie about that. Her body tall and slender, with skin as pale as the snow and pouty rosy lips that men would love to kiss and suck at.

But all this did nothing for him.

In his mind there was an image of another raven haired girl, with dazzling blue eyes and innocent smile. Some men would call him a fool for rejecting Tomoe, after all Kenshin knew firsthand the pleasures Tomoe was capable of giving a man.

But he was no fool, after tasting Kaoru, he wanted no other woman.

"Tomoe what's wrong?"

Tomoe suddenly closed the distance between them and pressed her mouth on his.

"I know you want me," she murmured against his mouth. Her arms looped around his body and she deepened the kiss.

"Tomoe, stop it," Kenshin turned his head the other way but Tomoe began to kiss at his cheek and down his neck. Her hands slid under his tunic, touching his skin, but when they were about to slid down his breeches, Kenshin gripped both her wrists and pinned her hands at her sides.

"I said stop it," he hissed, his amber eyes flashing.

"Don't pretend, Kenshin," Tomoe tried to wiggle free, "that girl cannot possibly give you the pleasure I used to give, you want me."

Kenshin tightened his hands on her wrists. "Kaoru is my mate, you know exactly what this means. I'm hers and she's mine. And you," Kenshin didn't let her speak, "and you will find a man who will love you and cherish you."

"I want no other man but you," she tried to lean forward, to kiss him again, but Kenshin held her on place.

He heaved a sigh. "When are you going to understand that whatever it was between you and me is over now."

Anger bloomed within her. "And when are you going to understand that it will never work, your marriage with her will fail, the bitch is an avian, she will betray you."

"Tomoe..." Kenshin warned, "you know that I care about you, but I will not tolerate anyone insulting my mate."

Tomoe pulled her hands away forcefully. "I was supposed to be your mate, not a filthy avian." Her eyes were filled with anger and hate, "one day you will regret your words, just wait." She whirled around angrily and swept out the room.

Kenshin cursed loudly. What was he supposed to do? He dreaded the time when Kaoru would come and live with him. Tomoe will not leave her alone, and he couldn't send Tomoe away, he couldn't do that to her.

Kenshin walked to door and was about to slide it shut when he felt Kaoru's emotions. His anger must have wakened her up and he could feel her confusion.

Kenshin stepped out of his room and made his way to Kaoru's.

The guards let him into her quarters without questioning and he walked to her bedroom and slid the door open.

Kaoru was sitting on her bed, waiting for him. She wearing a short sleeping gown and her dishevelled hair was loose.

"Kenshin..." her blue eyes were questioning as she stared at him.

Kenshin slid the door shut and strode to her. He cradles her face in his hands and began to kiss her deeply and passionately.

"Don't ask," he murmured against her mouth before he lowered her on the bed and moved on top of her.

* * *

Tomoe walked into the garden, tears of anger and frustration coursing down her pale cheeks.

The moon was full and shinning, throwing its silver light on the small pond situated in the middle of the garden.

"I hate him and I hate her," Tomoe said to no one, her fists shaking angrily.

"Now, now my dear," a feminine voice said, and Tomoe whirled around, only to see queen Yumi standing there.

Tomoe began to wipe her tears, not liking to be seen crying like this.

"Don't be embarrassed, Tomoe-chan," the queen said gently, "I understand your reasons."

Tomoe frowned. "How can you possibly understand?" she said, not bothering to address the queen formally.

The queen smiled. "Many are not happy about the marriage."

This gripped Tomoe's attention.

"You love Himura-san, don't you?"

"He's supposed to marry me, not that..." Tomoe trailed, shaking with anger.

"What if I give you the means to stop the marriage?" lady Yumi's voice was low and enchanting.

"You can do this?" Tomoe's eyes were wide with shock and interest.

"With your help, yes I can."

Tomoe's excitement turned to suspicion. "Why are you doing this? Why do you want to stop the marriage?"

The smile that grazed the queen's lips was patient and indulgent. "I'm doing this for Kaoru-chan's sake, that's all I'm going to say. But reasons are not important my dear," she took two steps towards Tomoe, "what is important that me and you want the same thing," she extended one slender hand to Tomoe, "take my hand and I will guide you to achieve what your heart wants the most."

Tomoe only hesitated for a moment, she didn't know why, maybe it was a haunch, but she ignored that feeling and placed her hand on lady Yumi's and allowed her to lead her back inside the castle.

Tomoe did not know that by accepting the queen's offer she had placed the first link in the chain of events that will lead to her own death.

* * *

Queen Yumi entered the royal quarters and walked into hers and Shishio's bedroom.

"So?" Shishio was perched comfortably on a thick and soft carpet surrounded by cushions and pillows.

"She will cooperate, anata," Yumi said, "I have no doubts that she will fulfil her role in our plan. She will act shortly before the wedding day."

Shishio rested one hand under his chin. "Good, we cannot allow this marriage to take place."

"Of course not, Kaoru-chan belongs to us, we cannot let the vampires have her."

"What are we going to do about this child now, Yumi-sama?" a third voice added.

A man in his middle age stood by the window. The silver rays of the moon illuminated his hard lined face and high forehead. Sadojima Hoji, Shishio's cunning second in command.

"What about her, Hoji?"

"Shishio-sama had sensed her power, one of our mages must examine her," Hoji answered fervently, "the crystal..."

"Fear not, Hoji," Yumi answered calmly as she went to sit by her husband, "I've already made an arrangement." She leaned contently on Shishio and closed her eyes.

"What arrangement, Yumi-sama?"

"I thought you already told him, anata."

"It's better if you elaborate," Shishio said, "the details elude me too."

Yumi smiled.

"Let's just say that tomorrow Kaoru-chan will have an unfortunate accident, and her betrothed will be the one responsible for this accident."

Shishio smirked, loving his wife cunning nature, and Hoji rubbed his hands in anticipation. "So our mage will have the opportunity to examine her freely."

"Indeed he will, her betrothed will deliver her to us," the queen smiled.

"I will ask the mage to throw a shield around her room so her cries won't be heard," Hoji said, barely capable of hiding his excitement.

"Do that, and then her true nature will be confirmed," Yumi said, "although I have no doubts anymore...

"Kaoru-chan is a midnight child."

* * *

Poor Kaoru and Kenshin, first the council, then Enishi and Tomoe and now Shishio and Yumi want to stop the marriage. All are opposing them.

I'm excited about next chapter, it will be fun to write.

Please tell me what you think. I have my Christmas break now so I hope next chapter won't be long.

Till then.


	13. Blood lust

Here is chapter 13!! Didn't take long, did I? I was really surprised at the number of reviews I got, thank you so much for you support.

Warning: this chapter contains a disturbing scene.

* * *

Chapter 13: Blood-lust

"I can't believe I have obeyed you and wore a dress," Kaoru complained as Kenshin helped her down a small rocky hill.

She and Kenshin were walking in the countryside of the Falcon kingdom. Queen Yumi had suggested they take a walk outside the city walls. Few guards had accompanied them but Kenshin and Kaoru decided to have some time to themselves and explore this part of the kingdom.

Kenshin chuckled and placed his hands on Kaoru's slender waist as he lifted her up slightly before putting her down again.

"I love seeing you in a dress," he said as he drew her closer to him, "it brings such pleasure to my eyes."

"But I can barely walk without your aid," Kaoru argued.

"That's another advantage," Kenshin remarked before kissing her.

"I shouldn't have brought any dress with me," Kaoru murmured against his mouth.

"Hmmm…when we are married, there will be a wardrobe full of clothes for you," he pulled back slightly and stared at her, amusement evident in his eyes, "all made according to my taste of course," he ran his hand along her bare back, "a mixture of how women dress in your kingdom and mine."

Kaoru had seen how the women dress in Kenshin's kingdom, women there have no quarrel about showing their curves to all.

Kaoru cleared her throat. "I think I will bring my own clothes once we're married."

Kenshin took a raven strand between his fingers and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. "Consider the wardrobe a late gift for your birthday."

Kaoru's birthday was in two days and a party was being held for her in the palace.

Kaoru groaned. "I'm not looking forward to my birthday."

They began to walk again, heading towards the sound of running water.

"I know you don't feel comfortable being the centre of focus," Kenshin said, holding her hand, "but don't worry I will be with you."

Kaoru smiled and nodded. "I know," she squeezed his hand," this gives me great strength."

Sometimes it easy to forget that she was just turning seventeen. She was young and alone with great responsibilities on her shoulders and Kenshin wanted to be there for her.

They reached the river and along the river bank blossom trees grew, shedding their petals.

"This kingdom is beautiful," Kaoru breathed.

Kaoru caught one of the falling pink petals in her hand. "Lady Yumi told me that this tree is called sakura tree," Kaoru blew at her hand, the delicate pink petal floated in the air, "it has a very short life-span, even now it is dying."

Kenshin, who was standing beside Kaoru and staring up at the trees, turned his head to stare at her when he sensed her awe suddenly turned into sadness. He extended his hand and looped it around her waist, pulling her against him.

"What's wrong?"

Kaoru shook her head, a sad smiled tugging at her lips. "I remember my mother once telling me about those trees. I was too young to remember the name. But my mother used to go to the falcon kingdom very often and when she returned she always brought with her stories about the things she's seen in this place," Kaoru sighed, "I used to listen in awe to all her descriptions and she promised that one day, when I was old enough, she would take me with her."

Kenshin moved his other hand and placed it under Kaoru's chin, making her look at him. "Stop blaming yourself," he said. Among her sadness and sorrow, her guilt was the strongest emotion, "you did not cause her death."

"But I…" Kaoru trailed then shook her head, "I'm sorry, we came here to have a relaxing time. I will not ruin it."

Kenshin hugged her, knowing whatever he said, it would not stop Kaoru from feeling responsible about her mother's death.

They continued walking until they reached a large green field. From their spot they could see the snow-peaked mountain the separated the kingdom of the falcons from the werewolves kingdom.

"It's beautiful," Kaoru said.

Kenshin turned and kissed her cheek and ear. "But you are more beautiful."

Kaoru felt her cheeks and ears go hot and she knew that she was blushing. But she did not protest when Kenshin encircled her with his arms and pulled her to him, chuckling.

"Don't laugh," Kaoru protested.

"Forgive me, but I can't get enough of you blushing," he dipped his head to capture he lips, "even though a part of me wishes that one day you will overcome this shyness so I can teach you a trick or two in bed, another part hopes you will always bristle and turn red every time I touch you."

"Well, every part of me wished that I will be ridden of this…habit _very_ soon," she disengaged herself off him and began to walk. Kaoru could feel his amusement very clearly as she walked away, but out of a sudden she could not sense any of his emotions.

Kaoru whirled to face him with questioning eyes.

He was smirking. "So it works," he said smugly.

Kaoru blinked. She tried to reach for him in her mind, to prop but it was as if a wall blocked him from her. "What is happening, I can't…"

Kenshin strolled to her. "I'm experimenting with something my father told me years ago." He stopped before her, "you can't sense my emotions, right?"

"Yes, I mean I can feel our bond but it is as if a shield is constructed around you."

Kenshin smiled. "One can learn to shield his emotions from his mate if he wanted too," he said, "I never thought I would need to learn this but after the other night, when my anger woke you up, I thought it might be necessary to do that at certain times."

"Can you sense my emotions when you do that?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin shook his head. "That's a drawback, if I choose I can prevent you from sensing me but at the same time I can't feel your emotions, so I don't think I will be doing that very often."

"Can you teach me how to do it?"

Again Kenshin smirked, he stepped closer and placed his hands on her waist. "I don't think I want to teach _you _how to block your emotions from _me_."

Kaoru scowled at him. "If you don't teach me, the next time you come to me at night I'm going to kick you out."

Kenshin drew her closer to him. "Then I better take you now," he kissed her neck and slid his hands to her backside, squeezing her flesh tight.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelped in surprise and tried to jump back but Kenshin wrapped his strong arms around her now and continued to kiss her neck passionately. He had removed the shield he had placed around his emotions and she could feel his lust clearly.

"You are mine, your body," he kissed the mark on her neck, "your soul," a kiss on her jaw, "your emotions," his lips captured hers in a deep kiss.

Kaoru stopped her squirming and kissed him back. Despite her shyness, she would be lying if she said that she didn't crave his touch and kisses. She moved her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Kenshin kissed her mouth nibbling at the tender fullness of her lips. He tasted her lips with the tip of his tongue.

They stood there on the field, kissing ardently, and Kenshin would have lowered her on the green grass if he didn't feel her suddenly go tense in his arms.

He broke the kiss and stared at her. Her eyes were wide. "Kaoru, what's wrong?"

"Did you hear that? Just now."

Kenshin went completely still, trying to sense any danger nearby. "What is it? There is nothing I can-"

"Again!" Kaoru disengaged herself from him. "Someone is calling for help." She whirled towards the trees. "There!" and she began head back to where they came from.

Kenshin grabbed her upper arm. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"Someone is calling me, he's asking for help," Kaoru didn't even look at him, her body was angled toward the trees, as if something was pulling her on that direction.

"I can't hear anything," Kenshin hissed.

"But I can, I have to go," she pulled her arm free and began to run, he long dress fluttering around her legs.

Kenshin cursed and followed her. They entered the woods but Kaoru took a path that led away from the city. "This way, I can still hear him."

They walked deeper and deeper inside the forest. Kenshin tried hard to sense anyone near. But there was no one. He could sense any living creature within several hundreds of meters, this time he felt nothing. So he wondered how Kaoru, an avian, could sense whoever this person who was calling for help.

Suddenly they emerged into a large clearing that was surrounded by high trees. There was a large building in the middle of the clearing. To Kenshin, the building was peculiar in structure. It was rectangular in shape, built entirely of stones and the strangest thing was that there was not a single window.

Kaoru began to move towards the building but Kenshin gripped her hand.

"You are not going in there," he said.

"But that person is inside," Kaoru pulled at her hand, "he must be locked in."

Kenshin's amber eyes flickered towards the building then back to her. "There is something off here."

"Of course there is! Someone is trapped inside and obviously hurt, we have to help."

Despite his better judgment, Kenshin nodded. He released Kaoru but his hand moved to the hilt of his sword. He could sense no one inside the house, if it wasn't for what Kaoru was hearing, he would have thought that the building was empty, but Kaoru insisted that there was someone inside.

Together they walked to the stone building and once near the door, Kenshin unsheathed his sword. He decided to open the door quietly rather than kick it open, not that it made a difference. Every instinct, every part of him told him that the building was empty. He went in first followed by Kaoru.

The first room was empty. A table and several chairs were scattered across the room as if a fight had took place here, and from the thick layer of dust that covered the surface, it seemed that it had happened a long time ago.

"There!" Kaoru exclaimed and ran towards a door at the other side of the room.

Kenshin went after her. The door opened to a long corridor, and five other doors opened into that corridor, two at each side and one at the far end of it.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru when she stopped suddenly. She seemed to be straining to listen.

"I can't hear him anymore," Kaoru whispered, but then she walked to the first door and began to look inside. "He was calling for help a moment ago, but now…"

Kenshin moved to check the other doors. And when they found no one in four of the five rooms, together they moved to the fifth room at the end of the corridor. Kenshin thrust Kaoru behind him. This was the final room, if someone was in need of help, he should be here.

Unlike the other rooms, this door has a heavy iron bolt. Holding his sword with one hand, Kenshin pulled the bolt and drew the door open.

His eyes scanned the room and he felt Kaoru peering from behind his shoulder.

There was no one in the room.

Kenshin's posture relaxed. "Kaoru there is no…"

Kenshin had only a mere second to turn before Kaoru suddenly gave a cry of surprise as someone behind her pushed her hard. Instinctively, Kenshin held his hands to hold her. But the shadow figured who pushed her, had done so with an unnatural strength that swept Kenshin off his feet as Kaoru hit his chest and he fell on his back with her on top of him.

The sound of the rusty hinges squealing and the slam of the door made them both tense. Kaoru moved off Kenshin and he jumped to his feet and lunged at the door. But he was too late.

The sound of the bolt sliding home, made Kenshin go on frenzy and start pulling and kicking at the door.

"Kenshin…Kenshin please…"

Kenshin cursed and delivered one last kick on the door.

"I swear Kenshin," Kaoru whispered in a choked voice "I heard him, he was calling for help…I didn't know this could be a trap…"

Kenshin inhaled deeply and tried to calm himself. A very hard thing to do, given their current situation. They had fallen into a trap and he had no idea who in the falcon kingdom might want to capture them.

Kenshin walked to Kaoru and took her in his arms. "I know, and I don't blame you. Whoever is behind this had manipulated you."

"But how could this happen? I heard him as if it was real but obviously it was all in my head."

Kenshin was silent for a moment. "Don't forget that in this part of the Five Kingdoms magic thrives, and we don't have the slightest idea how it works." Kenshin cursed himself for not thinking about this before. Kaoru hearing voices that he couldn't was clear sign that magic is involved.

"What do think they want from us?" Kaoru asked as she looked around the room. It was a relatively large room, but there was no furniture at all.

"I'm trying to figure out who might be behind this," Kenshin replied sternly, "the possibility that the rebels had followed us is slim, so I'm thinking that there others here who oppose our union."

"If magic had been used," Kaoru said, "it means they are either elves or falcons."

"Yes," Kenshin agreed. "Either way we would know soon. And if anyone tries to go anywhere near you," his arms tightened around her, his amber eyes were blazing, "I will kill them with my bare hands."

* * *

They waited, but no one came.

Kenshin and Kaoru sat at one corner waiting. Kenshin's sword was laid within hand reach so if anyone came he would be ready.

"I don't understand," Kaoru said, pressing herself closer to Kenshin.

Kenshin tightened his arms around her. "We are here for a reason," he said sternly, "they will not leave us alone for long."

But it seemed that hours passed and still not a voice was heard outside. And Kaoru began to sense Kenshin becoming restless.

"You're thirsty," Kaoru said, shifting so she could look at him.

Kenshin pressed his lips into a thin line.

"I can feel your thirst," Kaoru pulled back, "drink from my blood."

Kenshin sighed. "There's a big chance that you might fight, you need your strength."

"It's alright," Kaoru extended her hand to touch his cheek, "it's my fault that we're trapped here this is the least I could do."

Kenshin placed his hand over hers and turned his head to kiss her palm. "Don't blame yourself, I definitely don't." He pulled her towards him again and kissed her.

His kiss was different. Kaoru felt how tensed his was, as if trying to listen for the tiniest of moves so he could be ready before someone came near. Kaoru's hand travelled behind his back and other caressed his cheek gently.

Kenshin broke the kiss, his amber eyes were locked with hers for few moments before he dipped his head towards her neck. Kaoru felt his fangs brushing along her neck before they sank into her flesh. The smallest sound escaped her mouth in shock, but then she relaxed. She trusted Kenshin, he would never take more than he should in a situation like this.

As if to prove her right, Kenshin stopped several moments later having quelled his thirst. He gave wistful sigh and pulled back.

"I could never get enough of your blood," he said as he pulled her to his side.

Kaoru rested her head on his shoulder and Kenshin tightened his arm around her. Another need, physical lust, tugged at him but he ignored it. Their captors could be here any moment, there was no time to indulge his lust. But still the idea of pushing Kaoru against the wall and take what he wanted kept playing at his head.

Kenshin pulled back from Kaoru before he actually put his thoughts into action.

"Kenshin…"

"I will test the hinges," Kenshin said as he stood up, "maybe there is a rusty weak part that I can shatter." Kenshin looked down at her, "you could lie down for a while, I will wake you up when I sense anything." Kenshin didn't like the fact that she would have to sleep on the hard floor, but they have been out since the morning and hours must have passed since they were locked here.

Kaoru nodded. "I will try to take a nap, then maybe you could do the same."

Kenshin just nodded but he knew that he would not close his eyes as long as they were locked here, he couldn't let his guard down.

He watched Kaoru with a grim face as she began to lie on the floor, putting her hand under her head and curling on her side. He vowed to kill those bastards who locked them here just for making her sleep on the stone floor.

But they never came

"What in the name of gods is the meaning of this?" Kenshin said angrily as he paced the stone room. The lights of the torches flickered across his handsome angry face. There had been four torches shining at each corner of the room, now three remains.

Kaoru had slept and when she had awakened Kenshin told her no one came, not even a sound was heard outside. Kaoru was certain that outside another day had began, she was growing hungry, the last meal she had was in the castle before she and Kenshin went for a walk in the morning.

As if reading her thoughts, Kenshin stopped pacing and stared at her. "You're hungry."

"I'm fine," Kaoru said, trying to hide the feeling of hunger.

Kenshin didn't believe her, she felt fresh anger rise within him. "By the gods, I will kill those bastards, they are trying to weaken us, they know I will rip them apart the moment they take a step inside."

"What…what if they plan to leave us here, to leave us die slowly…" Kaoru whispered fearfully.

"If our death was there aim, then we would have been attacked and killed once we separated from the soldiers," Kenshin began to pace again, "no they are waiting for something, I don't know what exactly, but the bastards are waiting for something."

He was very angry. "Please Kenshin calm down."

"I can't calm down!" he snapped, "every moment, every minute that passed…" he suddenly stopped pacing and whipped his head towards her, his amber eyes flashing.

Kaoru eyes widened but before she could feel what it was that had just flashed within his eyes, he quickly blocked their bond and she could longer sense his emotions.

"Kenshin, why have you shielded yourself?"

Kenshin ignored her and continued pacing. His face twisted in anger, his fists shaking.

Kaoru's eyes followed him warily. What was he hiding from her? Why did he suddenly block her?

Time passed and Kenshin was growing restless and agitated by each moment.

"I will kill them…" he kept whispering, "I will make them scream…"

"Kenshin please…" Kaoru begged.

He didn't seem to hear her. He kept repeating "I will kill them" over and over again.

Kaoru began to rise to her feet. "Kenshin speak to me," he was beginning to scare her and she didn't understand what was wrong. She too was scared about their situation, but the way he was acting was beginning to frighten her more.

"Kenshin…" the moment she took one step towards him, Kenshin lunged himself at the door and began to kick and punch frantically. "Open the door you scoundrels!" he shouted and kept kicking and banging at the door.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed and strode towards him but what he said next stopped her.

"Don't come near me!" he shouted suddenly.

Kaoru froze in the middle of the room, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Stay away," he turned to the door, his back was to her, and his shoulders were shaking uncontrollably.

"Kenshin…what's wrong?" her voice trembled.

"You…you have no idea…no idea at all what I want to do to you now," suddenly he banged his head against the door as if to drive those thoughts away.

Kaoru began to remember something he had told her before, something about losing control if the blood lust took over. "Kenshin please, drink from my blood again" Kaoru took another step closer, reaching out her hands.

Kenshin whirled suddenly towards her and growled at her, baring his teeth.

Kaoru tensed and dropped her hands at her side as she stepped back.

"Stay back…" he began to back away against the wall and clutched his head with his hands. "I must not sleep…I must not…" he whispered those words, his voice trembling.

Kaoru felt like weeping as she stared at him. He was suffering and she could do nothing without making the matter worse. She began to retreat, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. She stopped at one corner and slid against the wall, brining her knees to her chest. Her sapphire eyes were fixed on Kenshin, but his face was buried in his hands. He too moved to another corner and sat motionless there.

Kaoru buried her face in her knees and closed her eyes, trying to block the image of Kenshin.

* * *

Kaoru didn't know when, but at some point she must have fallen asleep. And when she woke up, she was feeling hungry and weak. The blood Kenshin has taken had just begun to take its toll on her.

At this thought Kaoru raised her head abruptly.

Another two torches had burnt out leaving only one, which now shone over at her corner. The other three corners were bathed in shadows, giving the room an eerie feeling.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru began to rise to her feet slowly. She was feeling little bit faint from lack of food.

Kaoru saw Kenshin sitting at the far corner exactly where he had been when she slept. His face was hidden by the shadows but the moment she moved he stirred.

Kaoru thought that he had just awakened too, but uneasiness settled upon her which didn't seem to go away. And the fact that all the room was bathed in darkness except her spot gave her the feeling of being watched by unseen eyes.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru took a step forward. _Why isn't he saying anything? _She saw him uncoil to his feet and walk out of the shadows.

Kaoru gasped and instinctively took a step back.

The eyes that regarded hungrily were not Kenshin's. His golden orbs were almost pupil-less and the predatory gleam that shone within them was unmistakable. Those eyes regarded up and down with such intensity that a shiver ran down Kaoru's spine and her heart began to race in her chest.

"Ken…shin…" Kaoru whispered fearfully, frozen on her place. Her throat felt suddenly so dry, and she realised how thirsty she was.

His eyes travelled to her face when she spoke, they seemed to devour her. He ran his tongue over his lips and continued to stare at her.

"Kenshin…it's me…Kaoru," she tried to reach him with those words, but no spark of recognition lightened his eyes.

He took another step towards her. His movement scared Kaoru and she tried to move farther back, but the wall was behind her.

This small movement was a grave mistake.

As if this all what he had been waiting for, Kenshin suddenly lunged at her, a growl sounding in his throat.

"No!" Kaoru moved to the right, wanting to be out of his reach. But he was fast and she was weak with hunger and thirst.

His hands closed around her upper arm and Kaoru began to struggle and kick at him. "No! Kenshin, please…AH!" Kaoru screamed when he forcefully pushed her on the hard ground. She fell on her left arm and her scream echoed in the room when her wounded arm hit the stone floor. Kaoru whimpered in pain and tried to clutch her wounded arm but Kenshin was upon her immediately. He forced her on her back and straddled her waist.

Kaoru tried to push him, but she could only move her right arm now as her left one was numb with pain.

Kenshin's hands moved to her shoulders and he pinned her on the floor as his head dove to her neck.

Kaoru closed her eyes and tried to reach him though their bond. But this time there wasn't a wall to block her, to shield and hide his emotions; he was simply not there, as if the man who was attacking her was not Kenshin.

The feeling of his fangs piercing her flesh not too gently made her gasp. A satisfied voice sounded in his throat as her blood spilled into his mouth. His hands tightened on her shoulders and Kaoru ceased her struggling and prayed to the gods that Kenshin will regain himself once his thirst was quelled.

But Kenshin drank and sucked at her for a long time. And even when her vision swam and she became dizzy he did not stop.

"Ken…shin…" Kaoru whispered weakly, moving her right hand to his shoulder trying to push him off. Kenshin only clung tighter to her, moving his hands behind her and lifting her upper half off the floor as he sank his fangs deeper into her flesh.

"No…" tears began to stream down Kaoru's pale cheeks and her breaths were turning to desperate pants for air, "please…stop." His hands were cold against her bare back and her loose raven hair brushed the floor as Kenshin clung to her tightly. Not having any strength left, Kaoru's arm fell off Kenshin shoulder.

At that moment Kenshin stopped and Kaoru would have sighed in relief had her breathing been regular. She felt Kenshin lowering her to the floor and she closed her eyes as she tried to calm her erratic breathing. She expected Kenshin to apologize any moment, to say how sorry he was for taking her blood forcefully. However, he remained silent, and she felt his hand brushing her bare shoulder and down to the area above her breasts.

Kaoru peeled her eyes open and stared at him.

Her eyes went round with panic when she saw the look in his eyes, which were an open window to his emotions.

"No…please no…" but even as she cried those words, she remembered what Kenshin said once, about how, for vampires, sex and drinking blood were usually coupled. Now that he had satisfied his blood lust another need bloomed within him and the lust in those golden eyes above her was as clear as the sun on a cloudless day.

Kaoru tried to move her legs to kick him off her but Kenshin straddled her hips tightly and his hand moved to the front of her dress, ripping the fabric off easily to expose her breasts.

His eyes drank the sight of her for few moments before he dipped his head down to take one hard nipple into his mouth.

Kaoru tried to tell herself that this was Kenshin, that she had already surrendered every part of her body to him. But where Kenshin usually touched her gently and with such love and care, this Kenshin used teeth and nails on her sensitive flesh and Kaoru couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped her lips when he bit her. At the same time she felt his knees pushing her legs open and her skirt sliding down, exposing her legs.

"Don't…please…don't do this…" Kaoru whispered weakly. She could barely keep her eyes open now, she was hovering on the brink of unconsciousness and she prayed for the darkness to claim her, she didn't want to be awake when Kenshin did what he was about to do.

But the gods were not Kind to her today and she remained awake.

Leaving her breasts bruised and bleeding, Kenshin pulled away and pushed her legs further apart. He was growing impatient now and he ripped the loin clothes off her body with one flick of his wrist.

"Please…" Kaoru wept when he began to undo his breeches. She moved her legs closer, trying to close them but Kenshin growled at her and pushed them apart forcefully. And once he settled between her legs, he didn't give her time, he was deep inside her with one thrust that made Kaoru scream in pain.

Kaoru screamed and arched her back. She wasn't ready to take him and the pain shot through her, making her weep. But through her tears she began to struggle again, Kaoru had no idea where her strength now came from but all she could think about was pushing him off her. She hit at him and even used her nails.

Her feeble resistance only served to excite him and he moved inside her, thrusting in and out savagely, making Kaoru scream as he tore her from the inside.

Kaoru sobbed and began to beg him to stop. But he kept bounding inside her and he gripped her wrists and pinned them at each side of her head before he lowered his head and captured her mouth in a bruising kiss.

Muffled cries sounded in Kaoru's throat and she thrashed and wiggled under him as much as she could but this only made him hurt her more.

And soon his movements became frantic and desperate as he neared his climax. He broke the kiss and dipped his head on the crook of her neck and suddenly bit her again.

Kaoru opened her mouth in a soundless gasp. Her throat was dry and raw from screaming. And not drinking water for many hours -or days- made the matter worse. A moment later she felt Kenshin giving one final thrust before he shuddered and came inside her. He groaned and collapsed on top of her, unconscious.

Kaoru remained motionless under him, her blood-shot eyes staring at the ceiling. She blinked and the last drops of her tears escaped the corner of her eyes. Pain, weakness, exhaustion all pressed down on her. She wondered how she could still be awake after this. She moved her right arm, wanting to push Kenshin off her body so she could breathe better, but all she managed was to raise her hand few inches above the floor before it fell down again.

_I'm going to die…_

Maybe that's why she's still awake, she was trying to cling to life, knowing that if she closed her eyes she might never open them again.

_Why should I live? _

She thought that if she died she could see her mother and father again, she could apologize to her mother.

_So why am I clinging to life?_

The answer literarily lied above her. Despite what he had done to her, she loved him. An avian loving a vampire, she never thought such thing was possible, but she loved Kenshin with all her heart and she did not blame him for what had just happened. He must have suffered as he tried to cling to reason and not lose himself but they had been here for so long and in the end he had to lose.

_It's not his fault._

Summoning the last of her strength she succeeded in lifting her right hand, but instead of pushing Kenshin, she placed her hand on his back.

_I forgive you. _

This movement seemed to rob Kaoru from all her strength and make her feel worse. Black dots appeared in her vision and her eyelids were suddenly very heavy.

She closed her eyes slowly, whispering "I love you Kenshin."

Before darkness claimed her, Kaoru thought that she heard the screech of hinges as the door was opened.

* * *

A while later Kenshin began to stir. He groaned as he slowly came into consciousness. His head was throbbing and it he felt as he had just awakened from a century-long slumber. He blinked before opening his eyes fully and he realised that his face was pressed on the crook of someone's neck. The next thing he realised was that he was lying on something soft…or rather someone.

Kenshin's eyes widened and he placed his hands on the floor as he pushed himself up slightly.

His amber eyes were round in shock. "Kao…ru…" his voice was choked as he stared at the unconscious girl below him.

She lied on the stone floor, her head turned slightly to the right, dry trails of tears were visible on her pale cheeks and blood stained her neck as well her breasts.

Refusing to believe what had happened, Kenshin rose slowly to a sitting position and almost gasped when he saw the area between her legs, and his open breeches proved who had savagely raped her.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin fumbled quickly with his breeches before he jumped to her side and took her in his arms. "Kaoru, wake up, I'm so sorry, please open your eyes."

Only then he realised that she was barely breathing and her skin was icy cold.

"Oh no, Kaoru, please no," desperation overwhelmed him and he suddenly bit his own wrist and placed it close to her lips. "Drink! Kaoru please drink," he didn't know if blood might save her, but he was desperate enough to try. However, Kaoru remained motionless and in a matter of moments, Kenshin's wrist began to heal.

Kenshin gathered her into his arms and pressed her body close to his, apologizing over and over again. For the first in many years, Kenshin felt like crying. Even when his father had died, he shed no tears. He had shed the last of his tears when his mother died many years ago. But now as he held Kaoru's limp body in his arms and felt her usually strong heart beating very slowly, he felt like weeping.

Only thinking kept his tears at bay. He thought about what to do, how save her. But as he rocked gently in his arms, his peripheral vision registered something.

The door was open.

Kenshin jerked his head towards the door and saw that the door was opened slightly.

Kenshin wasted no moment, he scooped Kaoru off the ground and ran to the door.

Once he was out of the accursed room, he tried to sense for anyone nearby. But the building was empty. He ran fast and reached the outer door. Kaoru's blood ran richly within him, giving him strength. He ran faster and jumper higher than usual.

In no time he reached the walls of the city, ignoring the guards shouts as he leapt over the high walls rather than through the door. The next few minutes brought him to the palace.

"Summon the queen!" he ordered the guards posted at the entrance of castle, "ask her to go the avian queen's quarters urgently, summon the physician too!"

When Kenshin neared Kaoru's rooms, he saw Soujiro.

"Kaoru!" Soujiro exclaimed. "What happened? Where have you been?"

Kenshin ignored him and placed Kaoru on her bed. He had tried as best as he could to cover her up, but blood was still visible on her neck and dress.

"Searching parties had been looking for you for the last…"

Soujiro stopped talking when queen Yumi entered the room, a middle aged man clad in long purple robes and holding two cases followed behind her.

"Himura-san, what's going in on?" her eyes widened when she saw Kaoru.

"Please help her," Kenshin said, "she lost blood, lots of blood, she's barely breathing."

"Who did this to her?" Lady Yumi asked, as the physician moved to the side of the bed.

"I did," Kenshin whispered, trying his best to hide his anguish.

The queen, and even the physician snapped their head towards him in shock.

"Himura-san…you did this?"

"We were trapped in building deep in the forest," Kenshin said, shame written all over his face "I lost control due to thirst and attacked her."

Silence fell on the room as they absorbed his words.

Suddenly Soujiro gave a cry and lunged at Kenshin. "You low-life!" Soujiro screamed, grabbing Kenshin by the collar "you bastard, how could you do this to her?" Soujiro suddenly pulled back his hand and punched Kenshin on the jaw.

Kenshin offered no resistance, he fell on the floor and then began to rise slowly and wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand. He rose to his feet and stared at Soujiro with blank eyes.

"You…" Soujiro strode to him.

"Enough!" queen Yumi ordered, "how dare you attack a king," she glared at Soujiro, "you could be executed for this."

Soujiro opened his mouth to speak but the queen cut him off.

"I don't want to hear any word from you, get out!" she ordered, "and I must ask you to leave too Himura-san, I will stay with Kaoru-chan."

Kenshin nodded. "Please help her," he said, bowing his head in shame "don't let her die."

"We will do our best," Yumi said and watched as both men filed out of the room. Then she whirled to the physician. "Is the shield on place, high mage?"

"Yes, my lady," the mage said, "no one will know what is taking place in this room, we can begin at once."

He moved to one of the two bags he had brought with him. He opened the case and inside there were ropes, blindfold and a gag.

"Heal her first," the queen ordered, "I can barely feel her life force, we will lose her at this rate."

"If she's a midnight child, Your Majesty," the mage said, his eyes roaming over the unconscious girl, "her blood will not allow her to die."

* * *

Darkness was everywhere around her.

_Am I dead? _

Kaoru wondered if she had survived or was this stretching darkness where living creatures go when they die.

But there wasn't anything or anyone in this dark place. She was alone, and she couldn't move.

She couldn't move, she couldn't see and she couldn't speak.

Kaoru was scared, she did not picture death like this. Living in an eternal darkness, robbed from sight and speech.

And to make the matter worse, there was growing pain on her chest, as if something was pressing hard on her, making it difficult to breathe. Every part of her body, every fiber of her being, shied away from this pressure. She began to squirm and wiggle, trying to move her arms and legs, but her attempts were unsuccessful. The pressure increased, and it felt as if it was trying to invade her soul. A cry sounded in her throat but she could not hear it. There was nothing but darkness here and the pain that was increasing every minute.

* * *

"She's awake," the mage remarked.

"Can she hear us?" queen Yumi asked.

"No, I gave her a strong sedative, but the pain of the crystal must have woken her up," the mage was holding a pure crystal the size of a man's fist, he was currently positioning it over Kaoru's heart, "I doubt that she even knows where she is."

Queen Yumi nodded, staring at Kaoru, who was bound to the bed. "Continue," she ordered.

The mage pressed the crystal closer to Kaoru's chest and a muffle cry escaped Kaoru's gagged mouth.

The mage was uttering words even the queen did not understand, it was elfin magic and they were using it to confirm their suspicion about Kaoru.

Kaoru was trying to move, pulling and tugging at her bonds as her back arched in pain. After few minutes, the mage became silent and opened his eyes. "It's beginning…" he breathed in awe.

Queen Yumi's eyes travelled to the crystal in the man's hand. Few moments ago it was pure and colourless, now black hue was starting appear within the crystal.

Kaoru's cries began to increase and tears appeared from under the blindfold, she was tossing her head right and left and tugging at her bonds. Glistening beads of sweat covered her brow and strands of her raven her clung to her cheeks as her breaths turned into short suppressed gasps.

"My lady…" the mage said in uncertain voice as the blackness began to spread in the crystal, "this is…"

"This has never happened before," the queen said in awe.

The crystal was pure black now and Kaoru's cries were ignored as both the queen and the mage observed the crystal in awe and shock.

"She _is_ a midnight child…" the mage said.

"'I've always known, but this…" the queen said.

Kaoru gave a muffled scream of agony and her back arched, and then suddenly a crack was heard and the black crystal shattered.

The mage cried out and retracted his hand.

"What's wrong? What has just happened?" Yumi said, startled.

The mage clutched his hand, his palm was bleeding. "I am not sure, Your Majesty," he was breathing hard, "but she resisted the crystal, she destroyed it."

"That's impossible," queen Yumi jerked her head towards Kaoru, who now lied panting for air, tears staining her cheeks, "she's a midnight child, the crystal is the weakness of her kind."

"I know, my lady, that's how it's supposed to be," he began to wrap a clothes around his hand, "but there is something different about her, she is still dormant, but I sensed her power very acutely, the power of midnight children cannot be sensed before the time of their wakening, but she…" he turned her head towards her, "she must be collared my lady, now."

The queen gave a troubled sigh and moved to the edge of the bed. "There is nothing more I desire, but don't forget that everyone will notice her disappearance."

"We can arrange for her to disappear, we can lock her in one of our dungeon, and keep her like this," his hand swept over Kaoru, "until the lords are gone."

The queen shook her head. "A queen disappearing in our land will cause us unwanted troubles, and don't forget that's she's betrothed to one of the most powerful men in the Five Kingdoms, no it cannot be done now."

"But my lady, if her power awakened before the collar is around her neck, it will be impossible to control her."

"We will have to take this chance," the queen extended her hand and touched Kaoru's brow, her breathing had calmed and she seemed to be dozing off into unconsciousness. "When she was born, I had not expected that the king of vampires will fall for her, this is the biggest obstacles that we have to overcome."

Silence settled on them for few moments before the mage spoke, "at least now we know for sure what she is."

"I've always known," the queen's face darkened, "but her foolish mother refused to believe me, and her stubbornness had led to her own death."

"What about her bond to the vampire king? It can destroy our plan to separate them."

The queen smiled evilly now. "Fear not, their bond is the tool I will use to tear them apart," she stroked Kaoru's wet cheek, "the vampire king thinks that no one can take her after he had marked her, but what he doesn't know that this bond can be used against him, that this bond will aid their separation."

"I don't understand, my lady," the mage said, frowning.

"Patience, high mage, soon everything will become clear," the queen pulled her hand. "Remove her bonds, and make sure to heal the rope burns on her wrists and ankles," she ordered solemnly, "I know we are taking a big risk by allowing Kaoru-chan to leave my kingdom after what we have discovered today, but if my plan to foul her marriage to the vampire king succeeded, we will have her back in no time."

* * *

Kaoru woke up feeling more tired than she could ever remember. She blinked rapidly, her eyes focusing on the ceiling.

"Kaoru?" Kaoru turned her head to her left and saw Soujiro sitting on a chair by her bed.

"Souji…" Kaoru whispered, her eyes roaming over his face "I'm still alive..."

"Yes you are," he smiled, "the falcons did it."

Kaoru remained silent for few moments, absorbing his words. "I had the worst nightmare," Kaoru said fearfully, "I was somewhere dark, I couldn't see or move, I thought I was dead and…"

"Shshsh…it's alright, it's over, you are safe."

Kaoru closed her eyes and nodded.

"Kaoru," Soujiro said, "How are you feeling now?"

"I…" Kaoru began, then her eyes widened as realisation dawned on her. Her nightmare had made her forget a more important matter. "Kenshin!" she began to toss her head right and left, looking for Kenshin.

Soujiro stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kaoru calm down, that leech won't hurt you again." He placed his hand over her head, stroking her hair.

Kaoru stared at him. "Where is he? Why isn't he here with me?"

Soujiro frowned, retreating his hand. "Why do you want him to be here? He attacked you and…"

"No! He didn't mean to hurt me," Kaoru explained, her fatigue forgotten "we were trapped, and he tried to fight the blood lust, but we were there for too long."

"That doesn't excuse what he did," Soujiro said, his hands fisting into tight balls.

Kaoru began to rise into sitting position. A white robe covered her body, and her raven hair was free, falling around her in rich black cascade. She felt weak and little bit drowsy but there was no pain now apart from the dull pain between her legs. Kaoru winced at the memory of what Kenshin did to her, but she did not blame him.

"Someone ambushed us Souji," Kaoru said, "someone deliberately trapped us there so Kenshin would attack or even kill me. He didn't want to do it."

"How could you say that? How could forgive him what he did to you?" shock was written all over his face, "you should hate him for what he did."

"Are you listening Souji?" Kaoru argued, "we were ambushed, please understand he didn't mean to kill me."

"But he nearly did it," Soujiro said bitterly, "when are you going to understand that you and him cannot be together," he edged closer to her and took her hands in his, "all he would do is hurt you, please Kaoru you have no idea how worried I am, how much I hurt when I see you with him, knowing that he doesn't deserve you."

"Don't say that please," Kaoru begged, "don't judge him so harshly." She had not told Soujiro that she had slept with Kenshin and bonded with him, and it seemed he didn't know the meaning of the mark on her neck and how she could sense the sincerity of Kenshin's emotions.

"Kaoru please," desperation filled his voice, "if you don't care about how I feel, then I'm asking you for your own sake, forget about him, forget about this marriage, it will bring you nothing but pain."

"Why are you saying this?" Kaoru asked, worried now. His words implied that something horrible would happen if she married Kenshin.

Instead of answering her question, Soujiro reached out and cradled her face with his hands. "I love you Kaoru, I don't want to see you get hurt, please listen to me."

"But I love _him_," Kaoru blurted, "I love him with all my heart, I can't imagine my life without him."

For a fraction of moment Soujiro's eyes widened in surprise, before his face suddenly went blank and he pulled his hands slowly.

"Souji…" Kaoru regretted her words. He had just confessed his love for her, and she told him how much she loved another man.

"You…love him?" Soujiro said very slowly as if those words are too complicated to understand. Then he stood and whirled around, his back to Kaoru.

"Soujiro please…" Kaoru said, feeling the familiar moisture in her eyes. Though his back was to her, she could see his shoulders shaking.

Soujiro walked few steps away and suddenly a cry of anguish escaped his mouth and he took the nearest chair and hurled it against the wall with such force that it shattered to pieces.

Kaoru sat frozen on her spot as this happened. _What's happening? Souji…_many emotions whirled within her, fear, concern, sadness and guilt.

Soujiro now turned towards the bed and strode to her before he slumped onto the chair and buried his face into his hands.

"How did it come to this?" he muttered, his hands shaking, "I'm trying to protect you, to spare you a river of pain and suffering."

"Please Souji, I don't understand," tears were streaming down Kaoru's cheeks. She extended one hand to touch him, but then she dropped it. Somehow she felt that Soujiro did not want her touch at this moment. "What pain? Marrying Kenshin will not bring suffering and sorrow, please talk to me," Kaoru added when he didn't reply.

But Soujiro remained silent, muttering words she couldn't make out.

Kaoru didn't help but to cry as she watched him. She felt very tired and his words scared her, but the way he was acting made her very sad. She wondered how it came to this. She and Soujiro had always been together, always laughing and talking freely. Now things between them are crumbling and she couldn't do anything if Soujiro refused to talk to her. She wished they were children again, playing and running together without a care in the world. He was always smiling back then, now his warm smile was something rare to see.

Kaoru closed her eyes and tears slid down her pale cheeks. Emotions warred within her and with them other feelings began to bloom.

Worry and concern turned into rage and possessiveness.

Kaoru blinked in surprise before suddenly the door was opened forcefully.

Kaoru turned towards the door and Soujiro raised his head and glared at the newcomer.

Kenshin stood by the door, his amber eyes flashing with anger.

"Get out of here," he growled at Soujiro.

Soujiro continued to glare at him with such hate. Then without a word he rose to his feet, his face now was devoid of any emotions.

"Souji, I'm sorry," Kaoru said as she stared at him, "I'm really sorry."

"So am I, Kaoru," he said, looking at her with emotionless eyes "so am I." He walked to the door and past Kenshin without saying anything else.

Kaoru's glistening eyes now turned to Kenshin. His eyes flickered to the broken chair before they settled back on her. His amber orbs roamed over her before he spoke. "Are you ok?" even as he asked this his eyes did not meet hers.

Guilt and self-loathing were the emotions Kaoru felt now.

"Oh Kenshin, don't blame yourself."

Kenshin didn't reply to that. Suddenly he began to turn towards the door as he said "I will leave you to rest."

"No!" Kaoru said loudly, "don't leave." She began to kick at the covers so she could climb out of bed.

Instead of going, Kenshin strode to her. "Don't move," he ordered and began to replace the covers back on her.

Kaoru took this opportunity and clung to him as he bent over the bed. Her arms circled his neck and she felt him go tense.

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

"You need to rest," Kenshin said as he sat on the edge of the bed. He did not touch her, his hands on his lap were gripping his knees tightly, as if it took great power to keep them in place and not take Kaoru in his arms.

Kaoru tightened her arms around him. "I can't rest knowing how you feel, I don't blame you Kenshin."

"I raped you and nearly killed you," he said angrily, angry at himself.

"You couldn't help it, we were trapped."

Kenshin closed his eyes. "This does not justify what I did to you."

"To me it does," Kaoru buried her face on the crook of his neck, "you tried to fight the blood lust, tried to not let it control you, I know you tried hard and suffered."

A bitter laugh sounded in his throat. "Suffered? Me? You're the one who nearly died, you are the one lying on this bed barely able to move. And I'm the one who caused this"

"No," Kaoru said, "you did not do this to me, you did not hurt me, you did not rape me."

Kenshin frowned and felt Kaoru starting to pull away, but she kept her arms locked behind his neck. "When you were drinking my blood, I tried to reach for you through our bond," her sapphire eyes gazed into his, "and I couldn't."

"Because I had blocked you before I lost myself."

Kaoru shook her head. "No I didn't feel like I usually did when you shield your emotions, I couldn't feel your emotions at all, it was different, as if you weren't there, as if it was only your body, and you were somewhere else."

"Kaoru the monster who did this to you is part of me, part of every vampire."

"And I love every part of you," she moved one hand and began to stroke his cheek, "I love you." She leaned towards him and kissed him on the mouth.

Kenshin closed his eyes and kissed her back. The tension began to melt down and he moved his hand and circled her body. "You have no idea how I felt when I saw what I did," Kenshin said in between kissing her, "when I woke up and saw you barely breathing, I wanted to die."

Kaoru placed one finger on his lips. "Don't talk like this."

Kenshin kissed her finger before taking it into his mouth and sucking it.

Kaoru smiled and closed her eyes. She felt tired and her hands were beginning to tremble, but she was too happy to care at this moment.

But of course Kenshin cared.

He pulled away. "You're tired," he said and began to lower her on the bed.

"No I'm fine, don't stop." Kaoru protested.

Kenshin pulled the cover to her neck and leaned over her, his fingers brushing her face gently. "Don't tempt me Kaoru, I have many thoughts in my head and mating with you is always among them."

"Then do it," Kaoru said, and she would have blushed had she not been so exhausted.

A shadow fell over Kenshin's face. "After what I did, can you still bare my touch?"

"Kenshin please, I told you…"

"I know, I know," he planted a kiss on her lips, "but I also know the how badly you are hurt, and I want you to know that I will understand if you don't want to be in my bed for…a while."

In this moment, Kaoru forgot about her shyness. "I always want to be in your bed, to be held in your arms and be kissed by you…and to make love to you." A faint red colour appeared on her cheeks but she held his gaze so he would know the sincerity of her words.

Her sincerity shocked Kenshin. He had thought that once she woke up, he will see the revulsion and fear in her eyes, that's why he did not stay in her room. He would not bare it if Kaoru hated him or was afraid of him. But now she was telling him how much she loved his touch and how much she wanted to be with him a day after he had raped her savagely.

"You never cease to amaze me," he kissed her again, "but you have to sleep now, we will talk later."

"You will not leave, right?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin shook his head. "I will not leave you again." He planted a kiss on her brow, and heard Kaoru signed wistfully before she closed her eyes.

Kenshin felt her contentment; her happiness for his presence began to fade as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Two days later…

Kaoru sat at the edge of her bed, stretching her legs and arms. It felt good be moving around again. It seems that she's getting hurt a lot lately, not that she expected less from being a queen. But the ones responsible for their entrapment were still unknown. Queen Yumi suspected the falcon rebels were trying to instill fear and chaos again. But Kenshin thought that this was very unlikely.

She had learned from queen Yumi that she and Kenshin had been trapped in that building for a night and two days. The day when Kenshin brought her to the palace bloody and unconscious had been her birthday. So by some cruel twist of fate, her wish had come true and her birthday party had been canceled.

Kaoru rose to her feet and stretched again before looking down at herself. She was wearing this white robe again, sleeping yakata, that's what they call it here. It was actually comfortable to sleep in.

As Kaoru walked to her wardrobe and began to look for something to wear the door was opened.

Kaoru turned with a smile expecting it to be Soujiro or Kenshin.

Her smile turned to a confused look when she saw Tomoe standing by the door.

"Tomoe…"

Tomoe stepped in and closed the door. For a moment her black eyes swept over Kaoru's large room before they settled back on her.

"I heard about what happened," she said and Kaoru thought that she came to mock her, but Tomoe's tone held nothing of that.

"I did not come here mock you," Tomoe said as if reading her thoughts, "What happened to you happens to many vampire women, particularly during the war."

Kaoru frowned. "Why? Kenshin told me that blood is readily available in your kingdom."

"That's true, but lack of blood is not the only reason which can cause a vampire to lose control," Tomoe explained, "blood loss due severe injuries makes a vampire mad with blood lust, that's why he attacks anyone once his eyes are open."

Kaoru was shocked to hear this. She had been raised to fear vampires and consider them dangerous creatures, and now she remembered a particular warning by her father about how vampires are most dangerous when they are injured and bleeding. She had never thought that blood lust was the reason.

"You might think why I'm telling you this," Tomoe interrupted her thoughts, "and what brings me here."

"I must confess that yes this is among what I'm thinking now," Kaoru agreed.

"The truth is when I heard about what happened to you," her black eyes looked distant now, as if remembered something, "I was reminded of my friend, she too was attacked by her mate during the last war," now Tomoe looked at Kaoru with her unreadable black eyes," but she did not survive."

Kaoru felt her heart twist in pain and sadness as she heard this. "I'm sorry," she felt sorry for both the women and her mate, he must be devastated.

For few moments Tomoe stared at Kaoru silently. "You know, I don't think I will ever accept you as my queen, even after you marry Kenshin. However, these last couple of weeks I was starting to see some changes about him, he's starting to smile more, to be more at ease with everyone around him."

Kaoru couldn't help but smile as she heard this. War turned people to grim and ruthless men, she remembered how her father was starting to smile less and less as the war with the vampires progressed. She was the only reason her father had never become a heartless tyrant, but Kaoru knew that it was only a matter of time before her father would have succumbed to the darkness. And now hearing that the ice in Kenshin's heart was starting to melt, she felt glad.

But Tomoe did not feel the same way.

"I feel jealous whenever I see him smiling," she said coldly, "knowing that I'm not the reason for his smile."

"But…but you should feel happy for him," Kaoru said, "I mean if you really love him you should be glad."

Something flashed within Tomoe's eyes before she spoke "It's not so easy to see someone you loved all your life with another woman."

Kaoru opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. What Tomoe was saying is true. Soujiro had told her that he loved her for many years now and how much it hurt him to see her with Kenshin. Her heart sank as she remembered Soujiro. She had not seen him since that time, when he lost control and hauled the chair at the wall.

As she was thinking that, she felt Kenshin confusion as he came closer to her room. Then the door was opened.

Kenshin entered the room, but he froze by the door as he stared at Tomoe in confusion.

"Tomoe?" Kenshin was startled to find her here, "what are you doing?" his eyes travelled to Kaoru.

"It's alright Kenshin," Kaoru reassured him, "Tomoe and me were just talking."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at this. "What were you talking about?"

Tomoe turned towards the door. "Nothing that concerns you," she said stubbornly, then she gave Kaoru one last look and Kaoru wished she could read her eyes, but Tomoe's face was an unreadable book. Tomoe only nodded at Kaoru before she swept out of the room.

Kenshin heaved a sigh and closed the door. "I wonder if she will ever talk to me again."

"Tomoe is a good person," Kaoru said with a sad smile, "give her time."

Kenshin remained silent for few moments and then walked to the bed, sitting on the edge. Kaoru just realised that he was carrying a small box.

"Come here," Kenshin said.

Kaoru walked to him and was about to sit beside him on the bed when Kenshin pulled her towards him and made her sit on his lap.

He kissed her on the mouth before giving her the purple velvety box. "I know I'm two days late, but this is your birthday present."

"Oh Kenshin…" Kaoru smiled as she stared at the box.

"Open it," Kenshin encouraged her. He rested his hands on her waist and lap, watching Kaoru as she opened the box.

"It's beautiful," Kaoru said in awe as she brushed her fingers on the sapphire resting on the box. The sapphire was attached to a fine silver chain.

"It is the colour of your eyes," Kenshin said and kissed her cheek.

"I love it, thank you Kenshin."

He began to remove the necklace from the box. "I will help you to put it on." He placed around her neck and secured the chain.

Kaoru stared down at the necklace before turning her head and kissing him on the mouth. "Thank you," she said again.

"You deserve more," Kenshin deepened the kiss when he felt her arms around his neck. "When you become my wife, you will find a present at your pillow every day."

Kaoru smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They remained silent for few minutes, content with each other presence, words were not needed when they were close.

"We will be back soon," Kaoru whispered after a while, "our wedding is near, and together we will work toward peace."

Kaoru was looking forward to their future together. She and Kenshin had no illusions about the path they were taking, it's going to be one that is full of hardships and obstacles. But as long as they were together, they felt that they could face the world, they felt ready for anything.

But both of them did not account for being cruelly torn apart and nothing could have prepared them for the pain and sorrow which will befall them soon.

* * *

So this is it, the chapter that you are waiting for is the next one. sobs this is one of the last tender moments between Kaoru and Kenshin, things will go downhill at the end of next chapter :-(

Anyway, you must all be disappointed and want to know more about what midnight child is and why Kaoru is special but I will be mentioning more about this as the story progress, though I will not reveal everything because currently I plan to do this story in two parts, this first part will be more about Kaoru's and Kenshin's relationship and the coming war. And the next part will focus about what Kaoru is and the hidden secrets of her past. And I plan to introduce more RK characters!!!

This part is far from over of course, the story will not end after the battle between Kaoru and Kenshin, on the contrary many things will happen after that (awful things!) but I promise I won't kill Kaoru or Kenshin ;-)

Anywho, wish me luck in writing next chapter, it's going to be one the hardest chapters I had to write, and I hope I get it right.

That's all I have to say, thank you and please review.


	14. Weeping Hearts

The chapter you've been waiting for is here!!! Little bit depressing but enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14: Weeping Hearts

"Your Majesty you look so beautiful," Kaoru's lady in waiting exclaimed as she looked at Kaoru.

Kaoru was in her changing room, standing before a tall mirror and trying on her wedding dress.

"You think so…" Kaoru said uncertainly as she turned and whirled before the mirror, "I mean the dress is beautiful but I just look strange wearing it."

"None sense, my lady," the lady in waiting was more than ten years older than Kaoru, she had being her lady in waiting for many years now, "indeed the dress is beautiful, Mr. Arata did a great job, but you are making the dress more special."

Kaoru smiled at the older woman. "Thank you, Hanako," her eyes travelled back to the mirror, "But don't you think it's revealing?" The white dress was brushing to the floor, but the upper half was bodice-tight, pressing Kaoru's breasts up and hugging her body firmly down to the waist and hip before it gave away to a loose flowing skirt. Kaoru's shoulders and arms were bare as well as part of her back, where golden strings crisscrossed. Kaoru was worried about the scars that marred her left arm, but Mr. Arata –the tailor- made her a band that covered this part of her arm and looked elegant at the same time. Her dress wasn't entirely white. Fine golden threads were embroidered on the front of the bodice and along the upper part of the skirt.

"It's perfect my lady, Mr. Arata told me that, he had travelled to the vampire kingdom to get some ideas about their fashion, and that's how he came with the design of this dress."

Kaoru was happy to hear that avians are starting to overcome the years of hatred and try to socialize with the vampires. Of course it wasn't easy, many fights occurred in such visits but so far no civilian –vampire or avian- was killed.

Kaoru looked at her reflection and the necklace on her neck caught her attention. She couldn't help but smile as she touched the sapphire, remembering Kenshin. Of course he was always in her mind and she missed him a lot. Their bond lessened the long distance between them and knowing how he was feeling every minute calmed Kaoru.

"I'm glad to see you happy, my lady," Hanako said," I was worried about you when all this marriage idea started."

"I was worried too," Kaoru admitted. She remembered how she dreaded this wedding and particularly her wedding night, but now she was looking forward to her wedding and the day she and Kenshin would live together. "But getting to know Kenshin made me realise how wrong we were about the vampires."

"I'm happy to hear that, my lady."

Kaoru let go of the necklace and began to touch her hair. "I wonder what I should do with my hair, it's a mess," Kaoru's hair was pinned up in quick and messy bun, several raven strands escaped, framing her face.

"I think…" the lady in waiting began but was interrupted when someone else spoke.

"My lady."

Kaoru whirled toward the door when she heard this voice.

"Souji…" Soujiro was standing near the door, staring at her with awe.

"What are you doing here, young man?" Hanako demanded, "this is the queen's changing room, you shouldn't be here."

"I…" Soujiro snapped out of his reverie and forced his eyes away from Kaoru, "I wanted to talk to Her Majesty."

"This is not…"

"Please Hanako, it's all right, I need to talk to him too," Soujiro had been avoiding her since their time in the falcon kingdom, and she wasn't about to send him away.

Hanako opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it. "As you wish, Your Majesty." She bowed to Kaoru and left the room.

Kaoru stood motionless, facing Soujiro. "Souji, I'm…"

"You look so lovely," Soujiro said, his eyes never leaving her.

Kaoru felt the heat on her cheeks, and she averted her gaze. "Thank you."

Soujiro shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm making you feel uncomfortable."

"No, no, I'm fine," Kaoru said quickly, hating the fact that she could blush very easily.

A sad smile tugged at Soujiro's lips now. "So you're really going to marry him."

"Souji…" Kaoru took a step towards him.

"I guess I always had a hope that you might change your mind, but it was a fool's hope."

"I'm sorry," Kaoru placed one hand on her upper arm and bowed her head.

She heard Soujiro's footsteps and raised her head when he stood before her.

"It's all right," he said as he extended his hand and touched her cheek, "I should have understood that you love him and never gave you such a hard time. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for losing control the way I did."

"It's ok," Kaoru placed her hand on his, "you know that I can never be mad at you."

Soujiro retreated his hand before he suddenly enveloped her with his arms and hugged her tightly. "He's a lucky man," he whispered close to her ear, "he's lucky to have captured your heart."

Kaoru closed her eyes and looped her arms around his waist. She wished she could take his sadness away, to somehow make everything better for him.

Silence settled upon them for few moments before Soujiro spoke.

"I want you to know," he pulled back slightly, but kept his arms around her, "that I will always be there for you, no matter what happens, I will be with you." He suddenly leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek, or rather at the corner of her mouth, before he took her in his arms again.

"Souji…" Kaoru was shocked at that.

"Shshshs, please let me hold you," he whispered, "just for a while let me hold you."

Kaoru allowed him to hold her, and she prayed to the gods that one day he would find someone that will make him happy just like how she had found Kenshin.

But what Kaoru didn't see that although Soujiro's eyes were sad and glistening with unshed tears a determined look dominated his features.

* * *

The next day

Kaoru made her way through the now familiar corridors of Kenshin's palace, a smile was glued on her lips. She couldn't wait to see Kenshin's reaction. They were supposed to meet the day after tomorrow at the church to see the final preparations, therefore he would not expect her visit at all today. And after weeks of not seeing each other, Kaoru hoped he was missing her as much as she was.

Kaoru ask the guards at Kenshin's quarters not to announce her and they let her in with knowing smirks on their faces.

As Kaoru entered Kenshin's quarters, she couldn't help but to wonder at this sudden impulse to see Kenshin, after all she was meeting him in a day. She could not explain this feeling, she just had this sudden need to see Kenshin before that day.

Kaoru reached the door to his bedroom and slowly she pushed the door open and peered in. Kenshin was not in there. Kaoru frowned, she had been told that Kenshin was in his quarters. But then she heard the sound of soft water splashing and she knew he must be in the small room attached to his bedroom where Kenshin usually bathe.

With a smile Kaoru entered the bedroom and closed the door silently behind her. She made her way to the other door at the far corner which was slightly open. She peered in and saw Kenshin standing in the middle of the room, wearing only his breeches and holding a small towel in his hands.

And he was looking at her.

The fact that he could sense her had not escaped Kaoru but she was hoping that he would be distracted or even asleep. Still there was a measure of shock in Kenshin's face.

"Kaoru…" he said, surprised but he immediately strode to her and took her in his arms "I sensed you," he murmured against her hair "but I thought that missing you was causing me to imagine things ."

Kaoru smiled and looped her arms around his naked back. He was little bit wet but she didn't mind, feeling so happy to be in his arms.

But Kenshin suddenly pulled back so he can look at her, his amber eyes scanning her. "Is everything all right? Did something happen?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I know it sound weird but I just wanted to see you, I suppose that I miss you so much that I couldn't wait another day."

Kaoru saw relief in his eyes before he leaned towards her and captured her mouth with his.

Kaoru closed her eyes and slid her arms up and around his neck, deepening the kiss. She felt his hands roaming all over her body, touching and squeezing gently.

After a while Kenshin broke the kiss and stared down at her body.

"I should dry myself," he murmured, he peeled himself off her with difficulty "I've gotten you wet." He turned and retrieved the towel he had discarded on the floor before wiping his face, then down his chest and arms.

Kaoru couldn't take her eyes off him. She watched as the muscles in his arms flexed with each movement then her eyes dropped to his hard chest and taut stomach.

Kaoru raised her eyes, knowing that his beautiful body was matched with a perfect face. Her eyes met the amused ones of Kenshin. He was looking at her with a knowing smirk grazing his lips.

Kaoru flushed and looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring. Then she heard his soft chuckle followed by his footsteps as he approached her, she felt his fingers under her chin, turning her face so she could meet his eyes.

"You are allowed to look, you know," he whispered against her mouth before he kissed her, "and now that you feasted your eyes, it's my turn," as he said those words Kaoru felt his hand on her sword belt, unbuckling the clasps, and letting the belt drop to the ground. "But…" he breathed as his hands crept beneath her tunic, "but I'm afraid looking won't do for me…I desire more."

And as he slid her tunic over her head Kaoru knew the extent of his desire.

* * *

Kaoru stirred and sighed softly as she woke up. She knew that she was lying on Kenshin's bed but couldn't remember how exactly they got here since they had made love in the small room adjacent to this one. Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Kenshin lying beside her and smiling at her.

Kaoru smiled back. She was lying on her stomach one hand folded beside her. "You did not sleep?" Kaoru whispered sleepily.

Kenshin moved his hand and placed it on her bare back, caressing her. "I wasn't sleepy," he ran his hand slowly down her back, making Kaoru shiver.

"Is it morning already?" the heavy curtains were drawn in and the room was dark apart from few candles lit at the corners.

"No, it's little bit after midnight."

Kaoru was silent for a moment. "I didn't plan to sleep here."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow at that. "If you think I'm going to let you go at this time, you are mistaken, besides," he buried his hand in her silky raven hair, "now that you are awake…" he leaned towards her and pressed his mouth to hers.

Kaoru kissed him back and did not protest when he pulled her to his body, her soft breasts were pressing to his hard chest. "I can get used to waking up next to you," Kaoru murmured against his mouth.

She felt Kenshin smirk against her mouth. "I'm glad to hear that but I have to tell you that once we are married you might find yourself waking up _beneath _me rather than next to me."

"You know, you are not that light," Kaoru replied playfully, "you are heavier than you look."

"Now am I?" Kenshin pulled back slightly so he can look at her face, "well then perhaps _you _could amend that."

Kaoru frowned. "Me? How?"

"By taking things into your hands," Kenshin's amber eyes shone with lust and amusement, "next time I will be laying on my back while you are on top, don't worry I will guide you with my hands."

Kaoru was silent and appeared to be thinking deeply, and Kenshin had no doubts that she was picturing the act in her mind because a moment later she blushed and hid her face against his chest.

"Come to think about it, you are not _that _heavy," Kaoru said quickly.

Kenshin laughed and encircled her tightly in his arms. "One day you will do it and I promise you will like it."

"One day perhaps, but not now," Kaoru whispered against his chest.

They were silent for a while, content to be close to each other.

"Next week I'm going to be your wife," Kaoru said after a while.

"And I can hardly wait," Kenshin replied, running his hand along Kaoru's body, "you are mine now," he kissed the mark on her neck, "but next week you will be officially mine before your own people."

Kaoru knew that Kenshin was possessive, and sometimes it scared her. But she loved him and she too wanted all the world to know that she was his and he hers.

"I love you," Kaoru whispered as she tilted her head and pressed her lips to his.

Kenshin did not reply to that only kissed her passionately, and Kaoru didn't need words to know his feelings for her, his emotions flew through their bond and they conveyed his love more than any word could ever do.

* * *

The next day Kaoru didn't want to let Kenshin go.

They stood at the main entrance of his castle, his arms around her and her cheek on his chest.

Kenshin kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong?" he asked softly as Kaoru clung to him tightly.

"I don't know," she whispered, "the same feeling that brought me here yesterday is telling me not to let you go."

"I will be more than happy if you stay another night here."

"But I can't," Kaoru said, "I have lots of things to get done, and we promised to work hard till before our wedding."

That was true, Kenshin thought. They made a promise to each other that they would try to sort all matters related to their kingdoms before their wedding so that they could have a month away after the wedding. They would go to his country house, only he and her. This is what had kept Kenshin going through the last weeks without her. He had wanted nothing but to go to her kingdom and show her how much he missed her but thinking of the month after their wedding made him focus in working harder.

"We will see each other tomorrow," Kenshin said gently.

"I know, I'm just being silly," Kaoru pulled back to look at him.

"You're not silly," Kenshin brushed one strand off her face as he gazed into her beautiful eyes, "those last weeks have been hard on us both, only one is left now." He leaned over and kissed her.

Later Kenshin stood on the courtyard watching as Kaoru took off with her guards.

Neither one of them knew that the next time Kaoru come here she would be an enemy.

* * *

And up, at the upper floor of the castle, Tomoe was looking down as Kaoru departed with an impassive face but as Kaoru took off a malicious smiled graced her lips.

_Go now you winged bitch, this will be your last time coming here as a queen._

Tomorrow was the day

Tomoe could hardly wait. Tomorrow she would act, this was the opportunity she was waiting for.

She peeled herself off the window and walked to the nightstand, where a small box was placed.

Tomoe held the box in her hands before opening the lid.

A sad melody sounded from the box, floating around the room. Instinctively Tomoe shivered. She had no idea how, but this music seemed to reach for the depth of her soul as if seeking for something, then withdrawing, not finding what it sought in Tomoe.

This was the box that would separate Kenshin and Kaoru. The queen of the falcons had given her this box and told her to give it personally to Kaoru, and she had insisted that Kenshin should be present. When Tomoe had asked her how this box worked, the queen said that the music itself was a spell which was designed specifically for Kaoru. She had said the magic was too complicated to explain but to ensure that it only worked on Kaoru a vial of Kaoru's blood was hidden inside. And the complex patterns and symbols engraved on the box eluded Tomoe, but the queen said those patters were part of the spell. Tomoe did not really care how their stupid magic worked as long as it served its purpose.

Tomoe closed the box and placed it carefully on her nightstand. She walked back to the window and saw Kenshin in the courtyard talking to one of the guards.

She had already told Kenshin that she was going with him. She had hoped for an earlier opportunity but the visit to the church was her last resort, a backup plan.

Since they had returned from the falcon kingdom, she had been acting nice accepting towards him and the whole idea of his marriage. She had been showing him that she was beginning to grudgingly accept his marriage to Kaoru. So tomorrow when the magic works on Kaoru, he would not suspect anything.

The guard said something and Kenshin laughed.

Tomoe's black eyes never left him, he was strong and handsome, and she had wanted him ever since he was a prince.

And she will have him

Tomorrow he and Kaoru would be no more.

* * *

Next day

Kaoru was in the church talking to one of the priests, when Kenshin arrived.

The church was buzzing with people, vampire and avian civilians, charged with different tasks. Kaoru was pleased with the progress, less than two months ago the church was a ruin and now it was rebuilt completely and only decorations and some other minor work was being done today.

Kaoru smiled and excused herself before walking to the door to greet Kenshin. As she approached him, she was surprised to see Tomoe with him.

"Kaoru," Kenshin greeted and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth, ignoring the glances they received from the avian civilians.

"Tomoe," Kaoru said with a confused smile, she wondered why she had come today, "I'm surprised to see you."

"I'm surprised to be here myself," Tomoe replied, "but I've been thinking about what you've said," she paused, "but first how is everything going? Are all preparations complete?"

They began to walk, and Kenshin reached for Kaoru's hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "Almost done," Kaoru replied, "more people are here today, I guess they are as enthusiastic as we."

Kenshin snorted. "Sure they are, but for different reasons, we're paying them good."

"Don't be mean, Kenshin," Kaoru reproached as they ascended the alter, "this is their right, they are working hard after all." They reached the altar, which was raised on a platform, and from there they had a good view of all the vampires and avians bustling around. There were more vampire workers than avians because the church was closer to the vampire villages.

Kenshin was about to reply but he stopped as his eyes caught something or someone. "So that boy is talking to you now?"

Kaoru followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at Soujiro, who stood at the left side, beside one of the huge painted windows.

"Ah yes, Souji is…things are better now."

Kenshin eyes scanned the room. "I see that you brought more than a squad with you."

"Soujiro insisted that I bring along two squads for my protection," Kaoru shrugged, "he fears an attack so far away from my kingdom."

"There hasn't been any attempted attacks here, that's why I pulled many of my guards from here," but then Kenshin dismissed this, "this boy is cautious when it comes to you, I can't complain about that."

Tomoe who was talking to one vampire civilian, walk up to them and Kaoru noticed that there was a box in her hands now.

"Tomoe has something for you," Kenshin smiled and let go of Kaoru's hand, and that uneasy feeling came over Kaoru again, she did not want to let him go, she wanted to cling to him, but then Tomoe came before her, her face was hard to read but Kaoru thought she saw excitement in her black eyes.

"This is a present for you," Tomoe said calmly, "I still don't know if I'm coming to the wedding so I thought I better give it to you now."

Kaoru was surprised at this. "Thank you," she said with a smile, but the uneasiness refused to go away and Kaoru glanced at Kenshin, who stood behind Tomoe and he nodded at her. She felt silly, Tomoe was trying to accept losing Kenshin and here she was feeling ill at ease about it instead of rejoicing. "Thank you," Kaoru said again as she accepted the box. It was made of light ash and there were strange symbols and marks engraved on the lid and the sides of the box. It was obvious that those marks were carved with care and Kaoru ran her hand along the complicated symbols briefly before opening the box.

A sad melody drifted from the box, and at that moment Kaoru felt strange feeling within her, as if the music was trying to penetrate her soul. Her hands began to tremble, she tried to make sense of this but her mind tried to fight this prying sensation, to close the lid and drop the box but her body refused to obey her, all her senses were drawn to the music and she suddenly became very cold as if her own blood was freezing. But despite that, she felt happy, no, _she _did _not _feel happy, something inside her was happy now, was free…

Kaoru's last thought was of Kenshin before she felt no more.

* * *

Kenshin watched Kaoru as she stared down at the box in her hands. He felt her confusion first as the music drifted by but then her confusion turned to happiness, to exhilaration.

Kenshin was wondering why she was feeling this way when Kaoru moved. Slowly, very slowly she placed the box on the table beside her, her head was bowed so he couldn't see her eyes. Then she turned to face Tomoe and things happened so fast after that.

Indeed it took mere moments for the next thing to happen but to Kenshin, everything seemed to happen in a very slow motion, as if the moment was a minute and the minute was an hour. He saw everything clearly.

He saw Kaoru move her hand to her belt, he saw Kaoru unsheathe the small knife strapped to her waist, he saw Kaoru thrust the knife forward, he saw Kaoru stab Tomoe…

The sound of metal piercing flesh sounded in his ears, but it seemed only he had heard it because the civilians continued bustling around, going about their business.

Kaoru pulled the knife and Tomoe swayed, clutching at her wounded chest before collapsing to the ground, only then people stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the raised altar.

Kenshin was frozen just like them, his eyes fixed on the bloody knife in Kaoru's hand before they travelled to her face.

What he saw on her face shocked him more than what has just happened.

Hatred…pure hatred was written on her face and it was directed at him.

Kaoru dropped the knife on the ground and suddenly bellowed. "KILL THE VAMPIRES!" this order was directed at her soldiers, who were posted at each corner of the church. "Kill them all, I want them dead!" with that she unsheathed her sword and lunged at Kenshin.

Kenshin was rooted on the spot, still not believing what was happening, but then as Kaoru thrust her sword forward, pointing at his chest, survival instincts kicked in and he swept to the right, avoiding the blow.

"Die!"

Kenshin stared at her with wide eyes as she delivered a blow after blow. He did not unsheathe his weapon, but kept dodging her strikes. "Kaoru…" he whispered in disbelief and what made things worse, he could feel her hate and revulsion through their bond.

She stopped suddenly and ordered her men again, threatening them if they disobeyed, and this time they obeyed. They had no choice, she was their queen, they were sworn to her, and some of them still had no love for the vampires.

And the massacre began.

Kenshin heard the scream of a girl before a soldier pierced her heart with his sword. And more screams erupted and chaos filled the church.

The screams distracted him for a moment and he recovered just before Kaoru delivered a thrust to his throat, Kenshin sidestepped to the right and felt the cold blade slash across his left cheek instead. The smell of his own blood jolted him awake from his shock and he jumped at Kaoru and grabbed her upper arms.

"Kaoru! What is wrong with you?" he shook her hard, "stop your men, they are killing civilians!"

But his words had no effects on her, her face, which was usually soft and always smiling was cruel and her eyes shone with hatred.

"I will kill all the vampires!" Kaoru shouted, "you will die!" and she kicked his shin and broke free.

Kenshin grunted and hardly evaded the next strike.

"Kaoru listen to me, I'm your mate!"

"You're my enemy! I will kill you just like I've killed her."

Kenshin's eyes widened.

_Tomoe_

He looked at her now. She still lied motionless on the ground, but there was a pool of blood spreading beneath her. He had to help her.

Screams rang in the church. They all needed his help. But he can't save them, not in this state. Twenty men, he could take using his eyes, but forty or fifty…no he couldn't. And not only he was outnumbered but he could not focus at all. All his senses were focused on Kaoru, trying to make sense of her behaviour and all the explanations that ran through his mind told one thing…

Betrayal

He was too shocked to think clearly, but slowly his mind was focusing and it was telling him that she had lied, all this had been a lie, she never loved him, she planned this…

But his heart refused to believe all this.

He had felt her love through their bond, how could she have fabricated this? It was impossible, however, the hate that kept flowing through their bond now was real, and the vampire civilians screaming were real, and Tomoe's blood gushing out of her body was real…

As Kaoru tried to strike at him again, his mind won and with a cry of despair he lunged at her and pushed her forcefully away, she hit the table and fell down followed by the box. Kenshin ran to Tomoe and scooped her in his arms.

He leapt down the altar and toward the window, he jumped at it, shattering the glass with his body before running into the woods.

_I'm sorry…_

He had abandoned his people, but they were dead, in a matter of few minutes they were wiped out.

Kenshin kept running, he would save Tomoe, he would not let her die.

And he tried hard to focus on the woman in his arm, rather than the raven haired girl who had betrayed him.

* * *

Kaoru came about with a groan. Her arm hurt as if she had fallen on it and perhaps she had because as she came to her senses she realised that she was lying on the ground. She tried to remember where she was. And then it came to her, she had been in the church with Tomoe and Kenshin.

Kaoru sat up quickly and what she saw made the blood go cold in her veins. She was still on the altar, the box Tomoe had given her lied shattered beside her and her soldiers were killing civilians.

"Stop!" Kaoru jumped to her feet, trembling uncontrollably.

Her soldiers stopped; well some were already doing nothing because almost all of the vampires were dead.

Kaoru stared around in horror. It was massacre, bodies were scattered around. Vampires of all ages had come here seeking jobs, from young girls who sold and arranged flowers to old men who painted the glass or repaired the benches.

And they were all dead now.

Kaoru was too absorbed in the horror of this place that she didn't notice Soujiro approaching.

"Kaoru…" he whispered.

"What happened, Souji?" Kaoru cried, "why did you kill them? And where is Kenshin?"

Kaoru saw Soujiro's eyes go wide. "You…you don't remember?"

"No, one moment I was standing with the box in my hand and now I found myself on the ground, the box is shatter and all these people…" Kaoru's voice was choked.

Soujiro looked away as if unable to meet her gaze, and her soldiers did that too.

"Souji tell me, what happened?"

Hesitatingly, Soujiro answered. "You ordered this, you ordered us to kill the vampires…"

"No…" Kaoru shook her head, taking a step back, and she felt some kind of liquid under her boots and when she looked down, she saw a pool of blood, Kaoru jerked away.

"And you tried to kill him," Kaoru froze when Soujiro said those words, somehow knowing exactly who he was talking about.

Pressure was building inside her, choking her. She tried to reach for Kenshin through their bond, but she couldn't. He had blocked her.

"This blood…" Kaoru couldn't bring herself to finish her question.

"Not his, but that woman's blood…Tomoe…"

"No! I did not, I couldn't…" Kaoru refused to believe that she would do such thing. However, she knew that _she_ was the one of injured Tomoe, her small knife was on the floor beside the red pool.

And she couldn't remember doing it

Then a weak voice sounded in the room. Kaoru stared down at the bloody floor of the church and saw an old woman on the floor, a vampire survival who was barely alive.

Kaoru quickly descended the altar.

"She's alive! We have to help her…"

"Curse you…"

Kaoru stopped dead on her tracks, few steps away from the old woman.

"Curse…you avian," the old woman muttered through bloody mouth, "you…have…no honour," her eyes were filled with intense hatred as they focused on Kaoru, "on the body of…my dead daughter… I curse you…by all the gods…" she began to cough suddenly and she glared at Kaoru one last time as she expelled her last breath, her eyes on Kaoru even after she died.

Those eyes would hunt Kaoru for the rest of her life.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Soujiro was at Kaoru's side again.

She heard the worry and fear in his voice and she realised that she had begun to sob hysterically as she sank to her knees.

"Kaoru calm down."

"I killed them…I killed them…"

"I will get her out of here," he said to the commander of the squad, "and you better do the same, their king has survived and he will send his men here. And I want you to send the civilians home as quick as you can" he meant the avian civilians who had huddled in one corner while the whole butchering took place.

No waiting for the commander to reply, Soujiro swept Kaoru off her feet and into his arms.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru was sobbing, "take…me to Kenshin…please…"

"Hush, my love," he said when they were outside, tightening his arms, "I will take you back, you will be safe, shshsh…" he kissed the top of her head before he took off into the sky.

* * *

Kenshin was still running as fast as he could. He was close to his kingdom now but this brought no relief. Tomoe was still bleeding, he had stopped awhile ago to try to wake her up so that she would drink blood, he was sure that his blood would help her but she did not awake so he had to wrap her chest with a torn piece of his clothes.

The clothes as now soaked with her blood and her breathing was so shallow.

"I will get you there in no time," Kenshin breathed, "I will save you."

He didn't expect her to hear him, for she had been unconscious since they had left the church but to his surprise she stirred and her eyelids began to flutter open.

A glimmer of hope sparked within Kenshin. "Tomoe? Can you hear me?" he had to keep her awake.

"Ken…shin…" she breathed.

"We are almost there," Kenshin said, looking straight ahead.

"I…I know it…I have…always known…" she inhaled but breathing seemed to be a struggle, "that…you…you love me…"

Kenshin looked down at her, the corner of her mouth was curved upwards in a small smile but blood was now trickling down her chin. "Of course I love you," Kenshin said, a lump rising in his throat, "that's why I will save you."

"I…I want…you to tell…Enishi…I…love him…he…" a fit of cough seized her and Kenshin stopped as she began to gasp for air.

"Tomoe! Tomoe fight!" he held her close to him, "you will tell your brother that yourself, you will tell him yourself!" but even as he shook her gently, he knew he was losing her. The wound had been delivered to her lung and even he would not have survived that. But despite that she was still smiling, while she muttered incoherent words.

"I did it…but…she…did not say…she lied…she… the queen…" and her words drifted by as her lids began to drop and her head fell against his shoulder.

Kenshin lowered her to the ground and cradled her body. "Tomoe…no…open your eyes! Breathe! Tomoe, your brother, think of Enishi!"

But she was beyond reaching and her body was limp in his arms. "Tomoe…" Kenshin brought her closer to him and buried his face on her neck. "Tomoe…" while grieve swallowed him, his mind was racing with thoughts.

_Tomoe is dead, she was killed, I was betrayed, my people were massacred, I was betrayed, she killed her, she tried to kill me, I was betrayed, my mate betrayed me, Kaoru betrayed me…_

At that last thought Kenshin let out a great anguished howl that seemed to pierce the sky.

* * *

Enishi was drawn to the palace gates by the commotion which seemed to have swept through the whole castle.

"What in the names of the gods is wrong?" he muttered to himself as he walked to the main entrance of the castle. Servants and guards were already there, looking at the courtyards. Enishi shoved few bodies out of the way before he stepped into the grey world outside.

He saw Kenshin walking towards where he stood at the entrance of the palace.

At first Enishi was rooted on his spot, not believing his eyes but then he broke into a run because the girl in Kenshin's arms was his sister.

_Tomoe_

"Tomoe!" Enishi stopped before Kenshin and snatched his sister from his arms, "Tomoe! What happened?" he said frantically, his eyes on her bloody clothes, "No not now, I have to take her to the physician."

"It's no use," Kenshin said coldly.

"What do you mean it's no use? Look at her she needs a physician?" now Enishi looked at Kenshin's face for the first time.

"No! No! She is not…Tomoe!" Enishi began to shout, "open your eyes! Open your eyes sister," he began to shook her but she remained motionless, her skin paler than usual, pale as death. "No…" Enishi went down on his knees, bringing Tomoe closer to his body. _This isn't happening, she was alive this morning he saw her, she was so happy, she kissed him and told him she will see him tonight, she was laughing and now…_Enishi looked down at her, her face began to blur and he realised that he was crying. For awhile he just held her close, unable to let her go as if releasing her now would mean that she was really gone, gone forever.

He was aware of Kenshin standing motionless on his spot and now Enishi asked the question that had been in his mind since he saw his sister bloody in Kenshin's arm.

"Who did this?" Enishi asked, his face buried in Tomoe's hair.

It took few moments for Kenshin to answer before he said the last name Enishi was expecting.

"Kaoru."

Enishi froze and then he looked up at Kenshin with wide eyes. That girl, that small girl who didn't seem to be able to harm a bird killed his sister.

"Not only Tomoe," although his king was trying hard to hide his emotions under a cold mask, his eyes conveyed his shock and anguish, "all the vampires at the church were killed, she had ordered her men to kill them all." Many people had gathered around them and some gasped when they heard this.

Enishi's face twisted with rage. "I will kill her! I swear I will bring her head here tonight!"

"No Enishi," Kenshin said calmly, "I will bring her to you, I myself will deliver her at your feet and you can then decide her punishment.

"I will make her pay."

* * *

"Kaoru please," Soujiro begged.

"I have to see him," Kaoru was muttering as she sobbed, her face was pale and streaked with tears. She was pacing her room, unable to sit down, "I have to talk to him."

"You can't go there, he will kill you," Soujiro tried to persuade her.

"No!" Kaoru almost shouted hysterically, "he loves me, he is my mate, he won't kill me!" she walked to her balcony but Soujiro blocked her way, grabbing her upper arms.

"He will kill you! Don't you get it?" he raised his voice, "you tried to kill him and you almost succeeded and you ordered the death of many civilians, he will kill you on sight, or the family of those dead vampires will."

Kaoru's resolved crumpled and her face twisted with pain and anguish. "But I didn't Souji…I would never kill innocent people…I would never…" she was about to say harm Kenshin but instead a sob escaped her throat.

Soujiro loosened his hold on her but did not let go. "You really can't remember?"

"I swear Souji, I swear I can't remember ordering this massacre," Kaoru said, willing him to believe her.

Soujiro sighed before looking at her with remorse filling her eyes. "But…you know this won't change anything, there are many witnesses, well all of them are dead except our people and a couple of vampire priests," avian soldiers could not bring themselves to kill the priests, vampires or not, "and you know what those priests will do now, Kaoru, they will preach against you, if you step into the vampire kingdom you will be killed."

"But Kenshin…"

"He had seen it all!" Soujiro interrupted her, "he was there and he barely survived."

Fresh tears began to well in Kaoru's eyes and she buried her face in her hands as she wept.

"How could I?" she sobbed, "how could I have done this? I'm a monster."

Soujiro took her in his arms, not knowing what to say.

"What should I do, Souji?" she whispered brokenly, "what should I do?"

Soujiro was silent for few moments. "You going there is out of question, but you could send messenger under the white flag, messengers of peace can't be harmed, what do you think? Write something for him, try to reach him and the messengers will deliver it."

Kaoru pulled away, her tear-stained face showed some signs of agreement before she nodded. "I will write a letter, yes Kenshin will understand, please Souji ask a couple of guards to prepare, I want them on their ways as soon as I finish my letter."

Soujiro nodded. "Right away." He kissed the top of her forehead before going out of the room.

* * *

Kaoru was calmer during the waiting time. This calmness came from the hope that Kenshin will understand and agree to meet her. She was sure he will, and once she met him, she would explain everything, tell him that that she didn't mean to kill them. Kaoru knew her excuse sounded absurd, but it was the truth and she hoped that Kenshin would know her true feelings once he met her.

That night she did not sleep, Soujiro stayed with her, as if fearing she would run away and meet Kenshin, but Kaoru merely waited, trying to cling to the hope that Kenshin would agree to meet her.

In the next morning, that small hope was shattered to pieces.

Kaoru was lying on her bed, exhaustion had taken the better of her and she had slumped into a shallow sleep when someone knocked on her door, urging her to come to the courtyard.

Kaoru flung herself off the bed and went to the door, she was fully dressed as she had not changed her clothes the night before. And now she ran down the corridors, heading for the courtyard.

_The messengers must have returned._

She would finally meet Kenshin.

But as she made her way through the people who crowded at the castle gate, something was beginning to settle on her. People warily made way for her, darting nervous glances at her.

"Where are the mesen-" Kaoru froze on her track as she saw the scene before her, and her legs would have failed her if Soujiro hadn't suddenly appeared by her side and gripped her elbow, steadying her.

"The peasants had brought the horses my lady," one guard said nervously, "they found them running wildly near the borders."

Kaoru could not say anything, her eyes were fixed on the horse, no they were fixed on the headless bodies bound to the horses.

Her messengers were beheaded

Their heads were tied at the flank of the horses and inside the mouth of the one of the heads was her letter. And the white flag of peace was no longer white, one word was written on it with the blood of the messengers.

War

Kaoru remained motionless, unable to tear her eyes away. She could have broken right there and then, but she did nothing, she did not cry, not a single tear escaped her, instead she turned calmly to one of the guards.

"Summon the council, I want them at the meeting room in less than an hour." And she turned away, retracting her steps, and ignoring the looks her people were giving her.

* * *

An hour later, the ten council members were in the meeting room, waiting for Kaoru.

Testuma sat back on his chair, fingers entwines, a smirk seemed to be glued on his face.

"You're happy," Katashi leaned towards him.

"Who wouldn't be in this fine day?" Tetsuma replied happily, "I woke up this morning on the news that we are back at war with the vampires."

"We were all surprised," Katashi said, "since yesterday, whispers of vampire massacre caused by our queen were spreading among the guards and the servants, now all the kingdom must know that our queen had ordered the death of vampires."

"Indeed, but I…" Tetsuma stopped talking when the doors were opened and the queen stepped in the room.

Tetsuma smiled again when he saw the state she was in. She looked exhausted and pale, even from where he was sitting he could see that she had been crying her eyes out. But he wondered why she would order killing vampires then cry about it, or maybe she was crying because she failed to kill the vampire king. The witnesses said that she had tried hard to kill him but he managed to escape. No matter, he thought, the important thing ia that the vampires were their enemies again, which means she was no longer betrothed. And with the coming war, they could pressure her easily.

Now she settled at the head of the table and went straight to the point.

"I'm sure you've already heard about what happened to our messengers," she said, "we are now at war with the vampires and I need to discuss with you what to be done."

One of Kaoru's true supporters spoke first. "My lady, I believe that although we need to prepare for battle, we should not march out soldiers yet. We need to send scouts along the borders and monitor what the vampires are doing." For now no one spoke about what she had done in the church, they all waited for her to explain herself.

Kaoru nodded. Tetsuma was impressed by her calmness, but she seemed to be very stiff, as if a single move might shatter her. His sharp eyes flickered to the boy Soujiro, who hovered protectively behind her.

"I thought about that," Kaoru said, "I just want our men to be ready, if the vampires march we have to meet them, we are not prepared for a siege and we cannot afford to let them into our border villages. We have to fight."

"Well my lady," it was Katashi who spoke now, "I must admit you chose the wrong time to kill those vampires, it's winter now, and you know we can't fight efficiently in the cold, the cold wind will slow our men and make flying difficult."

Tetsuma chose that moment to speak, he was really curious about her reasons. She must have a secret plan, maybe only few selected members had already known about her plans to kill the vampires. Now he gave a soft laugh and said; "you should have acted earlier or perhaps postponed your plan till summer," his amused eyes met her eyes and he was surprised to see anguish in them but he persisted, "though I bet you couldn't bear the idea of being wedded to the bloodsuckers king? But you should have told us of your true intentions before killing them."

"I did not kill them…" Kaoru whispered softly, but they all heard her.

"But my lady, the two squads you took say otherwise," Tetsuma said.

"I did not kill them…"

"Even the avian civilians who were there heard you giving the order."

"I DID NOT KILL THEM!" Kaoru stood abruptly slamming her hands against the table. Her chair had fallen behind her and suddenly the windows shook before they shattered.

The men were silent now, staring at her with wide eyes. And then their eyes moved to Tetsuma and they all gasped at once as they jumped to their feet.

There on Tetsuma's shoulder black flame seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Tetsuma!" Katashi cried out a warning.

Tetsuma sprang to his feet and began to beat frantically at his shoulder. "Do something! Put it off!" he began to scream.

"Take your robes off! Now!" Katashi ordered. Tetsuma obeyed and slid out of his robes before throwing them away on the ground. The black flames seemed to grow for a moment, almost reaching the ceiling before the fire extinguished on itself.

And the robes disappeared

There was no burn marks on the floor, no blackness, nothing, the robe disappeared completely as if the black fire had consumed its very essence.

The broken windows were forgotten, all eyes were on the spot where the fire had just been and then those wide eyes turned to Kaoru.

Tetsuma, who was disheveled and breathing hard, stared at her too. But she simply stood there motionless before suddenly turning away and hurrying through the door, which was open now after the soldiers had stormed in. The boy, Soujiro went after Kaoru.

And Tetsuma swore that he saw a smile on Soujiro's lips before he followed Kaoru.

* * *

By the time Kaoru entered her room she was trembling so badly.

"Kaoru," Soujiro began but Kaoru cut him off.

"What was that, Souji?" her blue eyes were wide, filled with fear and confusion.

"I…I don't know…it was…"

"What is happening to me?" her voice shook, "it's like…it's like I'm turning into something…some kind of monster."

Soujiro was at her side in two strides. "Don't say that!" he said firmly, "you are not a monster, you are what you are, accept it."

"But…but what am I? I have ordered the killing of innocent civilians, then the black fire, the glass..." Kaoru wrapped her hand around herself, "and I have tried to kill the man I love," a sob rose in her throat and she forgot about the black flames. All the grieve and sadness she kept at leash when she saw the headless messengers broke free now and seemed to choke her. Kaoru gripped the bedpost to support herself but her legs were shaking and anguish was starting to build within her. All she could think about was Kenshin and Tomoe. She had killed her, Kaoru had no doubt that she was dead, the amount of blood on the altar told her so, as did Kenshin's response to her messengers.

_Kenshin…_

Kaoru placed her hand on her heart and sank to her knees. "Kenshin…" she whispered brokenly.

"Kaoru please," Soujiro knelt beside her, "stop tormenting yourself."

"It hurts," Kaoru couldn't stop crying, "it hurts so much," she clutches her chest and Soujiro gathered her in his arms, rocking her gently.

"Hush Kaoru, shshsh…" he stroke her hair, "things will be ok, I promise, just wait, things will be ok."

"But I lost him, how could I live without my heart?"

"You don't belong with him," Soujiro said as he pulled away slightly, looking into Kaoru's teary eyes. He raised one hand and brushed her tears although more kept sliding, "let me help you, Kaoru, let me make you forget," slowly he leaned towards her and his lips brushed hers, tasting her salty tears before he pressed his mouth on hers.

* * *

In the vampire kingdom

Kenshin was in his room, standing by the window, staring out, staring at nothing.

He had taken a large band of his men and went to the church to bury the dead. He had half expected the avians to have some decency and bury them, but no, the bodies of his people were left scattered in the church. The family of those dead had followed Kenshin's men to recognise their loved ones, many of them had lost a son, daughter, father or mother. And the church was filled with the wail of women and curses of men.

Cursing the avians…their enemy

All the dead were buried, all…

_Tomoe_

Kenshin still could not forget Enishi's face. He and Tomoe were very close, after their parents had died by avian blade, they were all what was left to each other.

And now Enishi had lost his sister because of an avian

Kenshin's hands fisted into tight balls, and he closed his eyes.

_I will not think about her, I will not, I will not…_

But how could he when at every corner he turned he heard someone cursing her name.

_Kaoru…_

_Traitor…_

_Murderer…._

_His mate…_

"NO!" Kenshin hissed and slammed the wall with his hands. She was not his mate, she was the enemy and he would make her pay. How could she have fooled him? How could she have murdered those civilians?

Kenshin opened his eyes and brought his wrist up. There were fading scars there, he had tried to cut at her mark, to make it disappear. All the cuts had healed and yet her mark remained.

_No matter…_

Kenshin would keep this mark as reminder of his foolishness and her betrayal. He would punish her, he would capture her and make her pay for her betrayal. He would…

Kenshin closed his eyes again and felt the wetness on his cheek.

He touched his left cheek and when he looked at his fingers they were smeared with blood. This scar had been bleeding occasionally since that day, which was odd. Kenshin whole body was smooth with no single mark, all his scars heal fast and even the deep wound marks disappear after weeks. But this shallow scar didn't seem to heal.

Kenshin remembered how his father had told him that some scars never heal, that if someone's hate was strong enough the scar he or she inflicts might stay forever.

And Kenshin had felt the extent of her hatred.

Kenshin inhaled deeply, trying to control the pain that was building within him since that day.

He had given her everything, his heart, his soul, and almost given her his life once and this was how she repaid him? And try as he could to summon the hate, to think of ways of hurting her, his heart shied of the very thought of that, his whole being shuddered at the thought of hurting her.

But it didn't matter. His duty was to his people, to Enishi, to Tomoe, and he would step on his heart to avenge them.

But as Kenshin felt more wetness on his cheeks, both cheeks this time, he thought tonight he could grieve, just tonight he could indulge his heart and succumb to the emotions that were choking him.

Only tonight, for after tonight he would crush his own heart, he would bury any ounce of tender emotions he possessed and focus on revenge.

_Tonight though I can let it go…_

So Kenshin bowed his head and wept, for the first time in many years he cried. He wept for what could have been, he wept for the love he had lost…

_Kaoru…

* * *

_

At the opposite side of the far kingdom, at the far east, the mood was totally different for the queen.

"We did it, anata," Queen Yumi said as she squeezed her husband's shoulders gently.

"So I've heard," came Shishio's reply.

"We were lucky that that silly vampire girl gave her the box in public," Hoji, who stood before his king and queen, said cheerfully.

"Indeed," the queen replied, "we are favoured by the gods."

"But that was a risk," Shishio said calmly, but his red eyes were reproaching "if the vampire king had more men, they could have killed her."

"I know," Yumi wrapped her arms around her husband, "but I have already taken a great risk by using that particular spell on her, but Kaoru-chan has a dark side after all, otherwise she would not have reacted strongly."

"She is a midnight child," Shishio said dismissively, "we would have expected that."

"I know but I had my doubts when the mage had examined, her powers seemed so…leashed," the queen said.

"Can we make our move now, Your Majesty?" Hoji said eagerly, "can we bring her here and collar her now?"

"You are being so impatient, Hoji," Yumi smiled.

"But this is our chance, with the coming war they are all distracted."

"They might be, but all are watching, watching what she would do next, we better wait after the war."

Hoji's eyes widened. "But, my lady, she could be killed, we can't lose her."

"You know that she's well protected," Yumi smiled confidently, "besides it's better if we let the two kingdoms destroy one another."

"Indeed," Shishio said with a smirk.

Yumi's smile matched her husband. "Don't worry Hoji, she's far too precious to risk needlessly, a _female _midnight child, we haven't had one like her in decades, think of all the possibilities."

Hoji rubbed his hands eagerly. "That's all I'm thinking about."

* * *

Ok this was a depressing chapter, and what is coming won't be any better :(

I have changed things from my original plan, I've figured that Tomoe's death on itself won't be enough to change Kenshin's heart; it had to be on a bigger scale, so here we are.

War is looming in the horizon, and in the next few chapters, you will hate me, hate Kenshin, hate Enishi, maybe hate the whole story lol no no it's won't be that bad, I mean things will get ugly, but NOT Her Existence-ugly.

So until then, take care ;-)


	15. War

Heya! Chapter 15 is up, and hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 15: War

The transition from dream world to reality was slow but relentless. Even in sleep, Kaoru knew that something was terribly wrong, that consciousness would bring pain. She clung to the scraps of the dream that lingered in her mind.

Awareness arrived, and when Kaoru's lids fluttered open, she remained staring at the canopy of her bed for few moments before the painful memories arrived. She wished she had not awakened. During sleep, there had been no pain, no agony, just nothingness, and nothingness was better than how she was feeling now.

"Kaoru..." Kaoru felt a hand on her forehead and she turned her head to the left.

Soujiro sat at the side of her bed, looking at Kaoru with evident concern in his eyes. She saw the question on his face, he wanted to know how she was feeling, but he didn't ask. Instead he said; "I'm sorry."

At first Kaoru did not know why he was apologizing, but a moment later she realised why. Yesterday, after he had kissed her, they had almost taken it to another level, he kissed her, touched her and Kaoru was desperate, desperate to forget her pain, so he had almost given up, but suddenly the image of Kenshin appeared in her mind and she lost it. She broke the kiss and became hysterical, sobbing that she had betrayed Kenshin twice and she didn't deserve to live. This had scared Soujiro so much that he summoned the physician, who after numerous attempts to calm Kaoru, decided to sedate her. Kaoru didn't remember much afterward, but she remembered that her servants had come after hearing the shouting and seen the whole thing, Kaoru had no doubts that rumours would now start flying around...

The queen had gone mad

Kaoru's eyes met Soujiro's for a moment before she began to sit up. "It's all right," she whispered, "I think you did the right thing." She pushed the covers away and swung her legs off the bed. She noticed that she was wearing her sleeping gown, but had no idea when she had changed.

Soujiro was watching her closely, as if she was mentally ill. Perhaps she was, Kaoru thought bitterly, no queen in her right mind would order the killing of innocent civilians.

Kaoru took a deep breath and rose to her feet, but then her legs began to shake and her room seemed to spin. She felt Soujiro's hands on her upper arm, helping her to sit back gently.

"You're weak," he said grimly, "you haven't eaten."

Kaoru wanted to say she wasn't hungry, but no food had passed her mouth since that day of death and it wasn't the time to be ill.

They were at war

So Kaoru did not protest as Soujiro asked one of the servants to bring food, she did not protest when the servants prepared a hot bath, and she did not protest when they helped her to bathe and change. She simply did what they asked, her mind elsewhere.

The days passed in a blur. Kaoru spent most of her time in the meeting room with the council, discussing the coming war and necessary preparations. Kaoru tried not to think about whom they were fighting, or about whom she had to face in the battlefield. But the reality of what was coming was always thrown on her face when she looked at some of the council members' face. She could bear the gloating she saw in some faces, or the hostility on others, but what she couldn't bear was the disappointment on the face of the council members who truly supported her back when she announced her idea of marrying Kenshin and uniting the two kingdoms. They must look at her and wonder why she had done that, why she had destroyed the only chance of peace the two kingdoms had. Sometimes Kaoru felt like weeping when they stared at her like that, they were ones of her father's most trusted friends and she had failed them, she had failed her father, her kingdom...

She was leading her people to their death.

* * *

Kaoru was reading some reports about the provisions of the army when a guard knocked on her door and announced that Tetsuma was asking to see her.

Kaoru was surprised at that but gave her permission to the guard. She didn't feel like meeting anybody, she had enough of the council everyday and Tetsuma wasn't her favourite person in this kingdom.

Kaoru put the papers aside and leaned back on her arm chair. Moments later Tetsuma entered, closing the door behind him.

"My lady," he bowed briefly.

"Tetsuma," Kaoru nodded and ushered to the chair opposite to her.

The fire place burned brightly, casting a yellow hue around the room. Kaoru watched the flames reflected in Tetsuma's eyes, and it gave him an odd look. She had always felt uneasy around him, and that did not change now.

"You must be surprised at this visit, my lady," Tetsuma said once he had settled on the armchair.

"I must admit that I am," Kaoru replied calmly.

"The matters of war have occupied all our times, that we didn't have the time to discuss another important issue," Tetsuma interlocked his fingers and leaned back.

A frown appeared on Kaoru's face, "what is this important matter you speak of?"

"You are no longer betrothed," he said simply, his sharp eyes watching Kaoru closely.

Her frown smoothed and she sat straighter on her chair. "This is not the time," Kaoru said, trying to control her uneasiness.

"This is absolutely the right time," Tetsuma returned.

"We are at war."

"And that is exactly why you must get married," Tetsuma argued, "you need a man by your side in this difficult time."

Kaoru's jaw tightened. "I can handle this myself."

"Many doubt that, my lady."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kaoru asked angrily, her hands fisting on her lap.

Tetsuma leaned forward, his eyes gleaming in the fire light. "People are talking, my lady, they are questioning your rule. One moment you want peace with the vampires and in the next you go around and kill them, and now you are leading us to war in the worst of times."

Kaoru clenched the fabric of her dress. She still wanted peace, she had never meant to kill them, but who would believe her?

Kaoru rose to her feet. "Listen, I know my actions have been...questionable, but I will try to get us out of this with minimum bloodshed, I don't need a man to tell me what to do."

"I say you do," Tetsuma stood up too, he was a tall man and he looked down at Kaoru with an impatient glint in his eyes.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Kaoru retorted, "I told you that this is not the right time and you will do well to remember..."

"You will do to remember," Tetsuma interrupted, "that you are seventeen, now you've lost your chance to choose."

"I'm the queen!" Kaoru clenched her hands, "I can always choose."

"You are not above the laws," Tetsuma said, angry now, "the members of the council will act as you guardians, believe me when I say that we all, yes all of the ten members, had already agreed that you should be married."

Kaoru's eyes widened at this. She was losing the trust of her father's men, no she had already lost it. And Kaoru knew exactly who they had chosen for her.

"You cannot force me," Kaoru said, hair hands shaking, "I'm the queen..."

"Yes you are," Tetsuma took a step forward, "and a queen lives for her people, what do you think the people want now? They want someone strong to lead them in the coming battle, someone experienced."

"I have fought in many battles!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"And how many of them in the front-lines?" Tetsuma retorted, "None! How are you going to lead thousands of men, when you have not fought a single real battle?"

"There is a first for everything, I can do it," Kaoru whispered.

For a moment Tetsuma did not say anything, but only stared at her. "You really are stubborn, you want it the hard way."

"What are you going to do? Lead me kicking and screaming to the church?" Kaoru held his gaze, but inside she was shaking, she had no one, all of them are opposing her now, even her people are questioning her.

Tetsuma smirked. "You know that won't be necessary, as your guardians, any council member can sign on your behalf and a priest can witness the union, in this hard time, the people won't expect any celebrations."

Kaoru opened her mouth to speak but she had nothing to say. They were going to force her to marry him, Tetsuma, and he was going to share everything with her, her kingdom, her room. her bed...

Kaoru slumped back on her chair. What was she going to do? All this was too much for her. She clutched her head with her hands, not caring that Tetsuma was watching her and probably smiling at her display of weakness. Her hands were trembling and she thought she would break any moment. She had lost the man she loved, her kingdom was at war, and Tetsuma was right, she was not experienced enough to lead, she thought she could try her best, but her own people doubted her, which made things harder. And this marriage...

They would force her, Kaoru had no doubt they would, and she wouldn't be able to stop them, Tetsuma was right, she was not above the laws of her kingdom.

_But...I could do something else._

With a sigh Kaoru moved her hand and stared up at Tetsuma. "Listen," she said, feeling more tired than ever, "I will agree to do what you want, to marry you," she swallowed a lump, "but not now."

Tetsuma raised an eyebrow at that. "When then?"

"After the battle."

"But we don't know when that might be."

"I doubt that it will be long from now, our scouts had reported increased vampire activity near the border, and the vampires will fight in the winter, they won't miss this chance."

Tetsuma thought for a moment. "What does it matter to you? Now or then?"

"I just can't do it now, I...there is so much in my mind."

Tetsuma remained silent, thinking. "And the war? Who will lead?"

"I..." Kaoru thought for a moment, "the council can vote to elect someone to help me, to lead with me, there are many warriors who had fought along my father before."

"Very well," Tetsuma said with a nod, "I doubt the council will be happy with this, but I am a patient man."

Kaoru sat motionless for a long while after he had left. Everything was crumbling around her, and she could do nothing about it. Just last week she was happy, she had thought that all would be fine, that the years of bloodshed was behind them, now she was leading her people to war.

And she was scared.

Kaoru had fought before, she had seen the aftermath of many battles, and the screams of the wounded and sightless eyes of the dead will always hunt her. But before she had never been at the frontlines, where death and men walked side by side, and now she was supposed to lead her soldiers.

Kaoru knew Tetsuma was right, she needed someone by her side, a king whom men can look up to.

But she couldn't do it, she could not marry Tetsuma, or any other man. The only reason she had agreed to marry him because she was aware that there was a great chance that she wouldn't make it alive in this coming war.

Kaoru sighed and closed her eyes. Death wouldn't be so bad, everyday she went to sleep wishing she would never wake up. The only thing that kept her going was her responsibilities to her kingdom and Soujiro. So for now she would live and try to be strong.

A single tear slid down her cheek

She would be strong before her people and the council, but here, in the privacy of her room, she could cry. She was used to those tears, they come every night, when she was left to her own thoughts. And her thoughts always shifted to a red haired man.

Kenshin

She was missing him so much. Every day she tried to reach for him through their bond, but nothing, where before she felt a wall when he blocked her, now there was a wide gap that stretched so vast. She felt as if a piece of her was missing. She had thought that it would be easier as the days passed by but it only got harder with all the pressure.

More tears streamed down her cheeks and Kaoru heard a soft knock on her door before it was opened. She did not open her eyes, she knew who it was.

Soft footsteps sounded on the floor and only when she felt him kneel before her Kaoru opened her eyes.

Through the tears she saw Soujiro's soft grey eyes, they conveyed nothing but concern and love for her. Slowly, Kaoru slid down her chair and into his opened arms. He was all she had left now, the only one who still had faith in her, the only one who would not betray her. So Kaoru rested her head on his chest and took comfort from his strong arms around her.

His presence was the only light in this darkness but even he cannot heal the pain in her heart.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks into a month. Kaoru spent most her days with the council or training with Soujiro. She tried her best to focus, but another matter was hunting her day and night.

Her monthly bleeding was late.

She knew very well what this might imply, but she tried to assure herself that it was only few days late, so it didn't necessarily mean that she was pregnant, in addition she did not feel any other bodily changes.

Kaoru prayed to the gods that she wasn't pregnant. It was a bad time, and her people were already questioning her rule, and being an unmarried pregnant woman would not make the matter any better.

And there was the matter of war

If she had to fight, she was dooming her child with her. And even though there had been no news of the vampires lately, Kaoru sensed that it won't be long.

As if the gods were hearing her, the next day a scout came to the meeting room suddenly. He had ridden for long to deliver his news.

The vampires were massing at the border

The war had begun

* * *

The young general watched his king apprehensively. He had been summoned by the king to discuss the final plan, and now suddenly the king was silent, staring across the field at the opposite camp.

The avians were preparing too

The general and Kenshin stood on a high hill, and from their position they could see the avians making camp. They could not see that clearly since it was late at night, but the camp fires on the enemy's side gave a measure of illumination.

The general darted an uneasy glance at his king. He looked very impressive with his war-gear on, and he made sure that the men saw him like that to instil confident in their hearts. But many men believed in him already, most had seen the death he could wreck upon his opponents and they were certain he could lead them to victory.

The general was growing uneasy as the silence stretched. Their king had been very unpredictable lately, and he had changed great deal after the massacre at the church.

"They won't suspect anything, my lord," the general said, unable to bear the silence, "they are trapped."

"Don't let your confidence blind you, general," Kenshin replied sternly, "there are many good fighters among them."

"Still we will crush them, My Lord," the general said, confident with his king's genius plan.

Kenshin was silent again. The general noticed how sharp and intent his eyes were, as if trying hard to see something or someone among the masses of avians on the opposite side.

"You remember my order precisely, general?"

The general jumped slightly when the king spoke suddenly.

"Precisely, My Lord," the general replied quickly.

The king turned his icy golden eyes on him. "I want you to emphasize my order to all the squads again tonight," his eyes narrowed, "I want the queen alive, she is not to be killed or seriously injured, I want her captured."

The general swallowed a lump as those eyes seemed to burn the orders on his brain. "I will, My Lord, but..." he swallowed again, "I must say...what if she was not fighting with her men at the front lines? She is an inexperienced child, after all."

For a moment those eyes remained fixed on him before the king turned back toward the avian camp. "She will fight, of this I have no doubt."

* * *

At the opposite side of the field, Kaoru stood with Soujiro watching the vampire camp.

"We will win," Soujiro said, "we have the greater number."

Kaoru held the fur coat closer to her. It was very cold, her breath misted before her as she spoke. "I have always thought that vampires have more fighters than this."

Soujiro thought for a moment. "I thought so too," he agreed, "but our scouts have scanned the surrounding area, there is no hidden force waiting within a day ride, the areas around us have been evacuated, only deserted villages remain."

Kaoru nodded, she had heard the scouts report, but there was this uneasiness again. But she attributed to the thought of facing Kenshin. She had no idea how she will react, what she wanted was to throw her arms around him and beg him to give her a chance to explain, but she doubted that her explanation would make a difference.

There was no way around this.

Tomorrow they will fight.

* * *

The next day

Both armies had formed lines opposite each other on the vast valley between two hills. The fight would start soon but first it was customary of the leaders of both sides to meet under the white flag and talk, perhaps there was a peaceful way to end this.

Kenshin and three of his men galloped towards the avian lines.

Kaoru, Soujiro and two members of the council rode out to meet them. The white flag of truce was raised by an accompanied soldier, to signify that this was only a talk of peace, no attacks shall happen.

Despite the cold, Kaoru's palms felt slick and clammy as she gripped the reins tightly. She was wearing tight dark breeches and dark tunic under her mail shirt, her hair was bound at the nape of her neck so that she could wear her helmet easily.

She felt her heart beating fast with every moment that brought her closer to Kenshin. His helmet reflected the weak sun, making her unable to see his face from this distance.

Moments later her group halted at the midpoint on the field, waiting for the vampires to come.

Finally they arrived, stopping few paces away. Silence settled down first, and on that moment all could Kaoru do was stare at Kenshin, and his golden eyes did the same. There was no love or tenderness in them, only hardness. She tried to say something, but her throat felt dry and her heart was slamming against her chest.

"My lord," one of the council members spoke, "is there away to avoid the bloodshed today?"

"Blood had already been shed," Kenshin replied coldly, not taking his eyes off Kaoru, "my people's blood."

"There must be away to avoid this, many more will die today," the council member tried.

"The queen," Kenshin said, and his eyes seemed to be glowing, "if you surrender yourself, and come with us, I will withdraw my men."

Kaoru started at this, shocked. _This can be avoided if I..._

"But she is our queen..."

"You are a fool, if you think we will surrender Her Majesty to you!" Soujiro blurted angrily, cutting through the council member's words.

Finally Kenshin tore his eyes off Kaoru and glared at Soujiro. "Then you will die." He pulled at the reins of his horse and turned away.

* * *

Kaoru had fought in few battles before, but never at the heart of it. Her father had always ordered her to stay at the very back lines and always protected, but now it was different. Her soldiers will try to protect her, but Kaoru knew that once the two sides met, it would be an utter chaos and death will dance among them. She was scared, very scared. She tried to reassure herself that they had the advantage of number and they could attack from the sky, but in those final moments before the two sides clashed, her hands were shivering, and her heart was thundering. However, she led her people, she was one of the first who ran to meet the vampires, and once her sword clashed with the first enemy, everything changed.

Abruptly all noise ceased and time slowed.

Pale faces loomed all about her, features twisted with hate, lips pulled back in a snarl. Blades lunged at her. Her nerves strained to break into blind panic as the faces kept coming...the swords coming...she tried to glimpse Kenshin so that she could end this, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Kaoru struck and spun as she had been taught to do by Soujiro, and her blade sliced across an exposed neck. Then a vampire caught the edge of her mail shirt and she hacked again, blood sputtering on her. Something dark bloomed in her chest, and she was yelling until she was hoarse, her sword a blur in her hands.

Her lithe grace and speed was a weapon in itself; she could react faster, turn on a heel duck and roll. _It is beautiful..._something whispered within her as more vampires fell at her blade, their bodies broken..._and exhilarating..._as she hacked at one vampire long after he was dead.

They were winning, her soldiers were winning, the vampires were retreating, her men started to follow them.

"No..." Suddenly the magic was broken and dread settled heavily on Kaoru's heart. "Don't...don't follow them." Kaoru whispered, her voice hoarse. She didn't know why, but suddenly she began shouting orders, ordering her men to come back, to form organised lines instead of following the vampires. But it was complete chaos and her soldiers were seduced by the prospect of blunder and slaughtering the vampires. So they ran after the vampires and then it was too late.

Suddenly Kenshin appeared on his black stallion leading more vampires...

A fresh mounted vampires, armed with bows.

Much later, Kaoru learned that they had never outnumbered the vampires. Those new warriors had been hidden throughout the abandoned border villages inside the huts, and once the battle had begun they had regrouped to join the fight and slaughter her men...

Which was what they were doing now

Her men had realised what was happing and tried to escape but they were either trampled by the horses or shot by the bowmen when they tried to fly.

Kaoru felt someone move behind her and she whirled around to block any attack.

"Kaoru it's me."

Soujiro's face appeared before her. "We have to retreat!" he said loudly, as the whole world was now filled with the cries of the wounded and the dying. "We have lost, we have to hide in the woods."

Kaoru allowed him to lead her away. And she suddenly felt pain on her side. She couldn't remember getting wounded, but it was throbbing now. They began to climb the high hill, which opened to the woods behind and there some horses were hidden.

Kaoru looked back as they climbed and saw that Kenshin had dismounted. Around him a ring of dead avians formed. And no more dared to approach him now, all her soldiers had fled or tried to escape. Kenshin was looking around, searching.

He was looking for her

Kaoru had no doubt of that. Suddenly she stopped and turned to look at the battlefield.

"Kaoru, we must..." Soujiro began but was cut off by Kaoru.

"I have to end this," Kaoru said, her eyes on Kenshin, who now moved to a huge rock and stood on top.

"I can't let you..."

"KAMIYA KAORU!"

Soujiro stopped talking when he heard this.

And to Kaoru the piercing angry voice was somehow all what she could hear despite the loud noises of the surrounding battlefield. Cries of pain, anguish, and death filled the valley where the battle was taking place, and to some soldiers, those voices of torment filled the whole world.

"KAMYIA KAORU!"

Now that they stood on high ground Kaoru could look down on the battle field. Kaoru stared at the spot where the furious Kenshin stood. He was standing on a huge rock in the middle of the battlefield; his body erect, his helmet discarded, his red hair dancing in the air and his sword unsheathed.

Himura Kenshin

The man she loved.

And he wants her dead.

"Kaoru..." Kaoru tore her eyes from the red haired king and looked at Soujiro.

"I have to end this, Souji" Kaoru whispered.

"I will do it," he looked down at the battlefield. "I will go and end this---"

"No Souji. I won't allow you to fight him." Kaoru gripped her sword tighter, a distant look appeared in her sapphire eyes "After all, I am the one who had killed her and caused the massacre." she finished solemnly.

"No it's not your felt!" Soujiro said desperately, "you are innocent."

Kaoru smiled sadly, her eyes beginning to glitter with unshed tears. "You are the only one who believes me," she whispered sadly, "thank you for believing in me."

"You are innocent, that's why I will go and fight him."

Kaoru shook her head and then she suddenly turned to face him, a determined look on her face. "Souji," she said in a solemn voice "If anything should happen to me…" Kaoru faltered. "Please take care of my people, hold the council off, and..."

Kaoru moved as if to hug him. The thought of never seeing him again filled her with a great sadness. "Thank you for everything, Soujiro," She said instead, "and sorry," she knew this was hard for him too, but she didn't hear his protests, but leapt down the high hill and towards the battlefield.

She saw Kenshin still standing on a huge rock at the middle of the field. All around him vampires and avians alike were dying, fighting, and crying in agony. The wind ruffled his red hair and his cruel amber eyes were fixed on her as she made her way on the field. He was carrying his unsheathed sword in one hand and Kaoru noticed blood covering the length of the blade.

At the sight of him Kaoru felt exhausted. The weight of the day pressed down upon her. It had been a very long battle. She had fought and killed, and her side was burning where a vampire had slashed her earlier on.

And now as she made her way in the battlefield, almost no vampire came at her. There was few who attacked at her but she managed to deflect their blows. She didn't have to worry about them for long though.

"No one touches the queen!" the vampire king bellowed.

Despite the deafening noises, Kaoru was certain that the vampires could hear their king quite clearly.

Now all vampires parted and made way for her. Kaoru felt her heart beating so fast that it nearly drowned out the other noises. Despite the cold day, she was sweating and her palms felt damp. She urged herself to calm down. She was closer now to where Kenshin stood, looming over the huge rock. She felt his cold gaze wash over her.

Suddenly he jumped down causing the earth crack beneath him.

He remained crouching on the ground, glaring at her from under his red bangs like a predator ready to spring at her, his golden eyes blazing. All the traces of the love he felt for her were now gone. Kaoru was some distance away, but to her horror blood stains were clearly visible around his mouth.

And it wasn't his blood.

Kaoru halted several paces away from the red haired vampire. Everyone around her seemed to have grown silent. She glanced around and saw countless winged-bodies scattered on the green field.

She lost the war.

She had failed her people.

But no matter what happened, she would take responsibility for her actions...

Kenshin straightened from his crouch slowly, a wild animal ready to pounce.

Regardless of whether she was ready or not…

Kaoru gripped her sword tightly

She would fight

Kaoru charged

Kenshin ran to meet her

Kaoru felt as if time itself stopped. It seemed as if she was moving in a slow motion. Maybe her mind was trying to delay the inevitable, but everything around her was moving very slowly. She was approaching both her lover and her sworn enemy very slowly. Well, it didn't really matter if her mind was playing tricks on her, or if things were actually slowing down around her. One thing for sure…

She would meet her destiny with a sword in her hand.

He was getting nearer

She would not go down without a fight…

His sword reflected the bright sun

She was the queen of the Avians

The king of vampires was close now…

She would die fighting for her people…

---Their blades connected---

…and she would take the man she loved with her.

* * *

Their swords clashed and across the blades Kaoru looked into Kenshin's face and saw only calculated coldness.

They blocked, japed and staggered back, parrying between the fallen bodies. In moments Kaoru's face was running with sweat and her breath ragged. She was no match for Kenshin, of that she was certain. He was a celebrated swordsman across the whole Five Kingdoms and had never been defeated in any fight.

Kaoru renewed her attack, slashing and thrusting, but Kenshin evaded with ease. Chillingly, through it all, his expression never wavered, and he kept his sharp eyes on her.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru said as their swords connected, "I'm sorry, I have never meant to kill her, kill them..."

Kenshin didn't reply, his eyes were sharp and intent.

"Kenshin I love you," this was the wrong thing to say, for Kenshin suddenly gave a great shout and switched from defending to attacking. He showered her with a blow after blow, that kept Kaoru retreating, her sword raised in a defending position.

"You are mocking me!" he screamed, "love me? You tried to kill me!"

"No I....ah!" Kaoru cried out when she tripped over a body and fell on the ground.

_This is it..._Kaoru thought that he would deliver the killing blow now, but he didn't.

"Get up!" he circled her, "get up you traitor!"

Kaoru felt like weeping when she heard those words, but she tried to ignore this and rise to her feet. She did that with some difficulty, she was tiring quickly, her wound hurting. But she was becoming desperate. With a cry she lunged at Kenshin and aimed her sword at his shoulder, Kenshin ducked but his feet seemed to have slipped on something because Kaoru's sword accidently grazed his cheek.

Kaoru stopped abruptly, her eyes wide as she saw blood running down Kenshin's cheek, intersecting another scar already marked on his skin.

Kenshin brought his hand to his cheek and touched the scar.

"You did it twice," he said coldly.

Before Kaoru could ponder on this she felt movement behind her and she turned around quickly and brought her sword up to deflect any attack, but the blow that was delivered against her sword, was so strong that her blade went flying off her hands.

Her wide eyes met the angry and hateful black eyes of Enishi

For a moment she forgot about Kenshin, taken aback by the intensity of Enishi's glare.

Now she was certain...

Tomoe had died.

This was it, Kaoru lowered her hands. She had lost, she would die now. Her tired eyes stayed connected with Enishi's for a while, before she closed them waiting for the killing blow. She was sorry to have killed his sister, but she did not mean to, she did not mean for any of this to happen, but it was her hands that had struck the first blow and she had to pay.

But the killing blow never came. Kaoru opened her eyes and at the same moments she felt strong hands on her upper arms as Enishi pulled her to him and just like that he bit her.

Kaoru screamed.

It was felt like he was trying to bite a chunk of her flesh off her neck but he only drank and her screams were drowned when the vampires began to cheer.

They had won the war

Kaoru legs began to shake, her vision blurring and only then Enishi stopped drinking. He released her and she fell on her knees.

"Bring ropes!" she heard Kenshin order and moments later she felt Enishi's hands gripping her wrists before the looped a rough length of rope around them.

"Hunt them down!" Kenshin was giving order to his men as he waited for one soldier to bring his horse, "kill them where you find them."

"No..." Kaoru whispered weakly, but she doubted anyone heard her. They were all going to die...her people...._Souji...._

Kenshin's horse was brought and a leash was bound from Kaoru's bound wrists to the back of Kenshin's saddle. After giving some final orders to the general, Kenshin urged his horse to a trot and he along with handful of soldiers, who surrounded Kaoru on foot, left the battlefield.

_Public execution, _this was what Kaoru was thinking as they made their way towards the vampire kingdom. That's must be why they didn't kill her now, his people must want to see her executed.

Kaoru had no idea for how long they walked, she just followed, her eyes on Kenshin's back. He did not even bother to look back, he kept looking ahead, his back straight and proud.

By the time they reached the city and passed the walls, Kaoru was so tired, her vision was blurring and her legs hurt. But the sudden thunderous cheering made her alert.

Just as they entered through the huge gates, vampires started to cheer their king, someone must have been sent to announce the victory their king had brought. Vampires now lined the street on both sides, cheering Kenshin but jeering at her. Kaoru even felt something being thrown on her, something that hurt. It was must have been pebbles, so Kaoru instinctively covered her face, but a tiny rock caught her at her left temple, making her stumble. Moments later a gesture from Kenshin made two soldiers step at her sides and the painful throwing seized. Kaoru lowered her hands, feeling a trickle of warm liquid running down the side of her face. The soldiers beside her glanced at her then quickly stared ahead, they must have smelled her blood.

_Don't cry, _Kaoru said to herself, not wanting to weep before all those people.

It took all what left of her energy to keep moving, her body swayed but she managed to keep her balance.

Finally they reached the palace walls and into the vast courtyard. As soon as Kenshin's horse halted Kaoru collapsed on the ground, her bound hands stretched before her.

"Oi get up!" one of the soldiers said, nudging her with the tip of his boot. But Kaoru did not move, she was awake but kept her eyes closed.

"Cut her ropes," Kenshin's icy voice made Kaoru open her eyes and she saw him standing over her, his golden eyes staring coldly down on her. Exhausted sapphire eyes met icy amber, and Kaoru wished he would stop looking at her this way, she wanted her Kenshin back, the one who looked at her with love and possessiveness rather than cold indifference.

She wanted her love back

"Ken...shin..." Kaoru raised one shaking hand towards him, trying to reach for him. But he merely looked down at her with expressionless face before he gave his next order.

"Take her to a private dungeon," and he turned around and began to walk away.

Kaoru's hand fell limply down, and her lids began to drop. She felt two soldiers haul her roughly to her feet before she felt no more.

* * *

Now, now, now don't start yelling at me! I repeat, this will NOT be like Her Existence, Kaoru won't be left at Enishi's mercy. No matter what happens Kenshin still loves her, and I'm looking forward to write how torn he will between wanting revenge and to protect her at the same time.

And as you have just read, I have made few changes to the first chapter scene because I really wasn't sure how I was going to handle few things at the beginning, but nothing major.

Finally sorry for the increase number of typos and grammatical errors, I had to release this chapter today cuz I'm travelling tomorrow and won't take my laptop with me, sorry again.


	16. Pain

Hi, chapter 16 is here and before you read I just want to warn you that this chapter is disturbing, particularly at the beginning and the end.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 16: Pain

As Kaoru drifted into consciousness, she registered several things at the same time. First she felt the coldness which seemed to seep into her bones; also she was very uncomfortable where she was lying. Her lids fluttered open and the first thing she saw was the unfamiliar stone ceiling above her.

Kaoru began to rise into a sitting position very slowly. And as she felt the throbbing pain on her side and head, she began to remember what had happened.

She had lost the war and got captured.

Kaoru's hand rose to her head and she was surprised to find that her head was bandaged. She began to pull her tunic upward and inspect the wound on her side, but it was bandaged too.

Kaoru frowned, she thought that they wanted her to die, to pay for what she had done. But as she thought about it now she realised that they might want her alive and well for a public execution.

Her eyes scanned the dungeon she was in. It was a large room, well overall it was. The dungeon was divided by long iron bars so that she was looked in one side behind the bars and others could see her on the other side where a door was situated. There wasn't any single window and she was currently sitting on bile of straws which weren't very comfortable to sleep on.

Leaning on the wall for support, Kaoru began to rise to her feet. Although it seemed she had been unconscious for awhile, she felt very tired and hungry. Kaoru walked to the bars and gripped the door, shaking it forcefully. Of course it was locked securely.

Kaoru sighed and walked back to the straw mattress. She rested her back against the wall and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly.

Her thoughts drifted to her people, wondering how they were fairing after the war. Did Kenshin slaughter her soldiers and moved to the villages? But she thought killing innocent people was beneath Kenshin, he wouldn't kill defenceless women and children.

Kaoru looked around the cell now, wondering if these were her last moments in this life. She had occasionally wondered how it would be like, her last moments before death, but she had never imagined that she would be locked somewhere, to be executed for a crime she committed but didn't mean to.

_I just hope it will be painless..._Kaoru hoped that whatever method they choose for her death, it's going to be quick and painless, she was scared, but she would face it bravely. And she also hoped with all her heart that Kenshin would give her an opportunity to talk, to apologize.

So for now she buried her head on her knees and waited, trying not to cry.

* * *

Kaoru had no idea how much time have passed, but she was dozing in and out of sleep when the door was opened suddenly.

Instantly Kaoru jumped to her feet, and at the same moment Kenshin entered, followed by Enishi.

"So the traitorous bird is awake," Enishi spat, his black eyes glaring at her.

Kaoru glanced at him then her eyes went to Kenshin, who was looking at her up and down. Her eyes were fixed on his face for few moments, noticing a new scar on his left cheek. She remembered giving him one of the scars and she wondered who gave him the first one, and why they weren't healed yet. But then her attention was back to Enishi. She needed to apologise.

"Enishi..." Kaoru began, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kill her, I know it's unbelievable, but I don't even re-"

Enishi strode towards the bars and shook them forcefully. "Save your pathetic excuses!" he shouted, "do you think they will save you now? You killed my sister, and you will pay."

Kaoru bit her lower lip in an effort to prevent herself from crying, she turned towards Kenshin. "Kenshin please, can I ask for one thing..."

"You have forfeited that right long ago," Kenshin replied sternly, his amber eyes showed no emotion as he regarded her.

"Please open to me, let us speak through our bond, through our emotions" Kaoru whispered, "or before you take me to my death, let us speak alone."

Kenshin frowned at her last sentence, but Enishi laughed loudly, which made Kaoru look at him with confusion.

"You think we will kill you?" he said with a twisted smirk.

"I..." Kaoru began uncertainly, "I thought I will be executed for what I did."

Enishi's eyes glistened with amusement and anticipation. "Your lack creativity, death is only a moment of pain, and this won't appease me, won't appease my hatred."

Fear was now eating at Kaoru's heart as he continued speaking.

"I won't rest until I hear you screaming and begging, no you won't be killed," he shook his head, "you will go through worse, you will cry, beg and scream."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she realised what was in store for her.

_Torture_

She was going to be tortured.

Kaoru had resigned to the idea of dying, in reality, she had come in terms with the thought of dying since before the war. But not torture, men broke under torture and she was only seventeen.

Kaoru tried to rein in her emotions, to control the quivering of her jaws and trembling of her body. She tried hard to control the fear that stormed all her senses, to hide it, but from the way Enishi was looking at her, she knew that she didn't do a good job.

Kaoru turned her head towards Kenshin, she did not cry, but she felt her eyes beginning to moisten.

"Kenshin..."

"Did you think that your crimes will go unpunished?" he said coldly, his hands knotting into fists "you should have thought of the consequences before doing what you did," he said, his amber eyes fixed on her fearful face. But then he turned and walked to the door.

Enishi began to pull back from the bars. "We will leave you to think about this for a while," although his voice was cheerful, his eyes blazed with hatred, "the next time this door is opened it will mean lots of pain for you." With that he left, closing the door behind him.

Kaoru cupped her hand over her mouth and sank to the ground, her legs unable to support her any longer. She felt sick with fear. _Not torture...no..._tears began to stream down her cheeks as she wept for what would happen to her.

* * *

The next time the door was opened Kaoru jumped to her feet instantly.

She was exhausted, fear had rendered her unable to sleep, and the fact that she hadn't been given any food didn't help.

But despite all that Kaoru was determined to fight.

She knew that she had caused the massacre, but she had not wanted to do it, she was innocent, even if no one believed her, she didn't deserve to be tortured, no one does.

Kenshin entered the dungeon first, his face grim, and he was followed by Enishi.

Kaoru knew it was useless to fight against two men, but she would not go down easily, she might get killed and be spared the pain.

She saw that Enishi was carrying coiled ropes and wooden stick, and fear settled at the pit of her stomach, but she tried to hide her fear.

"Ready for some punishment?" Enishi asked with a smile. His smile was not cheerful, but twisted and crazed and this scared her more.

The sound of the door being unlocked made Kaoru look towards Kenshin, who was opening the bars to let Enishi in.

Kaoru crouched when Enishi entered, her eyes on the thick wooden stick, _if I could take that stick..._

"You want to fight?" Enishi raised a ridiculing eyebrow, "it's useless."

"If I had a weapon, I would defend myself," Kaoru replied.

"It's useless, it will just cause you more pa-"

Enishi's words were cut off when Kaoru suddenly jumped at him with a cry. She pushed him forcefully, causing him to stumble before she kicked his shin. Kaoru knew that she was no match for him, but she counted on the element of surprise to pull the wooden stick away.

Her kick succeeded in sending Enishi to his knees and Kaoru grabbed for the stick. But Enishi was quick to recover.

"You bitch!" he used the force of Kaoru's pull against her, so as she tried to wrench the stick off his hands he pushed at the same time which made Kaoru stumble backwards before she fell down.

Kaoru jumped to her feet again, wanting to fight back, but then she felt a movement behind her before strong arms caught her from behind.

"Stop it," Kenshin hissed, his hands grabbing her wrists in iron grip.

"No!" Kaoru began to struggle, but Kenshin did not budge, "please Kenshin..." she tried to break free, though her struggle only cause her to grow tired. And during this struggle Kaoru thought that she felt Kenshin's hands tremble but this thought was soon forgotten when she saw Enishi approaching with the ropes.

"You are a fool girl," Enishi said as he looped the rough rope around her wrists before her.

"No please..." Kaoru's heart was beating frantically as Enishi pulled her hands up and above her head. The rough texture of the rope cut through her delicate skin when Enishi secure the leash on a hook imbedded on the low ceiling. Kaoru was forced to stand on the tips of her toes to lessen the pull.

Breathing was becoming hard, she was hyperventilating, _I'm scared..._Kaoru stared desperately at Kenshin who was back outside, on the opposite side of the bars. She saw nothing but hardness in his eyes.

"You killed my sister," Enishi was saying as he circled her stretched form, "you took her from me, and you will pay."

The first blow was delivered on her back, Kaoru never saw it coming, and the pain knocked the breath out of her. Her lips parted, but no scream escaped, she had no breath for that.

Other blows followed that landed on different parts of her body. But Enishi focused on her rips and sides. At first Kaoru did not scream, trying hard to endure the pain, but when the blows hit the same spot more than once, her silent tears turned into sobs and her gasps into screams.

"I'm innocent!" Kaoru sobbed, "I didn't want to...please..."

"You liar!" Enishi hissed, "you killed her! I will make your existence a living hell, this is nothing, I will burn your skin and cut your flesh."

Kaoru screamed as the wooden stick connected with her back again. Then she sobbed uncontrollably. "Kenshin..." Kaoru's strained eyes travelled to Kenshin who stood motionless on the same spot. "I'm...innocent, please...believe me..." through her tears Kaoru saw that he wasn't staring at her, but at the wall behind her, he stood rigid, his hands fisted at his sides.

The next blow connected with Kaoru's injured side and this time Kaoru's scream of agony filled the dungeon before she slumped limply on her bonds.

Enishi was about to strike again when Kenshin spoke.

"Stop!"

Enishi started and stared at Kenshin as if just realising he was there. "Why stop now? She's still awake, she can take more."

"I said stop," Kenshin said solemnly, as he moved towards Kaoru and began to undo her ropes, "enough for today."

Kaoru was still awake, muttering incoherent words. Kenshin freed her hands and she collapsed, but he caught her in his arms, making her moan in pain as his hands accidently touched her bruised skin.

Enishi threw the stick away and walked out of the cell. "I guess we could start again tomorrow," he said as he walked to the door, "her screams are appeasing my hatred for now." With that he left the dungeon.

Kenshin stared at the iron door for few moment before her looked down at Kaoru. She was unconscious now, so he hosted her limp body in his arms and placed her gently on the straw mattress.

For several moments he remained where he was, kneeling over Kaoru, staring at her tear-stained face. He reached one hand and brushed some raven strands off her pale cheeks. Kenshin stopped when he noticed how badly his hand was trembling.

He wanted to kill Enishi

Yes that was true, through all the beating, all he had wanted to do was to storm inside the cell and rip Enishi's throat open for what he was doing. But he kept reminding himself of the reason why Enishi was beating Kaoru, and as Kaoru screamed he kept reminding himself of the screams of his own civilians when they were slaughtered at Kaoru's orders.

And above all he kept summoning the image of Tomoe's dying face

Kenshin sighed and sat back against the wall, beside the straw mattress. He rested his elbows on his knees and lowered his head. The memories had helped to keep him from killing Enishi, but done nothing to make him endure Kaoru's sobs and cries.

Now he looked at Kaoru again. She looked so innocent and vulnerable, but she was a liar and a traitor. She had tried to kill him.

Still...this liar and traitor was his mate.

Kenshin heaved a troubled sigh again before he shifted towards her. His hands reached for hem of her tunic and pulled it up to reveal her bandaged side. Enishi had hit her on her wound and Kenshin feared that it was reopened. But the bandage was clean and he saw no sighs of bleeding. The area above the bandage caught his eyes and he saw bruises beginning to form on her rips.

Kenshin gritted his teeth and his hands shook as he lowered her tunic. He kept reminding himself that she had killed Tomoe and would have killed him too, he had to harden himself against her cries and screams.

Kenshin rose to his feet and stepped out of the cell before locking the door. He stood there for few moments, clutching the iron bars as he stared at the unconscious Kaoru. She must be fed soon, she looked pale and weak. Enishi had suggested starving her, to humiliate her for food and water, but Kenshin refused. Seeing her weep and scream was hard enough, starving her was out of question.

But torture...

He had given Enishi his word, and he had to keep it...

He had to...

* * *

Kaoru woke up with a groan as the bruises on her rips and back throbbed painfully. She forced her heavy lids open and found herself lying on the straw pile again.

Clutching her side she tried to sit up but her body was in so much pain and so weak that it refused to obey. So Kaoru lied there, thinking about what had happened.

The last thing she remembered was Enishi striking her on her wounded side before the world began to fade. She wondered if he had continued to beat her or stopped there.

Kaoru closed her eyes and breathed slowly. She was very hungry, and her body hurt so much but she was scared, very scared. Enishi had promised horrid things and she doubted that she could endure more. And what hurt more was that Kenshin stood there while she begged and sobbed.

_What did I expect?_

Kaoru thought bitterly. She had killed innocent people including Tomoe. She couldn't blame them for wanting to hurt her.

Nevertheless...

A single tear formed at the corner of Kaoru's eye before it slide down, followed by more tears. Even though she couldn't blame them, she felt that she didn't deserve this, didn't deserve all this pain. She didn't mean to kill them, she didn't...

But only the walls witnessed her grieve and heard her sobbing.

* * *

Kaoru dozed in and out of sleep, feeling weaker by each passing moment. She had no idea how much time had passed but the next time the door was opened she tried to sit but failed again.

Kaoru closed her eyes tightly as her body began to tremble uncontrollably.

_I can't...please...no more..._she thought desperately but as she heard the door to her cage being opened fresh smelled assailed her.

Kaoru's lids snapped open.

_Food_

She saw Kenshin standing by the door as he let a maid into her cell. The maid was carrying a tray of food and she placed it by Kaoru's mattress before she turned away and out of the dungeon.

But Kenshin remained.

"Eat," she heard him say coldly.

Clutching her side, Kaoru managed to sit at last, her body forced into cooperation by the promise of nourishment. She winced before resting her back against the wall. For few moments Kaoru stared at the tray food. She hadn't expected this kind of food. It was a fresh and rich meal, and she could feel her mouth watering by the mere sight of it.

But once the reason of this rich meal dawned on her, her stomach heaved.

"You are feeding me well to make me withstand torture longer," Kaoru murmured her eyes meeting Kenshin's.

Kenshin pressed his lips into a thin line. "Just eat."

Kaoru's face twisted at the coldness of his voice and the hardness in his eyes. "Kenshin please, for the sake of what we had..."

"We had nothing!" Kenshin roared suddenly, striking the bars with his bare hands, "it was all a lie! We had nothing!"

Kaoru's eyes were wide as she heard him say those words. "No, I love-"

"Enough!" Kenshin cut her off, "I don't want to hear anymore, just eat." With those words he strode out and closed the heavy dungeon door with a bang.

Kaoru stared at the food through blurred eyes. She tried to hold back the tears but they fell anyway.

Kenshin thought that she had been lying all along, that her love for him had been pretence. Kaoru brought her hands up and coved her face. How could it be a lie when even now all she felt towards him was love?

* * *

In the end Kaoru obeyed and ate her food. At first she tried to force herself not to eat, to starve herself to death, but she was very hungry, and her body won. And after the tray was empty Kaoru felt fear creeping upon her again. She dreaded the moment when Enishi would enter this dungeon and bring more pain with him.

The door was opened later and the maid came to take the empty tray. Kaoru had no way to estimate the passage of time. There were no windows, no chance for fresh air. She longed to stretch her wings and feel the wind caressing her skin.

She was fed twice more before Enishi came again.

Kaoru rose to her feet immediately, her heart pounding. Though her body was bruised, she was well fed this time and felt strong.

But the moment Kenshin and Enishi entered, followed by two men holding a brazier, she almost collapsed on the ground.

Kaoru stared with wide, fearful eyes at the flames as they blazed, thinking of all the ways this can be used to cause her pain.

Enishi saw her expression and smiled at the fear he saw. He began to unlock the door to her cell. "Are you thinking of fighting again?" he said as he entered the cell, "the outcome is going to be the same, you will feel the burning fire on your skin today."

Kaoru stared at the chains in his hands and back at his amused face. Her throat felt dry with fear, and she was trying hard to control her trembling legs.

_What am I to do? _She kept asking that, _fight? _But it was useless, they were two men, they can overpower her easily.

Enishi did not wait for her to assemble her thoughts this time, he strode to her and grabbed her wrist before she could jump away.

"No!" Kaoru began to kick at him, "don't please..." but Enishi managed to slip one of the hand cuffs around her wrist.

"Give up, it's useless."

"I swear I didn't mean to kill Tomoe," Kaoru cried as he managed to bind her other wrist, "please believe me..." now her hands were bound before her.

This only seemed to infuriate him further. "What is that supposed to mean? It was your blade that took her life!" he dragged her forcefully and pushed her against the wall this time, her back to him. Then he raised her hands and secured them on a peg imbedded into the wall.

"No..." Kaoru pulled at her hands desperately, panic making her breathe hard. She felt Enishi close behind her.

"Save your voice," he whispered, "I will make you scream." Then he tore her tunic from behind exposing her back.

"NO! Please," Kaoru began to sob, she didn't want to be tortured, she would go mad with the pain, "Kenshin! Kenshin please..." she couldn't see him from her position but she knew he was there.

She felt Enishi moving, and heard hissing sound as if something was plunged into the fire. Then for few moments it was silent, apart for her loud and irregular breathing, before Enishi moved towards her again.

Kaoru felt his hand on her bare back, "this is the back you are proud of, always showing it to the world," she couldn't see, but there was an iron rod in his other hand, its round tip blazing, "you won't show it after today."

Kaoru felt something hot close to her skin and panic seized her. "I didn't! I swear I'm innocent!" she pressed her body against the wall, as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Kenshin, please help me, Kenshin!"

The blazing iron tip was few inches from her skin when Kenshin suddenly moved.

"Stop!" he said loudly, his voice echoing in the cell.

Enishi stopped and turned to face Kenshin. "Stop? Why?"

Kenshin strode inside the cell and went to the sobbing Kaoru, reaching to unbind her.

"What are you doing?" Enishi demanded.

"You are not going to burn her," Kenshin said grimly, as he freed Kaoru's hands. Once they were unbound Kaoru flung her arms around Kenshin, burying her face into his neck, her body trembling uncontrollably.

"Don't tell me her tears had deceived you?" Enishi said, "she's a liar, pretending innocence, when you yourself had seen her kill my sister and cause the death of many vampires."

Kenshin tightened his hold on Kaoru, his hands shaking. "I know," he gritted his teeth, "but I can't allow this."

"You said you will give her to me, so I can have my revenge, and her suffering is the revenge I want."

Kenshin was silent for few moments. Kaoru was still shaking so he sank to the floor with her in his arms, her sobbing had ceased but he felt her silent tears falling on his neck. "There are other ways to make someone suffer," Kenshin whispered.

"What are you proposing?"

It took Kenshin several moments before he replied with two words only. "Blood slave."

Enishi grew still for a moment before his face twisted with a smirk. "Splendid! Why haven't I thought of that before!" his eyes filled with excitement as he stared at Kaoru now, "this is a life worse than death, a fine repayment for taking my sister's life."

Kenshin did not say anything, his all senses focused on Kaoru. She had grown still, but she was still awake, probably wondering what was the meaning of blood slave.

"If she was going to be a blood slave," Enishi spoke, "I want to try her now."

Kenshin pressed his lips into a thin line but he nodded. It was going to be very hard, but he couldn't watch her get burnt and tortured, and this was the alternative.

Enishi threw the iron rod away and knelt on the floor before Kenshin as he reached for Kaoru.

Kenshin shifted and began to disengage Kaoru's arms from behind his neck before he gripped her small waist.

"No..." Kaoru began to struggle as Kenshin handed her to Enishi, her tear-streaked face was begging him not to let her go. But he did, and then she was in Enishi's arms.

Kenshin didn't want to watch, but he remained on his position unable to take his eyes away.

Enishi held Kaoru tightly to him, not budging no matter how much she struggled. Her hands were trapped against his broad chest so she was helpless when he leaned over and bit her suddenly.

Kenshin closed his eyes but he heard her gasp as Enishi's fangs pierced her skin.

"Stop..." Kaoru begged," Ken...shin..."

Kenshin opened his eyes when he heard his name. Kaoru looked so small in Enishi's arms, and he fought the urge to jump at Enishi and tear his head off.

_I gave him my word...for Tomoe_

So he did nothing as he watched Enishi fed off Kaoru's blood, taking what was his.

"That's Enough," Kenshin said when he began to hear Kaoru's laboured breathing.

Enishi raised his head and began to lick his lips. "There is something in her blood," he said hungrily, "it's addicting."

Kenshin knew that, Kaoru's blood was different, once you tasted it, it's hard to stop.

"You know," Enishi said suddenly, still holding Kaoru, "blood slaves are not only used for their blood," his eyes gleamed, "I can hurt her using other methods." With that Enishi pushed Kaoru forcefully on the ground and climbed on top of her, straddling her waste as he began to pull at her torn tunic.

But before Kaoru could scream or utter any word, a roar sounded in Kenshin's throat. "NO!" and he jumped at Enishi, tackling him to the ground. "_You are not going to touch her this way!_" growled Kenshin as his hands fisted on Enishi's tunic "She is mine, her body is mine!"

Enishi was struck into silence as he stared up at Kenshin, recognising a bonded male. His amber eyes were flashing dangerously, and Enishi could see the tip of his fangs under his lips.

"What's wrong?" Enishi muttered, "she tried to kill you, she's not your mate."

Kenshin tightened his fist around the front of Enishi's shirt. "But she's still mine, and no one, you hear me! No one, is going to touch her that way."

Enishi only nodded. For now he will obey, but he would never give up. After all Kaoru would be a blood slave, a person with no rights, she would be lower than servants and he would find ways to hurt her more, even if he did it without Kenshin's knowledge. Kenshin would not be here to protect her all the time. She has nowhere to hide, she cannot escape.

Kenshin's eased his hold before releasing Enishi and rising to his feet.

Enishi followed, smoothing his shirt, he glared at Kaoru, who now sat huddled against the wall, eyeing the brazier with fearful eyes. Without any other word, Enishi walked out of the cell and to the dungeon door.

Kenshin stared at Enishi as he stepped out of the dungeon, then he called the guards posted outside and ordered them to remove the brazier. Once it was removed, he walked to Kaoru, who stared up at him with uncertain eyes. Kenshin bent down and swept her in his arms, not meeting any struggle from Kaoru, and to his surprise she hooked her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly. So instead of placing her on the straw mattress Kenshin sat on the mattress with her on his lap.

"Please don't let him burn me," Kaoru's small voice sounded in his ears.

Kenshin touched her bare back. "No one is going to burn you, I promise," he said with a soothing voice. He wondered why he was being kind with her. She deserved no kindness for what she did. But he found himself weak against her tears and sobs. So he was going to spare her some physical pain, but...

_Blood slave_

A fate worse than death, a life of humiliation.

But still...

She would be his.

Kenshin brushed Kaoru's hair off her neck and began to kiss the mark on her neck. She had been his as a mate before, but now he would own her as a slave. This was how it was supposed to be from the very beginning. He remembered that he had vowed to make the queen of the avian his slave, to make her sit by his feet while he reclined on his throne.

And he would make it happen.

If only he had captured her months ago instead of agreeing to the foolish idea of marriage, he wouldn't have gone through all this pain, he wouldn't have lost Tomoe.

His lips brushed her neck, and he felt Kaoru shudder.

_She is mine..._

He can do anything he wanted with her, and she was powerless to stop it. Kenshin could feel the blood rushing in her veins and he hungered for it. So without any warning he sank his fangs on her neck and groaned with pleasure as he tasted the sweetness of her blood again.

He felt Kaoru tense but then she sighed and relaxed in his arms.

Kenshin felt something odd in her blood, something that wasn't there before, but he couldn't identify it. But he stopped then, he did not take too much blood. He was aware that Enishi had just drank from her, and two males drinking from one female can be dangerous, even for a vampire female, and Kaoru was no vampire. So Kenshin withdrew for now. He stared down at Kaoru, who looked at him with glazed eyes. The feel of her body against his made him aware of his other need, he could lower her on the ground and use her body for release, but she was tethering on the brink of unconsciousness, and he didn't want to take an unconscious woman. So for now he lowered her on the bile of straws and watched as she curled on her side and closed her eyes. Watching her like this, he could almost believe she was innocent and he wondered why she insisted on her innocence after he had seen what she did with his own eyes.

Kenshin decided not to think about it anymore, after all she had been lying to him for months, pretending she loved him, so lying once more should be expected from her. He turned around and stepped out of the cell. He needed some sleep too. He hadn't been able to sleep peacefully since Kaoru was captured. The thought of her down here in this cold cell, sleeping on a heap of straws roped any sleep from him.

But he had to harden himself. Soon she will be a slave and face worse situations.

* * *

Kaoru woke up again by the sound of the door opening. It was the maid again and she brought her food. Soon after she ate, two maids came, holding a large bucket of water and a piece of clothes. Kaoru realised that this water was for her to wash her body and was glad to have the opportunity to wash the grim of the past days –or weeks- off her body.

So once the maids were gone, she stripped off her clothes and took the piece of clothes and soaked it into the warm water, washing herself slowly. She managed to wipe her body clean and with some difficulty wash her hair. As she cleaned herself, her mind drifted to what had happened the last time Kenshin was here. She wondered what the meaning of blood slave was. _Does it mean that anyone can drink my blood?_ Kaoru hoped not. During the last few months she had learned from Kenshin that for vampires drinking from a female was an intimate act, and she didn't want to be shared around by vampires.

Kaoru finished cleaning, but they gave her no fresh clothes, therefore, she had to don back her torn tunic and leggings again.

Her hair was still drying when Kenshin came suddenly.

The first thing Kaoru noticed was that he seemed angry, but then she saw that he was holding a white fabric as well as manacles in his hands.

Kaoru stared at those with some fear in her eyes.

"Take off your clothes," Kenshin ordered without any warning.

Kaoru blinked. "What?"

"I said take off your clothes."

Kaoru's wrapped her arms around herself. "No."

"Very well, I will do it myself," and he stepped towards the iron bars, the key in his hand.

"No, no!" Kaoru said quickly, "I will do it," and she began to kick her boots off her feet. Kaoru stared nervously at Kenshin as she gripped her leggings next. Why was she feeling nervous? Kenshin had seen and touched every inch of her body before. Maybe it was because of the way he was looking at her, it was unnerving.

"Do it," Kenshin said, taking a threatening step forward.

Kaoru quickly pulled her leggings down. Her tunic covered her till the middle of her thighs, if she took this off, she will remain with her loin clothes only.

"The tunic goes too," Kenshin's voice didn't leave room for argument.

_What is he trying to do?_ Kaoru stared at the white clothe and the manacles, and the possibilities did not appear that good.

"Kaoru..." his voice was impatient.

Quickly Kaoru pulled the tunic over her head. She had removed her breasts bindings when she washed a while ago, so she immediately brought her arms around her breasts after discarding her tunic on the ground. And she watched helplessly as Kenshin's eyes roamed over her half naked body and she recognised the look in his eyes.

Lust

Kenshin suddenly moved to the iron door, his eyes never leaving her body even as he unlocked the door.

Kaoru stepped back hesitantly as he came in, her arms still wrapped around herself protectively. She watched as Kenshin threw the bundle in his arms on the ground and advanced towards her. Two strides brought him before her and he gripped her shoulders, pushing her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru protested as he gripped her wrists, yanking them away from her breasts.

Kenshin ignored her protests and dipped his head down before capturing one nipple in his mouth, making Kaoru moan and sigh despite herself. One of his hands captured her wrists and locked them in his strong grip above her head while the other fondled her breast.

Kaoru could feel his breath quickening as well as hers as his mouth and hand touched her sensitive flesh. He pressed his lowered half against hers.

But suddenly he stopped and pushed back.

"They are waiting," he muttered between harsh breaths and released her.

Kaoru stared at him with confusion, not understanding what he meant.

Next he picked up the white clothes and threw it to her. "Wear this," he ordered.

Kaoru took the clothes quickly, anxious to cover her nakedness. But once she put on the white clothes which turned out to be a plain white dress, she stopped to look down at herself. It was a short sleeveless dress that reached above her knees. She was so used to wearing long dresses that she felt oddly naked in this dress.

As she stood contemplating the dress, Kaoru heard Kenshin order a maid inside and give her the manacles. The maid entered Kaoru's cell and knelt by Kaoru's feet. Kaoru heard the clicking of the cuffs as the maid placed it around one of her ankles.

"No...don't," Kaoru took a step back but Kenshin was inside the cell too and he move to her side when Kaoru tried to get away.

"Stay still," he said as he grabbed her elbow.

"What is going to happen?" Kaoru asked, her wide eyes darting from the maid to him, "are you going to torture me?"

"No one is going to torture you," he hissed, gripping her arms tightly as the maid secure the hand manacles around her wrists now. Finally a collar was placed around her neck, which was connected to a chain leash.

Kaoru began to panic as she touched the collar around her neck. It was a thin metal ring, locked in place by a padlock.

Kaoru saw the maid hand Kenshin the key before he dismissed her.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered, "what is the meaning of this?"

Kenshin turned to face her. She wished she could read his eyes, but apart from the anger, she could not decipher his other emotions.

He ignored her question. "You will be out of here now, and outside I want you _not_ to utter a single word, is that clear? You are not to speak to anyone."

"What? Where are you taking me?" Kaoru asked, "and even if I'm a prisoner, you can't order me like that."

Suddenly Kenshin grabbed the chain length that connected her hands cuffs and pulled her to him forcefully. "Yes I can. You will obey me, or do you want to be gagged as well."

Kaoru shook her head immediately, the chains felt stifling and a gag would make it worse. And in truth Kaoru wanted to be out of here, to smell some fresh air. And perhaps an opportunity to escape might present itself.

So Kaoru followed Kenshin without any further protest as he led her out of the dungeon by the leash connected to her collar. They walked through a long corridor that seemed to be a prison. There were many doors like hers and some had open cells. But she saw no one inside them.

They reached a heavy metal door, where two guards were posted. Once they saw Kenshin, they opened the door immediately, their eyes on Kaoru.

Kaoru was led up a flight of stairs and she breathed more easily as they ascended, the air felt lighter and fresher as they climbed.

Once they reached the last of the stairs, Kenshin pushed a second door open and they emerged into another corridor, but this time it wasn't a stony and gloomy place. There were wide windows at each side. It was some kind of passage on the ground level the connected one part of the palace to another. Here they encountered few vampires, who bowed deeply to Kenshin and eyed Kaoru up and down. Kaoru began to feel the humiliation now as vampires whispered and looked at her with contempt. And now instead of enjoying the fresh air, Kaoru bit at her lower lip and looked down at her shackled feet, not wanting to see those people as they stared at her.

They walked for awhile before they arrived in a part of the castle that was familiar to her. And soon she realised that Kenshin was leading her to the large public hall.

Kaoru was led into Kenshin's large hall. She remembered that one she was received here as the betrothed of Kenshin and the future queen of this hall, but now she was led by a leash like some kind of animal.

The hall was already filled with vampires. Some were middle aged men who Kaoru recognised as part of Kenshin's council men, others were young guards posted at each corner. Kaoru would have wondered about having guards here when usually no weapons were allowed in this hall, but she was unsettled by the stares she received from all the attendants. Some glared with open hatred, others with a triumphant smirk, enjoying her humiliation, other males eyed her up and down, eyes lingering on the curves of her body. She felt naked in her white dress.

Kaoru averted her gazed, unable to bear their stares, she followed Kenshin to his raised throne. He sat on it and tugged lightly on her chain, and not knowing what to else to do, Kaoru sat on the floor by his feet, trying to hold back tears of humiliation.

"Bring him in," she heard Kenshin order one of his men. And moments later the door at the end of the hall was swung open as three men entered the hall.

Kaoru's eyes widened and she grew still when her eyes fell on the man walking between the two vampire guards.

_Soujiro_

She watched as he froze on his tracks when his eyes glimpsed her shackled at Kenshin's feet.

"Kaoru..." he whispered as his wide eyes filled with horror.

Kaoru's eyes scanned him quickly. He was wearing dark breeches and blue tunic, his belt was there but his sword had been taken. He seemed thinner than the last time she had seen him and his eyes looked tired as if he had gone nights without any sleep, but apart from that he seemed well.

"I wonder if you are simply a fool or brave to venture into my kingdom, boy," Kenshin spoke suddenly.

"A brave fool I would say," one of Kenshin's men snorted, and was greeted by laughter.

Soujiro ignored this as he tore his eyes off Kaoru and glared at Kenshin. "What is the meaning of this? She is a queen, you cannot treat her like this."

"I am not to be questioned in my hall, boy," Kenshin retorted, "I'm the one asking questions, and I want you tell me why you are here."

"I came to ask for my queen's freedom," Soujiro said firmly, his grey eyes holding Kenshin's golden orbs.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at him. "Then you have wasted your time, and perhaps your life."

Kaoru jerked her head towards Kenshin when he said the last three words. _Is he going to kill Soujiro? _Kenshin did not so much as look down at her, his sharp eyes were fixed on Soujiro.

Soujiro ignored Kenshin's threat. "Our kingdom needs her, she's the queen."

"What remains of the avian kingdom is mine," Kenshin replied, "soon you will be paying taxes to me, and obey a governor _I _have installed; you have no need for a queen."

Soujiro's hands fisted at his sides. "Then you have no need to keep her. If she cannot be a queen then why don't you release her? We have lost. More than half of our soldiers are dead, and the kingdom will have to bow at your feet if they are to survive this winter. So release her, she's of no use to you."

Kaoru's heart fell as she heard this. The fate of her kingdom had been in her mind for the many days she spent down in the dungeon. She knew they would face harsh winter, and many might starve, but she had hoped that most of her soldiers had survived so they could shelter their children and women in the hard times to come.

Before Kenshin could reply to Soujiro's words someone else spoke.

"She is a murderer, and a traitor!" Enishi appeared suddenly.

Soujiro turned his head to the right, where Enishi stood among the council men. "She's innocent," Soujiro said calmly.

"Don't sprout lies!" Enishi hissed, "our king heard her give the orders and saw her kill my sister, and for that she will pay," Enishi paused for a moment, "or must I say she has already started to pay."

Soujiro whipped his head back towards Kaoru, and for the first time noticed the bruises along her bare legs and arms.

_She is being beaten? _

Soujiro looked at Kenshin now. "You cannot do this to her," he said in a whisper first, but Kenshin heard him, "she loved you!" he cried suddenly as he began to advance towards the dais that held Kenshin's throne. "You can't do this to her!"

Although Kenshin did not so much stir from his seat as Soujiro advance, Kaoru saw the posted guards readying their bows, and aiming at Soujiro, and she couldn't keep silent anymore.

"Please Souji," her voice made Soujiro stop, just as he reached the foot of the dais. He was close enough that if they both reached their hands they could touch. "It's all right, it's ok," Kaoru whispered, "I'm fine," her voice shook, "please don't get yourself killed for me."

Soujiro's whole form was trembling. "You are not fine," his eyes took in her shackled ankles and wrists, "they are torturing you."

Kaoru just shook her head. "Please go, I will not bear it if you were harmed because of me."

Soujiro stood motionless for few moments, his eyes taking her in as if to keep her face in memory. And Kaoru realised that this might be the last time she saw him, and this brought tears to her eyes.

Soujiro extended his hand and she did the same, forgetting the vampire crowd. Because of her chained hands, Kaoru had to extend both her arms and she cradled his hand gently, feeling its warmth.

"I will save you, I promise," Soujiro said, staring hard at her, as if trying to lend her some strength to withstand what was yet to come till he rescued her.

Kaoru didn't want to let go, to go back to the horrors of her dungeon, but Soujiro finally withdrew his hand and quickly turned around.

The guards who had escorted him in previously looked nervously at Kenshin as Soujiro passed them by without waiting to be excused from the king. Kenshin only made an impatient gesture with his hand and the two guards followed Soujiro.

Kenshin suddenly stood, grabbing Kaoru's leash, he led her towards the other doors and out of the halls without a single word.

Kaoru followed him. He did not look back at her but she felt his anger. She had no idea how she knew, but he was very angry. She had disobeyed him after he had specifically ordered her not to utter a single word in the hall. Kaoru closed her eyes for few moments. It didn't matter because she wouldn't have kept silent when Soujiro was in danger. So she followed Kenshin without any fight as he led her back to her dungeon.

Once they were in, Kenshin led her to her cell and pushed her in forcefully. The first display of anger he had showed.

Kaoru stumbled from the force of his push, but managed to keep her balance as she turned to face him.

Kenshin stood before her, his golden eyes blazing, and his fisted hands shaking.

"You disobeyed me," his calm voice did not betray his anger.

"I had to calm Souji," Kaoru replied, holding his eyes, "otherwise he would have attacked."

"And I would have killed him on the spot!"

"You think I would have just stood by and watched Soujiro get killed because of me?" Kaoru said angrily.

"No I didn't think so," Kenshin spat, "given the way you held his hand and spoke to him. Just like a lover. So say it! Now that all your traitorous lies are exposed, say the truth, is he your lover? Did you jump into his arms soon after you tried to kill me?"

Kaoru froze, remembering how she and Soujiro almost made love in a moment of desperation.

Kenshin seemed to have read her mind, and for a moment shock was written all over his face as he realised the answer to his questions, but soon after, shock turned into anger and he jumped at her, grabbing her upper arms painfully.

"It's true!" he shouted as he shook her, "he had touched you, and you had allowed it!" his anger made Kaoru speechless, and the way he was shaking her made her head snap. "You are a betrayer and a liar! But I will not allow it, I will not allow you to be with him, you are mine! Do you hear me? Mine!"

"I'm not yours!" anger bloomed within Kaoru, anger directed at Kenshin, at herself, and the situation she was in, "I'm not an object, you can't own me!"

Kenshin's finger seemed to dig into Kaoru's bare arm, and he appeared furious beyond reason. "I will show you, I will show you to whom you belong." Suddenly he pushed her on the floor, and Kaoru went down with a cry. The chains restricted her movement, so Kenshin was upon her before she could escape.

"No!" Kaoru twisted and writhed as he straddled her waist, "don't..."

But Kenshin didn't seem to hear her, instead he grabbed the length of chain that connected her hand cuffs and pulled it up and above her head, rendering Kaoru helpless in one motion.

"Let me go!" Kaoru struggled and tried to kick him, but the leg manacle was too short to kick effectively, nonetheless they were long enough for Kenshin to settle between her thighs.

Kenshin leaned over her and ground his lips to hers with brutal force, devouring her mouth.

Kaoru's muffled cries increased when she felt his free hand feeling its way from her thigh up to her breast, groping and squeezing not so gently. His tongue pressed against her lips demanding entrance, and he gained access to the inside of her mouth by making her cry out as he cupped her breast and squeezed hard.

Kaoru did her best to fight him. Once, she managed to break free from his grip on her chain, and took the opportunity to hit and scratch at him. But her struggle only seemed to infuriate Kenshin, making him more determined to claim her and subjugate her.

And in the end he won.

Kaoru's defiant words turned into sobs and pleas as he used her body that night, but this did not make him stop. His anger was fuelled by the look on her face when he had accused of her being Soujiro's lover. She didn't deny it and for that she would pay. He bit her several times, wanting to mark her over and over, just that she would know that she was his.

The night passed filled with Kaoru's cries and Kenshin abandoned himself to his fury, which make it easier for him to endure her sobs. He did not stop till Kaoru was unconscious and soon he collapsed on top of her, escaping what he had done in an exhausted sleep.

Kenshin was the first to wake up. He heaved himself up and stared down at Kaoru.

He cursed himself when his eyes took her in. Her white dress was torn and what remain of it was stained with blood.

Her blood

There was more blood on her neck and of course between her legs. Kenshin gritted his teeth cursing himself again for losing control the way he had done last night. She was a living creature, no an object or possession.

Kaoru began to stir when he lifted his body off hers. She opened her eyes with some difficulty, and he noticed that they were strained and bloodshot.

She looked up at him with unreadable expression. Kenshin's hands were braced at either side of her head, and as he stared down at her he thought he saw fear mixed with questioning in her tired eyes.

Why? She was asking, why did you do this to me?

Not able to look any longer into her blue eyes, Kenshin moved off her, fumbling with his breeches as he did so. He watched as Kaoru sat up slowly, her manacles jiggling as she clutched what remained of her dress in an effort to cover her nakedness. She winced as she backed up slowly to the wall, huddling there.

Kenshin leaned back against the iron bars, trying to look anywhere but at her. Guilt lied heavily on his heart, he had used her body like never before, resting for awhile before taking her again, there had been no pleasure for her, only pain and for that he loathed himself, but every time he remembered that the boy had touched her, he yearned to hurt her.

"I have never..." Kaoru's weak voice cut into his thoughts, "I have never thought that you would ever hurt me...hurt me on purpose."

Kenshin was silent for several moments, staring at the ceiling. "I have never thought you would harm me either, you innocent Kaoru, sweet Kaoru," now he stared at her, "yet you tried to kill me." He saw her eyes moisten with fresh tears.

"You have hurt me before, yet I have forgiven you," she said in a choked voice, "can't you find it in your heart to do the same for me?"

"If it was only me you hurt..." Kenshin whispered, "But you have killed someone I love, and for that I will never forgive you."

Kaoru's face twisted in pain as his words stabbed through her heart. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them as she buried her face in her knees.

She heard the rustling of the iron door as Kenshin got out and locked it before he stepped out of the dungeon.

Never looking back at her

* * *

So sorry for this depressing chapter, but I have said before that the coming chapters are going to be ugly. Next chapter is going to be more "interesting" cuz Yumi is going to make an appearance soon.

Thanks for those who have reviewed, it's great to know what you think.

Bye for now ^_^


	17. Awakening

Here is chapter 17, and I would like to thank my lovely new beta winter051094! ^_^

Chapter 17: Awakening

_So cold…_Kaoru thought as she huddled on the hard ground. Since she had been brought here, she had felt nothing but coldness, but this time it was different. The coldness seemed to come from her inside, chilling her to the bone. She wanted to open her eyes, to move to the straw bile but her body refused to move. She had been lying on the same spot Kenshin had left her, curled protectively around herself.

But she couldn't protect herself against the cold. _How can one protect oneself from what is inside them? _This odd thought sprang to her mind. Kaoru thought she was beginning to hallucinate. _Maybe it's the beginning of a fever. _But her skin felt like ice and her heart was fluttering.

Yes her heart was acting oddly. One moment it was beating normally against her chest but then all of a sudden it would slow to a sluggish pace, so slow that she could almost not feel it. And this was when her skin turned to ice and it became too cold to bear.

Kaoru wondered if she was dying. She certainly hoped she was dying.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared indifferently at the tray of food placed before her. Later after Kenshin had left, a maid had brought her food but Kaoru was too shocked at what had happened to feel hungry. The maid had come again to take the food, but finding it untouched left again. She came again and again, but Kaoru still wouldn't touch the food.

Kaoru curled tightly around herself, her shackles ringing together as she moved. She slept again, trying not to think of what had happened and what was yet to happen. And every time she closed her eyes she prayed to the gods that she would not open them again.

* * *

"Oh dear!"

Kaoru woke up at the voice of a woman exclaiming. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she forced them open and saw a woman kneeling near the tray of food, staring at her with surprised eyes.

"I have certainly heard about the queen of the avian, but I didn't expect you to be a child," the maid, who appeared in her early forties, said.

If Kaoru wasn't feeling too tired she would have been surprised that one of the maids had spoken, usually they enter the cell and place the food with a glare at Kaoru, or if Kenshin was there they just ignored her.

"You need to eat child," the maid said, "you look sick."

"I'm not hungry," Kaoru whispered.

The woman sighed and looked around the gloomy dungeon. She had a kind face, round and plump. Her black hair was pulled on a low bun. "I wouldn't have much of an appetite if I were here too," she looked at Kaoru again, "you look so young to be accused of the things I have heard, but many insist you have done great evil."

"I didn't want to kill them," Kaoru's voice shook as she spoke, but she did not cry, no more tears were left to shed.

"Then why did you do it?" the maid asked gently, there was no accusation in her voice, just curiosity.

"I don't know," Kaoru's voice was no more than a whisper, as if she feared her voice would break if she spoke loudly.

The maid sighed again. "I certainly don't know what had happened, but…" her brown eyes scanned Kaoru's bruised body and she shook her head, "but I don't think anyone should deserve what's happening to you. By the gods, you are even younger than my youngest daughter."

Kaoru remained silent. She was happy that someone here had displayed a measure kindness towards her instead of the usual hatred and contempt she saw in everyone's eyes.

"But now you have to eat. I know you probably lost the will to live, but you mustn't give up."

Kaoru just shook her head.

"Then I have to speak to His Majesty," the maid said, "he had strictly ordered us to inform him if you refused to eat." She waited to see if this would elicit any reaction from Kaoru, but she simply closed her eyes and still refused to eat.

Giving up for the time being, the maid left the dungeon, and a while later the door was opened and Kenshin stepped in, followed by the same maid.

Kenshin strode to the bars, key in his hand, but with one look at Kaoru he turned to maid.

"Go and fetch a cloak," he ordered and not waiting to see if the maid had obeyed, he began to unlock the door to Kaoru's cell.

Kaoru was still lying on the ground and she now looked at him wearily as she curled herself into an even tighter ball.

Kenshin glanced at the tray on the ground. Just as the maid had said, the food was untouched. His eyes traveled back to Kaoru, and she was still staring at him with an odd glint in her eyes. Kenshin did not understand the way she was looking at him. Was it hatred? No, it wasn't a hard look; but for now he tried to focus on her. She looked sick. Her skin was pale and her eyes were strained, as if she hadn't slept for a while.

And he knew he was the one responsible.

Some part of him screamed this, telling him what a monster he was for hurting her the way he had. She was helpless and defenseless. He had once sworn to protect her, yet he had allowed another man to torture her and take her blood. He had paraded her like an animal in front of his people and then raped her brutally.

Yet another part of him counteracted that she deserved it. She had tried to kill him. She _had_ killed Tomoe and the civilians and…

_She betrayed me_

Kenshin walked to Kaoru and knelt beside her.

But no matter what, he wouldn't allow her to die. She was his, and even death would not take her from him.

He extended one hand, wanting to touch her forehead, to feel whether she had a fever or not. But the moment he moved Kaoru huddled closer around herself, whispering "don't touch me."

Kenshin's hand froze before it touched her skin. Her voice was weak, and he knew had to do something. Instead of touching her skin, he moved his hand towards her wrists, wanting to remove her shackles.

Just as his hand touched hers, Kaoru began to hit wildly at him. "Don't touch me!" she cried out loudly, "don't!"

"Kaoru…" Kenshin grabbed her chain, "Kaoru calm down."

"Don't touch me…" her voice grew weaker now, "don't hurt me…please…not you…"

Kenshin grew still when he heard this. His hands trembled now as he began to unlock the manacles around her wrists and ankles. Signs of the night's before struggle was welted on her skin where the metal had dug into her flesh.

Sound of footsteps made him look behind, the maid was back, carrying a heavy cloak in her hands. She stepped inside the cell and handed the cloak to Kenshin. He took the cloak and wrapped it around Kaoru before hoisting her up in his arms. Her struggling has ceased, but she was muttering words. And even in his arms, she tried to shy away from his touch, but Kenshin tightened his arms, pressing her further against his chest.

He strode out of the cell, followed quietly by the maid. He walked through the corridors and up the stairs. Initially he had feared that Kaoru had come down with a fever. However, if this was the case, he would have felt the heat radiating from her body even through the cloak.

Kenshin carried Kaoru through the familiar corridors to his own suite. As he passed through his private living room and into his bedroom, he looked down at Kaoru but her eyes were closed.

Just before the maid had come to report Kaoru's condition, Kenshin was about take a bath so now there was hot water ready at the small room connected to his bedroom Kenshin took Kaoru to that room and placed her on a stool.

Kaoru was awake and as soon as he placed her on the stool, she clutches the cloak closer to her body, staring at the room with rueful eyes as if remembering some of the tender moments they shared here.

Kenshin shook his head, _Of course she isn't __remembering, she probably__ doesn't care about what we had. _He reached for her, wanting to remove the cloak, but Kaoru drew away from his touch, clutching tightly at the fabric.

"I will not hurt you," Kenshin said. Stains of blood covered her body and he just wanted to wash her. But the moment his hand gripped the cloak, Kaoru jerked away.

"No…" she whispered, "don't…"

Kenshin pressed his lips into a thin line. Guilt warred with anger. Guilt came from his awareness that he was the cause of her fear, and anger sprang from her rejection, she was his, she cannot refuse him anything. She was…

_She is a slave_

Kenshin's amber eyes traveled to her neck. The cloak hid it partially, but he knew the ring was there. He had not removed the iron ring.

"My lord," the maid's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Kenshin glanced angrily over his shoulder, glaring at the maid who stood by the door.

"She is scared, very scared," the maid said, "with your permission, I can attend to her. I will bathe and dress her in no time."

For few moments, Kenshin's eyes remained on the maid before he turned to Kaoru again. She still clutched the cloak tightly, her hands trembling and her eyes staring at him guardedly.

"Very well," Kenshin said suddenly and rose to his feet. He strode to the door just as the made went to Kaoru. Kenshin stepped into his bedroom and immediately went to the small table by the window. He grabbed one of the flasks there and poured himself a drink before douching it one gulp.

He did not know if he was angry with Kaoru or with himself.

* * *

A while later, the door to the small room was opened, and the maid, as well as Kaoru, stepped into his bedroom. Kaoru was now wearing one of his robes; her raven hair was loose and wet. She stood shivering by the door, her eyes darting between him and the fireplace.

"Eat," Kenshin said. He had ordered food to be brought in while they were in the other room, and the tray was on a table close to the fireplace.

"Come here, child" the maid steered Kaoru to the hearth, "you have to eat." But Kaoru seemed more interested in being warm than the food. She perched herself on the ground before the fireplace; her hands outstretched. However, every now and then she would keep darting glances towards him.

The maid brought the tray and placed on the ground beside Kaoru. "Here now, eat this, it will warm you."

Kenshin saw Kaoru shake her but the maid was persistent, she kept whispering gently to Kaoru. Kenshin thought that this maid was good, _what was her name? Amaya, yes_. She was new here, for she had just started serving few weeks ago to replace another servant. She had a motherly air about her, and soon even the wary Kaoru began to eat. Kenshin relaxed. He didn't know that he was all tensed up. _I'm worried about her, _but as soon as this thought sprang to him his mind denied it. No, he wasn't worried. He tried to convince himself that he just didn't want her die because she was his. And another reason was that even though Kaoru had done evil, what he did to her yesterday was wrong. Raping was beneath him and this was his way to make it up.

Soon, Kaoru finished eating. She did not finish half of the food, but even with more coaxing from Amaya, she refused to eat anymore. She looked tired and her eyes kept darting back to him. Kenshin knew she was frightened; no doubt the shock of what had happened yesterday hadn't faded yet. She looked as if she hadn't slept since Kenshin had left her the night before.

"Don't leave," Kaoru's whisper interrupted his thoughts. She was looking up at the maid who was standing now, tray in her hands.

"I have to leave, child," Amaya said gently, "I have other duties to attend to. You…" the maid darted an uncertain glance at Kenshin before quickly looking back at Kaoru, "… will be fine."

"No!" Kaoru sprang to her feet, as if wanting to follow the maid.

Again, Amaya glanced uncertainly at him. He could tell that unlike the other maids, this one sympathized with Kaoru; she looked as if she was waiting for his permission to take Kaoru with her.

Of course Kenshin wasn't about to allow that.

"Make her sleep," Kenshin ushered to his bed before he strode to the small door, wanting to take a bath.

As he entered the small room, he saw another maid pouring hot water into the tub. She must have had seen Kaoru with Amaya a while ago and deduced that the king hadn't had his bath.

"It's ready, Your Majesty," the maid said with a bow.

Kenshin just nodded and waited for her to go out before he stripped off his clothes and sank into the tub, closing his eyes.

He needed to relax. He had been on the edge even before Kaoru was captured. He thought that capturing her would make everything better, but things just continued to get worse. He was torn between revenge and the desire to protect her.

But he _couldn't_ protect her.

Kenshin opened his eyes. His blazing golden orbs contrasted with his loose crimson hair, now darker with water. _I can't protect her anymore_

He had duty towards his people, and Kaoru had done great evil to them. And for that she would pay.

* * *

Kaoru felt so comfortable that she did not want to wake up. She was sleeping on something soft and the silky covers above her were warm. A sighed escaped her lips and she turned on her back, opening her eyes.

The first thing she saw was the canopy of Kenshin's bed. It took her a moment to remember what had happened yesterday and then she sat up quickly, looking around the room, expecting Kenshin to be there.

But she was alone.

The last thing she remembered was the kind maid taking her to Kenshin's bed and then Kaoru was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Kaoru's eyes darted to the window. The panels were closed, but there was no lock. Not wasting any more time, she kicked the covers away and swung her legs off the bed.

She was about to run towards the window when the door to the small room was opened as Kenshin appeared.

For few moments both of them froze as they stared at each other. Kenshin stood by the doorframe and Kaoru was sitting at the edge of the bed, her wide sapphire eyes locked with his amber.

Then they moved at the same time, Kaoru bolted towards the window at the same time Kenshin moved to stop her.

Kaoru's hands pushed at the window panels just as Kenshin's hand were wrapped around her waist.

"No!" Kaoru kicked and flailed, trying to twist free from his strong arms. But his hold never wavered and he dragged her away from the window and threw her on the bed.

"You will not escape," Kenshin said as he gripped her wrists and pinned them at either side of her head.

Kaoru was breathing hard, her struggling had ceased the moment he straddled her waist.

"You will not escape," Kenshin repeated, his golden orbs locked with her sapphire eyes.

"Haven't I suffered enough?" Kaoru whispered, "I sleep every night wishing for death, how long do I have to suffer? No one deserve this, no living creature deserve this pain…"

Kaoru felt his hands tighten around her wrists. They were trembling but when he spoke his voice was hard.

"Tell that to the families of the people you killed," he said harshly, "to the children who will never see their mothers, or the wives who had their living cut off when their men died in the church, tell that to Enishi who will never see his sister smile again."

Kaoru heart twisted when he said all this. Innocent people, who had only come to the church to have better chances in life, were slain by her orders, even if she had not meant to kill them, the massacre will lay heavy upon her heart as long as she lived.

"I didn't mean to kill them, please believe me," Kaoru said, her eyes pleading as she stared up at Kenshin, willing him to believe her, "I don't even remember what had happened."

Kenshin's hold never wavered, but a small frown creased his brow, however, it smoothed a moment later. "Don't lie, I was there, I saw you kill Tomoe, I heard you give the orders, and most important of all I felt your hatred through our bond," his eyes seemed to blaze when he said the last sentence, "a vampire bond never lies, but what puzzles me is how have you manage to hide your true feelings since I have marked you? How have you deceived me into believing that you love me?"

"I have never deceived you!" Kaoru tried to wriggle free from his hold, "I have always loved you."

"Don't-" Kenshin stopped talking and stared at the door suddenly, tensing as if listening for something. Then abruptly he released her and pushed off the bed.

Kaoru was rising to sitting position and wondering what had just happened when the door to Kenshin's room was opened.

Enishi stepped in.

For few moments he stood by the door, staring at her before his eyes went to Kenshin. "I have heard that she had been moved out of the dungeon," he said, "but I didn't expect you would dress her in your robes and make her sit on your bed."

Kenshin moved to the table by the window and poured himself a drink. "She appeared sick, I didn't want to risk her catching some disease in the dungeon."

Enishi's eyes traveled to Kaoru, who still sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes, a quick death won't do," he said as if Kaoru wasn't there. His eyes flickered to the ring around her neck and he smirked. "Besides, it is befitting that a blood slave is moved here. I have heard that blood slaves used to sleep in their owners' bedroom, tied by a leash to the foot rail of the bed." His smiled deepened as he saw Kaoru's expression.

"I'm not a slave," Kaoru said as she rose to her feet, facing Enishi, "I'm the queen of the avian! I'm not a slave!"

The smile was wiped off Enishi's face when he heard this and he strode to her, gripping her upper arm tightly. "You will not speak unless spoken to, slave," he shook her hard, "You are not a queen; you are nothing now! And you will address us as your lords, do you hear me?"

Kaoru tried to pull away, to break free but his grip on her arms was as hard as the shackles that had bound her the night before. "You are not my lord!" Kaoru did not know if her anger was directed as him or at herself, but she was tired of being weak and helpless. "Let me go!"

"Don't raise your voice!" Enishi bellowed and raised his hand to slap her. Kaoru flinched and closed her eyes, waiting for the blow, instead she hear Kenshin's voice.

"Enishi," no one could mistake the warning in his voice, even Enishi's hand froze in the air, "Don't," Kenshin said.

Enishi tilted his head to have a better look at Kenshin. Kaoru did not know what he saw but suddenly he pushed her on the floor.

"She will learn her place soon enough," Enishi muttered as he glared at Kaoru. Then he turned to face Kenshin. "I came to tell you that the Ikedas are here."

Kaoru did not who the Ikedas were, but when she glanced at Kenshin, she saw that he suddenly went still.

"So?" Kenshin said a moment later.

Enishi smiled, a smile that made Kaoru uneasy.

"You know that they have lived very long, long enough to have owned a blood slave and know how they were used," Enishi glanced briefly at Kaoru before continuing, "After you have led her through the crowd by the collar the whole kingdom is assuming that she is a blood slave and of course they applaud you for it."

"What does this has to do with the Ikeda couple?" Kenshin asked impatiently.

"They have heard too," there was a glint of anticipation in Enishi's black eyes, "and they request to have her for one night."

"No," Kenshin did not hesitate; his answer came simultaneously with Enishi's last words.

"No? Why not? Think about it, think of the punishment they could inflict her on her as a slave."

"This is exactly what I'm thinking about!" Kenshin snapped, Kaoru did not miss the anger in his voice. "Their reputation is well known among vampires, even after all these years, many could still remember the cruelty they subjected the slaves to."

Enishi shrugged. "There was no laws against mistreating blood slaves, nor is there any now. She is an avian, so the people will not protest. And if you are afraid the Ikedas might kill Kaoru, I will ask them to go easy, lots of pain but no permanent damage."

Kaoru was beginning to get scared now. From what she's hearing those couple are monsters.

"I said no, and that's final," Kenshin tone did not leave any room for further arguments.

Kaoru could see by the set of Enishi's jaw that he was not happy about it but he did not say anymore regarding this matter. "All the nobles are here now, ready to celebrate your victory and renew their oaths to you. You will bring her to the ball tomorrow, yes?"

Kaoru stared at Kenshin and at the same time he looked at her too, for few moments their eyes locked. Kaoru wished she could tell what he was thinking, but his face was expressionless even as he said, "yes I will bring her."

Apparently this satisfied Enishi, he smirked and nodded at Kenshin before he left the room.

"You are going to humiliate me again," Kaoru said few moments after Enishi had left. It wasn't a question.

Kenshin remained standing by the window as if guarding it and Kaoru did not move from her spot on the ground.

"The nobles have to witness your defeat," Kenshin said simply. But then he moved to the nightstand and brought a length of chain.

Fear gripped Kaoru when Kenshin knelt before. "What are you doing? No!" Kenshin had reached for her collar before he locked one end of the chain there.

His face remained impassive during the process. "It's either this or I will have to tie you to the bed, choose."

"Don't do this Kenshin, I'm not an animal."

"You will escape by the window if I did not restrain you, I can't stay all day here to guard you," he pulled slightly at the chain before securing the other end on the foot rail of the bed.

Kaoru felt burning in her eyes as tears threatened to flow. This was humiliating, being leashed like this. She felt like an animal. Then Kenshin's hand was on her cheek, caressing her gently.

"You're not an animal," he said, his voice gentle, "but you're not a queen anymore, but a slave."

"I'm not…" Kaoru whispered but was cut off when without any warning Kenshin kissed her.

Kaoru's eyes widened and she instinctively turned her head the other way, but Kenshin griped her jaw to make her look into his eyes. He did not kiss her again but their mouths were almost touching as he spoke.

"Accept it," he whispered, "This is your punishment. I'm not your mate anymore, I'm your lord, you're mine." And he planted another kiss on her mouth before he released her and rose to his feet.

Kenshin took his sword, which was braced against the wall, before he walked out of the room.

Kaoru sat unmoving on the ground.

'_Accept it' he had said._

How _could_ she accept that she no longer had rights; that she was now just a possession, an object? Owned by the man she loved.

Kaoru's sad eyes moved to the window. She felt like a caged bird. Her freedom was few paces away; she only had to spread her wings and fly.

But she wasn't a bird now; she was an object.

Kaoru had an odd thought just now. She hadn't seen the sky in many weeks, she wished Kenshin had at least left the window open.

She wanted to see the sky.

* * *

Kenshin lied in the bed, trying to sleep. He had been trying to sleep for hours, but sleep eluded him.

And he wasn't the only one.

Kaoru was awake too, he could sense her. In fact she was the reason he could not sleep.

He had left her chained to the bed food, sleeping on the floor. She was his slave, he couldn't take her to bed with him, and he doubted that she would sleep next to him anyway.

Kenshin sighed and turned on his back. He was topless despite the coldness of the room. Vampires didn't mind the cold, but avians' did. That's why Kaoru couldn't sleep.

The fireplace was burning brightly. However, his room was large and his bed wasn't that close to the fireplace, and being chained to the bed made Kaoru unable to move closer to the warmth of the fire.

Not a word of complaint left Kaoru's mouth, if Kenshin could not sense living creatures; he would probably think she was asleep. He gave her nothing to cover herself with and she was only wearing his thin rope, she must be very cold.

Kenshin heaved an exasperated sighed and threw the covers away as he sat up. At this rate he would not sleep at all, he had to do something.

Swinging his feet off the bed, Kenshin pulled the covers and walked to where Kaoru was lying.

She was lying on the floor curled up in an effort to warm herself. When he had gone to bed, she was close to the bed foot but now her body was angled towards the fire, but the chain prevented her from getting to close to the warmth.

Kenshin saw her eyes open when he got close to her. She stared up at him with sleepy eyes but did not say anything. Gripping the covers tightly, Kenshin spread it on the air before lowering it over Kaoru's body. She looked at him with questioning eyes, but Kenshin turned his back on her. "I don't need it anyway," he murmured softly, not sure if Kaoru had heard him.

"Thank you," Kenshin froze on his spot for a moment. It was a whisper but he heard her clearly. His hands clenched at his sides, and for few moments he stood on his spot before he finally walked to the bed and lied down. He brought one hand behind his head and stared at the canopy of his bed.

An hour or two passed and still he couldn't sleep.

Kaoru was already asleep, she had slept shortly after he covered her with the blanket. Kenshin could hear her soft breathing and the strong beating of her heart.

Then why couldn't he sleep?

In truth, Kenshin knew the answer. Just the thought of Kaoru sleeping on the floor, bound like and animal by a collar around her neck, made him unable to even close his eyes.

_She deserves what's happening to her,_ something whispered within him, _a murderer, and a traitor. _She was a slave now, and slaves sleep on the ground.

But this did not help. Abruptly Kenshin rose to a sitting position. He wanted his slave to sleep next to him, and he would do it.

Taking the key to Kaoru's chain from the nightstand, Kenshin walked to where Kaoru was sleeping and knelt beside her. She did not stir even as he removed the leash connected to her collar, but when he took her in his arms she sighed contently and rested her head against his shoulder.

Kenshin took her to the bed the placed her there before he went back to get the covers. He covered her up before sliding onto the bed next to her.

Kaoru remained asleep during this. She slept on her side, facing him with her hands tucked under chin. Kenshin watched her for several moments, a rueful smile appeared on his lips. She loved this sleeping position; she used to huddle against him sleeping like that while he watched her.

Kenshin extended one hand and smoothed a strand away from Kaoru's face. His eyes traveled down, to where the robe parted and revealed her cleavage. His lips were suddenly dry, so he licked them as his eyes lingered on Kaoru's flesh.

_He wanted her._

Abruptly Kenshin snatched his hand away.

He can't take her now, not after what he had done. Given her reaction to his kiss this morning, he will end up raping her again because Kaoru would not let him touch her.

_But she's mine_

And he could take whatever he wanted from her, and he wanted her body.

He could hear her heart beating, could feel the strong pulse on her neck, he wanted blood too.

Kenshin edged closer to Kaoru and leaned over her neck. The collar around her neck was thin as to not be an obstacle when someone wanted to feed.

Kenshin was about to plant a kiss on Kaoru's neck when her heart stopped.

Kenshin froze before he jerked away, his wide eyes on Kaoru.

She had gone very pale suddenly and her heart…no it did not stop but it was so slow and faint. He was used to hearing the strong beating of her heart that it became a natural sound in his life, but now he could hardly hear it. It was as slow as a vampire heart.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin touched her. Her skin was so cold, avians aren't supposed to have slow beating heart or cold skin, those were characteristics of a vampire.

"Kaoru, wake up!" Kenshin shook her gently at first, then harder when she did not respond and her breathing was shallow.

_Is she dying? _ Kenshin thought frantically, and not without panicking. He will not allow her to die, he had to get…

But just like that Kaoru's heart throbbed irregularly before it returned to its normal strong pace.

Kenshin blinked. Was he imagining? No, he couldn't have. He clearly felt her heart slowing down. His eyes were fixed on her face and he could see color return to her skin and her breathing was returning to normal.

_What has just happened?_

Kenshin laid down next to her; all thoughts of taking her body forgotten now.

In the end, he really did not get any sleep.

* * *

Kaoru sat on the ground by the bed foot, playing with her food. She was hungry, she wanted to eat, but couldn't.

Kaoru glanced up before lowering her eyes quickly, and she could still feel those burning eyes on her.

_Why is he looking at me like this?_

Kenshin was sitting on a chair by the window; he had been sitting there since Amaya brought the food. Kenshin did not touch his, instead he settled on the chair, legs crossed, and eyed her constantly.

He was not glaring; no, he looked at her as if he was trying to figure out something about her that kept eluding him.

Kaoru risked a glance at him again only to lower her eyes and continue playing with her food.

A knock on the door sounded and to Kaoru's utmost relief it was Amaya. She bowed to Kenshin before kneeling next to Kaoru.

"What's wrong my dear?" the maid asked gently, "Are you not hungry?"

"I…" Kaoru began, then involuntarily darted an uncertain look at Kenshin.

Kenshin suddenly stood and walked towards them. Kaoru almost jumped at Amaya when he abruptly knelt before her. His hand extended to her forehead and it remained there as if he wanted to feel her temperature. His eyes traveled to her breasts, which Kaoru found odd because it was not lust that she saw in his eyes.

Then Kenshin pulled away and rose to his feet. "Amaya, I want to talk to you." He walked to the door that led to his living room and stepped out without waiting for the maid.

Amaya looked surprised but she smiled at Kaoru and hurriedly went to follow Kenshin.

Kaoru wondered what this was all about, but she was hungry, so she hurried to finish her food before Kenshin returned.

A while later, the door was opened and Amaya entered alone.

Kaoru stared at her. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, child," Amaya knelt before her to take the tray, "don't concern yourself."

Kaoru tilted her head, a frown on her face. "But what did Kenshin want with you?"

"His Majesty just wanted to emphasize few orders, nothing more," she stood up, tray in hands "I will take this to the kitchen, but I will be back shortly."

Kaoru just nodded, still wondering what Kenshin really told Amaya.

* * *

Later that night.

Kenshin stopped by a large double doors that Kaoru knew lead to the common hall.

She was again dressed in a short white dress, and manacles bound her wrists and feet. Kaoru tried not to think too much about it; she has done that before and this time, she refused cower.

The doors swung open and Kenshin led her inside the brightly lit hall.

Nobel vampires crowded the large hall. They stood at either side and bowed when Kenshin entered. But their eyes were on Kaoru.

Kaoru wished Kenshin had used the other doors, the ones near his throne. But she guessed this was done to increase her humiliation, to make her walk where all the nobles could see her defeat and degradation.

Kaoru did not hunch her back and bow her head. She kept her head high, despite the shackles that bound her wrists and ankles. Of course she felt the humiliation, but this was overshadowed by the fact this humiliation was caused by Kenshin, by the man she loved. And _that_ hurt more than anything.

Kenshin led her to the raised platform that held his throne and again Kaoru sat on the ground by his feet. She risked a glance towards him, but Kenshin was looking straight ahead, not bothering to spare her a single glance. Kaoru suppressed a rueful sigh and instead turned her head towards the vampires.

One by one the nobles come to Kenshin, congratulating him on his victory and renewing their oath to him. Many stared at her with triumph written all over their faces, others gave her a loathsome and disgusted look. And what made the matters worse, many of those were vampires whom she had talked to and socialized with. Not able to bear anymore, Kaoru looked down at her hands, not wanting to see their faces.

Many hours passed, Kaoru presumed. She still sat on the ground by Kenshin throne, but Kenshin had gone down a while ago to mingle with his people. Kaoru leaned against the throne and closed her eyes. She was hungry, these days she always was. The smell fresh food that filled the air made her mouth water. But she knew no one would offer her any food now, she had to wait till she was back to Kenshin's room.

"So this is who has thought to be our queen?" Kaoru opened her eyes when she heard this.

Three girls stood over her, their eyes full with contempt and disgust.

"You weren't there when she made her visit, sister," a girl who appeared about Kaoru's age, said. She was tall with a blond hair and grey eyes.

"I know, but I heard that she's our age," another girl who must be her sister said. She was also blond, but a shade or two darker, and her eyes were blue. "I can't believe His Majesty had chosen this creature over Lady Tomoe," the same girl said with evident disgust.

"And she killed her, the traitor," the third girl said.

"I didn't kill her," Kaoru said without thinking. _I didn't want to..._

"Lower your eyes when you speak to your betters," the blond girl said, "You are nothing but a slave."

Kaoru sighed and closed her eyes, "leave me alone".

"Don't tell us what to do," Kaoru felt one of them nudge her with her foot, but she did not open her eyes. The nudging became harder, "hey!"

"Look at her skin, disgusting," one girl said, meaning Kaoru's bruises.

Kaoru tucked her legs under her. "Leave me alone."

"Or what, slave?" the same girl said, poking her harder, almost kicking Kaoru's feet.

"I said leave me alone!" Kaoru snapped suddenly, opening her eyes. And just like the girl her who was nudging her flew in the air and crashed on the nearest table. The other two girls tumbled down and fell off the dais.

Kaoru stared with wide eyes at this. Her black wings had appeared the moment she got angry and now she welled to disappear but her body did not obey her.

The girl who had crashed against the table was not moving, but Kaoru did not see more because suddenly the guards began shouting and one of them climbed to the dais, raising his spear butt to strike her. Instinctively, Kaoru threw her arms over her head to protect herself, only then her wings disappeared.

"Don't," Kaoru heard Kenshin's voice. When the strike did not come, Kaoru lowered her arms and saw the nobles making way for Kenshin as he strode towards her.

"What happened here?" he demanded when he reached the throne. His sharp eyes swept over the crashed table and to the other two girls who were getting to their feet now with some help. The blond girl was still unconscious.

"She pushed us!" one of the girls said, "She got angry and pushed us."

Kenshin stared down at Kaoru before looking at the girl again. "She's bound."

The girl's eyes moved over Kaoru's manacles. "She did something, I swear, didn't she, Nassi?"

The other girl nodded fervently. "I felt it, she didn't use her hands, but this freak pushed us."

"I didn't," Kaoru said, not believing her own words. Something happened because of her. She had become angry and suddenly those girls flew in the air.

"Shut up, slave, don't-"

"Enough!" Kenshin said, it came almost as a growl.

The girl snapped her mouth shut and took a step back, fear written all over her face.

"Take that girl to my physician immediately," he ordered, indicating the unconscious girl. Then he turned to Kaoru and took the leash to her collar.

Kaoru tried to read his face when he turned, to see whether he was angry or not, but his face was a perfect mask of coldness. Without another word, Kenshin led her to the doors near his throne and out of the hall.

* * *

Kaoru followed Kenshin to his room and the moment they were in, he whirled to face her. "What did you just do?"

"I…" Kaoru began, "I don't know, they were talking badly about me, but I did not mean to hurt them."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her. "You keep saying that, stop making absurd excuses," his eyes flashed, "you tried to kill them, right?"

"No!" Kaoru said quickly, "I didn't, I got angry but I never wanted to kill them."

"Then explain to me what happened?" he demanded, "my people would want an explanation, and their family might even cry for your blood, so tell what I should tell them."

"I…I don't know," and she truly didn't, she did not understand what had happened.

"You don't know!" Kenshin snapped angrily, "people will cry for some kind of punishment and you don't know!" he fisted his hands at his side, "maybe now I understand why your mother tried to kill you, you are some kind of monster who…" Kenshin stopped when he saw the expression on her face, and he immediately regretted his words. She looked as if someone had just slapped her, she opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a chocked sob. He knew how much the whole issues surrounding the death of her mother hurt her, he shouldn't have said that.

"Kaoru…" he began.

"You are right," Kaoru whispered in hurt disbelief, "I…she…she must have known I would grow up to be this…this monster…" she repeated his words, and now tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Kaoru, listen," Kenshin took a step towards her, then another until he could extend his arms and grab her shoulders. "You…I didn't mean what I said, forget it."

Kaoru shook her head as she sobbed, and nothing he said would make her stop crying.

A while later, Kenshin stood by the fireplace, resting one arm on the mantle. He glanced behind his shoulder; Kaoru was sitting on the ground with Amaya. She still would not stop crying, though her sobs had turned into silent tears. She looked like she was hurting more than when Enishi had beaten her in the dungeon. And Kenshin couldn't stand it anymore. He had caused this and he had to do something.

"Amaya, leave," he ordered.

The maid whispered something to Kaoru before she rose to her feet and bowed to Kenshin.

When she left, Kenshin walked to Kaoru and went on one knee before her.

She looked at him through bloodshot eyes, and Kenshin hated himself more. She was suffering and try as he may, he could not see her like this and not suffer with her. He felt his heart twisting with every tear that trickled down her pale cheeks. He was glad that the bond between them was blocked for now, for it would have driven him mad.

"Kaoru," Kenshin brushed his thumb against her wet cheek. She closed her eyes and more tears slid down her cheeks. "Kaoru look at me, look into my eyes." He had to do it, he had to use his eyes. Yes, he had promised her that he would never control her with his eyes again but he had to, it would spare her some pain, for tonight at least.

Kaoru opened her eyes and for a moment she stared into his eyes, then her own orbs widened when she realized what he was doing. But it was already too late. His golden eyes held her in a spell and she couldn't look away. "Forget about what I said. Your mother loved you, and you're _not_ a monster," _even if you have killed innocent civilians,_ "Sleep now."

Kaoru's lids began to drop. She fought him, he could feel her resisting, but in the end he won and Kaoru slumped forward. Kenshin caught her in his arms and held her close to his chest for several moments then he rose to his feet with her in his arms. Walking to the bed, he placed her there and began to remove the chain that bound her wrists and ankles.

He remembered the one time he had used his eyes on Kaoru and how she broke free from his hold minutes after he had taken from her blood. He wondered if this time also his eyes hadn't worked fully on her. But to his relief Kaoru, remained sleeping for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day Kenshin had to leave to the borders because a fight broke between his soldiers and some avian men, no doubt few survivors of the war.

He didn't want to leave Kaoru like this, but his kingdom came first, he would not let her hold him back.

So early in the morning he went for the borders, and that left Kaoru alone.

It was later that night when Enishi made his move.

Kaoru's face was buried in her knees, but she raised her head when the door was opened suddenly.

Enishi stepped into the room.

"So the little bird is alone," Enishi said as he strolled towards her.

Kaoru thought that she should be scared; Kenshin was not here, she was completely at Enishi's mercy. But she only stared at him without moving even as he knelt before her. Maybe this calmness came from the suffering she had experienced in such a short time, or maybe she just hoped that this time he would kill her.

He extended one hand and touched her hair. "I had wanted you the moment I laid my eyes on you," he said, stroking her hair gently, "You being betrothed to the king was an obstacle, but then…" his hand fisted in her hair, "you killed my sister, and I will make you pay." He grounded his mouth on hers, kissing her brutally.

And this kindled fear within Kaoru.

Death she can accept, but not rape, not again.

Kaoru brought her bound hands against his chest, trying to hit him, but to her surprise he suddenly stopped. His kiss had left her breathless, but he only licked his lips before he spoke.

"As much as I would like to make you scream myself, there are just the right people who make you beg for death soon," he smirked as he rose to his feet. His hands reached for her leash and unlocked it from the bed frame. "Come," he tugged at the chain, "Don't try anything, Kenshin is not here, no one will help you."

Kaoru had no option but to follow him. She did not beg, nor did she resist. He was right, no one would come to her aid. Vampires would rather see her dead rather than lift a finger to help her.

Enishi led her towards a well-decorated and richly furnished part of the palace, probably the nobles' wing. They passed few guards who did not even look at her, but some nobles stared and whispered when they saw her.

Enishi stopped by one door and opened it without knocking. Inside was a huge room, not as huge as Kenshin's but still richly decorated. Two vampires were already inside, a man and a woman.

The woman, who was standing by the window, placed the glass she was holding on the table before walking to them.

"So this is the little bird," she said as she looked up and down at Kaoru. She was a beautiful woman who appeared in her early thirties. Her lush auburn hair was loose, flowing to her back. But something about her bullied her age. She looked no more than thirty but her eyes looked old. Kaoru didn't know how this was possible, but she could tell that this woman had lived very long. "Very pretty," the woman murmured as she lifted one strand of Kaoru's hair.

"Indeed she is, Naomi" the man came closer, the glass still in his hand, "I can see how the king had fallen for her, she looks…delicious," he took a sip from the glass, but kept his eyes on Kaoru.

Fear was beginning to settle on Kaoru's stomach. _Are they going to drink my blood? Or worse…_

"Well," Enishi said, "The king does not know I brought her here, but I know you won't kill her, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"No, we won't kill her," the woman said, "such a loss it would be. Come here, child," she took Kaoru's hand and led her to the bed. Kaoru would have thought that this woman meant no harm if it wasn't for the way she looked at her.

She tried to make Kaoru sit on the bed, but she refused.

The woman smiled at Kaoru's small show of resistance. "Don't you love the way they resist the first time we bring them here?" she was talking to the man, "They fight at first, but soon they learn better," to Kaoru she said, "You are not the first, child, and believe me, we can _and will_ tame you." She placed both hands on Kaoru's shoulders and forced her to sit on the bed. One hand crept to Kaoru's neck, caressing gently, "I can feel her blood running in her veins, pulsing strongly."

"It tastes like nothing you've ever tried," Enishi added, anticipation evident in his eyes.

"We tried avian blood before," the man said, "Taste better than vampire blood."

Kaoru stared at him when he said this, wondering when and how they drank avian blood.

The man's handsome face twisted in a smirk. "My wife told you that you are not the first, though you are the first we try here, usually we bring our prey to our country house near the border."

The woman gave a soft laugh. "Poor avian villagers, thinking that their young daughters were snatched by beasts, never knew that their daughters were alive few miles away."

Kaoru's eyes widened at this. She, and her father before her, had listened to villagers' reports about missing daughters; everyone thought that wolves or bears attacked them.

"You…killed the girls?" Kaoru asked.

The woman's smile was cruel. "Eventually they died."

"Some survived longer than the others," the man said, "others die within a week."

"The last girl we got was about your age," the woman said with a sigh as she continued to stroke Kaoru's neck, "such a fierce girl, tried to fight us so we had to keep her heavily bound most of the time while we had…our fun. She lasted for few months."

"How could you?" Kaoru said, remembering one woman who had cried at her father's feet, begging him to find her daughter, and all this time the girl was being tortured somewhere.

"They were innocent girls," fear for her own life was now forgotten .

The woman laughed. "Indeed they were, but their innocence was short lived-Ah!" the woman finished her sentence with a pained cry when Kaoru suddenly gripped her wrist.

"How. Could. You?" Kaoru said each word slowly, deliberately. She had no idea how she looked like at the moment, but suddenly the woman gasped and her eyes widened.

Both Enishi and the man made it to come to her aid but they froze on their spot when their eyes met Kaoru's.

"You don't deserve to live," Kaoru said in a hard voice and abruptly she let go of the woman's hand. "You will pay," Kaoru pushed off the bed, "the Gods will never welcome you in the afterlife, and your pathetic souls will wander for all eternity, not finding peace. Ever!"

"Her…eyes…her eyes…" the woman was murmuring fearfully. But then she began to scream as black fire flared on the hand that Kaoru had just gripped.

"Naomi!" the man cried and was about to run to his wife when Kaoru turned her gaze on him and he froze.

"You don't deserve to live!" Kaoru's wings appeared and at the same moment fire flamed suddenly, burning him as he screamed. The black fire had begun to burn his wife too.

Kaoru watched them flail and writhe with calm face, as if their screams were nothing but a bad piece of music.

Suddenly the black flames blazed with such intensity that even Enishi pressed himself harder against the wall before they winked out, leaving nothing but two black holes on the ground.

At that moment the door was flung open and Kenshin stormed in.

"Kaoru!" he stopped dead on his tracks, taking the scene before him. Enishi was pressed against the wall, eyes wide as if he had just seen something from his nightmares, two black holes were on the floor as if something had burned for hours and hours, and Kaoru was near the bed, her wings fluttering behind her and her face calm.

And her eyes were red…

Not red from crying, no her irises were the colour of blood.

"They deserved to die," Kaoru said before he even spoke.

"What…"

"They deserved to die," Kaoru said again, her tone harder as if wanting to convince him –or herself.

"You killed the Ikedas?" Kenshin asked, not knowing what to make out of this. There were no bodies.

And just like this Kaoru's hard face broke and her eyes watered. She blinked once and her orbs began to return to their normal colour.

"They hurt so many girls, they…they tortured them…and enjoyed it…" tears trickled down her cheeks, "They…deserved what happened." She buried her face into her hands as she cried.

Kenshin strode to her, his eyes scanning her body. She didn't seem to be hurt physically, but something happened. He turned to Enishi and walked to him.

"She burned them…" Enishi said, fear mixed with disbelieve was written all over his face, "She killed them…"

Kenshin stood before him, his hands fisting at his side. And then, without any warning he punched Enishi, sending him flying to the floor.

"And I should kill you for disobeying me," Kenshin growled at him, "I told you that I didn't want the Ikedas anywhere near her, and you disobeyed me."

Enishi looked up at Kenshin as he wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand. "She killed my…"

"And she is paying for it!" Kenshin snapped, "Now get out of my sight."

Kenshin waited until Enishi was out of the room before he walked to Kaoru. "Kaoru, come," he pulled her closer to him. He gripped her wrists and gently pulled them away from her face. _Her eyes are blue, I must have been imagining,__ yes her eyes are blue. _"Let's get out of here," he took her hand and led her to the door, trying not to get too close to the black holes.

Many nobles were crowding outside, no doubt attracted by the sight of him running to the Ikedas quarters or more likely they had been attracted by the Ikedas' screams if, as Enishi said, Kaoru had burnt them.

Kenshin felt her edge closer to him when she saw the crowd of nobles and he pulled her to him, not caring what the vampires thought. His mind was thinking about the black holes that must have been the Ikedas. So many questions ran through his mind, _how did she burned them? Where were the Ikedas' bodies? Were Kaoru's eyes really the colour of blood when he entered? _

But one question kept hammering his brain…

_What is she?

* * *

_

That is chapter 17 for ya!

I know I said, Yumi will make an appearance on this chapter but I had to move it till chapter 18 because this chapter is already too long, sorry about that.

Also some had asked me not to drop this story suddenly without informing the readers, rest assured that I won't do that! I used to be an avid FF reader and totally hate it when authors drop a fanfic out of a sudden, so I will not do that (well, unless something happened to me then I can't help it lol) but don't worry I have no plans to give up on this story in the near future ^_^

That's all I want to say for now, please review.


	18. Unexpected Visitors

Hi everyone! Chapter 18 is up.

Sorry if you spot many typos and grammatical mistakes, my beta has disappeared somewhere, but once she's back I will replace this chapter with the edited version.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18: Unexpected Visitors

Kenshin stared around the Ikeda's room, looking for any sign of them, any piece to indicate they had been here, but apart from the two black spots on the ground, the room seemed normal, as if nothing had happened.

He still couldn't believe that Kaoru had killed them.

When he had returned from the borders Amaya ran to him, begging him to save Kaoru. Kenshin had not understood what she was babbling about but when she mentioned that Enishi had come and taken her to the noble quarters, rage and fear overwhelmed him at once. Rage for Enishi's outright disobedient and fear for what they would or had done to Kaoru. But when he had burst into the Ikeda's room, they were already gone or dead.

Kenshin looked around the room one last time before he walked to the door and stepped out. He had left Kaoru in his room with Amaya. She had seemed shocked and confused, this made Kenshin wonder about the power she possessed. No one heard of avians killing with black fire, as Enishi had described it, or push people in the air the way Kaoru had done to those girls, but now Kenshin was beginning to think that she's different. He remembered how she had broken free when he had used his eyes to take her blood in the cave, and he was sure that when he had ordered her to sleep using his eyes two days ago, she only succumbed because her body was already exhausted.

Kenshin entered his quarters and made his way to his bedroom. He entered the room and saw Amaya kneeling by Kaoru, who was hugging her knees to her chest and staring at the fire. But when he entered they both looked at him.

"Leave us," he ordered Amaya.

Amaya patted Kaoru before she rose to her feet and curtsied to Kenshin. When she left, Kenshin walked to Kaoru and went on one knee before her.

Kaoru spoke before he said any word. "You were right," sadness whispered through her tone, her sapphire eyes glistening as she stared at his, but no tears were shed, "I'm a monster, my mother must have known I would grow up to be like this."

_So my eyes did not work on her. _He had ordered her to forget about what he said but that obviously had not worked.

"You are not a monster for what you did to those two," Kenshin said firmly. One hand rose to her cheek and touched her gently. She winced at the touch, which angered Kenshin, but he tried to suppress his anger. "They deserved what happened," Kenshin had a clear idea of what the Ikedas would have done if Kaoru wasn't able to defend herself.

"But fire…black fire…" Kaoru began, her voice shaking, "what does that make me?"

Kenshin had no answer to that question.

"I'm scared," she said, "I'm scared of who I am." And she really was. Kaoru could no longer deny that she was different. She remembered how she had almost burned Tetsuma in front of the council. She refused to believe that she was responsible back then, but she couldn't escape the responsibility this time. She had wanted to hurt them, wanted them to suffer for what they had done to those innocent girls and the black fire had seemed a natural weapon to her, as if it was part of her for a long time.

And she couldn't help but to believe that this part of her was evil.

How else could she describe it? Maybe this part of her which had burnt the Ikedas and hurt those three girls at the party had also killed Tomoe and tried to kill the man she loved. Something inside her was evil and it made her very scared.

Kaoru was brought of her thoughts when she felt Kenshin's hand caress her cheek. She looked into his amber eyes and saw something flicker in them. Was it sadness?

"Why have you betrayed me, Kaoru?" he whispered, "I have given you my heart and you crushed it that day, why? I would have protected you, I would have shielded you from the very thing that you fear now, but you have destroyed me, destroyed my love."

Kaoru's heart twisted at those words. Kenshin had never said he loved before, but he had not needed to, she used to feel his love and devotion through their bond and now his confession brought tears to her eyes. During the last weeks of anguish and pain she had never stopped and thought of how this was affecting Kenshin. He had loved her, and love could not die in one day or even few weeks. It must have killed him to see her suffering, but wanting revenge must have kept him going.

"I never wanted this to happen," Kaoru said in a chocked voice, "I loved you and I love you still." She knew that things would never be the same between her and Kenshin, but she cannot change her heart.

Kenshin withdrew his hand and Kaoru saw that he did not believe her, and it hurt her. But on that day he had felt her hatred through their bond and maybe the evil inside her hated vampires, hated everything.

Kaoru thought that Kenshin would go now, leash her to the bed and leave. So when he suddenly clamped his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her, she froze against him. His kiss wasn't brutal, but urgent and desperate. Kaoru would have kissed him back, but fear gripped her as she thought that he might take her body again by force.

She whipped her head to the side to escape his mouth. "No…don't." Kenshin did not release her, instead he pulled her to his chest and held her tight.

"Shhhh…" he whispered close to her ears, "I won't hurt you, I promise," his hand rubbed against her back, "let me hold you, just for tonight, let us pretend."

Kaoru relaxed against his chest, feeling fresh tears well in her eyes. She buried her face against his neck and closed her eyes.

_Yes, just for tonight let us pretend.

* * *

_

A while later…

Kenshin was sitting on the floor, his back against a chair's foot with Kaoru in his arms, sleeping against his chest.

Kenshin could feel her strong heartbeat and hear her soft breathing. It took her a while to fall asleep, perhaps fear had kept her awake. But Kenshin did not touch her beyond rubbing her back or kissing her hair.

A tired sigh escaped Kenshin's lips. He fixed his eyes on the blazing fire as he let his thoughts drift. He wondered about the future. What was to happen? Was he going to treat her like this for the rest of their lives? He wasn't going to let her go, that's for sure but neither was her going to forgive what she had done.

He tore his eyes off the fire place and stared down at her. She looked beautiful, her ebony hair was loose, he eyelashes thick and long and that white dress he had chosen hugged her figure deliciously. Kenshin brushed her cheek with his knuckles. She was so soft, so vulnerable…

_She is going to break._

Kenshin estimated that another month of captivity would break Kaoru. She was withering. He had seen the way she looked at the window. There was a longing in her eyes, a need to spread her wings and fly. She was a bird in a cage, and he was her captor.

Kenshin shifted and brushed his lips on her forehead. He wasn't going to let her go. His arms tightened around her. Captivity was her punishment, no one would torture her again. This was enough.

Kenshin felt Kaoru stir and saw her struggle to open her eyes. But at the same time something went wrong.

Her heart

It was fluttering in an irregular pace.

"Kenshin…" Kenshin heard the urgency and fear in her voice before her heart began to slow, just like before.

"Kaoru…this is…" he began but saw that she was struggling to remain conscious. Her heartbeat was almost undetectable and her skin was going very pale and cold, despite their proximity to the fireplace.

"Kaoru…don't…stay with me!" but even as he said those words her lids began to drop and she went limp in his arms. And no matter how much he called her name or shook her, she wouldn't wake up.

Fear was creeping upon him and Kenshin jump to his feet with her in his arms and strode to the bed before placing gently on top.

_I had to get my physician _

Just as he was about to turn to the door, he heard Kaoru's heart give a strong beat before it started to return to its normal strong pace. He could see the rise and fall of her chest now and when his eyes travelled to her face, he saw her eyes open.

"Kenshin…"

Kenshin's eyes roamed over her. He was scared, scared for her. _What was that?_ It wasn't the first time. "You're sick," he said, "I will get my physician to see you now."

"No…" Kaoru's hand shot to his, gripping his wrist, "don't leave me."

Kenshin saw fear in her eyes. She had been unconscious during that unusual episode, but he remembered the fear he had seen in her eyes before her heart slowed down, she must have felt something was wrong.

Kenshin could not leave her. Not only because _she_ was scared, no, _he _was. _What if something happened again?_

With this thought Kenshin pulled her to him so that he would pull the covers. Kaoru clung to him, her chains ringing together as she gripped the front of his tunic. Kenshin lied on the bed and pulled her to him, almost on top of him so that he would feel her heart.

* * *

The next day

Kaoru sat by the fire in Kenshin's room eating her lunch, while Amaya cleaned around. Kenshin was not with them.

A while before, someone knocked on Kenshin's room and urgently requested to meet Kenshin. Kaoru wondered what it was that urgent matter. She hoped that there weren't any problems in her kingdom.

Many hours passed and Kenshin was gone most of the day.

The sun was setting when he entered the room.

The first thing Kaoru noticed that he seemed angry. He paused by the entranced and stared at Kaoru for several moments before he walked to the other door in the room.

"Amaya," he said, "put the chains on her, now."

Kaoru almost groaned. Not another humiliation.

"Yes, my lord," Amaya said obediently.

Not waiting to see if she carried his orders, Kenshin stepped inside the small room, no doubt to have a quick bath.

Amaya fetched the chains and knelt by Kaoru. "I'm so sorry, child," the apology was clear in her voice, "but I have to obey, he's the king."

Kaoru just nodded, resisting the urge to struggle and fight. It wasn't Amaya's fault, she was simply following orders.

Shortly after another maid entered and took few clothes from Kenshin's closet before she went to the small room.

"It seems that there is some kind of gathering," Amaya said, "an important one."

Kaoru had to agree because several minutes later Kenshin returned to the room, dressed formally in an elegant clothes, the crown on his head.

He walked directly to Kaoru and took the leash connected to her collar.

Kaoru had no choice but to follow Kenshin out of the room. Again she found herself led through the corridors of his castle. And judging by the route they were taking, Kaoru knew he was taking her to the hall. Kaoru hoped that no trouble would befall her tonight.

They stopped by the doors of the hall before suddenly Kenshin whirled towards Kaoru.

"You are not to speak inside," he said coldly, "not a single word."

Kaoru was taken aback by this after the kindness he had shown her last night. "Kenshin, don't do this to me, not again."

For a moment, no, just a fraction of a second, Kaoru saw his eyes softening, as if he did not want to do this, but it was gone so soon that Kaoru wondered if she had really seen it at all.

"Just obey," he said before turning to the doors and nodding to the guards.

The doors were swung open.

When Kaoru followed Kenshin into the hall, she froze on her spot. She did not expect this.

The leaders of the Five Kingdoms were there, well except Shougo the Elfin King but Okita and Yumi were there and to Kaoru's dismay so was Tetsuma.

A light tug at her collar made Kaoru follow Kenshin. To her relief they didn't enter through the main door, where she had to walk in through the length of the hall. From this door at the back of the hall Kenshin led her to the platform and as Kaoru sat on the ground her eyes travelled to the part of the room where Tetsuma was sitting and saw that Soujiro was there too.

He stood little bit behind, partially hidden by the shadows of the huge pillars of the hall. But the shadows did not hide the grave look on his face.

To Kaoru he looked worse than the last time she had seen him in this hall. Exhaustion was apparent on his face. And Kaoru wondered if her captivity was the only reason for this.

"I assume there is an urgent reason for this unexpected visit," Kenshin's cold voice cut through Kaoru's thoughts. He didn't seem happy to have two leaders of the Five Kingdoms visiting at such a short notice.

"Himura," it was Okita who spoke. All the visitors sat on benches at either side of the hall. The werewolves sat to the left close to the falcons and opposite to them was Tetsuma and other council members. "We came here to talk about the war."

Kenshin crossed his legs and leaned back on his throne, his sharp eyes fixed on Okita. "What is there to talk about? There is no war anymore, I subdued the avians," his eyes flickered to Tetsuma, "I haven't seen you the last time I met with the council."

It was Okita who replied. "Tetsuma and other council members had sought refuge in my lands after the war, they are under my protection."

Kaoru's eyes travelled to Tetsuma. She hadn't seen him in the chaos after their defeat, nor had she seen Katashi, who sat next to Tetsuma now.

"We had to seek somewhere safe," Tetsuma said, "your men were killing every male after…" his eyes flickered to Kaoru momentarily, and Kaoru wondered if she really had just seen mocking in his sharp eyes, "after our queen was captured."

"I'm positive that avians would have hunted every vampire had the table been turned."

Tetsuma pressed his mouth into thin line and for several moment he was silent. "Nonetheless, we are back, and we need the queen to rebuild our kingdom."

"Your kingdom is _mine_," Kenshin spat, "so having a queen is unnecessary."

"Himura we understand that you have defeated the avians and they pay taxes to you now, but…" his kind eyes went to Kaoru, and she saw sympathy in them, "this does not give you an excuse to treat her like this," his gaze travelled to her bruised legs and arms.

"She is mine, I can treat her any way I want," the ice in Kenshin's voice made Kaoru's heart twist.

"She used to be your betrothed."

"She's my slave now," Kenshin replied without hesitation.

Okita was shocked to hear this. And when Kaoru's eyes scanned the room she saw different reactions to Kenshin's declaration. Anger was written all over Soujiro's face, queen Yumi's face was an unreadable mask, and the worst was Tetsuma's reaction.

He was smiling.

Kaoru knew he was enjoying her humiliation.

"She is not a slave," Okita said, showing a measure of anger for the first time, "she's a prisoner of war, she should be ransomed."

"The avians can hardly pay what is due to me," Kenshin said, "let alone a ransom. Besides I'm not going to ransom her."

"Then I will buy her."

All head turned to queen Yumi, who had remained silent till now.

Kaoru was shocked when she heard this. The way they had been speaking about her made her feel like an object, not a living creature. But queen Yumi's statement made her feel even lower. She wanted to say something, to scream that she wasn't a slave, that she was the queen, but Kenshin's threat lingered in her mind.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at Yumi. "She's not for sale."

The falcon queen met Kenshin's eyes. "You said she's a slave, slave can be bought, I'm prepared to offer anything you want. Gold, land, name it."

"I want nothing," anger seeped into Kenshin's voice, "I will not even consider it."

"You can't talk like this," Okita looked from Yumi to Kenshin, "she is a living being, not some product in the market."

Yumi ignored this, her eyes still fixed on Kenshin. "I will give you anything, magic? Have you considered that? To have knowledge of our magic?"

"Enough!" Kenshin almost roared as he surged to his feet, "I said no."

"Himura-san consider…"

"Why do you want her so badly?" Kenshin's eyes seemed to flash as he asked this.

"Her mother was a dear friend of mine," the queen said calmly, unaffected by Kenshin's temper "I can't allow this."

Kenshin was silent for several moments, he did not sit back. "From what I see, you have wasted your times, stay for the night then leave." He tugged at Kaoru's leash and Kaoru rose to her feet, her eyes travelled to Soujiro, he seemed more angry than before. There was nothing more she wanted to do than talk to him, hug him, reassure him so that she would have the smiling boy she had known all her life, but as she followed Kenshin to the door, she knew that it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

When Kenshin was leading Kaoru on corridors of the castle, they heard some shouting behind them.

"Stop! Hey boy!" a guard was bellowing.

Both Kenshin and Kaoru turned around when Soujiro appeared from around one corner.

"Souji!" Kaoru said, surprised.

"My lord," two guards appeared behind Soujiro, "we are terribly sorry, he had run past us, he is fast."

Kenshin directed a fierce glare towards Soujiro. "What do you want, boy?"

"I want to talk to Kaoru," Soujiro said, holding Kenshin's glare levelly.

"That's not going to happen," Kenshin said, "leave."

"You can't continue to do this to her, do you plan to kill her?"

"Boy if you don't leave…"

Kaoru heard the threat in Kenshin's voice. "Souji please, don't."

Soujiro tore his hateful eyes off Kenshin and stared at Kaoru. Kaoru noticed the softening of his eyes as well as guilt.

Instinctively, Kaoru took a step towards him, because she had been walking behind Kenshin, she was closer to Soujiro than Kenshin. "Souji…"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I said I will save you, that I will get you out of here, but I couldn't, I failed you."

"No Soujiro, please don't say that," Kaoru took another step, "don't blame yourself…" Kaoru stared past Soujiro were the guards were still standing. She needed to talk to him alone. Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "Please let us speak alone, we won't take long."

"No," Kenshin's firm tone did not leave room for argument, but Kaoru tried again.

"Please, I will not escape, you can bind me with those chains, you…" Kaoru stopped talking when Kenshin suddenly tugged at the chain and pulled her to him.

"I said no," Kaoru could see the anger blazing in his eyes, "and as a slave you should not question me."

Kaoru's eyes widened at those cruel words.

"You can't treat her like that!" Soujiro said, "she is not a slave." His hands fisted at his sides and he seemed ready to bounce at Kenshin.

Kenshin pulled Kaoru closer to his body, one arm circling around her. "You better leave, or I will make my men drag you out."

Kaoru struggled to see Soujiro, but with Kenshin's arm around her and his other hand gripping the leash firmly, she could not move. But she heard the sound of hurried food steps and then a set of another, and she knew that Soujiro had run to the other direction followed by the guards.

Kaoru felt like crying.

She probably wouldn't see Soujiro for a while now, months, years. But she resisted the urge to cry as Kenshin released her and led her by the leash to his room.

When they arrived there, Kaoru knew he was furious.

He pushed her inside the room and slammed the door shut.

Dread began to settle on Kaoru, remembering the last time Soujiro had visited and what it had led to. Kenshin always had strong reactions to Soujiro.

"Why did you want to be alone with him?" Kenshin demanded. He stood by the door, but Kaoru sensed that his body was tensed.

"I…I just wanted to talk to him," Kaoru said, "he's feeling guilty because of me, I had to comfort him."

"How? With your body?" Kenshin bit back.

"No!" Kaoru exclaimed, "It's not like that between me and Souji."

"I think it's more. You can't wait to be alone with him, to be in his arms again, right?"

"Stop it," Kaoru said, "I have never loved Souji the way I loved you."

"You have never loved me!" Kenshin roared, and it scared Kaoru a lot. Kenshin took several steps towards her. "But even so, you will never be with him, you have given yourself to me. That mark on your neck might have meant that you are my mate, but now it means that you belong to me, and if that boy touches you, I will…"

"You will not hurt Soujiro!" this time it was Kaoru who stepped towards him, and at the same time the fire in the fireplace suddenly grew brighter "I will not allow it."

Kenshin stepped closer to her, their bodies almost touching now. "What are you going to do?" he hissed, "kill me? You cannot do that because I died on that day, the day you tried to kill me, no not tried, you killed me."

Kaoru eyes widened when she heard this, all the anger melted away, and the fire on the hearth flickered down. "No…" Kaoru whispered, "I will never…I never meant to hurt you," tears began to pool in her eyes but Kenshin face became colder now, the cross-shaped scar more prominent on his left cheek.

Without further words Kenshin took the leash connected to Kaoru's collar and led her to the bed foot where he secured the chain.

"Kenshin please," Kaoru begged through her tears, "you have to believe me,"

But Kenshin ignored her and walked to the door before stepping out the room.

Once he was out, Kaoru sank to her feet and buried her face in her hands. She was tired of this, tired of all the pain and suffering. She wondered if it ever would stop, or was she destined to suffer for the rest of her life?

* * *

Later that night…

Kaoru lied on the ground, trying to sleep. Her lids felt heavy, and she was very cold, but it didn't seem that Kenshin would welcome her to his bed tonight. His anger for what had happened still burned and he had not talked to her after returning to his room. He simply went to his bed and lied there, and since then he hadn't said a word.

Kaoru reckoned that it's past midnight now. No movement could be heard from the bed, so Kaoru guessed that Kenshin must be asleep. A sigh escaped Kaoru's lips as she curled around herself. It was very cold, she wanted to move closer to the fire but the leash prevented her from moving more than few paces away from the bed foot. And what made the mattered worse; her heart was acting strangely again.

Kaoru shifted and placed one hand over her chest. Her heart was slowing down, she could hardly feel it. And this cold-to-the-bone feeling was creeping upon her.

Kaoru wondered if she was dying. Maybe she had caught something in the dungeon. At first, she when those cold episodes had begun Kaoru thought that she was pregnant, but then she felt stupid. Pregnant women didn't feel this way, they felt dizzy and sick but not cold and their heart did not slow to an unnatural pace. But she had not had her monthly bleeding since before the war, which makes it little more than a month.

But she did not feel pregnant, apart from her heart, everything else seemed normal in her body.

Kaoru began to doze, or maybe she was losing consciousness. This time her heartbeat remained slow longer than usual.

She almost succumbed to oblivion when she heard the door being opened.

At first, Kaoru didn't think anything of this; Kenshin probably had felt the visitor before they were even close to his quarters. Although, at the back of her mind, Kaoru wondered why this person had not knocked on the king's door.

Footsteps could be heard, stepping very slowly and silently. Kaoru frowned, but her eyes were closed. Kenshin should be saying something by now.

She opened her eyes with some difficulty, fighting to remain conscious while her heartbeat remained slow, and she was about to raise her head and see the visitor when a hand covered her mouth and another pair forced her up.

Shock and fear hit Kaoru at once when she came face to face with a masked man. She could only see his eyes, looking at her from the thin slit of the black mask he was wearing. She could feel another man behind her; his strong arms were holding her on place from behind.

He began to drag her away from the bed, and the man before her kept his hand firmly on her mouth.

Now that she was few paces away from the bed. Kaoru saw that there was a third man. That man had somehow unlocked her leash and now he moved towards the bed…

…where Kenshin was still sleeping.

Amid her terror-struck mind, Kaoru could not believe that Kenshin remained asleep during all this. He could feel any living creature hundreds of meters away.

This thought flew out of her mind when the third man began to slowly unsheathe a sword.

_He is going to kill Kenshin… _

Kaoru watched with horror as the man stopped by the side of the bed, naked sword in hand.

_I will not let Kenshin die…_

The man raised his sword, ready to deliver the killing blow.

_No, Kenshin! _

Just as this silent scream echoed in Kaoru's mind, the man covering her mouth staggered away, as if he was hit by something invisible. The man behind her was knocked off his feet, but because his arms were around Kaoru she went down with him.

"Kenshin! Wake up!" Kaoru shouted as she fell down.

She did not see this, but Kenshin's eyes snapped open and he instinctively rolled off the bed, to the opposite side of the bed from where the man with sword was standing.

Kenshin was on his feet in one fluid motion. He stood on the other side of the bed braced in an offensive crouch as his sharp eyes took in the scene before him.

One man was opposite to him, sword in hand, the only thing standing between them was his bed. But this he almost dismissed, he could take one man easily. He focused his attention on the two men near the fire place to his left. One of them was dragging Kaoru to her feet, she tried to fight but her arms and legs were still shackled. The other man stood to her side and together they held her on place.

_Three strangers in my room, and I did not feel any single one of them? _

But even as Kenshin thought that, he felt something strange about them, about their auras, they were…he could not describe them, but they were something he hadn't encounter before.

"Who are you?" Kenshin demanded. _Or what are you?_

"Take him down," one of the men holding Kaoru said to the one with the sword, "we will deliver this girl."

"You are not going to take her anywhere," Kenshin's voice was dark but his eyes flashed.

"Don't look into his eyes," one of the men holding Kaoru said, "were are not immune to him, and remember, he is a pure blood." With that both men began to drag Kaoru to the window.

"No!" Kaoru tried to break free, but both men were large and strong. Kaoru tried to use her power or whatever it was called, she tried to picture fire or black fire, but nothing happened.

Kenshin was about to jump on their way, to fight them with his bare hands if necessary, but the man with the sword attacked and drove him back. When the attacker jumped at him, Kenshin rolled off the bed so he could be on the other side, closer to the fire place where his sword was.

He got there fast and plucked his sword, turning quickly just in time to block a blow from his attacker.

Kenshin heard the man swear, and he tried to retreat. Kenshin understood that this man was no swordsman. They had been counting on killing Kenshin in his sleep and now this man wanted to move to the window so he could escape death.

But Kenshin wasn't about to allow that.

At first Kenshin did not want to kill him, but then this man seemed to have changed his plan, he began to go on defensive, blocking and deflecting Kenshin attack.

_He wanted to buy time for his accomplices, enough time for them to take Kaoru away._

The other two had already escaped by the window, forcing Kaoru with them. But they weren't far, Kenshin could still smell her.

But he had to end this now.

With a cry Kenshin lunged at the man, aiming at his chest. The man raised his sword to block, but Kenshin changed his aim at the last moment, instead he swept down and with one sweeping motion gutted the man.

His screams filled the room, but Kenshin did not wait to see him die, he ran to the window and jumped.

* * *

Kenshin could feel them on the ground. They had not flown to escape, which means those attackers are not avian.

Once Kenshin's feet touched the ground he ran to the east of his castle where he could still feel Kaoru. The area to the east of his palace was heavily forested but Kenshin made his way easily.

"Let me go!" Kenshin heard Kaoru screaming, and he ran faster. In few minutes he caught up with them. They were in a small clearing. One of the men was holding Kaoru while the other was chanting something unfathomable, his eyes closed.

_Magic?_

Kenshin allowed this thought to his mind for only a fraction of a second before he attacked.

The man who was chanting was not expecting this attack so for few moments he froze as Kenshin's blade got closer to his body. However, the man who was holding Kaoru reacted faster. He shoved Kaoru forcefully on the ground and said a couple of words that sounded similar to his friend's chant and Kenshin was suddenly thrown against the nearest tree bark.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru began to push herself to her feet but the man gripped her and began to drag her away.

Meanwhile Kenshin struggled to rise to his feet. The air was knocked out of his lungs and his head was spinning. A thin trickle of blood could be felt running down the side of his head.

"Quick open the port!" the man holding Kaoru said.

"I will kill him and end this now," the other man said as he unsheathed his sword and walked to Kenshin, "he's injured."

"No!" though Kaoru struggled against the man's hold she glared fiercely at the other man, "if you hurt him, if you kill him, I swear..."

At first the man with sword did not pay attention to her, he simply glanced at her briefly before looking again at the bleeding Kenshin. But then he abruptly whipped his head back to Kaoru, his eyes widening.  
"Her eyes..." he said, "her eyes are..." his words were interrupted when suddenly one tree close to him caught fire...black fire.

Kenshin was equally perplexed, his eyes on the black fire. He hadn't seen anything like it before, it was…breathtaking.

But of course Kenshin wasn't the type to get distracted easily, particularly while fighting. He managed to stand on his feet before he lunged at the distracted man, and with one plunge he buried his sword on the man's heart.  
"No!" the other man pushed Kaoru again and once again he held his hands together and was about to summon magic against Kenshin when his whole body began to flame.

Kenshin froze on his spot, staring at the burning man. The fire engulfed him as he screamed his life out. Kenshin could not tear his eyes away until the fire blazed to the sky before it winked out, leaving nothing of the masked man.

For several moments Kenshin stared at the spot where the man used to be. He couldn't believe what had happened. _Has this been magic? And was it Kaoru who wielded it? How? She was an avian…_

Thinking of Kaoru made Kenshin stared towards her and what he saw made him abandoned his sword and run to her.

She had been standing, just moments ago she had been on her feet, but now she was on ground, unconscious. His thoughts began to race with worry and concern, _did that man hurt her using magic? Or did she hurt herself trying to save him? _

Kenshin knelt by her and took her limp body in his arms. His eyes roamed over her body frantically, looking for any injury but he found none. Instantly, Kenshin began to focus on the sound of her heart.

It was slow…very slow.

_She should wake up any minute, she always had, any minute now…_

Kenshin's eyes could not leave her pale face, but Kaoru did not open her eyes.

Panic began to creep upon Kenshin, so he lifted her up and ran towards the castle.

As he approached the main gate, Kenshin could tell that the guards had already discovered what happened.

"Your Majesty!" one of the guards exclaimed when he spotted him, "we found two guards dead in your quarters, and we found another stranger's body in your room…"

"I was attacked by three men," Kenshin said as he strode past the guard, "go east of the palace and fetch the body there, report to me as soon as you identify it."

Kenshin gave other orders as he began to make his way inside. His kingdom safety came first but all he could think about was Kaoru.

Kenshin lowered Kaoru on the bed gently. Then he began to unlock the manacles around her wrists and ankles. He had brought her to another room in the castle because his quarters were full of guards now as they searched thoroughly and examined the body.

Fear was eating at him, Kaoru hadn't stirred and her heart had been beating very slowly since she had collapsed in the forest. Her skin was pale but he could see no injury. He had already summoned his physician and he now waited impatiently for him to arrive.

Kenshin did not have to wait much longer, the doctor arrived moments later.

"My Lord," the doctor said, "let me see to your wound."

Kenshin waved him away, "it's nothing, see to her first."

Knowing that the king would not budge, the doctor began to examine Kaoru.

Just as the doctor commenced, there was another knock on the door so Kenshin tore himself away from the bed and went to open the door.

"Your Majesty," a guard bowed when Kenshin opened the door, "we have identified the body in His Majesty's bedroom."

Kenshin stepped out if the bedroom and closed the door as to not disturb Kaoru or the doctor.

"And?"

"He is an elf, my lord."

"What?" Kenshin was shocked, "it can't be, the elves are not even in my kingdom."

"I don't know, Your Majesty. But there is no mistake, another squad is retrieving the other two bodies as we speak."

"Only one body," Kenshin whispered.

"I beg your pardon, my lord?" the guard said, "the captain was informed that there had been three assailants."

"Used to be," Kenshin said. _One was burnt to none-existence…by Kaoru…to save me. _

Kenshin did not know what to think of this. Less than two months ago she had tried to kill him, but today she saved his life, twice.

Kenshin dismissed the soldier after asking him to report about the second body as soon as it was examined.

Kenshin could not believe what the guards had just said. Back in the forest when one of them began to chant, Kenshin suspected falcon magic, after all queen Yumi had made it clear how much she wanted to free Kaoru. But now they say one of the bodies belong to an elf...elves don't work for others, their loyalty was to their king, Shougo. It cannot be, Shougo would not kill him in this cowardly matter, would he? And what would Shougo want with Kaoru? Was that the reason he was not here when all the leaders had come to his kingdom?

With all those questions in his mind Kenshin went back to the bedroom.

The doctor seemed to have finished with Kaoru. He stood by the bed with a deep frown on his face.

Kenshin froze by the door. "What's wrong with her?"

"That's the dilemma, my lord," the physician murmured, "I can't find anything wrong with her."

Now Kenshin frowned. "Her heart pace is not normal for an avian, what is causing this?"

The doctor shook his head. "I honestly don't know, my lord. To a vampire she seems as healthy as any, but I know to her people she would appear sick. But I can't find any injury or an up normality other than her slow heart."

"What does this mean?" Kenshin strode to the bed. He was begging to get angry, "she won't wake up no matter what, and this isn't supposed to be like this, last time she recovered quickly after her heart slowed down."

"This is not the first time?" the doctor enquired.

"No, but before, those episodes does not last for more than several minutes."

"That's most unusual," the doctor said and appeared to be deep in thought, "I…" he began but was cut off when there was another knock on the door.

Kenshin cursed and went back to the door. He wanted to focus on Kaoru, her life might be in danger.

Kenshin tore the door open and to his surprise saw the werewolf king and Yumi.

"Himura," Okita said, "we heard some commotion, there was an attack?" his brown eyes glanced briefly at the dry blood on Kenshin's temple.

"What happened?" queen Yumi asked.

Kenshin really didn't have time for this. "Yes there had been an attack, but I'm needed inside."

"Kaoru..." Kenshin hadn't seen that boy at first, but now he saw Soujiro standing in the hallway, "Kaoru was injured?"

Kenshin glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Was she, Himura-san?" queen Yumi had almost gone pale when Soujiro had asked the question.

Kenshin heaved an exacerbated sigh. "She is not well, but she _will _be."

"What happened to her?" Okita asked, but Kenshin did not get the chance to answer because Yumi spoke immediately after.

"I have an excellent physician with me, Himura-san," the queen said, "let him attend to her."

Kenshin turned a cold stare at her. "No."

"But Himura-san, he is really good, he will help her…"

"I said no," Kenshin was losing his patience, "now leave, all of you,"

"I want to see Kaoru," it was Soujiro who spoke now earning a glare from Kenshin. "She needs someone with her, a family, at least show her this measure of kindness."

Kenshin was silent for few moments, his amber eyes locked with Soujiro's grey ones. Then he stepped to the side, a gesture that he had agreed.

Soujiro strode to the door and entered the room.

"I will meet with you tomorrow," Kenshin said to Yumi and Okita before going back inside the room.

Soujiro already moved to the bed side, his eyes betrayed his concern as he stared down at her.

"Why is she this pale?"

"We don't know," Kenshin answered.

"Indeed, I don't," the physician said, "her condition puzzles me," he raised his head to look at Soujiro, "is there an ailment in your kingdom where the heart slows to an unnatural pace? Unnatural to an avian, her heartbeat is considered healthy to a vampire."

Soujiro shook his head. "Nothing that I know of."

The doctor sighed. "I have to consult other physicians, and perhaps some of my books," he said as he bowed to Kenshin, "if you will excuse me, Your Majesty."

Kenshin just nodded and moved to the other side of the bed, opposite to Soujiro.

Soujiro sat at the edge of the bed. His hand extended to touch Kaoru's cheek but Kenshin's growl stopped him.

"I had agreed to let you in, but if you touch her…" he let the threat open.

Soujiro's eyes flickered angrily towards Kenshin before he withdrew his hand.

Silent settled on for several minutes before Soujiro spoke.

"You have lost her you know."

"You're wrong," Kenshin bit back, "she is here, and she is not going anywhere."

"So this is what you plan to do? Lock her up for the rest of her life?" Soujiro directed his gaze at Kenshin, "she will wither in captivity."

Kenshin grounded his teeth together in frustration. "She had killed innocent people, she has to pay."

Soujiro averted his gaze and looked back at Kaoru. "Kaoru doesn't deserve this, she's innocent."

"Innocent you say? This," Kenshin motioned to the cross shaped scar on his cheek, "I got from her sword, and I saw her with my own eyes kill Tomoe," he continued angrily, "and heard her give the orders to kill innocent people."

Soujiro's face tightened, but did not reply.

Kenshin flexed his hands and tried to calm himself. Yes Kaoru had done all this, she deserved what he had done to her, deserved the rape, the torture, the humiliation, even if she had saved his life, this did not excuse her evil deeds.

_Yes she deserves all what happened to her…_

Kenshin's eyes travelled to Kaoru's face. Seeing her like this made him realise how vulnerable she was. She looked so innocent and again he needed to remind himself of what she had done. He had to cling to that because it was the only justification for the horrible things he had subjected her to.

_She had done great evil…_

Kenshin had to repeat this over and over again because he could not shake this terrible feeling that he had done a grave mistake.

* * *

"What happened, my lady?" Hoji asked anxiously, when Yumi entered her designated room in Kenshin's palace "we hadn't been found out, had we?"

"Relax Hoji," Yumi replied thoughtfully, "he probably suspects the elves more than he does us."

"But what about the child, my lady?" this time it was the Mage who spoke, "she is very close, I felt her power even chained as she was by the throne, and I felt her power being drawn once this night. One final push..."

"Yes, even I have noticed the change about her," Yumi agreed but she was calmer than the Mage, "those three elfin fools may have failed but they succeeded in buying us time, something happened to Kaoru-chan, so her powers are contained for now."

The mage looked more worried. "What's wrong with her, my lady? Maybe I should examine her."

Yumi heaved a troubled sigh as she walked towards the window at opposite side of her room. "I have demanded this, but the vampire king is stubborn and very possessive, I thought our plan had separated them, in a way it had, but he still wouldn't let her go."

"But what are we going to do now, my lady?" Hoji asked.

"I have two cards left to play, Hoji," Yumi smiled, "you will go and find Yukishira Enishi for me."

Hoji frowned. "The brother of that girl..."

"Yes," Yumi's smile was confident, "just like I had used his foolish sister, I'm going to put him into use too."

* * *

And that was chapter 18 for ya! It would be ironic if Enishi helped Yumi and in the end discovered that she was the one behind his sister's murder, ironic yes, but a suitable punishment for him.

Anywho, thanks for your review and DMs really encouraging, keep them coming ;-)


	19. One Last Time

Here is chapter 19, which might be the last chapter! "MIGHT" this is the keyword, please read my notes at the end of the chapter before jumping at me XD

* * *

Chapter 19: One Last Time

Kenshin was sitting on a chair by the bed, dozing in and out of sleep. He had managed to kick Soujiro out of the room because he wanted the maids to bathe Kaoru and change her clothes come the morning. It was almost sunrise now, the weak dawn light could be seen through the window. Kenshin was tired, he hardly had any sleep, and the wound on his head was throbbing, and it wasn't going to heal quickly if he did not get blood soon. But worrying over Kaoru had kept him preoccupied, but now exhaustion was taking the upper hand.

He was almost asleep when there was an urgent knock on his door. The newcomer did not wait for Kenshin's permission; he stormed into the room after the first knock.

"My lord!" it was the physician, "my lord, I think I know what is wrong with her."

Kenshin jumped to his feet, instantly alert. "What? Explain."

"First I need some answers, was she attended by some maid?"

"Yes Amaya, I will send for her…"

"I have to speak to her at once!" the doctor said and whirled around quickly, his ropes fluttering around his feet as he ran out of the room.

Kenshin stood on his spot, blinking in confusion. It was the first time anyone interrupted Kenshin or even walked out like this without permission. But of course Kenshin could care less at this moment, the doctor might actually know what was wrong with Kaoru.

Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru. Nothing had changed, her skin was pale and her heartbeat was slow. She hadn't awakened throughout the night, not even once.

Kenshin sighed and sat at the edge of the bed, leaning close to Kaoru. He brushed her cheek with his knuckles. He was very worried, betrayal or not, he couldn't help but to worry. What if she never woke up? What if she was so hurt and scared that she lost the will to live? Kenshin cringed at this thought.

A while later the doctor returned, breathing hard, as if he had run through the whole castle.

Kenshin rose to his feet.

"My doubts are correct, I'm positive," he breathed, "the maid said that…that…" the physician paused, as if unsure how to address Kaoru, "that Lady Kamiya had not had her moon bleeding ever since she had been brought here."

Kenshin's whole body went rigid as the implications of the other man's words sank in. "What…what are you saying?" Kenshin asked, even though he had perfect idea of what the physician meant.

"She is pregnant, Your Majesty," the doctor replied.

Kenshin opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His throat felt dry, and for some reason his heart was beating faster than usual. He tried again. "This…this does not explain her heart…"

"It does, My Lord," the physician said as he moved closer to the bed, "you two…I mean Your Majesty and lady Kamiya used to be betrothed and from the mark on her neck I can tell that you two are mated, so the child must be yours," the physician paused, "what I'm trying to say is that because the child is half vampire it is trying to change her body so the baby can…hmm settle in more comfortably. This explains her low temperature, vampires are cold blooded, unlike avians so the baby is slowing her heart to decrease blood flow hence the body temperature."

Kenshin tried to absorb this, but shock made him slow to digest all this. He remained silent for several moments before he spoke again. "Will she survive the changes?"

The doctor shook his head. "This, I don't know, my lord. I think this is the first time in history that an avian female carries a vampire child, we cannot predict the outcomes."

Kenshin sat on the chair slowly. His legs were shaking. "Leave now," he told the physician, "I will send for you later."

The doctor nodded before bowing, and he walked out of the room.

Kenshin didn't see this. He simply stared at the floor unable to look at the bed again, to look at the woman who was carrying his child. The woman whom he had watched being tortured, whom _he _had raped, humiliated, and hurt for more than a month. And during all this suffering she was with a child.

His child.

Kenshin wanted to scream, but nothing came out, he simply kept his head bowed, and let his hands rest on his knees. He was too shocked to move, to do anything. Vampires were very protective when it came to their mates, and add a child, they become lethal, nothing was more important than the safety of the babe and the mother.

And he had been abusing the mother for the last several weeks.

In his mind, Kenshin played the scene in the church again, he saw Tomoe's face as life seeped out of her, he heard the screaming of his people as they tried to escape avian blades.

But this time none of this made him feel better, none of this justified torturing a pregnant woman.

* * *

In the morning Kenshin had to meet with the leaders again and explain what had happened. He didn't mention anything about the attackers being elves, and he watched Yumi's reaction and words very closely, or he tried to. His mind and thoughts were with Kaoru. He had left her with Amaya and another maid as they changed her dress and bathed her. He was still shocked at what the physician had said, but of course he did not mention any of this to Okita, Yumi, or her countrymen.

Kenshin rushed the meeting, wanting to be back to Kaoru's side as soon as possible.

When Kenshin dismissed them he hurried back to his room but on his way back he encountered Enishi.

Kenshin stopped few paces before Enishi, narrowing his eyes. "How brave of you, showing your face so soon after you disobeyed me."

The set of Enishi's jaw tightened before he spoke, "I heard about the attack."

"And?" Kenshin said coldly.

"I think this girl is dangerous," Enishi said with evident hatred, "she is some kind of freak, a dangerous freak…"

"Enough," Kenshin ordered, his amber eyes seemed to glow with anger.

"Has she fooled you again?" Enishi asked, "she will kill you too if she had the chance."

"The chance presented itself!" Kenshin took a step towards Enishi, "but instead she saved my life."

Enishi was unaffected. "So this is it? You forgive her? Things will be back to normal between you two now?"

Kenshin sighed. "No, I don't think they will ever be," he whispered, "but she has suffered enough."

"You haven't lost a sister because of her," Enishi bit back.

Kenshin held Enishi's glare. "I know you're hurting because of what Kaoru did, but you made Kaoru suffer and that's enough. You will never go near her again, am I clear?"

"But…" Enishi tried but Kenshin cut him off.

"I _said _am I clear?"

"Yes," Enishi muttered.

Kenshin stared sharply at him before he walked past him and to his quarters.

Enishi glared after Kenshin, his gaze full of hatred.

_Soon, not even you will go anywhere near her.

* * *

_

Kaoru remained unconscious for most of the day. The physician regularly came to check on her, to observe any changes, and even Soujiro was allowed to see her once or twice much to Kenshin's dislike. Yumi had attempted to see her too before leaving, but Kenshin refused. As long as she was a suspect, she wasn't going anywhere near Kaoru.

It was later that night when Kaoru woke up.

The doctor was checking her pulse, while Kenshin sat on the edge of the bed, reading some reports about his kingdom when Kaoru opened her eyes. There was no introduction, no stirring, her lids snapped open and for few moments she gazed confusingly at them before her eyes widened in fear and she sat up and kicked at the covers. She obviously wanted to jump out of the bed, but Kenshin was one side and the doctor was at the other, so Kaoru only huddled against the bed head, hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes darting between them fearfully. She looked trapped and very scared.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin took a step closer to the bed but halted when a fearful whimper escaped Kaoru as she curled tighter around herself. "Go get Amaya," Kenshin ordered the doctor.

The physician nodded and walked quickly to the door and out of the room.

Kenshin kept his eyes on Kaoru, she was watching him too, and didn't turn her head when the doctor had run out the room.

She felt threatened by him, only him…

Kaoru was wearing one of Kenshin's silken robes, her hair was loose and her skin pale. But Kenshin thought that she looked odd, her eyes seemed haunted, more gray than blue as if she wasn't fully awake, or maybe she thought this was a dream…or a nightmare.

Kenshin stood where he was, not wanting to frighten her. He tried to talk to her, to reassure her of her safety, but she didn't seem to listen, she only kept watching him warily. Few minutes later, the maid entered the room.

Kaoru showed no recognition when Amaya approached. But she did not attempt to get away as the maid sat on the bed and touched Kaoru's arm.

"My child, we are glad you are awake," Amaya said, "we were worried."

Kaoru looked at her for few moments and then without any words she edged closer to the maid and wrapped her arms around her, clinging to her tightly, as if this middle-aged woman might protect her from any harm.

"There, there, my dear," Amaya rubbed Kaoru's back, "you're safe, now."

"Make her drink some water," the physician urged.

Kenshin moved to the nightstand and poured some water in a cup before leaning over to hand it to Amaya. A frightened sound escaped Kaoru when Kenshin got too close, and she hid her face against Amaya's chest. It took more coaxing from Amaya to make Kaoru drink the water.

This made Kenshin angry. She shouldn't be acting like this, he would not hurt her. "What's wrong with her?" Kenshin asked the doctor.

"She seemed at shock, my lord," the physician said but hesitated before saying the next thing, "I…I don't know what exactly happened to her down there in the dungeon, but I believe it must have been traumatic experience, she needs time."

"You must be hungry, child," Amaya was saying, "they are bringing food soon."

But even as Amaya said this, Kenshin could feel Kaoru's heartbeat slowing again. Kenshin cursed. "Her heart…"

The doctor glanced at Kenshin then at Kaoru. "No she must eat."

But Kaoru's lids were already dropping, and her arms, which had been tightly wrapped about Amaya began to relax.

"My Lord, she is losing…" Amaya said with concern. But Kaoru had already slipped into darkness and her whole body went limp against Amaya.

Kenshin cursed again and leaned on the bed, taking Kaoru from the maid.

The doctor sighed. "It would have been better if she had eaten, but we must not despair, Your Majesty, she had awakened, which is a good sign."

Kenshin didn't believe that this was a good sign. The way she had acted towards him infuriated him, but at the same time he told himself that this was expected. He had hurt her badly before, so how exactly did he expect her to react?

Kenshin laid Kaoru back under the sheets and covered her tightly. Both Amaya and the physician excused themselves and went out of the room.

Kenshin sighed and sat at the armchair by the bed. He wondered about what to do. She was with a child and of course he wasn't going to treat her as a slave anymore, but at the same time, she wasn't going to be treated like his mate either. So what did that make her? And he wondered how were his people going to receive the news of her pregnancy? They weren't going to like it, that's for sure. The child could be the next king or queen, and being half avian was going to complicate matters.

Kenshin's eyes traveled to Kaoru.

_How is she going to take the news of her pregnancy?

* * *

_

Kaoru woke up feeling weak and hungry. She forced her lids open and stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. She blinked several times before turning her head to the side to take a better look at the new room.

"Oh child, you're awake!" Kaoru heard the happy voice of Amaya.

"Amaya…" Kaoru smiled weakly at the woman who sat at the edge of the bed, near her head.

"You got me so worried," Amaya said as she touched Kaoru's forehead, "you were so cold and pale."

"What happened to me?" Kaoru asked in a whisper, and despite her dizziness she noticed how the maid flustered at the question and didn't meet Kaoru's eyes.

"You must be thirsty," Amaya said, trying to change the subject, "here," she turned to the nightstand and poured some water before helping Kaoru to drink.

Feeling so thirsty, Kaoru gladly drank. "Thank you," Kaoru said as she laid her head back on the billow, she noticed that Amaya was watching her closely. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, child, it's just that the last time you woke up it was for a short while and then you suddenly went unconscious."

Kaoru frowned. "I can't remember…" the door was opened and both women turned their head to the door.

Kenshin paused by the entrance when he saw that Kaoru was awake.

"She's just awakened, Your Majesty," Amaya said as she stood up, "I will get her some food."

Kaoru saw Kenshin nodding as he walked towards the bed. She felt Amaya squeeze her hand before she strolled to the door and out of the room. But Kaoru saw none of this, she watched Kenshin as he approached and tried to rise into a sitting position. Kenshin quickened his pace, intending to help her he was by her side so fast that Kaoru couldn't help but to flinch at his closeness.

Of course Kenshin noticed her reaction and his face tightened as he pulled back and sat on the chair by the bed.

Both of them were silent, Kaoru did not know what to say. She was confused about what had happened.

"How are you feeling?" Kaoru heard Kenshin's emotionless voice.

"I feel…strange," Kaoru put her hand on her chest, "my heart…" her heart wasn't beating as slow as she could last remember but its pace wasn't what she's normally used to.

Kenshin didn't say anything, but Kaoru saw the concentration on his face. He was listening to the sound of her heart.

"What's happening to me?" Kaoru asked, but she got no answer from Kenshin. He simply pressed his lips into a thin line before asking a question himself.

"Do you know why the elves might be after you?"

Kaoru started at that. "The elves? Why are you asking this?"

"Those three men were elves," Kenshin said.

Kaoru was surprised at this. "Why would they? I…" she trailed, not knowing what to make out of this.

"Maybe it's something to do with…those powers," Kenshin said, watching her closely.

Kaoru shook her head. "This doesn't make any sense, I didn't know that I possess some power till…" Kaoru had no idea how long she had been unconscious, "…till recently, how could they have known?"

Kenshin was silent for few moments. "It could be the falcon queen."

Kaoru blinked. "Queen Yumi? No," she shook her head in denial again, "she wouldn't, she was a good friend of my mother."

"Either way, elves and falcons are our only options, they are the only kingdoms that wield magic."

This time Kaoru nodded in agreement. It didn't have to be the leaders of those kingdoms, maybe some group which knew about her cursed powers. But how could anyone know when she had just realised that she possessed them? Kaoru sighed and massaged her temple. This was giving her a headache.

"Why have you saved my life?"

Kaoru jerked her head towards Kenshin when she heard this. He was staring intently at her, his sharp amber eyes seemed to bore into her.

"I…I couldn't simply stand and watch you die."

"Yet, less than two months ago you tried to see me dead," he bit back, his voice harsh.

Kaoru lowered her eyes, unable to look at his sharp eyes. She felt some movement and heard the chair sliding against the floor before she felt Kenshin's hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He was kneeling on the bed now, very close to her.

"Look at me and answer," he almost hissed.

"What do you want me to say?" Kaoru tried to shake his hand away, but he kept a strong hold on her chin, "you will never believe anything I say."

"I want the truth, no more lies from you."

"I've been telling you the truth, always," Kaoru grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand away.

Kenshin remained where he was, not moving away.

Kaoru averted her eyes, not liking the way he was looking at her.

"You're pregnant."

Kaoru snapped her head towards him, not sure that she had heard him right. "Wha…what?"

"You are pregnant," Kenshin repeated.

"How…" Kaoru began, but her throat felt dry and now her heart was actually beating fast, "how do you know?"

"The physician said your slow heart rate is due to the changes the child is imposing on your body," Kenshin tried to explain, "he is a vampire after all."

Kaoru was so shocked at this. Yes she had suspected being pregnant before the war, but as the weeks went by and no other sign of pregnancy had developed, she began to dismiss the idea, thinking that there must be something wrong with her body, that she might be sick. But now she knew for sure, she was really pregnant. She felt tears willing in her eyes before they trickle down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Kenshin whispered.

"I…I'm happy for this, to have a child…" Kaoru whispered, "but I didn't want it to be like this."

"Are you ashamed because you are unwed?" Kenshin demanded, his voice betrayed a measure of anger, "are you going to reject the child because it's a vampire?"

"No!" Kaoru exclaimed, wrapping her hand around her belly, "it's my child too, I will love him or her no matter what."

Kenshin was silent as he regarded Kaoru, and then he saw fear on her face.

"Oh Kenshin, what if the child is hurt? I…after all what happened…"

Kenshin knew that she meant the torture and abuse she went through here. Actually he was worried too, what if he had not only hurt the mother but the child too?

Kenshin edged closer to Kaoru. "Remove your hands," he ordered.

Kaoru regarded him with suspicion for few moments before she reluctantly removed her arms off her belly.

Kenshin extended his arm and placed his palm on Kaoru's flat belly.

Kaoru watched as Kenshin closed his eyes and grew still. He seemed to be concentrating on something. A minute later his impassive face broke into a smile that Kaoru hadn't seen in many months.

"I can hear it," Kenshin whispered, "my child's heartbeat, it's faint but it's there."

Kaoru closed her eyes and gave silent thanks to the gods. Then slowly she moved one shaky hand and placed it over Kenshin's, wishing she could hear and feel her child's heartbeat.

They remained like this for a while. The pain and suffering they went through was forgotten for the moment as they both prayed for a better future for their child.

* * *

Kaoru stared at the window longingly. Of course the panels we closed and locked securely now that she wasn't restrained anymore. The collar and manacles were gone to Kaoru's relief and she was allowed to move around the room but that was it. Kenshin had specifically told her that –pregnant or not- he would chain her to the bed himself if she dared to set a foot outside the bedroom. Of course Kaoru wasn't happy with this, but at least she could move around instead of being chained to the bed foot like an animal.

Kaoru rose to her feet and stretched before moving to set before the blazing fire place. She was alone in the room. Yesterday after she had discovered her pregnancy, she was given food and new clothes, not the short white dress she used to wear as slave but a long simple blue dress similar to the dresses she used to wear in her kingdom…

_My kingdom…_

Kaoru wondered how everything was there, in the avian kingdom. She hoped that whoever ruled there is fair and kind. She knew that Kenshin had control over her kingdom now but he didn't rule the people there. He just made sure they acknowledged him by paying the taxes to him.

Kaoru sighed and leaned back on the soft armchair. This time her thoughts drifted to her situation…and Kenshin.

Despite the pregnancy he still did not believe her or forgive what she had done. Yes he did not chain her or treat her as a slave anymore, but his cold attitude towards her never changed. And of course her attitude towards him didn't make matters easier. She was scared of him, well scared of his closeness whenever he came too near. She knew he wouldn't rape her again, but the memories of what he had done where still fresh and too painful.

This made Kaoru wonder about the future. Did Kenshin intend to lock her forever? What was her place now? She wasn't Kenshin's slave nor was she his wife. So what did that make her?

Kaoru was still pondering on these thoughts when she heard voices outside. Then Kenshin stepped into the room, looking angry.

"You have only few minutes boy," Kenshin growled.

Kaoru was wondering who he was talking to when Soujiro stepped into the room after Kenshin.

"Souji!" Kaoru rose to her feet a smile on her face. She was about to run to him, to hug him, but one look at Kenshin's face made her remain where she was.

"Kaoru," Soujiro smiled, "you look better today."

Kaoru nodded. "I don't feel sick anymore."

Kenshin walked suddenly and went by the window, unlocking the panels and pulling them open.

Kaoru felt the fresh air gush in, it was a cold but a welcomed breeze. "Come Soujiro, sit here," she motion to another chair by the fire place.

Soujiro shook his head before glancing briefly at Kenshin. "I'm not staying here for long, the orders were explicit."

Kaoru understood what he meant. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, I wish you could come back with me though."

"You can keep on wishing," Kenshin said darkly, "but it's not going to happen."

Kaoru saw Soujiro glare at Kenshin, whose back was to them, so she tried to change the subject. "How is everything back in the kingdom, Souji? How is everyone? How is Mana?"

Soujiro smiled at this. "She misses you so much, never a day passes without her pounding on my door and demanding to know about you, everyone misses you."

Kaoru smiled sadly at that. "I miss them too."

"Time to go," Kenshin whirled suddenly and pinned Soujiro with a glare, "leave."

Soujiro appeared angry but he didn't protest, instead he smiled at Kaoru. "I guess I will see you later."

Kaoru nodded, her heart felt heavy. "Please reassure Mana that I'm fine."

"Are you?" Soujiro asked before he shook his head and left the room.

Kaoru slumped on the chair and stared at the fire.

Kenshin walked to other chair by the hearth and sat opposite to Kaoru. "I should not let that boy visit."

"Is this a punishment?" Kaoru stared at him.

"He makes you sad," Kenshin said instead of answering.

"All this is making me sad," Kaoru replied, looking back at the fire.

They remained silent, both lost on their thoughts.

Time passed and Kaoru was dozing in and out of sleep when suddenly loud bells rang, and soon after the sound of hurrying footsteps could be heard approaching.

"My lord, we are being attacked," one guard burst into the room.

Kaoru jumped off the chair when she saw the state the man was in. His unsheathed sword was in his hand and he was bleeding from a gash on his forehead.

"Attacked? Who dares?" even as Kenshin asked this he moved to the mantle and plucked his sword.

"They are using magic my lord, elves, falcons I don't know...they stormed in the palace...someone must have let them in," the guards tried to catch his breath, "we have sent for the guards quarters, but no help came, something is keeping them. Only a handful of us are trying to hold the invaders down at the gate, but it's not enough."

Kenshin gritted his teeth. "how many?"

"Hundreds, my lord, we have to get you out of here."

Kenshin nodded and strode to Kaoru. "Let's go," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the door.

Kaoru followed silently. Not believing what was happening. Were these attacks because of her again? Would they -whoever they were- go to such measures to capture her?

"They are surrounding the palace," the soldier said, "we can't use the windows."

Kenshin paused, and Kaoru wondered what he was thinking about. His shock at the attack had turned into calculating calmness.

"We have to fight our way through," Kenshin said. His eyes flickered to Kaoru quickly before he looked back at the guard, "yes, we will fight."

Kaoru followed Kenshin as he pulled her to the opposite direction, towards the stairs. Just as they approached the flight of stairs they met the first invaders.

From their pointed ears and luminous skins, Kaoru could tell they were elves.

They halted by the stairs, not expecting to meet the king and their target this soon.

That all what Kenshin needed.

In their shock, they made the briefest eye contact with Kenshin, and not wasting any moment Kenshin screamed "die!" and Kaoru got to see the deadly effects of Kenshin's golden eyes.

The two elves killed themselves, each sword in the other's throat.

Kaoru was pulled to the stairs before the bodies even hit the floor.

"Someone is coming," the vampire guard said to Kenshin as they began to descend the stairs.

Kenshin tensed, ready to charge, but then Kaoru felt him relax a fraction. "It's the boy," she heard Kenshin said just as a familiar voice sounded from below.

"Kaoru!" Soujiro was taking the stairs two at a time.

"Souji!" Kaoru was surprised to see him, "you're still here?"

Soujiro stopped at four steps down. "I was at the outer gates when I heard the bells ringing," he turned to Kenshin, "they are filling the castle, magic is being used."

"Is there a way out…" Kenshin's eyes flickered to Kaoru again, "with minimum fighting?"

"Yes, I have killed a score of the invaders on my way here," Soujiro began to descend again, "follow me."

Kaoru was beginning to get worried as they went down. She could now heard the distant sounds of battle and death. She had never thought that any army could penetrate the vampires' palace, her father had always talked about how tight their defenses were and that even nature had helped the defense of the vampire stronghold. The forest which lied behind the castle was a natural barrier. But now hundreds had managed to gain entrance and issue a surprise attack…all because of her.

They encountered falcons and elves but Soujiro, being at the lead, dispatched them all so efficiently that Kaoru could only marvel at his skills.

"You're not killing them, boy," Kenshin said when he noticed that Soujiro was delivering fatal injuries.

"You will need some for interrogation," Soujiro said simply.

Worry began to creep upon Kaoru. They hadn't encounter any of Kenshin's guards which usually patrol the castle, had they all been killed? This whole incident screamed betrayal from the inside, had this traitor managed a way to hold back the bulk of Kenshin's men?

They were in the second floor of the palace now, Soujiro seemed intent to lead them to the ground floor as they ran through the corridors. Some hallways were empty but others, to Kaoru's horror, contained the bodies of maids and errands men. This made Kaoru fear for Amaya.

"Kenshin, what about Amaya? She might be hurt."

"We have to keep moving," Kenshin said coldly, "their target is you, they won't hurt her if she keeps low."

"But…"

"It's all right, Kaoru," Soujiro turned and smiled at her, "once you are safe I will look for her."

Kaoru smiled and nodded, hoping with all her heart that no innocent vampires will get hurt because of her.

Just when Kaoru was thinking this, they rounded a corner and all of them halted abruptly.

Before them was a group of falcons and elves, some wore strange robes, but all had naked swords in their hands.

Kenshin cursed and crouched, ready to fight.

"Hand in the girl," one of the robed men said.

Kenshin pushed Kaoru behind him and walked slowly to stand beside Soujiro, blocking the invaders' view of Kaoru. "You will all die for invading my property and killing my men," then Kenshin lowered his voice so that only Soujiro could hear him, "you take the two on the left and I will take the remaining three, make sure no one get past you to Kaoru."

Initially, Kenshin received no reply, but then came Soujiro's answer.

"No, vampire," Soujiro said as he slowly turned to face Kenshin, a smile on his face, "I will make sure _you _can't get to her," and without a warning Soujiro slashed his sword at Kenshin, aiming for his throat.

This attack was unexpected but Kenshin managed to jump back at the last moment and instead the word slashed him across the chest. Blood spurted from the wound and drenched Kenshin's clothes as he went down on one knee, clutching his chest with his free hand.

"Souji…" Kaoru said in whisper, her wide eyes staring at Kenshin "what…what are you doing?"

"I'm going to save you," Soujiro said, the sword in his hand dripping blood, "just as I have promised."

Kaoru stared from the injured Kenshin to Soujiro, not knowing what to make out of this. Then her eyes settled on the falcons and elves who stood now behind Soujiro, as if waiting for orders. "You are with them?" the surprise and shock was apparent on Kaoru's face, "What's happening? What's the meaning of this?"

Soujiro's eyes flickered behind him then back at Kaoru. "We just want to help you, don't worry, just come with me, I will protect you."

"She is not going anywhere with you!" Kenshin screamed and lunged at Soujiro.

Soujiro wasn't prepared for this. His eyes widened in surprise for an instant before he made one sweeping gesture with one hand.

Kenshin was swept off his feet and was slammed against the wall. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him before he fell on the floor.

"Your Majesty," the guard exclaimed and ran to his king.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru said at same time and rushed to Kenshin's unmoving body and knelt beside him, her mind racing with thoughts. _What's going on? Kenshin is badly hurt. Did Soujiro just use magic? _That last thought shocked her more than anything and Kaoru looked up from Kenshin to Soujiro.

"Souji…you…"

"You bastard..." Kenshin whispered raggedly as he struggled to rise, blood was still gashing from his chest wound, "you used magic, you are not an avian...what are you?"

Soujiro glared at Kenshin for a moment before he looked back at Kaoru.

"I didn't want you to find out like this," Soujiro shook his head, before sighing and then his wings appeared behind his back.

And they were black.

Kaoru just looked at them, shock written all over her face. His wings were similar to hers, black as midnight. "Your wings...like mine..."

"We are special," Soujiro said, his eyes were kind when he looked at her, "we don't belong here, nor in the avian kingdom."

"But we...we are avian," Kaoru stammered, "your parents...we found you..."

"Those two unfortunate souls," Soujiro said, as he retracted his black wings, "were in the wrong place at the wrong time, I had to kill them."

Kaoru tensed when she heard this. "You killed your parent?"

Soujiro's expression hardened. "Yes my parents deserved to die, I killed them with my own hands when I was six," his features changed now, "but no those dead man and woman I was with when your father found me had to die in order for our plan to work."

"Plans? What plans Soujiro?" Kaoru was getting more confused, this was all happening so fast. _Me and Souji are not avian…he killed his own parent…_"what r u talking about?"

"Plans to get you to be on our side, you belong with us."

"Who is behind all this?" Kenshin spoke now, he was shaking slightly, his head wound seemed to have reopened. Kenshin's wounds usually healed with few days' rest but that wound was recent and now he felt blood trickle down his temple. "Tell me you bastard!"

Soujiro directed a loathsome glare at Kenshin. "You Himura was thorn on our side, you ruined our plans and made matter complicated with your love for Kaoru," now Soujiro smiled, "if it can be called love, after all you did not believe in her when she needed you most, you punished her for a crime she didn't commit."

The expression on Soujiro's face, when he saw the fear and shock on Kenshin's face was cruel and victorious at the same time. "Yes," Soujiro said, "I've been waiting to rub this onto your face, to see you suffer after all the pain you caused her."

"You're lying…" Kenshin said, his bleeding wounds forgotten as the realisation of what he had done slowly sank in, "I've seen her kill Tomoe…she tried to kill me!"

"Yes she did, physically, but she didn't want to," Soujiro shock his head, "I'm surprised that after all the magic involved, you didn't seem to think it was magic that compelled Kaoru to do what she'd done."

Kenshin felt his legs shaking, and it had nothing to do with blood loss now. "You're lying…" Kenshin whispered, and he turned his head slowly to look at Kaoru. The shock and disbelief he saw on her face mirrored his own.

"The box," Soujiro said, "the box Tomoe had given Kaoru contain a Compulsion spell, wove with Kaoru's blood. It compelled her to kill vampires, any vampire. She couldn't have resisted it."

Kaoru covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp. She glanced at Kenshin with wide eyes, he looked far worse, as if his world was shattering around him.

"Souji you knew…" Kaoru's voice shook, "all this time…you watched me suffer, you watched me cry…all this time you knew the truth."

Soujiro's face softened when he looked at Kaoru, and he took a step towards her. "I did it for your own good, so you can see that he isn't right for you, it's for your best, soon you will thank us."

Kaoru closed her eyes and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "You…how could you do this to me?"

Soujiro was about to speak but one of the men behind him spoke. "Soujiro-sama? We have to go, let's take the girl and open a portal."

Soujiro sighed and nodded. "Two of should go and prepare for our departure, it won't be long now," Soujiro said before he faced Kaoru. He extended one hand to her. "Please, come with me, you will not regret it."

Kaoru shook her head and took a step back. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Kaoru please, don't make me use force…" Soujiro's words where interrupted when one of his men screamed behind him. No not one but two. He turned around and saw that two of the reaming three men had killed each other. Shocked Soujiro turned to Kenshin, knowing that he was the one responsible.

"I will kill you!" Kenshin lunged at Soujiro and this time Soujiro blocked his strike. "Who is behind this? TELL ME!" Kenshin's eyes were golden with pure rage.

"Your eyes does not work on me, vampire," Soujiro swept his sword in a low arch, wanting to disembowel Kenshin, but Kenshin maneuvered the attack and came behind Soujiro. Despite Kenshin's injuries, his rage at himself and at what he had done fuelled his charge, which left Soujiro in bewilderment for few minutes. Therefore, at first, Kenshin managed to have the upper hand and drive him back, making Soujiro use both hands to block the force of Kenshin blow.

"Who do you work for?" Kenshin spat, blood and sweat was running down his temple, "who? I will kill you all."

Soujiro smiled. "You will never know, I will not kill you, I want you to suffer alone when I take Kaoru." And with those words as a warning used his powers to push Kenshin away from him and with one quick stabbing motion, he buried his sword into Kenshin's shoulder.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out.

Soujiro swore. "You dodge in the last minute."

With this third wound, Kenshin was losing blood in an alarming rate, so when Soujiro pulled his sword he fell on his knees.

Soujiro stepped away from Kenshin and whipped his sword in the air, spluttering blood on the wall.

"Go, lady," the vampire guard said as he stepped in front of Kaoru, "run I will delay them both." Only Soujiro and an elf remained now.

But Kaoru was frozen on her spot. She couldn't use her power not only because she can't summon them at will, but because she couldn't hurt Soujiro, she just couldn't.

"Move vampire," Soujiro said, "despite my hatred for all vampires, I rather not kill you."

The guard's hand trembled but he stood his ground.

"Very well," Soujiro was about to use his powers to push him out of the way when he felt a movement behind him. Instinctively he whirled around to block any attack, but Kenshin didn't deliver any. He shot past Soujiro toward his guard and Kaoru.

"Escape," Kenshin order his guard as he ran past him before he stopped before Kaoru and swept her off her feet.

"No, stop them," Soujiro ordered, the elf near the window, but it was too late.

Kenshin held Kaoru tightly as he bolted to the nearest window and jumped.

* * *

Kaoru clung to Kenshin as he jumped from the palace window to the ground. They encountered no one outside. It seemed that when Soujiro had ordered to prepare for departure the men had been pulled away, but Kaoru thought that they must be reforming somewhere now and they would be after them when the words that she had escaped got out. And this led Kaoru to wonder again where the vampire guards were.

When Kenshin's feet touched the ground he went on one knee, his breathing was coming into gasps now, but he held her tightly.

"Kenshin, you have to hide," Kaoru could feel his blood soaking her dress, "you can't go on like this."

But Kenshin rose to his feet and began to run towards the palace wall.

"Kenshin let me down," Kaoru protested, "you're bleeding."

"I have to get you out of here," Kenshin said between harsh breaths, "the forest…we have to get there." He stopped by the huge walls, and Kaoru knew behind them was the forest.

"You can't…Ken…" but Kenshin leapt anyway and managed to cross the wall. However, he didn't make a smooth landing, he rolled on ground and began to cough.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru had fallen too but she knelt by his side now, her hand on his back, "please…you can't, you will kill yourself."

"I failed you…" Kenshin said, not meeting her eyes, "I…did not believe you, you tried to tell me…but I…I hurt you…" he struggled to his feet and pulled her up.

Kaoru knew he was moving at will alone. The wound on his arm was not healing, Kenshin had to rest in order for the extraordinary healing powers he had to work, the healing power was in his blood, but now he was losing this blood in an alarming rate.

Kenshin began to pull her and they both ran. "I will save you…you and my child."

Kaoru felt her heart breaking at his weak voice. He was hurting, not only physically.

They began to hear voices far up. Kenshin stopped, and tried to listen before he pulled Kaoru off her feet and carried her again.

"Let me down!" Kaoru said, "you're injured…"

"They are behind us…" Kenshin said, "they will be here soon, we have to make it to the mountains…I will hide you there."

"Kenshin…" Kaoru began but Kenshin's hiss of pain interrupted her and they both tumbled to the ground.

Kaoru rolled on the ground but rose quickly to look at Kenshin. "No!" Kaoru saw an arrow protruding from his left leg, its other end visible on the front of Kenshin's leg.

"Go," Kenshin said as he sat up slowly and gripping one end of the arrow, "run…" he broke one end before pulling the shaft off his flesh with hiss of pain, "Kaoru go! I will distract them."

"No…" Kaoru went on her knees before him, "I will not leave you alone…I will not let you die…"

"I…deserve…I deserve to die…" Kaoru could see that suddenly he was struggling to speak, "for what…I did, for the pain…I caused you…"

Tears willed in Kaoru's eyes and she leaned towards him, taking him in her arms. Kaoru did not know I she will ever forgive him for the things he had done to her, but the torment in his eyes twisted her heart. "I love you," Kaoru whispered, "despite everything, I never stopped loving you."

Kaoru felt Kenshin's shaking hand on hair waist, his other hand was on the hilt of his sheathed word. "how…how can you…say that? I let you…down…" Kenshin said, his eyes filled with pain "when…you needed me…I…"

Voices could be heard nearer now.

Kenshin pulled away slightly so he could look at Kaoru directly. "I want you to go," he spoke clearer now, the will to protect her giving him a little more strength.

"No," Kaoru whispered in a choked voice as she shook her head, tears running down her cheeks, "I can't leave you…"

"Listen to me, Kaoru, I need you to do this," now he cupped her cheeks, "I know I can't ask any favours from you, but do this for the child," he whispered, looking directly into her tear-filled eyes, "go to the mountains, there are caves, they can't find you..." he hesitated, "wait for me."

Kaoru knew the reason he hesitated, he didn't think he would meet with her again, he intended to die fighting for her, to atone for what he had done. This thought brought fresh tears to her eyes and Kaoru buried her face on his neck.

"Take from my blood," Kaoru said between her tears, "it will heal you."

Kenshin closed his eyes in shame, wondering how she could offer such kindness to him after all what he had put her through. "You're pregnant," Kenshin said weakly, "and even if I take some, I will need hours to heal."

"Please…"

"Go, now!"

But they were too late.

Three men appeared suddenly from the trees.

"We found them," one man said, "we found them!" he began to shout.

Kenshin started to push at Kaoru, wanting to face the men. "Do what I said run…" he whispered, "I…will delay them."

Kaoru watched as he rose to his feet with great difficulty. He had four wounds, he will not survive against one, let alone three.

But he charged, Kaoru had no idea how he managed to run but he charged at the man on the lead and killed him.

"Kill him!" one man said to the remaining other.

"How, in the gods' names, can he move?" the other said.

"Just kill him!" and he charged at Kenshin from behind.

"No!" Kaoru cried out and the man erupted in black flames and then the other man burned too. Of course Kaoru had no idea how she was doing that, all she knew that she wasn't ready to let Kenshin go. Kaoru ran to him just as other men began to appear from the trees, by now Kenshin was barely able to stand. Kaoru went to him and slung one of his arms over her shoulders.

"I…told you…to leave…" Kenshin whispered, his head bowed.

"I will not let you die," Kaoru said firmly before looking at the assailants. They seemed wary to approach her now after seeing two of their comrades burn to none existence. Kaoru narrowed her eyes at them. She would protect Kenshin no matter what.

Suddenly black fire caught on two of the trees at either side of the men, they shouted and began to back away. More trees caught fire now and it became chaos.

Kaoru took advantage of this and ran the other direction.

Kenshin was muttering incoherent words and Kaoru knew he would not be able to move if she wasn't aiding him.

Kaoru ran for a while, she ran until she could no longer hear the screams of men behind, but she was not fooled, they would find her again, so she had hide Kenshin somewhere.

Kaoru stopped by a huge tree which seemed to have fallen a long time ago. Making up her mind, she stepped over it and laid Kenshin on the other side, where heavy bushes grew near the fallen trunk.

Kaoru knelt by him, her sad eyes never leaving his face. He was almost unconscious now, his eyes closed, but his lips moved slightly.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru touched his cold cheek, "at the beginning I only wanted to stop the war and have peace between our two kingdoms," she paused, "falling in love with you was not something I expected," Kaoru smiled sadly, "but no one chooses whom his heart will love." Tears trickled down Kaoru's cheeks again. "All I wanted was to live happily with you, to be your wife, but all our dreams and hopes came to a ruin, I blamed myself, but none of this is our fault," her hand stroked his cheek, "I have always known that my wings are cursed, and this night had confirmed it to me, however, I will used those accursed wings to protect you, I will not let you die, I know I have to think of my child," Kaoru touched her flat belly with her other hand, "but I will not live if you die, so I have to fight…"

"Kao…ru…don't…" Kenshin breathed, but his eyes remained closed.

Kaoru leaned over him and was about to kiss his lips but instead she planted a kiss on his forehead. "I love you…" Kaoru whispered, her tears falling on Kenshin's face "and I forgive you."

Kaoru gripped Kenshin's discarded sword quickly and jumped to her feet she gazed at him one last time before she ran on the direction of the palace. Tears still streamed down her face, for heart remained with Kenshin.

_I will do this for him._

Kaoru ran for a little while before suddenly someone dropped before her from the sky.

It was Soujiro.

"After all what he did to you," Soujiro said, "you still protect him?"

"He has been hurting, thinking that I betrayed him," Kaoru said through angry tears, "your lies and manipulation drove us apart. How could you do this to me Soujiro? My father had opened his heart and the whole castle for you yet you deceived us."

"I did it all for you," Soujiro said calmly, "your own mother rejected you for what you are, you don't belong here. You will be accepted in the new place, you don't have to be different anymore."

"Who had sent you?" Kaoru asked, she raised her free hand and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "who is behind all this?"

"You will know," Soujiro extended his hand, "come with me and you will know."

Kaoru tightened her hands around the sword and she brought it up between her and Soujiro. "I am not going with you."

"I have no choice then," Soujiro said sadly as he unsheathed his own sword, "I am really sorry, I have to take you, for your own good."

"Stop saying that!" Kaoru cried, "I'm not a child, I can think for myself."

"No you can't," Soujiro said as he took a step towards her, "because you don't know all the facts, you don't know what you are."

"Then tell me," Kaoru begged, "please Soujiro just tell me about those accursed wings, but don't force to come with you, for the sake of what we had, for the sake of all the happy memories we shared together don't do this."

Soujiro smiled sadly. "Yes, we had great time together, but if it weren't for those people I'm taking you too, I wouldn't have had a life at all, I would be dead if it weren't for their helped…I would have been killed by my own family!" and then he charged at Kaoru.

Kaoru brought the sword up and blocked his strike. Kaoru had always sparred with Soujiro, he had taught her self-defense form a very young age. And as she fought him now Kaoru was aware that she stood no chance, she had never won a single battle against him, even when her whole thoughts and mind had been into it, she never defeated her. Now half of her being was with Kenshin, who lied bleeding somewhere in the forest.

"I love him, Soujiro," Kaoru said in a sorrowful voice when her sword connected with Soujiro, "despite everything I love him."

A measure of angler flickered in Soujiro's eyes before he pulled back. "This is another reason why I have to take you away from here." Then he disappeared.

Kaoru blinked in surprise when he disappeared. Then she felt him behind her but it was too late.

"You and him…" Soujiro whispered close to her ears, "are not meant to be together. Sleep now, Kaoru."

Kaoru felt the blow on the back of her neck. Kenshin's sword slipped from her hand as her vision began to blur.

_Kenshin…_

Kaoru's last thought were of Kenshin and their baby before darkness claimed her.

* * *

And then two years passed by…

* * *

Poooor Kenshin, I know you all hate him in my story, but he really was just a victim and he's now paying for what he did, and he will suffer more in those two year. As for Kaoru, unfortunately more suffering is waiting for her because even though Soujiro was acting on good will, he doesn't know Yumi's true intentions.

Hmmm now I wonder if I should start the second part in a different story or just continue with this one? Please tell me what you think, and as a thank you, here is a summary of what to come (without spoilers):

For two years Kenshin had been searching for Kaoru. Fear and guilt were causing him to suffer, but unknown to him Kaoru was somewhere in the Falcon Kingdom with no recollection of her was a part of a rebellious group aiming to overthrow Yumi and Shishio. What happened during those two years? How did Kaoru manage to escape Yumi's clutches? And will Kenshin find her?

Hehe here you go, I'm excited about the next part. Although Kaoru had been hurt, she will not remember, and this time she has many friends to protect her, and they are going to give Kenshin a hard time when he finally finds her. ;-)

Finally, please review!


	20. Healer of Souls

**Update 17.8.2010. hello all! I know some of you are wondering where I've disappeared to, so I wanted to assure you that I'm still alive and writing chap 21. It's just that I've arrived from Europe on the beginning of August and then I had to submit an important assignment today. So that's done, I'm finally free to write. I've already written 2,000 words of chapter 21, and I hope I will release it in about 5 days. So look forward to it ^_^**

Chapter 20 is out! Yes I have decided to continue instead of making a new story because I just didn't think that this second part will be long enough to warrant creating another separate story, so enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for your support and reviews. ^_^

Oh and some asked for my Twitter ID, it is **Fa6oomaa**, I really don't advise you to follow me! lol I mainly use my account for competitions, I even won an iPhone through some Twitter contest! I was a happy bunny =D but anyway if you have quick questions or something, I don't mind you contacting me through Twitter.

* * *

Chapter 20: Healer of Souls

Kenshin walked along the corridors of the magnificent elves' palace, following the elf escort.

He had just arrived to the elfin kingdom and demanded to meet king Shougo immediately. Although Kenshin had been travelling for a week, he could not rest until he met with the elfin king.  
_Maybe, just maybe he has some news..._

News about Kaoru

Even after two years the thought of her made Kenshin's heart twist. He missed her so much. He had thought that time might heal or even lessen the guilt and pain he felt but never a moment passed without thinking about her, in every moment he wondered how she was fairing, was she scared? Did she think about him too? What about their child?

For two years, since he had awakened he had devoted all his time looking for her. His kingdom was run by the council now because he was hardly there, he knew that his people were talking, but he couldn't spare them his time now. Sometimes Kenshin felt guilty over his negligence, but his guilt over what he had done to Kaoru was tormenting him more, he wouldn't rest until he found her.

The escort stopped by one finely carved door and knocked once. A permission to enter was heard from inside so the elf opened the door for Kenshin.

Kenshin entered a room which seemed to be the king's office. Despite being the closest to the falcon kingdom, the elves did not share many similarities to the former kingdom, their dwellings and clothes were similar to their other neighbor, the werewolves' kingdom.

"Himura," king Shougo greeted as he rose from the chair behind his desk.

Kenshin advanced towards the king and took his hand in a strong grip, "I apologize for coming unannounced."

"No need for apologies," Shougo said calmly as he ushered for Kenshin to take a seat, "I came to expect your visits in the last two years."

Kenshin sighed as he perched on the overstuffed armchair. He hesitated before asking, fearing the answer.

"I know why you are here," the elfin king said before shaking his head sadly, "I am really sorry, but we have no news of your mate."

Kenshin closed his eyes as fresh sense of despair washed over him. Although he was expecting the negative news, it didn't make it any easier. It had been two years now, and still he had no lead about Kaoru's whereabouts. All he knew that she was somewhere in the east and this was based on what he had felt two years ago.

What had happened was that after the attack on his castle he had been unconscious for three days and he would probably have remained asleep for longer if it hadn't been for the jolt of pain that went through him suddenly. Soon he realised that the pain was not his, he was feeling Kaoru's pain through their bond. The pain increased to an unbearable level before suddenly he felt nothing. He could not feel Kaoru anymore, it had drove Kenshin crazy because it either meant their bond was somehow severed or worse...that Kaoru was killed.

Kenshin didn't even want to think about the last possibility, she was alive, he knew it, he would know if she was no longer in this world.

From the brief episode of pain he had felt Kaoru's location, and she was somewhere in the east, either in the falcon or elfin kingdom.

"Himura, I'm aware that it is not my place to say...but it's been two years already, don't you think..."

"She is alive," Kenshin said through his teeth, "she is alive..." he repeated. _She has too…_

The other king sighed and leaned back on his chair. "I am sorry I have no news of your mate, I have been preoccupied with the case of elves' disappearance."

Kenshin frowned. "Again?" the last time Kenshin had been here king Shougo told him that some of his civilians in the villages closer to the falcon kingdom were mysteriously disappearing.

"I'm afraid so, but what troubles me is that there is no connection between those incidents. Men as well as women disappear suddenly without a trace. Their belongings are untouched and there are no signs of struggle in their houses. Only adults are vanishing though."

"My next destination is the falcon kingdom," Kenshin said, "I will mention this to the queen, maybe the falcons are facing the same problem."

"I will appreciate it if you do, in the meanwhile rest here for few days, your journey must have been long."

"I thank you for your hospitality," Kenshin said as he rose to his feet, "a day of rest will be enough."

The king nodded. "As you wish, your room is ready for you."

Kenshin thanked the elf before he again followed the escort through the palace. When he was led to the guest room, his escort excused himself and left Kenshin to rest.

Kenshin sighed and sat on the edge of the huge bed. The room was large and luxuriously furnished and decorated, but Kenshin cared nothing for this. He only needed a place to rest before he resumed his search. It had been a while since he had a decent sleep, his dreams were filled with images of Kaoru locked in unreachable place, feeling a great pain. He knew the pain he had felt when he woke up was hers, and the thought of her experiencing that kind of pain every day ate him alive. He couldn't rest until he found her...and his child.

That was another thought that haunted. What happened to his child?  
Kaoru must have given birth by now, unless...

Kenshin shook his head as he rose to his feet, trying to banish those negative thoughts away.

He walked to a table which had flasks of different drinks on top and poured himself some wine.

He drank silently, not enjoying the taste at all. He succeeded in banishing the thoughts of Kaoru's whereabouts momentarily however, another thing haunted him.

Guilt

After two years, the awful things he had done to Kaoru still tormented him. He could still see her face when Enishi was beating her, or see the humiliation on her face when he had led her around the castle by a leash. And worst of all he could still hear her cries and pleas when he had raped her savagely.

And then she sacrificed her freedom to save him.

Kenshin's grip on the wineglass tightened but he quickly set the glass down, not wanting to break what was not his.

There was another matter that confused him…

Enishi

When Kenshin had woken up, he had been informed that Enishi had disappeared too. They had thought him dead, but his body hadn't been found.

Kenshin suspected treason, but still, those attackers had killed his sister, he couldn't possibly take their side. Besides, Enishi can be cruel and ruthless sometimes but betraying his kind was beneath him.

Kenshin walked back to the bed and lied on his back, placing his arm over his eyes. He remained like this for a while, his thoughts shifting back to Kaoru.

Kaoru had said she forgave him, but Kenshin would never forgive himself. However, he would find Kaoru and ask for her forgiveness again and again, and somehow he would make it up for her, he didn't know how but he would.

But first he had to find her.

_I will find her, no matter where she was _Kenshin vowedto find her and destroy those who had taken her from him.

And then he would claim her again.

* * *

"Kaoru-chan! Kaoru-chan, wake up!"

With a startled gasp, the raven haired girl peeled her eyes open and shot off the futon she was sleeping on. For several moments her wide sapphire eyes darted around the small room before they settled on the other occupant of the room.

"Misao-san…" Kaoru breathed, her eyes roaming over her friend before she spoke again, "I'm sorry."

"Another nightmare?"

Kaoru nodded, shivering.

"Do you remember anything this time?" Misao asked, concerned for her friend.

Kaoru shook her head. "Nothing," she sighed bleakly, "all I remember is the fear and sense of despair."

Misao touched Kaoru's arm gently. She could feel Kaoru's hot skin through the thin fabric of the _yakata_. "You're safe here, try to sleep."

Kaoru smiled at her half elf friend. "Thank you, and sorry I disturbed your sleep."

Misao grinned. "This time I forgive you," the half elf joked, "the last time you interrupted my sleep I was happily dreaming about Aoshi-sama, I still can't bring myself to forgive you," Misao grunted and gave Kaoru funny mean look before slumping down on her futon and covering herself.

Kaoru giggled at Misao's jests and lied back on her futon. A moment later, Kaoru's smile disappeared. She hated nighttime; it was the time when she was haunted by her unknown past. But it was always the same nightmare, or at least she thought it was. In the dream she was locked in a dark place with no windows or door, she really couldn't remember the visual parts that clearly, but she could clearly remember her emotions, pain, fear, anguish. She couldn't help but to think that those dreams are somehow related to her past.

Kaoru wished to gain back her memories, to know who she was, but at the same time she was afraid. She feared that her past was nothing more than years of pain and torture in the dungeons of the falcon king and queen.

Kaoru sighed and closed her eyes. No she refused to believe that, she must have come from somewhere, she must have had parents, maybe brothers and sisters, she refused to believe that she had lived all her life in the clutches of those tyrants.

Deep inside she believed that somewhere there was someone looking for her, someone who cared, someone who knew who she was.

* * *

"Kaoru-chan!" Misao called as she waved for Kaoru, "finally you're awake."

Kaoru strolled out of the small hut she shared with Misao. Other similar huts were scattered among the heavily forested land blending with the trees effectively. Nature did a magnificent job in concealing them, but they couldn't only count on nature to protect them.

After all they were on the top of the most-wanted-list in the falcon kingdom.

Kaoru walked to Misao. "I'm sorry, it took me awhile to go back to sleep after my nightmare. Did I miss breakfast?"

"Luckily no," Misao said as they walked among the trees, "they are gathering in the main hall now."

The main hall was nothing more than a large hut which could contain them all. It was built in a clearing in the forest hundreds of meters away from Kaoru's hut.

"Jou-chan!" a tall, brown haired man called as she and Misao entered the hall, "you are uncharacteristically late today, even the lazy brat was up and going an hour before you."

"Who are you calling a brat, you big oaf?" Yahiko mumbled between mouthfuls of his breakfast.

Kaoru smiled at them as she took her place beside Yahiko. Inside, the hall was a rectangular wooden room with few low tables and surrounding the tables where cushions to kneel on.

Sano joined them and sat opposite to Yahiko. "I meant you, brat," Sano said, "you always sleep through the day."

"It's because your snoring keeps me up all night!" Yahiko bit back.

"You two shouldn't be allowed to share a hut," Misao grumbled, "we might end up finding one of you dead one morning."

Kaoru listened to her friends with smile. They were like family to her. They certainly made her feel like one. She had been with them for almost a year now and already they shared so many memories together, happy and sad.

Despite their jests and laughs, they all lived a hard and dangerous life. They were constantly in hiding, but sometime they had to risk going in public to save some poor soul condemned unjustly by queen Yumi. Many of her friends came close to death but they always pulled through by working as a team.

Sano was a midnight child. Yumi would do anything to get her hands on him, but he had managed to evade her evil clutches for twenty years now, but he had lost loved ones before he joined their group.

Misao was half elf and half falcon. She was a result of one of Yumi's secret interbreeding programs. Her parents had died trying to spirit her away when she was infant because Yumi and her mages had deemed that Misao was a useless child, in other word she wasn't a midnight child. As far as Kaoru was concerned, Yumi couldn't be more wrong. Misao was very useful to their group. She had magic in her blood from both elf and falcon lines. Her power was of concealment, she could hide their presence even if they were in the middle of the town square in the capital city. Even now their little village was hidden by Misao's power. Of course Misao wasn't the only one. They have other falcons in their rebellion group and they helped her to build stronger shields.

Yahiko was a midnight child too, however, he hadn't awakened yet. His powers lied dormant within him, much to his fuming annoyance, but he couldn't do anything but wait. He always threw fits when they leave for missions without him but to lessen his misery Kaoru and Sano trained him whenever they had the time.

Aoshi, who usually didn't join them for breakfast, preferring to mediate somewhere else, was a midnight child too, the most powerful among them. He had helped Kaoru to control her powers once she was able to move. He had lost all of his friends in a battle against Shishio many years ago, they all had died protecting him.

There were many more in there rebellious group, each with their unique power to help defeat Yumi and Shishio. They had all endured pain and loss because of those two, and they are working to free the kingdom from their clutches.

Just like how they freed Kaoru a year ago.

Instinctively, Kaoru touched the scar on her forehead, which was usually hidden by her bangs. She didn't really remember that day. Her first memory was of waking up here frightened and with no memories. They had told her that they freed her from the dungeons during one of their missions. Kaoru had been weak from the many wounds on her body, it was obvious that she had been abused during her captivity.

But Kaoru remembered none of it no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't.

She really wanted to know who she was, and if she had any family or friends looking for her. However, whenever she looked at her friends she knew what they really thought. They thought that she was better off not remembering. Judging by the state she had been found in, they all knew the extent of pain which was inflicted on her, therefore, they thought it was for the best that she did not remember anything of that horrible time.

Kaoru couldn't say that she agree with them. She wanted to remember, to regain her identity. Unconsciously Kaoru's hand rose to the marks on her neck. She had no idea what they were, or how she had gotten them, but she just felt that they represent something. The scar on her forehead seemed as a result of violent beating but those two marks seemed strange. Misao said that they had been there when they found her and removed the collar from her neck, but none of them knew what it meant.

"Jou-chan, if you're not eating, I might take your portion."

Kaoru blinked and came back to the present. "No!" she exclaimed, as she took her sticks and began to eat "I'm hungry, I won't share."

Sano grumbled. "Food stores are depleting."

"Maybe it's time we pay a visit to the queen's stores," Misao suggested.

Yahiko brightened when heard this. "Can I join you?"

"Of course not," Kaoru said firmly, "you are not stepping into the capital city until you are fully awakened."

Yahiko grumbled and complained but it was for his own safety. Yumi would do anything to get her hands on the four midnight children in their group. However, it was Kaoru she really wanted. Kaoru had no idea why, well maybe she did. Even among the other three midnight children, Kaoru was kind of different.

One major difference was that Kaoru was the first female midnight child in many centuries.

Midnight children are strong but rare magical creatures. Unlike other magic users, midnight children could control the four elements of magic; fire, wind, water and earth. Other falcons can use magic but not all the elements, for example Shishio uses fire, though his fire was not as deadly as the midnight children's. And not all elves or falcons had the ability to use magic, many have the magic in their blood but they could not use it.

Midnight children are not without weakness though. Yumi and her mages had somehow stumbled upon special crystals which makes whoever wore them immune to their powers. Yumi wore one all the time, otherwise Kaoru would have burned her to oblivion long time ago. Those crystals, however, were very rare so it wasn't easy to possess one, to Kaoru's relief. It wasn't herself that she was worried about, Kaoru guessed that one of the other reasons Yumi wanted her was that Kaoru was partially immune to those crystal. Any midnight child struck with those crystals would be dead in a second, but not Kaoru. Those crystals could cause her great pain, but if it wasn't a particularly large crystal Kaoru could break it.

They continued eating breakfast for a while before they were suddenly interrupted by one of their members.

"Hey come here quick, our spies are back from the city."

Kaoru exchanged worried look with her friends before they all rose to their feet and out of the hall.

Once outside, they found Aoishi talking to the leader of the spies, both looking grim.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked as they approached Aoishi.

"Another execution today," the spy said, "the man is accused of treason, in other words, corresponding with the rebellion, his family members are held prisoners in their own house, and he will be executed this afternoon in the town square."

"So the man will die because of us," Misao murmured.

Sano swore. "We can't leave him."

"Of course not!" Misao said, "we will save him today, right, Aoishi-sama?"

Aoishi was silent, but Kaoru could see that he was calculating the risks of them going on the enemy's land in such a short notice.

"Come on, Aoishi," Sano urged, "it shouldn't take you this long to answer, we will just get in, grab the guy and his family and be out."

"We have to have a plan," Misao said.

Kaoru thought for a moment, her mind working quickly. "I will be the bait."

Everyone looked at her when she said this.

Kaoru continued, unruffled by their stares. Her blue eyes met theirs steadily. "I will distract the guards, while Sano you can snatch the man, and you Aoishi," Kaoru turned to Aoishi now, "you will free his family."

Aoishi thought for few moments before he shook his head. "It's too risky for you."

"Yeah, Jou-chan," Sano agreed, "you might get caught."

"I will not," Kaoru said confidently, "I will just distract them for a while before I run to the portal, I don't even think I will need to fight. I know Yumi wants me bad enough to send all her guards after me, so this will give Sano a chance to save the condemned man."

They all fell silent, contemplating Kaoru's plan.

"I will back up Kaoru-chan," Misao said, "I will ensure her presence is hidden all the time."

Slowly everyone began to open up to the plan, they remained like this most of the day, discussing the preparations and what everyone needed to do, making sure each one understand his or her part perfectly.

After all, the slightest mistake could lead to death, or worse…

It could lead right back to the horrors of Yumi's dungeons.

* * *

"I'm so sorry to hear that your efforts to find Kaoru-chan are not fruitful," queen Yumi said.

Kenshin had just arrived to the flacon kingdom. He had encountered patrol outside the city walls and they had escorted him to the city gates where queen Yumi was waiting for him. No doubt she had been informed by the two men in the patrol who had galloped ahead of Kenshin's group.

Kenshin rode through the streets alongside Yumi. Both of them were surrounded by dozen guards, who kept watchful eyes on the common people.

"I was with the elfin king," Kenshin said instead of replying to Yumi's comment.

"Did he have any news regarding, Kaoru-chan?" the queen asked as she tilted her head to look at Kenshin.

"No," Kenshin said coldly, "but there were increasing reports of missing elves near your border."

"Oh my, what possibly could have happened to them?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Kenshin said, his amber eyes scanning the crowd, but the only thing he saw was the guarded look and fear they directed towards Yumi, "any similar reports in your region?"

The queen shook her head. "The common falcons only go outside the walls in the day light, for farming duties, no falcon lives outside the walls, my people are safe here."

Kenshin didn't say anything to that.

They rode silently for a while before the queen spoke. "You have such a peculiar scar, Himura-san, I thought vampires don't scar."

Kenshin's hand went to his left cheek, touching the cross-shaped scar lightly. "It's a reminder of the mistakes I've done," he whispered.

"Does it has anything to do with Kaoru-chan?" the queen probed.

Instead of answering, Kenshin said; "she is somewhere here in the east, I felt her."

Yumi's stared intently at him. "Do you still feel her? Can you describe where the last time you felt her was?"

"That was almost two years ago," Kenshin said in a controlled voice, though his heart was twisting. _Two year? Two years without holding her, touching her, kissing her…_

Kenshin took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm here to ask your permission to search your lands, I might find clues, or catch her scent, please ask you patrols not to disturb me."

"Of course," the queen said sweetly, "you have my word that you won't be disturbed or interrupted, I would do anything to see Kaoru-chan again."

They were now near the town square. Kenshin noticed that there were groups of falcons gathering around something.

"What's going on here?" Kenshin asked.

"It must be a public execution," Yumi said coldly, "a traitor is scheduled to be hanged today, don't concern yourself, Himura-san, let's make our way to the castle."

But Kenshin wasn't listening, he urged his horse towards the crowd, who parted when they saw him and Yumi.

On the middle of the town square, a platform was constructed flanked by two thick wooden posts and a third post was tied securely across the two vertical posts. A rope was dangled from the horizontal post and a man stood on the platform with two guards. They were securing the rope around his neck. To Kenshin, it was obvious that the man was brutalized before he was brought here. His face was swollen with cuts and bruises, and his right eye was half closed. His hands were tied behind him but now he directed his one good eye at the queen.

"I'm innocent!" he cried to the crowd, though his eye remained on the queen "I'm accused of treachery against the kingdom, but I'm just a simple craftsman, I have a family to feed, this cannot go on."

Yumi motioned with her hand towards the guards, and they stepped back toward the mechanism that will open beneath the criminal legs and cause him to choke to death or die immediately of broken neck.

"Has this man been heard?" Kenshin asked Yumi, a deep frown on his face.

"Yes, we had treated him justly," Yumi said, "let us go now-"

Yumi's words were interrupted when the crowd suddenly emitted a surprise gasp. Just when one of the guards on the platform pulled the lever to activate the mechanism, a small black flame appeared at the rope holding the man, severing it immediately and causing the man to fall harmlessly on the ground.

Kenshin's eyes widened when he saw the black fire. _Black fire? It can't be… _His thoughts were racing, but then one of the crowd, cried "look!" and all heads turned to the high roof of one house near the square, "a midnight child!" another cried.

Kenshin turned his head to the direction the falcons were aiming at, and stared at the person standing confidently on the roof.

_Kaoru_

Kenshin's whole body went rigid, his eyes not believing what it was seeing. Kaoru was standing on the roof, wearing something like a combination of their clothes and the elfin gear, high boots, short shorts that exposed her legs, sleeveless tunic and a belt around her slender waist. Her raven hair was tied in a ponytail, her black wings were spread behind her and her eyes were hard as she fixed them on Yumi. Then she lifted her hand and aimed her sword at the queen.

"Yumi," Kaoru said loudly, "your evil deeds will not go unpunished, we will not tolerate you punishing innocent people for crimes they did not commit, your tyranny is at its end." Then Kaoru's eyes flickered briefly to Kenshin, and to Kenshin's utmost surprise, there was nothing but hardness and coldness when her eyes settled on him, then she immediately directed her gaze at Yumi again, "you will fall!" she said before her wings fluttered and she flew into the sky.

"After her!" one of the guards shouted amid the cheering of the common people, who cheered the midnight child for her open opposition of the queen.

Chaos followed as all the guards pushed through the common falcons to follow Kaoru.

Kenshin reined his wild horse, trying to calm it among the running people. Then he directed a sharp glance at Yumi. "You knew! You knew that my mate is here, in your kingdom?"

"No, Himura-san," the queen looked shocked, "how could I have known that our Kaoru-chan had joined the rebellion?"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her before pulling at the reins and galloping after the guards. He heard Yumi calling after him, but he ignored her.

_Kaoru…_

Finally he had found her, she was alive and well, and looking very beautiful. But every time he remembered the way her eyes passed indifferently over him, his heart sank. _She hasn't forgiven me, _Kenshin thought bitterly, _she hates me for what I did to her. _Maybe that's why she hadn't made an effort to find him in the last two years; she probably wanted nothing to do with him. This possibility had never occurred to Kenshin because he was certain that he had heard her say "I forgive you" two years ago. Maybe it had been part of his feverish dreams. But forgiven or not, he had to talk to her.

Kenshin urged his mount faster through the alleyways of the city. He could still see Kaoru in the sky.

_Then what?_

Kenshin wondered what if she refused to go with him? What if she had someone else? _No! I will kill any man who touches her. _

_And then what? Force her to come with you? Lock her in the castle again?_

Kenshin gripped the reins tighter and gritted his teeth, he would know the answers later, now he had to catch up with her.

Just as he was thinking this, Kaoru dropped from the sky, few buildings away from him.

Kenshin kicked his horse and followed the guards; he even beat them to the location where he thought Kaoru had just landed. However, just as he rounded one street and into the alleyway where he had seen Kaoru land, he found it empty.

* * *

"Yes, bring him over here, lay him on the bed," Kaoru watched as their friend, Megumi, ushered for the men to place the man they had just rescued on a small bed inside her hut.

Megumi was a falcon, she had no magical powers, but her healing skills are valuable to their group.

The family of the man had been successfully rescued too by Aoshi, and now the victim's wife knelt by the bed, concern written all over her face.

"Will he be all right?" the woman asked Megumi in a frightened voice.

"His physical wounds are not serious," Megumi answered in a calm voice, "they were inflicted to cause pain."

Looking at the man, Kaoru knew he had been tortured and his delirious words confirmed her doubt.

"I…nothing…know…nothing…children…" the man was sweating as he turned his head from side to side, "midnight…children…don't!" he began to struggle.

Kaoru had been standing by the entrance of the hut, but now she strode towards the bed and knelt by the man.

"Let me, Megumi-san," Kaoru said firmly as she extended her hand to the man's forehead.

Megumi was startled. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kaoru nodded. She felt responsible for this man's suffering, he was obviously tortured for information about them, this was the least she could do.

Kaoru closed her eyes and placed her hand on the man's burning forehead.

Kaoru did not possess the ability to heal, well not physically anyway. But she could take away people's suffering.

Every midnight child had some kind of specialized power that was unique to that person only. Sano had the strength of twenty men. He could lift a boulder by himself or shatter a door with his fist. Aoishi, on the other hand, possessed an incredible speed which gave him a great advantage in any battle.

And she…

She was a healer of souls.

Or this was what her friends called her.

They hand encountered many victims of Yumi, who were damaged emotionally as a result of their time in captivity and Kaoru did her best to save them.

And she would heal this man too.

As Kaoru touched the man's forehead, she immediately felt his pain. He had been kept for so long, his skin was burnt, and his flesh was cut to illicit any kind of information from him. He was beaten, mocked and humiliated to break his spirit. And now Kaoru felt his broken soul within him, like a small fire that barely shone. He cared so much about his family, they were the only reason he remained alive despite this strong urge to give up.

Tears began to flow down Kaoru's cheek as she took all his pain upon herself. His pain felt now as if it was hers. When she opened her eyes, she saw that despite the man's fever, his face appeared calmer now, more peaceful.

Kaoru felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Sano standing behind her. She hadn't heard him coming in.

"You did a good job, Jou-chan," he said with a kind smile, "come, let Megumi do the rest."

He helped her to stand and wrapped his arms warmly about her as more tears rolled down Kaoru's cheeks. She couldn't help it, she felt as though she had been the one who was tortured and interrogated.

As they stepped outside, Misao came running to Kaoru. "Kaoru-chan! I knew you would do it! Why didn't you stop her?" she glared at Sano.

"I was too late," Sano said as he rubbed Kaoru's back.

"I couldn't leave him like that," Kaoru murmured as she wiped her tears, "he was tortured because of _us_; he wouldn't have been the same if I hadn't helped."

Misao sighed and pulled Kaoru into a tight hug. "Come, you have to rest, we all have, it's been a long day."

* * *

"I can't believe that you didn't say a word!" Kenshin stormed into the hall in falcons' place.

"We didn't know, Himura-san," the queen said as she followed him in, "this is the first time I see her."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Kenshin hissed as he turned to face Yumi. Apart from them and another two guards, the hall was empty. "She's running with a group that opposes your rule, and you say you didn't know about this till now?"

"I…" Yumi began but was interrupted when he husband entered.

"What going on here?" Shishio stood by the door, his narrow red eyes flickered briefly to Kenshin before they settled on his wife.

"We have discovered the most devastating news today, anata," Yumi answered in a sad voice, "Kaoru-chan had joined the rebellion."

"Has she?" Shishio said in a mild tone.

"And Himura-san here doesn't believe that this news is as new to us as it is to him."

"Now Himura," Shishio directed his cold gaze at Kenshin, who stared right back, "the problem here is not whether we had known or not, the issue here is that your mate is among those insignificant rats that called themselves the rebellion, and," now his eyes narrowed sharply at Kenshin, "the last time I've dealt with the rebellion, I have wiped them all out, every single one of them."

Kenshin's eyes widened for a moment as the implications of Shishio's words sank in, then he strode to the burnt man and glared at him fiercely. "If you dare to touch her, if you dare to scar her…"

"Don't threaten me in my own castle…"

"And you don't threaten my mate!" Kenshin roared, "I have been looking for her for two years! And if you so much as touch single hair of her, you will answer to me." Kenshin kept his golden eyes locked with Shishio's red ones for several moments before he strode out of the hall.

Yumi and Shishio both waited in silence until the sound of Kenshin's boots disappeared.

"Fool," Yumi said, "he doesn't know that we already had had our hands on Kaoru-chan."

"Don't underestimate him," Shishio said as he and Yumi began to walk out of the hall.

"I know," the queen said with a sigh, "seeing Kaoru-chan today was the last thing I expected, I really wanted to win his trust so we can use him to find Kaoru-chan, but I suppose he would never trust me again."

They walked through a long bridge that connected this part of the castle to another part that contained their private quarters.

"I've heard the Kenshin is here," a male voice sounded behind them.

Yumi and Shishio turned to see a tall man, with silver hair walk toward them.

Enishi

"Yukishiro-san," Yumi said once Enishi approached them, "yes, Himura-san is here, but I don't think he will be here for long."

"Why are you saying that?" Enishi asked, as he folded his arms over his broad chest.

"We saw Kaoru-chan today," Yumi replied.

Enishi's eyes widened. "She…did you send the guards after her?"

"Yes of course, but I believe they used a portal for their escape again."

Enishi swore. "And he saw her too?" meaning Kenshin.

"Unfortunately yes," the queen said absently as she appeared to be thinking of something, "However…the most peculiar thing happened."

Both Shishio and Enishi listened closely now.

"Kaoru-chan saw Himura-san too, however, she exhibited no reaction at all, her gaze passed over him indifferently."

"This confirms your suspicion, I suppose," Shishio said to his wife.

"What suspicion?" Enishi's black eyes looked between the two.

"Kaoru-chan had escaped about a year ago, right?" Yumi began.

Enishi nodded.

"It had really baffled me, the fact that she didn't return to her kingdom or to the arms of Himura-san, I mean this is what we expected her to do. Instead we see her running around with the rebellion like she had no kingdom to run."

"Maybe she still hates him for what he did," Enishi suggested.

"I highly doubt that," Yumi said dismissively, "after all she got captured because she rescued his life."

"So what do you think this mean?"

"I think Kaoru-chan has no recollection of her past, that she had lost her memories."

Enishi was silent for several moments. "Well, I think I went overboard on that last day, she was bleeding from a wound on her forehead."

"This could possibly be," Yumi said, "or maybe she is just so traumatize that her mind refuses to let her remember her time here, either way, this open to us a great opportunity."

Enishi smirked. "I can see where this is going…"

"Yes, Yukishiro-san, you can help us again," the queen gave him a shrewd smile, "if Kaoru-chan doesn't remember her past, it means she doesn't remember you either, therefore, we can arrange for you to enter her life again."

Enishi was happy to hear this. Her suffering at his hands had sustained his hatred, and even when he hadn't been abusing her, the thought of her being locked here for the rest of her life had been a sweet revenge. But then she had got away somehow. And since then, all attempts to capture her again had failed.

And he would not allow it to continue.

He would not allow his sister's murderer to roam free unpunished. He had helped with her initial capture at the vampire Kingdom. Betraying his kingdom had been hard for him, but he had been forced to do it since Kenshin had been starting to treat Kaoru well, so he had taken things into his hands.

And now he would capture her again.

* * *

"Be careful with that one too," Shishio as he and Yumi entered their bedroom, "we are threading on very thing line with him."

"I'm aware of that" Yumi said with confident smile, "but I plan to use him till the last minute."

"And if he finds out the truth?" Shishio's eyes were amused actually, he wasn't the least worried.

"Then we kill him," Yumi replied confidently, "or maybe use him in one of our programs, he has some pure blood in him after all, and actually…at one stage I had hoped Kaoru-chan would have gotten pregnant with his child."

Shishio nodded as he settled on the cushioned bench in their room. "In any case, if he dares to endanger us," his eyes were the colour of blood, "I will kill him myself."

* * *

Kaoru was unrolling the futon as she and Misao prepared to sleep. They had just taken a relaxing bath and Kaoru felt much better now. She had heard that the rescued man was doing better now and he slept peacefully surrounded by his two children and wife.

Kaoru felt glad that she helped him. However, other thoughts always haunted her at night.

"Misao-san?"

"Hmmm?" Misao murmured as she knelt on her futon, tying her _yakata _securely, ready to sleep.

"Do you think there is someone looking for me?" Kaoru asked, moving her fingers through her wet hair, not meeting her friend's eyes, "I mean someone who cares."

Misao sat straighter on her futon, her eyes on Kaoru. "I think…I think that you shouldn't dwell in this, you have us."

"I know," Kaoru looked at Misao now, "and I'm thankful for that, but what if I have a family? What if there is someone out there worried and looking for me?"

"And what if there isn't?" Misao said in a tone that sounded weird coming out of her. Misao was always a happy person; her joyful mood always affected those around her. But now her tone was serious. "Haven't you thought that you might be like me? Created in the dungeons of the falcon's palace, only you had _not_ been as lucky as me, you might have lived all your life under Yumi's mercy."

Kaoru averted her gaze, not wanting to see the conviction in Misao's eyes. Misao had told her that she had been found in a dungeon down in the deepest level of the basement under the Yumi's palace, Kaoru had been the only one in that level, and the day they rescued her had been their first time stumbling upon that horrid level, so Misao thought that no one could not have possibly known Kaoru was locked there, hence no could have helped her in the previous years. They all thought this way, that she had no one, that she had lived all her life in captivity. But Kaoru refused to believe this.

"Kaoru-chan," Misao scrambled to where Kaoru was sitting and took her hands, "I know that you desperately want to regain your memories, but try not to torment yourself over the past, you are here now, you are not going back to that awful place." She squeezed Kaoru's hand gently.

Despite herself, Kaoru smiled at Misao and hugged her. "You are right, I guess seeing the man with his family today just got me thinking, sorry for making you worry."

"You sure should be!" Misao said in a feigned incredulous voice, "not only you wake me up in the middle of the night but you also keep me up late," Misao moved back to her futon, "I better go to sleep now if I want to catch Aoishi-sama training in the morning."

Kaoru smiled at that. "Goodnight."

"Good night to you too," Misao said.

It didn't take long for Misao to go back to sleep, but Kaoru remained awake long after. Despite Misao's words, Kaoru couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something –or someone- important.

* * *

There you go. I know it wasn't really an action packed chapter, but it was important to introduce all those characters and show how Kaoru had been living in the last year.

Some of you want to know what happened exactly on those two years, but I don't think you _really _want to know, remember Enishi is involved and Kenshin hadn't been there to rein him back. I don't want this story to be another "Her Existence" therefore, I don't think I will right detailed flashbacks but I will drop few hints here and there.

Anyway, I'm travelling next week, and will be in Europe for most of July so next chapter will be kinda late so don't worry or think that I have dropped the story, I will be working on it whenever I have the time so that I can release chapter 21 at the end of July. So sorry, I really feel guilty, especially after having so many reviews for the last chapter, you people are the best.


	21. Love, Pain, and Longing

Chapter 21 is here!

* * *

Chapter 21: Love, Pain, and Longing

_Darkness was all around her._

_To her it seems that the shifting shadows were living creatures, they threaten to suffocate her. _

_She walked, but her transparent feet did not touch the grey ground. _

_Where am I? The question was uttered in silence._

_And as expected, only silence answered. _

_Fear crept upon her, no not fear, apprehension._

_She was not alone._

_From where she stood, she could see a shadow, it was different from the other shadows that surrounded her, it was solid, and it was the form of a person._

_Her mouth opened, shouting a name, but the name was swallowed by the darkness. _

_She felt the shadow tense and slowly he began to turn. _

_But she was not able to see him._

_She was engulfed by light._

* * *

Sapphire eyes snapped open in the darkness of the hut.

For several moments Kaoru lied still on her futon, staring at the ceiling.

_It was a dream_

A different dream from what she usually experienced.

Usually her dark dreams were filled with the sense of fear and despair. But this time instead of the fear and sadness...

She felt longing

Kaoru raised her hand and touched her cheek.

It was wet.

And even as she tried to wipe the tears more kept flickering at the corner of her eyes.

Kaoru closed her eyes in helplessness as more silent tears escaped her eyes.

_This dream is different..._

This shadow person was part of her past, of this she was certain.

And she wept silently because she missed that person so much.

* * *

Sano stretched and yawned loudly as he strolled in the woods.

"Stop it, Sano," Kaoru chided for the hundredth time, as she walked beside him, "I know how much you want to sleep, but it's our turn today."

"I just can't understand why we have to patrol so early in the morning," Sano complained, stifling another yawn, "the sun has just started to rise."

"It's our duty to protect everyone, we can't risk any of the royal guards coming very close to out forest."

"Oh, Jou-chan, we are in the middle of nowhere, our location can't be discovered that easily."

"Still," Kaoru argued as her blue eyes darted around, "we have to be cautious, we haven't come this far with being otherwise."

Sano grunted and stuffed his hands into his pockets as they resumed their patrol in silence.

They walked thus for several moments, before both suddenly stopped.

Distant sounds were heard.

"What was this?" Kaoru jerked her head to the north, at the same time Sano did.

They were both silent for a while, straining to hear something.

"Clash of swords," Sano muttered, "the sound of a battle."

"This way!" Kaoru began to run in the direction of the sound.

It did take her long to reach a small clearing where a group of men were fighting.

_Falcons_

_Yumi's men_

And they were fighting one man.

Kaoru saw a red haired man moving among the men like lightening.

_He is good. _This was the first thought that crossed Kaoru's mind because where this man struck, his opponents fell dead in a heap.

But he was outnumbered. Kaoru could see a bleeding cut across his thigh.

"Sano, we have to help him," Kaoru said before she unsheathed her sword and ran toward the battle.

"Jou-chan, no!" Sano cursed and followed her.

The men turned to look at the newcomers.

"The girl," one falcon said.

"The midnight child!" another shouted, "quick! Some of us has to report this."

As Kaoru ran, she saw two of the falcons move the other direction. She had no doubt that they were going to report their whereabouts to Yumi, which made Kaoru wonder how those men had come so near the quarters in the first place.

"I will deal with them," Sano said before he ran after the two men.

Kaoru went to where the red head man was still fighting. She saw him pause as if surprised, his golden eyes never leaving her.

_Golden eyes? _Kaoru wondered about the colour of his eyes. They were blazing.

"Capture her!" one falcon said before a small group whirled to face her.

Kaoru fought them with her sword; she hated to use her fire. The screams those fires elicited always hunt her at night, therefore, she slashed and thrust, killing with her hands.

* * *

Kenshin fought like a man possessed.

_Kaoru_

She was here.

_Kaoru_

He had finally found her. And this time he would not let her go.

He just had to kill those men.

Kenshin recalled how he was ambushed by those falcons. He had been roaming the forests of the falcon kingdom for days now. He had felt their presence throughout all those days, sneaking behind them. The thought that they must have been sent by Yumi had not eluded Kenshin.

_She wants to find Kaoru too._

And he had no doubt that they were ordered to kill him once he had found her.

But Kenshin had no intentions of letting them harm his mate.

He saw her fight, and marvelled at her skills. She had gotten better, of that he was certain. But they were outnumbered. Kenshin had to eliminate them.

Kenshin fought his way to where Kaoru was fighting. Three men circled her, it was obvious that they were ordered to capture her, not kill her.

A falcon intercepted Kenshin, not wanting him to reach Kaoru. Kenshin hands rose and, with an angry cry, slashed his sword across the falcon's throat. The enemy fell to the ground with a thud.

Kenshin glance at Kaoru, and saw that two of the three surrounding her were watching him warily.

This was what Kenshin was waiting for.

"Die!" he ordered and his eyes flashed golden. Those same eyes watched with impassiveness as the two falcons committed suicide.

A glance toward Kaoru told him that she wasn't as impassive; her eyes were wide as she looked from the fallen bodies to him.

She did not see the two falcons with a crossbow behind her.

"No! Behind you!" his legs carried him towards her as the same time one of the falcons fired his bolt. Kenshin saw Kaoru make a motion with her hand and the arrow wavered in its path. But there was no time to divert the other bolt.

Kenshin reached her at the same time the bolt was inches away from her body and he pushed her out of the way.

A great pain exploded in his chest.

Then his knees gave out and he fell down. Kenshin glanced down, seeing an arrow protruding from his chest, missing his heart marginally.

A movement made him turn his head up and he saw Kaoru standing defensively before him, her back to him. He saw as the remaining five falcons closed in around her.

_She can't win_...

_I have to protect her..._

"I am sorry," Kenshin heard Kaoru whisper. For a moment he wondered who she was apologizing to, but then the first scream sounded followed by another and another until they mingled together. And as Kenshin watched he saw the reasons for their screams.

Black fire

It consumed them within few minutes until nothing remained.

Amber eyes turned to Kaoru. She stood still, watching, and Kenshin thought he saw sadness in her eyes. Pain began to radiate across his chest and he fell on his side before he saw nothing.

_I have finally found you...  
_

_Kaoru..._

* * *

"We will not leave him."

Kaoru knelt by the injured man, his head cradled on her lap. He was unconscious and very pale, but, to her relief, still breathing.

He had almost died because of her.

"Jou-chan, for the hundredth time," Sano was angry, "we can't take him to our quarters, we can't trust him."

"He risked his life to save me," Kaoru said between clenched teeth.

"It might have been a show for all we know, he might be one of Yumi's men, he might open a portal in our quarters..."

"Most of those men perished at his hands!" Kaoru retorted, "he can't be one of them."

"Jou-chan..."

"No, Sano, I will not hear anymore, I'm not leaving him here to die, if we do that then we are no better than whom we fight." her blue eyes stared directly into Sano's, who saw in them stubbornness and strength, Sano knew that she would not budge.

With a curse he consented to her mad idea and bent to help carry the injured man.

* * *

Kenshin thought he was dreaming. He could hear distant voices whispering. If he wasn't injured he would have heard their words clearly, but now only fragments of the conversation carried from the other room.

"...it's madness..."

"We can't trust him..."

"He risked his life..."

Hearing that voice forced him to open his eyes.

_Kaoru_

He found her. He finally had. But she did not know him.

Pain twisted his heart, his mate did not recognise him; to her he was just another man.

This thought hurt him more than the wound on his chest.

_Kaoru..._

His eyes began to close, as her voice drifted to his ears again.

"He is not going anywhere, I will not allow it."

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, she was there beside him.

He saw her gentle smile, and the way her eyes sparkle when they met his.

"Megumi-san!" she called, "come quick, he's aw-"

He words were suddenly interrupted and she tensed. Her eyes flickered to him for a moment before she clutched her head in her hands.

Kenshin's eyes widened and he began to rise; he wanted to reach for her, to be at her side. But another woman was suddenly there, kneeling beside Kaoru, who shook her head frantically.

"Kaoru-chan!" the older woman said, "What's wrong?"

"My head..." Kaoru whispered, "I feel...someone in my head..."

Confusion dominated the older woman's feature at the same time understanding dawned on Kenshin.

Their bond

Kaoru was feeling his emotions through their bond and she did not understand what they meant.

Immediately he blocked the bond. He had not done that for nearly two years, but now he had to do it, to spare her.

He saw her tense and slowly she brought her hands down, and her eyes met his.

"I'm sorry," she said in confusion, "I don't know what's wrong with me." She was apologising to him and to the other woman.

"What did you feel?" Megumi enquired, "did you sense any magic?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I felt hurt...and sad suddenly...it's as if..." Kaoru stopped talking and averted her gaze, "I'm sorry," she said again as she rose to her feet, "I need to be alone, please Megumi-san, take care of his wound." With that she walked out of the room.

Kenshin's amber eyes followed her until she was out of the room. He had found her finally, it felt as if he was living one of his dreams.

A bittersweet dream.

For the last two years he had always dreamed about the moment he finally met her, imagined how he would take her in his arms and kiss her deeply but gently, he dreamed about her forgiveness, her love.

In his dreams he did not imagine that she would not know him.

"Please excuse our Kaoru-chan," Kenshin's was drawn out of his thoughts by the other woman's voice.

"My name is Megumi," she continued as she removed some of her medical equipments from a small chest, "and I'm a physician."

Kenshin only nodded. He wasn't interested in all this, he wanted to go after Kaoru, to hold her and tell her the truth.

"You wound is not dangerous," Megumi was saying as she lowered the sheet that covered him. "But you suffered from blood loss." She began to undo the bandage that had been placed last night.

Kenshin remained silent throughout her examination. His wound _was _dangerous, but it had healed to a small extend since yesterday. Pain was felt as the woman exerted some pressure on the wound, but Kenshin's face did not betray what he felt. This wound should have healed completely by now, but no, it still throbbed with pain. The reason for this was known to Kenshin.

He had not fed for a long time.

Yes he had sustained himself with animal blood for months now. But vampires need more than that to function properly.

He needs his mate's blood.

Had his wound been more serious, he would have lost control and attacked Kaoru the moment his eyes were upon her. But, for now, he was in control, and he could fight the blood lust for the time being.

"You are not a falcon, are you?" Megumi was asking while she re-bandaged his wound, "I feel some magic within you but it's subtle."

Kenshin frowned, he had no magic at all. "I'm not a falcon." That was all he said.

Megumi nodded. "I see that you are in no mood to talk, but sooner or later you have to. You have to justify being so close to our quarters."

Again silence met her remarks so with a sigh she retrieved her medical equipments and stepped out of the room.

Kenshin did not look at her as she left, his mind elsewhere. Soon he had to face Kaoru and explain himself. Telling the truth seemed unwise for now. First he had to know what had happened to her during those two years and the reasons she had lost her memories. He wondered if magic was involved, and almost hoped that it was the case. He didn't want to think about the second possible explanation.

His hands fisted around the thick cover.

The possibility that her memory loss was due to suffering and pain did not escape him. In the short time he had seen her he did not notice any physical scarring or long term wounds, but...

Suffering did not have to be physical, there were many ways to hurt a girl like Kaoru.

And she had been pregnant the last time they were together, and now there was no sign that she had given birth.

A troubled sigh escaped Kenshin's lips.

He had finally found his mate, but he can't derive any joy from it yet. He can't hold her, he can't say that he loved her.

But he had to be patient.

He had to win her back.

* * *

"Hello."

Kenshin's head jerked toward the door when he heard her voice and a smile found its way to his lips when he saw Kaoru standing by his door.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Kaoru said with a smile as she took few steps inside the hut.

Kenshin was sitting on the futon. He felt better than the day before, if his growing thirst could be ignored.

"No, you are not," _of course not, "_come in."

Kenshin was topless, apart from the bandage that ran across his chest, and he noticed, not without some amusement, how Kaoru tried to look anywhere but at his bare chest as she sat by his futon.

"I wanted to see how you are faring," Kaoru said, "do you feel better?"

"I do," Kenshin said, his amber eyes not leaving her face. And from the way Kaoru kept averting her gaze he knew that he was making her uncomfortable, but he couldn't help it. Now that he was feeling better, he tried to absorb the sight of her. Her hair was swept in her customary ponytail, with few unruly strands free and framing her white face perfectly. She was as beautiful as two years ago. She had grown into a beautiful woman.

_My woman..._

"I don't know your name." Kenshin heard Kaoru saying and he couldn't control the pain that flashed through his eyes.

"Kenshin, my name is Kenshin," he answered nonetheless.

"And my name is Kaoru," Kaoru said automatically, wondering about the pain she saw in his eyes.

"Kaoru..." her name rolled out of his lips so slowly, and again Kaoru found herself wondering if it was sadness that she detected in his voice.

For few moments silence descended upon them, but even those short silent seconds were too much for Kaoru to bear. She could feel his pain so acutely.

"I wanted to thank you," she broke the silence, "you saved my life, and you risked yours."

The smile that grazed Kenshin's lips was bitter. _You risked so much more two years ago_. This he should have said, but instead he uttered different words. "My life is not easily put at risk," it was a vague whisper, "I don't believe your gratitude is necessary, because I remember it was you and your companion," Kenshin had to know more about this companion, "that came to my rescue, I was outnumbered."

Kaoru shook her head. "I believe that even without our help you would have fared fine," she paused, "your magic," Kaoru began, "it's the first time I encounter something like it."

Kenshin frowned. "Magic?" then realization dawned on him, "you mean my eyes? This is not magic, I am a pure blood."

Now it was Kaoru's turn to frown. "Pure blood?"

"I possess certain abilities since birth."

"Are you an elf?" Kaoru asked and felt foolish immediately because he looked nothing like an elf.

"No," this did not surprise Kaoru, but what he said next did, "I'm a vampire."

Sapphire eyes widened in surprise. "A vampire..." she was silent as she absorbed this, "a vampire?" she repeated, "Why..."

"Why am I here?" Kenshin said grimly, "what am I doing in the middle of the falcon kingdom?"

Kaoru nodded. "I'm not trying to interrogate you, but," she hesitated, "you must understand that we lead a hard life, we live in hiding."

Kenshin nodded. "I understand," _your safety is important to me, my love, if only you know..._ "I'm looking for someone...on behalf of my king." Kenshin had given some thought about his fabricated story, "she had disappeared two years ago, he is devastated, but he won't lose hope."

He saw understanding settle on her face as she nodded. "Yumi."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Why are you saying that? What does she has to do with anything?"

Kaoru's response was a troubled sigh. "I...there is a reason we live in this secluded part of the kingdom."

Kenshin merely nodded, knowing that he wouldn't get his answers now.

"So..." Kaoru said, "you are a vampire, I wonder how it is like there, we don't hear much about it here. Is...is your king fair to his people?"

Kenshin would have smiled at this. _Am I?_ "He is as fair as he can be."

Kaoru was confused by this answer.

"He does not execute people randomly, if that what you are asking about."

Somehow, his answer seemed to sadden Kaoru, for she bowed her head and said. "If it was only execution that we fight..." but then she shook her head. "but I wonder why a vampire might spark Yumi's attention. Is your king's lady a pure blood as well?"

_No it is you, you are my lady. _"No, she is an avian."

"An avian?" this surprised Kaoru. "I've hear that avians have no magic in their blood," but then she shook her head. "No one understand Yumi, her evil is beyond comprehension."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. Wondering how the falcon queen had hurt Kaoru. He should have acted long ago, he should have demanded answers instead of waiting.

But it did not matter now. Kaoru was here and he would not let her fall in Yumi's hands.

He would protect her.

* * *

"Jou-chan, you don't understand what you are saying! We can't trust him."

"He has no reason to lie," Kaoru fisted her hands on her lap, "he is a vampire."

They were in a meeting in a large hut, discussing Kenshin's case with the others.

"This does not make him an ally; Yumi's influence might have reached the west."

Kaoru shook her head. "He is not with her," her hands on her lap relaxed slightly, "he is looking for someone important," Kaoru took a deep breath, "I can feel his pain, he had lost someone important."

"But..." Sano began but was interrupted by Aoshi.

"Enough, Sanosuke," Aoshi said coldly.

"Aoshi," Kaoru turned to face the older man, "he is good, a very good swordsman, we could use someone like him, and we could help him find the avian girl."

Several moments passed before Aoshi spoke. "I will speak to him first."

* * *

Kenshin was setting on the futon when a tall, raven haired man entered the small room.

Kenshin regarded him with sharp eyes. The man's aura was hard to read, but there was no doubt about the danger this man represented.

"You are Kenshin," it wasn't a question.

But Kenshin nodded. "Are you the leader here?"

The man walked slowly to one end of the room and settled against the wall before answering. "Something like that." He positioned his sword beside him. "Our Kaoru said you are a vampire."

"I am."

"I'm curious about the manner in which they came upon you. Your reasons might be plausible; however, it's been a long time since we've seen one of your kind."

"We live far in the west," that was all the explanation Kenshin offered.

Aoishi regarded him for several moments before he nodded. "Kaoru seemed to trust you," he said after a while.

Kenshin almost smiled at this, remembering the night, long ago, when he had sneaked into her room in the palace and the trust she had shown him.

_And I returned the favour by not believing her when she needed me most._

The thought twisted Kenshin's heart, but he tried push it away for now.

"You have nothing to fear from me, I only want to find someone, I mean you no harm."

"We might be able to help you," Aoshi said, "if our doubts are correct then the person you are looking for is a captive in the palace dungeons."

"Is this why you r hiding in this forest? Is it the queen that you are hiding from?" Kenshin has to know.

"The queen and the king."

_Shishio?_

"Kaoru...is she also hiding from them?"

For few moments the raven haired man regarded him sternly. Kenshin thought that Aoshi might suspect something but he didn't care, he had to know what happened to Kaoru.

"Most of us here had suffered one way or another by the queen's and king's tyranny, perhaps Kaoru more than anyone else."

His words cut into Kenshin more than the arrow that had wounded him.

* * *

Later at night...

Kaoru lied on her futon, unable to sleep.

Her thoughts were with Kenshin.

Kaoru wondered about him. She wondered what it was that drew her to him and made her trust him.

For a year now she had been living a hard life. Survival was her priority and she had not survived by trusting strangers.

And this red haired man was a stranger.

But there was something about him. She could feel his pain and loss so acutely; it made her want to comfort him, to take away his pain.

Kaoru sighed and turned on her back, staring at the ceiling.

She did not want to sleep, the fear of nightmares kept her awake.

However, soon sleep claimed her and so did the shadows.

* * *

Finding Kaoru's hut was an easy task. Her scent beckoned to him as was her sweet blood. There was another smell close to her and as he neared the hut and peered from the window he saw another girl sleeping on a futon next to Kaoru's. Both appear to be in deep sleep.

_I have to go in now._

Kenshin sneaked around the hut till he reached the door. Then with great care he pushed the wooden door silently, pausing now and then as to not disturb the girls.

In the end he succeeded in entering without detection. Silent steps carried him to where the girls were sleeping. Kenshin was good at hiding his presence, particularly if he wished not be detected, and right now he didn't wish any of the girls to sense him. And as he peered at their faces he saw that both were sleeping peacefully. No, the other girl was sleeping peacefully, Kaoru's features were anything but peaceful.

Her breath was short and quick and her small hands were gripping the cover tightly. She was writhing slightly but her eyes remained closed.

Kenshin knelt by her futon and instinctively brought his hand to her forehead, touching her gently.

Immediately Kaoru's breathing began to slow and her hands relax.

Kenshin's eyes never left her face, his hand stroke her brow very gently.

_What are you dreaming about, my love? Does the past hunt you? Do you suffer in your sleep? If only you know, if only you would accept me again, I would protect you from the shadows of your past, I would hold you and never let you go._

The urge to lean over and kiss her was so irresistible, was it not for the risk of waking her, she would have been in his arms by now.

"Kaoru..." a small whisper.

It was time to leave, but Kenshin lingered for another few minutes, his amber eyes drinking the sight of Kaoru's peaceful face.

"I love you," he whispered before he rose to his feet.

* * *

"Good morning," the voice drew Kenshin to the source as if it held some invisible strings to which he was attached.

He smiled as he saw Kaoru standing by the door, a tray in her hands.

"Good morning," Kenshin replied as he watched her stroll to where he was sitting.

"I thought you might be hungry," placing the tray down, she knelt by his futon, "I hope your wound is better today, no pain?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I wish I could say so, Kaoru."

As concern materialised across her features which made Kenshin wish he had kept his mouth shut. However, he was reaching his limit, he had to feed. Every moment was a danger to her, even now some part of him was contemplating how he could silence her while he took her blood. This wild part in him did not wish to knock her unconscious, the desire to feel her small body writhing and struggling beneath him was so tempting.

Kenshin gritted his teeth and fisted his hands. If this how he felt after two years of not seeing his mate, then he truly must feed, very soon.

"What's wrong?" her voice was filled with concern. It made Kenshin feel guilty.

"I am sorry," he sighed and closed his eyes, straining to control the blood lust. "It's just that I'm thirsty."

"Thirsty?" blue eyes flickered to the tray, where a cup of water was placed near the edge.

Kenshin smiled at her innocence. "No, Kaoru, I am a vampire, the liquid I need most is not water," he paused before he said the next words, and at the same time realization began to take shape on Kaoru's features. "I need blood."

"Blood..." Kaoru said slowly.

Not wanting to make her feel threatened, Kenshin spoke quickly. "I have been living on animals' blood for a while now, I need to hunt."

Relief flickered in Kaoru's eyes as she nodded. "I will speak to Aoshi, I can accompany you to the forest."

Kenshin felt fear for her life, but he did not protest. He desired the chance to have all to himself.

Alone.

"Ah..." Kaoru began in a hesitant voice, "is it possible wait for one day? I mean your feeding. What I'm saying is that I sometimes patrol the closest villages, to see if anyone need my help, I will be in such village today."

Kenshin didn't like the fact that his mate was leading this kind of life, but could not say no to her. "Yes of course, I can wait."

Kaoru smiled. "I thank you."

* * *

Late at night...

Further to the north, in a village not far from the quarters two men were walking when they stumbled upon an injured man.

"Oi, are you al lright?" one of the men called as he ran to the injured man, "he is injured," he said to his companion.

"Maybe he is dead," the other replied.

"I can't tell, bring the torch closer."

As the light of the torch illuminated the man before them, they could see that he was covered with small wounds with a large stain of blood at his side.

Together they began to flip the injured man, who had been lying on his stomach thus far.

"He is alive!" one man said in surprise as they watched the injured man's eyes flicker open.

"Help...help..."

"Lets carry him, Kaoru-chan is here tonight, she might be able to help him" one of the men said, "who are you?"

"My name..." the injured man rasped, his throat dry, "my...name..."

"Eh? I didn't catch that!"

The light of the torch flickered on the injured man's hair.

It was silver.

"Eni...shi."

What the men did not notice was the smirk that tilted the corners of the silver haired man's lips upward.

_I have finally found her..._

There you go! So sorry the chapter is short, but I just had to end it there.

Anyway, many were asking me what happened to the child and Soujiro, well I think what happened to the child is obvious, as for Soujiro, you have to wait cuz it is part of the plot and he will make an appearance soon.

Next chapter won't be long to be out. ^_^


	22. Past and Present

Chapter 22: Past and Present

Kaoru was roused from her sleep by a loud knock on her door.

She bolted upright immediately and for a fleeting moment she wondered where she was. Her head turned to the right. Misao was not there.

Then, as the drowsiness of sleep began to ebb away, her brain told her that she was not in the quarters she was in some northern village.

The knocking on the door continued.

"Give me a moment!" Kaoru called as she rose to her feet, clutching the opening of her sleeping yakata tighter.

"Shauji?" Kaoru said when she opened the door.

"Forgive me, Kaoru-chan" the man called Shauji apologized, "but we found an injured man, he needs your help."

Kaoru nodded solemnly, sleep gone. "Give me few moments." and she went back inside.

Several moments later Kaoru emerged again, fully dressed, with her sword strapped to her side.

"How is he?"

"He can hardly speak, but we understood that he was followed, it's obvious that he was involved in a battle, a wound on his side is the worst."

"Has the healer seen to him?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, fortunately she had stopped the bleeding."

Kaoru nodded in relief. But then she grew silent before asking the next question. "Has he...are there any signs that he was tortured?" Kaoru feared that he had been tortured for information.

Information about them...about her...

This was the worst, to think that innocent people would be tortured because of her. The guilt would weight on Kaoru until she felt it was suffocating her.

"I am not sure, Kaoru-chan, he has several small wounds..." Kaoru nodded again. She would do her best to alleviate this man's pain, even if she took it all upon herself.

When they arrived at the healer's hut Kaoru saw the healer sitting by a narrow cot, where a large man lied, his eyes closed. Kaoru could not glimpse much of the man. His head was turned to the side and his only prominent feature was his silver hair.

Kaoru's feet carried her silently to where the elderly healer was sitting. "How is he?"

The woman looked up from her work, when she felt Kaoru's hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, little Kaoru," the woman said, "you are here in time, his wounds are clean, he will live, but I believe that he had been...hurt. There are burn wounds."

Kaoru nodded sadly before she knelt by the cot. Her hand reached for his still one. And when her skin touched his, his eyes snapped open.

Black met blue

Instinctively Kaoru jerked her hand away and bolted to her feet, away from the bed.

"Kao...ru," weak voice drifted to her ears then she blinked.

He called her name

_He knows me...  
_

"Kaoru..." he repeated and struggled to sit up.

Kaoru edged hesitantly closer to his bed again. "You...you know me?"

"Yes, Kaoru," he was sitting now, the light in the room illuminated his bare muscular chest, "I have been looking for you."

Kaoru's eyes roamed over him frantically. This man obviously knew her and had been searching for her, but...

He meant nothing to her.

No matter how hard she tried to remember, or to feel something for him, she just couldn't. And there was this hatred she had felt when she touched his hand. It unnerved her. Usually when Kaoru encountered the victims, she felt their pain and fear when she touched them, but this man...

"Kaoru..." he said, his black eyes never leaving her face, "what's wrong? It's me, Enishi."

The name hit Kaoru as if she was punched, she staggered but held to the chair of the healer.

"Kaoru-chan," the elderly woman stood up and her arm went around Kaoru's shoulders. Then she directed a hard glance at Enishi. "Young man, I don't know who you are but you are causing distress to Kaoru-chan."

Enishi's eyes flickered to the old woman before they returned once again to Kaoru.

"Kaoru I mean you no harm, but I am your mate, don't you remember me?"

"Mate?" Kaoru whispered. This man was her mate?

"I love you Kaoru, I have been looking for you."

"What you are saying is serious," the healer knew what Kaoru was and how the queen would do anything to capture her, therefore, she couldn't trust the man with no questions.

"I am not lying," Enishi said to Kaoru, "I know you and I can prove it," he was silent for few moments, "you have two marks on your neck, one of them is mine, you are mine, we love each other."

Blue eyes widened at this. _He is saying the truth_, Kaoru's hand went to her neck instinctively. She had always wondered about the meaning of those marks.

"Your name is Kamiya Kaoru, you will be nineteen in two months," Enishi was saying, "You are my mate, we were about to get married."

"Kaoru-chan..." the healer whispered uncertainly as Kaoru disengaged herself slowly from the older woman. Staggering the few steps between her and the bed, Kaoru knelt by the bed.

_He knows me, he knows about my past, I have not lived all my life in the dungeons; he has been looking for me._

With a shaking hand Kaoru reached for his.

Hate was the first thing she felt, she almost pulled her hand away, but forced it still because she felt something else. Happiness. Kaoru could not know the reasons for his happiness, or whom his hate was directed at. All she knew was that this man was part of her past and he could tell her about her life. So she squeezed his hand and felt his other one cover hers. His hand was large and rough, she could see scars and burns on hisknuckles.

_W__as he tortured because of me?_

The thought hurt her immensely. And she tried to push it away because there were so many questions she needed to ask, so many things to know, she did not know where to start.

Kaoru felt a pull at her hand and did not struggle when his hand pulled her up so that she could sit beside him on the bed.

"You don't know," he whispered, as his hand brushed her hair, "you don't know what I have been through to find you, or how much I missed you," his hand touched her cheek in a gentle stroke, "I love you," and he leaned towards her.

Kaoru could feel his breath on her face; his mouth was close to hers.

_He is going to kiss me._

But when his lips were inches away, Kaoru felt something or saw something. A flash of gold and red. There was pain and sadness in the golden eyes.

Immediately Kaoru pulled away and jerked out of the bed.

"I am sorry," Kaoru said as backed away, "I can't...I can't..." her wide eyes flickered momentarily to the healer, who had observed everything silently, before they went back to Enishi.

Her eyes met his again before she fled.

* * *

Enishi watched Kaoru leave with amusement glittering in his eyes. He was alone now; the old woman had muttered an apology and left after Kaoru.

_Kaoru..._

He resisted the urge to laugh out loud. After a full year and memory loss, she still somehow shied away from him. Never mind, he only needs to win her trust marginally and lure her alone in the forest where he had hidden few crystals and a collar.

Enishi flexed his hands and watched the burn wounds on them, they hurt immensely, all his wounds did, but even now he could feel them healing. Before he left Yumi's palace she had given him two elfin girls to feed on. Their blood contained magic and he had drained them till they died. But they served their purpose, their blood would heal him quickly so that he could concentrate on his mission.

He would capture Kaoru soon.

Enishi had to be cautious. Kaoru's powers were something to reckon with, she had almost killed him once more than a year ago when she had somehow broken the collar around her neck in a raging madness.

Enishi had thought that he would die at her hands, even Yumi was close to death. It took the interference of Shishio himself to finally defeat and subdue her.

_Yes, I can't defeat her._ Enishi admitted.

But once he slipped the collar around her neck she would be as helpless as any other girl.

_I just have to win her trust.

* * *

_

Kaoru stumbled inside the hut they had provided for her. Her legs were shaking so she leaned against the wooden wall for support.

_What's wrong with me?_

Wasn't this what she had been waiting for? Someone who knew her, who could tell her about her past.

And she had fled from him.

Kaoru clutched her head in her hands and slid against the wall.

_What's wrong with me?_

Her head hurt her, and her vision was blurring.

_Am I going to faint?_

No she wasn't. Something was wrong, she was seeing something. Images accelerated in her head, too fast to discern. But she glimpsed few pictures. She saw herself lying on a narrow bed, crying, Yumi smiling, but

whether she was smiling down on Kaoru or in a different memory, Kaoru could not tell.

The images whirled around; making Kaoru's head hurt more. Her hands tightened and her body eased on the floor as she curled into a tight ball.

* * *

Kenshin watched Kaoru as they walked among the high trees. They were in the forest, not far from the huts but far enough to hunt some games.

Kenshin noticed a difference about Kaoru. She seemed distracted, her mind elsewhere.

"Kaoru?" his voice cut through Kaoru's thoughts.

"I am sorry," Kaoru felt the heat on her cheeks, embarrassed at getting caught while spacing out, "were you saying something?"

For several moments amber eyes watched her. "Am I troubling you?"

Immediately Kaoru felt guilty. "No, no it's not you," she averted her gaze when his amber eyes seemed to bore into her. "It's just that I have so much in my mind."

"What are you thinking about?" a direct question.

A sigh escaped Kaoru's lips as she looked straight ahead, leaving Kenshin to stare at her profile. He thought she would not answer but a moment later she spoke.  
"My past."

Her answer rendered Kenshin silent as he contemplated what to say next. He had to pretend that he did not know about her memory loss because no one told him this. "Your past? Haven't you lived all your live in these woods, with the same people?"

Kaoru shook her head. "No, only a year, and this year is all I remember in my life."

Kenshin feigned surprise as he contemplated her words. She had been taken from his palace two years ago. It meant that Kaoru had spent a year in captivity.

This thought pained him and he fought to control the pain.

_What happened to you, Kaoru?_ He found himself wondering again what kind of pain and suffering she had been subjected to. Now he was certain that her memory loss was due to suffering, not magic. It was as though her mind was protecting her from what she had been through.

_Is it better that she remains with no memories?_ Kenshin thought. _No_, he was too selfish to wish her memory would not return, even if it was to spare her pain. He wanted her to remember him as her mate, to love him again.

"A year? Where...where have they found you?"

"In the palace, in the dungeons of palace," her voice was low, but Kenshin heard it clearly, "Aoshi, Sano and Misao were in a mission to rescue someone, that's how they stumbled upon me. But I don't really remember any of this, all I recall was waking up in one of the huts, frightened, with no memories."

"Do...do you know what happened...I mean in the dungeons?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I don't, even Megumi refused to tell me what happened exactly," Kaoru's smile was bitter and sad, "but I have rescued and helped too many people not to know what they went through...what I went through."

Kenshin curled his hands into tight fists, to control his trembling. A familiar feeling overwhelmed him.

Fury

Yumi will pay, he promised silently, whatever she made Kaoru go through, she would pay ten folds.

"But you know," Kaoru was saying, a troubled look on her face, "I am not afraid to know about what I went through in the dungeons, other people had suffered more. No, what I fear is that I have no one, that I was born in the dungeons, that I have been alone all my life, with no one to love and no one to love me back."

Kenshin stopped walking when he heard this. She thought no one loved her, that no one cared. If only she knew that the man beside her had been looking for her for two years, that he would die for her.

He could say all this and put her fears to rest but couldn't. What if she did not believe him? What if she rejected him?

Kaoru was staring at him. "Kenshin..."

Kenshin closed his eyes when she said his name, after two tears of not hearing her voice, it felt like a blessing every time she uttered his name.

Kenshin opened his eyes and walked a singled step before he turned to face her. His hands rose and he rested them gently on her shoulders.

"I know to you I am just a stranger," his eyes were locked with hers, "that we have only met few days ago. But in those two days you have showed me how kind and caring you can be. And I believe a girl like you could not have lived all her life in confinement," not able to resist Kenshin slid his hand up and touched her cheek, "a sweet girl like you could not have been bred in darkness and suffering. "

Kaoru closed her eyes as his hand stroke her cheek. Why didn't she pull away? She wondered Why didn't shy from his touch like she had done to the man who claimed he was her mate?

It took every ounce of control in Kenshin not to gather her in his arms and kiss her. He should pull his hand away but he craved to touch her, even in this small way.

"Thank you," he heard Kaoru whisper, "thank you."

* * *

Kaoru felt tired. She had no idea what's wrong, but she was assaulted with small episodes of headaches every now and then.

_Is my memory coming back?_

After all this time of wanting to regain her memory she suddenly felt scared.

Kaoru was in her hut alone, she has just changed into her sleeping yakata and unfolded her futon. It wasn't night yet, she had come from the forest about an hour ago, and despite Kenshin's insistence  
that she spend more time with him, she had to excuse herself because her head was throbbing.

Sleep might help, therefore, she eased herself on her futon and closed her eyes.

Something was wrong, she could feel it so acutely this time. Her body was shivering and the pain was too much. Images swirled in her head again.

This time there was blood...so much blood.

* * *

Misao strolled to the hut she shared with Kaoru. She stretched and yawned, the sun was setting but she felt so tired. Her patrol had just come to an end and a short nap before dinner would be ideal.

As she pushed the door open she saw Kaoru kneeling on the futon, her back to the door. Misao noticed that Kaoru's shoulders were shaking and small noises were coming from her.

Kaoru was crying.

"Kaoru..." Misao took few steps toward the futon but her feet froze when Kaoru tensed and turned her head sideway to look at Misao. Her eyes were wide and glazed, there was wild look in them.

"Blood..." Kaoru's voice was choked with sobbing and her cheeks were streaked with tears, "so much blood..." her trembling hands clutched the end of her yakata.

Misao's eyes darted to the hem of Kaoru's yakata, it was white and clean.

"Kaoru-chan, there is no blood."

"There is so much blood...I can't...I can't protect my baby," her hand rose to her neck, "the collar...I have to remove it..." she began to scratch at her neck.

"No, Kaoru-chan!" Misao was about to run to Kaoru, to stop her from hurting herself, when suddenly Kaoru screamed.

"NO!" she shouted, "Don't come near me! I will kill you! I will protect my child!" her arms circled her belly tightly, "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

Misao was a magic user so she sensed the build up of Kaoru's powers before they were unleashed. She turned and jumped out of the hut moments before the timber explode with black fire. Misao rolled on the ground but years of experience made her quickly jump back on her feet. "Kaoru!" the black fire engulfed the whole hut.

A movement to her right caught her attention and she saw Yahiko running towards her.

"Go get Aoshi-sama!" Misao shouted, "it's Kaoru, she is inside!" she saw fear flickered on Yahiko's face before he ran the opposite direction to obey.

* * *

Enishi was lying on the narrow bed, one hand behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Kaoru had not come today. But he was not worried.

When he had partaken this mission he had not expected to find her this fast. Yumi had given him a location based on where the men who had followed Kenshin had died. No, they did not find the bodies but one of the men was a Mage, therefore, when he died another Mage was able to detect the last place in which he was alive. There were several villages surrounding this area but Enishi had chosen the closet village.

And he found her.

_I will make her suffer  
_

Enishi would not allow the woman who had killed his sister to roam free. In the year she was captured Enishi had enjoyed watching her suffer, even though he could not unleash all his anger because Yumi had forbidden him from hurting her badly and he hadn't been allowed to see her every day, however, knowing that she was locked in a dark, windowless place beneath the ground had put his mind at ease. And on the days he could not touch her Yumi and her Mage would take Kaoru to a room to perform some "experiments" on Kaoru using the crystals. Enishi knew perfectly that those sessions caused Kaoru more pain and distress than her days with him.

A smirk tilted Enishi's lips upward.

This was the life he wanted for his sister's killer. A life of pain and suffering, where was not considered a living creature but a thing, an object. This would be the perfect punishment.

But he had to act fast. There is a big chance that Kenshin had already found Kaoru but obviously he did not tell her the truth.

Enishi would use this to his advantage.

* * *

Kenshin was in the hut, when he heard commotion outside. His feet carried him to the door and he paused by the door, his eyes taking in two men running toward the centre of the quarters. His ears heard noises and his feet followed.

Once he approached the centre he saw what the commotion was all about.

Black fire was devouring a hut.

Kaoru's hut.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin ran towards the hut. As he approached he saw Misao, the girl who shared the hut with Kaoru, but his mate was nowhere in sight. His eyes went to the hut and he saw the walls crumbling as the black fire consumed the timber.

And then he saw her. She was kneeling in the middle of the hut, surrounded by the fire. One hand was around her belly and the other on her neck.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin called in horror. But Kaoru did not even raise her head to acknowledge him. Her lips moved in silent murmurs and her eyes were glittering with tears.

Gritting his teeth Kenshin ran the remaining distance, he heard someone calling him but he ignored the voice. Just before he approached the black flames he leapt in the air and over the wall of fire.

He landed several steps before Kaoru and saw her head jerk on his direction.

Kenshin was taken aback when he saw her. Her face was tears streaked, her eyes were foggy, as if she was not here. She looked so young and frightened; it made Kenshin wonder what had happened to trigger this.

"Kaoru..." he took a step forward.

The fire intensified.

"I will kill you..." Kaoru said in voice her barely recognized. "I will protect my baby..."

At the mention of this Kenshin tensed; his eyes were wide.

_Our child? What happened to him?_

Kenshin had to go near her, to calm her, but whenever he took a step towards her fire seemed to grow near him. Kenshin had seen what the black flames could do so he had to act quickly.

He did the first thing that came to his mind.

He opened the bond

He let her feel his love and concern, and the results were immediate. He saw her eyes softened and a spark of recognition lit her blue orbs.

"Ken...shin?"

A step forward. "Kaoru..."

Fresh tears glittered at the corners of her eyes. "Kenshin...my baby...our child, I could not save him...there is so much blood," her eyes darted down before they met his, they were wide and frightened, "I failed...I tried but..." her hand rose to her neck and Kenshin noticed the red lines and scratches on her skin, and her trembling hand began to scratch again."The collar...please...remove the collar...I can't save my child."

Kenshin took several steps towards her, closing the distance between them. "Kaoru...Kaoru..." he knelt before her, pouring his love through their bond. His hand touched her wet cheek, "it's not your fault, I don't blame you, no one does," he stroke her cheek gently, watching in pain as she closed her eyes in helplessness. "I know you've tried, don't torment yourself." Kenshin felt her grieve and loss through their bond and he understood that she was living the past, in a place even he could not reach her.

He had to do something.

"Kaoru, open your eyes," he said gently, "look at me."

Her lids fluttered open, and her eyes stared at him, beseeching him to help her. It was too much for Kenshin.

"Kaoru, I love you," his cupped her face, she was so vulnerable, so open, "please sleep, rest, my love." his eyes flashed golden. It took several moments for Kaoru to succumb, as if she was fighting him. But then her lids became heavy before they closed over her glittering blue orbs.

The black fire vanished

Kenshin held her tight as she slumped into his arms. He kissed her hair, one hand moving over her shoulders and the other around her waist.

"I am sorry Kaoru, I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Here," Megumi directed, "place her gently on the futon."Kenshin didn't need to be told so. He carried Kaoru gently inside the hut and lowered her to the futon.

Megumi began to examine Kaoru. As her hands began to tilt Kaoru's head to the right and left so she could have a better look on the scratches, something caught Kenshin's attention.

"Her neck..." Kenshin edged closer to the futon.

"Yes, I know," Megumi said, "there is some blood but the scratches are not deep."

"No," Kenshin whispered as his hand reached for Kaoru's neck, "the mark...there..." the words almost chocked Kenshin as his eyes roamed over Kaoru's neck. He saw his mark, yes this he expected, but there was something else.

A second mark

"What is this?" Kenshin asked in a tone close to panic.

Megumi glance at Kaoru's marks. "Those marks were here when Kaoru was rescued a year ago."

"No! It can't be, it should be one not two." Kenshin could not tear his eyes away from the second bite mark. Someone had marked his mate, his woman...

Megumi frowned. "What are you saying? Do you know what those marks mean?" she asked but was ignored by Kenshin.

Without any more words Kenshin rose abruptly to his feet and stormed past Aoshi and Misao, who had just entered to check on Kaoru.

* * *

Kenshin ran to the forest. His mind swirling with horrified thoughts.

_Someone had marked Kaoru, another vampire. Someone dared to touch my woman! _

Kenshin slowed when he reached a small clearing in the woods and with no warning he punched a tree, splitting the thick bark in two.

His breaths were coming in short, loud gasps; sweat trickled along his temple and profile.

He was furious.

He tried to think of who could have done this. On the night Kaoru was taken, three vampires have disappeared including Enishi. All males. _Were they taken against their will like Kaoru? _It was possible, but then who had been the one who marked Kaoru?

Kenshin tried to calm himself, to think clearly. It was hard, the thought of another male claiming Kaoru made him want to kill someone, to rip them apart until nothing remained.

Was it even possible for two males to mark one female? It had never happened before.

Kenshin closed his eyes as he tried to get his breathing under control.

He had to know the answers, he would not rest until he knew, even if he had to go to Yumi himself and demand answers.

But now Kaoru needed him.

* * *

When Kenshin returned Megumi was alone with Kaoru. Kenshin walked silently to where Kaoru was still sleeping, and knelt beside the futon, aware of the physician's eyes on him. But his eyes were on Kaoru. She was

still sleeping and her neck was bandaged now.

Kenshin's eyes remained on her neck, seeing the second mark beneath the white cloth.

"Who are you?" he heard Megumi ask quietly. But he offered no answer.

Silent minutes dragged by. Each was lost in their own thoughts. Kenshin's eyes never left Kaoru's face.

"What happened to Kaoru in the dungeons?" Kenshin's asked suddenly.

"If you want answers," Megumi said in a hard voice, "you better start providing some too."

Kenshin's was aware that she was referring to him ignoring her question, yet he said nothing.

Megumi heaved a loud sigh and settled back against the wall. "I have healed Kaoru's wounds the first time she was brought here. She had several wounds ranging from cuts to burns."

Kenshin stiffened when he heard this. "She..." he began but almost choked on the words, "she had been tortured?"

Megumi shook her head. "Not really tortured as we have seen with other victims, there were bruises on her body as if she received some beating but mostly her wounds seemed like a battle wounds, as if she had fought someone. And there is only one falcon we know who can use fire," she paused, "Shishio."

Kenshin frowned. _Why would Kaoru fight with Shishio? Was she trying to escape?  
_

But the main question that lingered in his mind was what did Shishio and Yumi want with Kaoru? And he asked Meguimi.

Megumi regarded him closely for few moments. "Kaoru is a midnight child, the only female in history with those powers, and she possesses different characteristics than the males."

"Midnight child?"

"Midnight Children are..." a thoughtful pause, "no one really knows what they are, but I believe most of them are falcons with strong magical powers. All falcons have magic although not all can use it, and those who can use magic are usually able to control one element for example fire. Midnight Children are different, they can use all elements and are very strong. They are rare though and all reported cases were males, no one had ever thought that a female can possess those powers."

Her words made Kenshin silent as he thought about the implications of what she had said. _Kaoru is a Midnight Child, but she is not a falcon, is she? _She was an avian and avians possessed no magic at all. She was born in the avian kingdom, Kenshin was only nine or ten when she was born but he remembered his father mentioning a celebration in the enemy's kingdom for the newborn princess.

Kenshin tried to dismiss this now. Whether Kaoru was an avian or not she had strange and powerful magic, a power that Yumi would do anything to possess. Now this explained why Yumi had so strongly insisted on taking -or buying- Kaoru two years ago. She claimed that she wanted to free her, but now Kenshin knew that she had had no intention to free Kaoru, but to take her into a worse captivity.

"What does Yumi wants with Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, "I mean, yes you said she is the only the female, but there must be other males."

"Yes there are others," Megumi said, meeting his gaze, "in this rebellion group we have three Midnight Children, not including Kaoru."

Kenshin was surprised at this. Then he spoke. "Your leader...Aoshi..." somehow Kenshin sensed that this man possessed some kind of power.

"Yes Aoshi is one of them, so are Sano and Yahiko, although Yahiko is not awakened yet, he can't use his powers at will, though he had called upon them once...in a dangerous situation."

Kenshin nodded, understanding what she meant. Kaoru had been like this he guessed, not awakened, before she had been taken. But he reckoned that the hardships she faced during the time he had locked her in his palace had pushed her towards awakening and finally using her powers.

Again guilt crept upon him as he thought of the things he had done to her and how she had never used her magic against him. Her powers were used against the Ikedas once, and twice to save his life.

"Are you ok?"

Kenshin came to the present when he heard this. Instead of replying he asked a question of his own. "The collar," his eyes went to Kaoru's neck, "Kaoru mentioned something about a collar, what is that?"

"It is a device created by Yumi's mages to control those with magic, whether they are elves or falcons."

"She captures elves too?" Kenshin remembered the reports of missing elves King Shogou had told him about.

"Yes," Megumi answered, "you see, Yumi's goal is to possess Midnight Children, as many she could, but as I've said they are rare, and although they are mostly born from Falcon parents, some of them have elfin blood in them, Aoshi is an example, therefore, Yumi has this program to interbreed those two races in the hope she would get a Midnight Child out of this. Misao is a product of such interbreeding, but she had been saved when she was a little child. Yumi usually discards of those she deemed useless." Megumi stopped talking as he eyes lingered on Kaoru's sleeping face, "ah yes the collar. As I've said this device is used on anyone with magical powers. When it is locked around a person's neck, she or he can no longer use their magic, if they try to call it a great pain will be inflicted by the collar."

"In other words," Kenshin said quietly, "this person will be rendered as helpless as any other one with no magic." His eyes never left Kaoru as he said this.

Megumi nodded silently.

Kenshin was silent too. If Yumi's goal was to have as many midnight children as she could, and Kaoru was a female then..."This interbreeding programme...Kaoru..."

Megumi understood his meaning immediately, her eyes soften and she looked at Kaoru. "Ah...I don't..." then she shook her head, "there is no point in lying, I'm sure you have figured it out already. When Kaoru was brought here I examined her, and yes..." she hesitated, "there were signs of forced intercourse."

Kenshin closed his eyes when he heard this. This was too much, even for him. He felt the pain build up within him. _It's all my fault._ The pain was unbearable, and it was doubled by the guilt he felt. He had allowed Kaoru to be captured, if he had been stronger, if he had believed in her, she would never have fallen in Yumi's clutches. His hands were trembling as they fisted around the fabric of his tunic.

Then he felt a hand covering one of his trembling fists.

"Pain..." a soft voice whispered.

Kenshin opened his eyes to see that Kaoru was looking at him. Well, no she didn't seemed to look at him, there was this glazed look in her eyes again.

"Kaoru..." Megumi whispered, but Kaoru did not look her way, her eyes were on Kenshin.

"I can...feel..." her voice was soft and sad, as if she was controlling the urge to cry, "I can feel your pain...it hurts..." slowly she sat up and edged closer to him. She raised her other hand and touched his cheek, caressing the cross-shaped scar.

"Kaoru..." Kenshin said, something wasn't right, her eyes looked weird.

"Let me take your pain," tears fell from her eyes as she cupped his face, "let me..."

"No! Don't," Megumi said, "don't let her, she had enough in one day."

Kenshin did not know what Megumi was talking about but he gripped Kaoru's wrists firmly and lowered them.

"No..." Kaoru tried to pull her hands free, but Kenshin held them tightly.

"Lower her to the futon, she needs to rest," Megumi ordered.

Kenshin lowered Kaoru as gently as he could, she was crying and struggling. What was happening confused Kenshin, he did know what's wrong with Kaoru, _is she living the past again? _

"Hush, Kaoru-chan," Megumi was stroking Kaoru's hair trying to calm her, but Kaoru kept weeping.

"I have...to...I have to help him," her voice was choked with tears, "pain...so much pain."

"I have to sedate her," Megumi said, "she needs to rest."

Kenshin did not want her to be sedated like this, he had to calm her himself. Therefore, he opened their bond again and let her feel his love through it.

Kaoru stopped struggling immediately. Her tears filled eyes stared up at him with confusion. She was feeling his emotions but she did not understand how.

"Shhhh Kaoru," he released one wrist and touched her wet cheek, "calm down, I'm not in pain, no one is."

Kenshin remained thus with Kaoru, stroking her cheek and touching her hair gently until she finally slept.

When he straightened, he saw that Megumi was watching him in a strange way.

Again she asked the question she wanted to know the answer to. "Who are you?"

The question did not take Kenshin by surprise, no, he was expecting it. But what he did not expect was that he would answer truthfully this time.

"I'm Kaoru's mate."

Kenshin say the physician's eyes widen in shock. "She...Kaoru is the one you are looking for..." it wasn't a question. Then her eyes widened again as she realised something else simultaneously. "You are a king?"

"Yes, I'm the vampire king," Kenshin's hand touched Kaoru's hair gently, "and Kaoru would have been my queen if Yumi hadn't snatched her away," _and if I had trusted Kaoru, _he thought bitterly but kept this thought to himself. And he began to tell Megumi about him and Kaoru, keeping many things hidden. He did not say that Kaoru was the queen of the avian kingdom, this was something for Kaoru to know first.

After he was done, Megumi offered no words, her mind was digesting what she had been told.

"I can't say that I am shocked that you are connected to Kaoru's past, we don't allow anyone to just come here and stay with us, so we have been watching you since you have set your feet here. Aoshi had his doubts, he suspected that you are from Kaoru's past and from the way you look at her every time she was with you, I suspected no less. But this..."

Kenshin said nothing. Somehow it felt better to tell someone his and Kaoru's story. But there was one thing he had to know.

"When you first examined Kaoru, have...have there been any signs that she had given birth?" Kenshin knew the answer to this, after all he had heard Kaoru say that she couldn't save their child, but he had to know.

Megumi's eyes soften at his question, sympathising with him, then she shook her head. "She was pregnant when Yumi abducted her?"

Kenshin nodded.

"I'm sorry, but no, there were no signs that Kaoru had given birth, which means she must have miscarried in the early months of pregnancy."

Kenshin closed his eyes and nodded, he had no words to say.

Silence descended again, a silence filled with pain and grieve.

None of them dare to break this kind of silence.

* * *

Kenshin did not leave the hut that night, wanting be with Kaoru when she woke up. He had little sleep, his mind was too occupied with all the things he had learnt, but in the end exhaustion took the upper hand and he slept with his back against the wall.

In the morning, Kaoru's voice awakened him.

"Megumi-san..." Kaoru's voice was filled the confusion.

Megumi was already awake, she had been examining Kaoru's pulse when she woke up. "Kaoru-chan, I am sorry I did not mean to wake you."

"What happened? Why am I not in my hut?" a movement on the other side caught her attention and she turned her head and saw Kenshin kneeling beside her futon. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin watched his mate as she looked from him to Megumi, she was more confused now.

_She does not remember me_

After what happened last night, there was this small chance that Kaoru might have regained her memories, but the way she had just looked at him told Kenshin that no such thing had happened. _Maybe it is for the best...for now.  
_

"You don't remember?" Megumi was asking Kaoru. And when Kaoru shook her head she continued. "You...it seems that you are starting to regain your memories, last night I think you remembered something, which made you lose control over your powers, you burnt your hut."

Kaoru's eyes widened in horror before she bolted upright. "Misao! Was she...did I hurt anyone?"

"Calm down, no one was hurt," she tried to make Kaoru lie down again but Kaoru was too distressed, "Kaoru, I am not lying no one got hurt, Kenshin here stopped you before things got out of control."

At the mention of his name Kaoru turned her head towards him and her eyes scanned him frantically.

"Kaoru, Kaoru," Kenshin touched one of her hands, they were trembling, "I am not hurt, I wouldn't be here if your fires got me."

"I...I am sorry, I don't know what is wrong with me, all I remember is that I had a strong headache so I decided to sleep then...nothing," she paused, "did I say something? I mean anything about my past?"

Megumi's eyes flickered to Kenshin quickly, too fast for Kaoru to notice, before she answered, "you said something about the collar and that there was too much blood." both Kenshin and Megumi agreed not mention anything about her child.

"I see," Kaoru said quietly as she lowered her head.

Kenshin's hand was still on Kaoru's and he squeezed it firmly. "You will remember someday, don't pressure yourself."

Small smile grazed Kaoru's lips and she nodded at him.

Megumi excused herself, saying that she would inform the others about Kaoru's condition.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin said after Megumi had left. "What happened last night? Did you see someone? Or did someone say anything?"

Kaoru tensed, remembering Enishi. She had started feeling those headaches soon after she had met him.

But she did not say so to Kenshin.

"I...I think I've been trying too hard to remember, I've been having those headaches which caused some fleeting memories to fill my head."

Kenshin watched Kaoru closely for several moments. _She's hiding something. _

Kenshin had felt her tense when he asked the question, but he did not want to pressure her, he feared that he would drive her away.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said suddenly, "my fires are dangerous, you could have lost your life." Kaoru raised her head and stared apologetically at him.

"I couldn't have left you like this," Kenshin said.

"Thank you," Kaoru said with a small smile, "I know I have been saying that a lot, but I really mean it. And I will make it up for you."

Kenshin's eyebrows rose. "How?"

"You are her to look for someone, I promise tomorrow we will start searching for clues," Kaoru said firmly, "we will find some information even if I had to go to the falcon capital."

Of course Kenshin would not like his mate to go too close to the danger zone, but he just nodded for now, he will find an excuse later.

"Tomorrow I promise," Kaoru was saying, "tonight, I have to go to the village again."

_And speak to Enishi.

* * *

_

Enishi was sitting on the bed when he smelled her.

The smirk that grazed his lips was triumphant.

_I knew she would come again._

He sat straighter and tried to control his glee as the door was opened slowly.

"Enishi?"

He rose to his feet and feigned surprise.

"Kaoru! Come in."

Kaoru opened the door and stood near the threshold, as if debating whether to come in or not.

"I...I am sorry to bother you."

"Don't say that," Enishi took a step towards her, but then checked himself, "I've been waiting for you."

A thoughtful pause from Kaoru. Then she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling? Your wounds..."

"Are fine...but I've missed you, I waited for you last night," Enishi pretended to be hurt, "you don't trust me, do you?"

Kaoru averted her gaze. "I'm sorry, it's just that it...it was too much, and unexpected."

Enishi nodded. "Forgive me, I should not have spoken so quickly, but after those years I was happily shocked to find you."

"I understand," Kaoru said before she stared at him, "I want to know who I am, I want to know all about my past, please tell me."

Enishi resisted the urge to smirk.

_She has taken the bait. _

"Come sit," Enishi motioned for the bed as he sat at the edge.

Kaoru looked hesitantly at the bed but after several moments she walked towards him and sat next to him, putting several inches between them.

Enishi let this pass for now and then he began his lies. "You are Kamiya Kaoru, a falcon. You and I met three years ago when I saved you from armed pursuers near the border."

"Which border?" Kaoru asked.

"Why, vampire borders of course."

The shock Kaoru felt was written on her face. "Vampire...you are a vampire?" an image of Kenshin popped into her mind.

"Yes I am, you came to the vampire kingdom to hide, you were alone and weak, but I killed those who had been pursuing you and took you my house, and that's how it started between us. You told me about your past and how you were fleeing the falcon queen, Yumi, and for almost a year we lived in peace." Enishi stopped now to allow her to process what he had said.

Kaoru remained silent, thinking about his words. She tried to remember, to glimpse anything of their life together. But no such memories came.

"Kaoru..." Enishi said gently as he edged closer to her, "I'm sorry, I know it too much for you, but..." one strong around went around her waist, bringing closer to him "but I love you, I've been looking for you."

Kaoru turned her head towards him and found that his face was very close to hers.

"You are my mate," his free hand went to a stray strand that had escaped her ponytail and he tucked it behind her ear, "we loved each other." He leaned closer, closing the gap between their faces and his lips found hers. To his surprise Kaoru did not pull back, but he could hear the strong beating of her heart, and could feel the slight tremor of her lips as he kissed her.

Enishi resisted the urge to push her on her back and have his way with her. _Soon, very soon..._but for now he had to take it slowly.

He felt her pull away, but she did not disengage herself from him.

"The marks...the marks on my neck," she was saying, and Enishi noticed for the first time that her neck was bandaged, "you said one of them is yours, what does it mean?"

"It means that you are my mate, that you are mine," Enishi remembered his numerous attempts to mark her; he couldn't say he had succeeded. Yes she bore his mark but he did not. Therefore, there was no bond between them. The bond was usually made during sex when two vampires drink from each other. He had forced her to drink his blood several times, but the mark would disappear few hours later and in the end Yumi told him to stop his attempts because his blood was causing Kaoru great pain, and none of them understood why, and Yumi did not want to take any risks that might kill her precious Midnight Child.

"How is it done?" Kaoru's question brought him to the present.

Enishi grinned at her and brought her closer against his body. "A vampire bite does this, well not _any _vampire bit."

"You bit me?" there was confusion in her voice.

"You offered," he lied.

"Oh."

Enishi leaned over and kissed Kaoru again. His hand slid from her cheek to her neck and brushed against her breasts.

Kaoru pulled away.

She tried to disengage herself from his other hand, but Enishi held her tightly. "I'm sorry," he said, "I forget myself, to you I'm just a stranger, but to me you are my mate, we have done this several times...we have done more..."

Enishi watched with amusement as Kaoru's cheeks reddened at his words. And for some reason he remembered the first time he had seen her in her coronation ceremony, she had reeked of innocence and he wanted her badly. He still did, but the need to hurt her was stronger than the sexual one, she had killed his sister and she would pay till the last day of her life.

"The second mark," she muttered as if trying to change the subject, "how come I have two?"

Now this was the fun part.

Enishi pretended to be distressed and angry.

"What's wrong?"

"This...there was another man," Enishi said through clenched teeth, "another man who would have done anything to have you."

"Why?" Kaoru asked in confusion, "what does he wants?"

"He wanted you, he is a womanizer, he wanted to have you for a while before giving you to Yumi."

"Who is this man? Someone you know."

"Yes, we are related," Enishi paused, "in fact he is the vampire king."

Kaoru's eyes widened at this, not because Enishi was related to a royal personal. "The king of vampires..." she whispered in disbelief. Her mind wandered to Kenshin and how he had said that his king was looking for an avian girl.

"Are...are you sure?"

Enishi's eyes watched Kaoru for a moment, wondering what Kenshin had told her. He now had no doubts that Kaoru had met Kenshin already. "Of course I am sure, he had plagued our life for a year, he wanted to sell you to Yumi, and in the end he succeeded."

Kaoru was too shocked to speak. Her head was bowed and her eyes were staring at her trembling hands on her lab. "What...What is his name?"

"Kenshin, Himura Kenshin."

Kaoru rose abruptly to her feet. "No! It can't be!"

"What?" Enishi stood too, "do you remember him?" then he stepped closer to her and gripped her upper arms tightly, "did he approach you recently? Have you seen him? You must not trust him, he is a liar, a deceitful person, do not trust him!"

Kaoru pushed Enishi away and moved to the door. _No, no, no! _Her mind refused to believe that the caring man she had met days ago was an evil man who had sold her to pain and suffering.

Without another work, Kaoru flung the door open and ran out of the hut.

* * *

Enishi watched the open door for several moments before he walked over and closed it silently. He went back to the bed and sat down.

Then he laughed, he threw his back and laughed.

_Ah Kaoru..._

She amused him, even after two years she was still attracted to her true mate rather than the man who _claimed_ to be her mate. Was this love? Enishi snorted, it didn't matter, because even though he had filled Kaoru's head with lies about Kenshin so that she would distrust him, Enishi had no intentions of allowing Kaoru to see Kenshin again.

He would make his move tonight.

* * *

Later that night...

Enishi strolled towards the cover of the trees, thinking that this pathetic village was so shrouded in its illusion of safety that they didn't bother to post patrols. It did not matter, this lack of vigilance made his job here easier.

His feet carried him deeper in the woods before he stopped.

"Come out," Enishi called.

A man in his middle ages, wearing crimson robes appeared from behind one huge tree.

"Have you brought the collar?" Enishi asked.

"Yes," the Mage said, "why now? The plan..."

"There was a change in the plan," Enishi interrupted, "we will capture her tonight."

The Mage's black eyes widened. "But, she has not led us to the rebellion yet."

"I don't care, you will help me put the collar around her neck and then you can continue your search, I will take her back to the palace. Tonight." Enishi knew that Kaoru had not left the village, she was in her hut.

The mage stared at Enishi for few moments before he nodded. "Our priority is to capture the female, alright tell me about the new plan."

* * *

There you go. Hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Please tell me what you think.

take care ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

**The End**

Hmmm...yeah hi, so you probably wondering what the hell is going, and no there is no chapter here but just as the title said this is the end of Midnight Wings.

Now, now before you jump to conclusions hear me out. I've been becoming so busy in the last few months with moving, graduating etc...and I decided to stop writing. Now I don't want you to think that I'm punishing those who left me bad reviews, no, to be honest since after I've returned from Europe on August I was contemplating the idea of dropping Midnight Wings, that's why I took so long to update but then I received so many private messages urging me to update therefore, I pushed forward and updated. So why now? Let just say I've been waiting for an excuse to stop writing this fic and the bashing reviews did it for me.

Now let me clarify few points, many of you are complaining how this is like Her Existence, with mad Enishi wanting to rape and torture Kaoru, well let me tell you that I planned to kill Enishi next chapter, so you see, I did not plan for Kaoru to be captured and raped and tortured and raped and tortured and raped and tortured. I thought everyone understood that Enishi is not the final villain here, he is just another victim of Yumi, and he will die knowing that for two years he had served and helped the woman who had murdered his sister. And Kaoru would NOT have suspected Kenshin, you see she is naive and confused in my story, but not stupid, she would know that one of them is lying –or two of them- but she would not have jumped to conclusions. In the next chapter she would have known that Kenshin is her mate and they would have worked it from there and have a peaceful time till Soujiro appears. Well I planned to have the final chapters concentrating on Yumi, Soujiro and Kaoru and how it's all related to her mother's death blah blah blah.

Anywho I thought I would clear some points. I'm really sorry for this, I know there are some who are enjoying my work, but as I've said I am starting to get too busy and writing long chapters takes a lot of my time. I don't like what I'm doing, as I've said before not the kind of girl who likes to leave things undone, but it can't be helped this time.

I really would like to thank all those who supported me, and I'm really really sorry. As for the bashers, thanks for giving me the final push.

Take care, who knows I might see you in the future.

Bye


End file.
